


生长痛

by chidunmeng



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 134,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidunmeng/pseuds/chidunmeng
Summary: 养父子AU，MCU背景时间线，钢2后
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

对Tony来说，和Peter Parker的第一次相遇，无论从哪一种角度来看，都谈不上是什么美好回忆。

战斗与高速飞行带来的肾上腺素尚未褪去，Tony微微喘息着操控盔甲落在博览会的入口，被汉默的机器人轰炸过后，原本精致恢宏的建筑物大多已毁了个干净，而佩珀就站在几块碎裂的大理石台阶上，眉头紧锁神色担忧地盯着Tony盔甲上的弹痕。

“放心吧，你的老板不会让你这么容易就失业的。”不愿再过多地讨论自己最近的任性行为和安全问题，Tony转了转眼睛，选择了将注意力放在了佩珀身边的小孩上，“他是谁？”

身高将将到自己腰际的男孩却仿佛还未回过神来，仍仰着头看向星月零落的夜空，盔甲的发动机方才拖出的一尾淡白轨迹。直到Tony出声询问后，目光才慢慢落在了他的身上。他似乎花了几秒钟时间才将Tony本人与钢铁侠这个身份联系起来，一边不由自主地朝佩珀的身后躲，一边又克制不住地伸出头来眼睛亮亮地看着Tony，耳尖和脖颈也渐渐染上了可爱的粉红色。

Tony盯着他怀中紧抱着的钢铁侠玩具头盔，终于后知后觉地将他与刚刚被自己救下的孩子画上了等号。

这孩子大约也在方才的混乱中受到了波及，连帽外套皱巴巴地挂在肩膀上，原本莹白的脸颊也蹭出了几道明显的污痕，几小缕棕色的卷发被汗水黏在皮肤上，在风中柔软地打转，眼睛里有蜜糖。

琥珀色的瞳孔中倒映的星辰渐渐被自己的身影所取代，几乎让Tony的心底泛起一股奇异的满足感。

“哇哦，这里为什么会有一个婴儿？你的婚姻状况变成已婚已育了吗？”

他的俏皮话只是让斯塔克工业的新任CEO进一步抿紧了嘴巴，反而是原本乖乖站在一边的男孩奶声奶气地轻声试图纠正他的用词：“我不是婴儿，我是大孩子了。”

A big boy.

然而这几个单词连在一起，被一个真正的孩子说出口，本身就是一件十分幼稚的事。

Tony咧开嘴巴，笑着伸出手在男孩的头发上揉了几下，选择了满足对方这点可爱的骄傲感：“好吧，big boy，你在等钢铁侠的签名吗？”

“放过你的公关部门吧，Tony，在汉默毁了博览会之后，我们得保证来参加的人都能安全的回去。”佩珀不满地冲他翻了一个白眼，解释道，“这孩子一个人在人群里，登记处走散的人里没有他的亲人，他提供的叔叔阿姨的电话号码是空号。”

Tony不以为然地甩甩手：“难道你指望让我来解决未成年儿童记不住家长号码这种社会问题吗？让贾维斯扫描一下他的脸，然后找人把档案调出来，他们肯定有办法，否则我为什么要给他们支付工资？”

话虽然这么说，Tony还是垂下头俏皮地冲孩子挤了挤眼睛：“Okay，小英雄，我假设至少你还记得自己的名字？”

“Peter，Peter Parker.”男孩老实地回了话，犹豫了一下，又补充道，“我没有说错电话号码。”

“你和谁一起来的？”

“……我叔叔答应过我要带我来看钢铁侠，这个头盔也是他送给我的。”Peter垂下头，收紧胳膊愈发抱紧了怀中的玩具，这个动作让他的年纪看上去比之前更小了，“我没有记错电话，他只是……”

他坚持着说：“他只是不在这儿。”

“当然，Mr Parker，大人们有时候就是很笨，打错电话是常有的事——”Tony耸耸肩，对他的执拗不置可否，一边随口安抚了几句，不动声色地操纵着自己的人工智能在眼前调出了关于Peter Parker的基本资料。

父亲：理查德.帕克，已故；  
母亲：玛丽.帕克，已故；  
叔叔：本.帕克，已故；  
婶婶：梅.帕克，已故；

哦，这不太寻常。

在过去的很多年里，在儿童慈善方面的拨款始终是斯塔克工业每年的固定支出——更多的是为了公关，如果用斯坦的话来说——无论如何，即使已经成了超级英雄，Tony也并不觉得自己是个特别富有同情心的人，更勿论他自己年轻时就有成吨未得到解决的家庭问题，但这孩子的情况果然还是太超过了。

这和穿上盔甲去和敌人战斗显然不是同等难度的问题。Tony看着眼前那几行简单的文字，难得地对眼前的状况感到了几丝手足无措。

Peter的叔叔阿姨发生车祸的时间并不久，至少还来不及让寄养系统为他找到一个新家庭。今晚大约也是偷偷瞒过了临时监护人员跑出来的，为了完成和叔叔的约定，或者什么类似的理由，Tony几乎不需要费心去猜。

但是就差那么一点。如果刚才他挡在这孩子身前的动作再晚一两秒。

Tony几不可察地攥紧了手心，没有让自己的思绪在这个可怕的猜测上走得太远。他慢慢地蹲下身子，让自己的视线与Peter的平齐，两个人的距离拉近后，Tony能更清楚地看清他幼鹿一般湿漉漉的眼睛和鼻尖旁散落的几粒雀斑。

Tony握住他单薄而瘦削的肩膀，很奇怪的，即使隔着两层衣料，他仿佛还是能感受到掌下形状突出的锁骨。这种相对亲密的互动并不在Peter的预料之内，但他显然很快就因为能与钢铁侠更亲近而开心起来，好奇地也伸出手，悄悄去摸Tony的手臂，好像想要对比出面前这个真实的人与新闻画面中的钢铁盔甲、与自己的玩具有什么区别。

“kid，我可以带你……uh……”

Tony有些挫败地叹了口气，这个时候说回家绝对不是一个好主意。

他在自己的衣兜里摸索了几下，在几块随机的零件中掏出一块巧克力来递给Peter，不甚熟练地哄道：“吃了它，然后放轻松，我会带你回去的，你想飞回去吗？除了你的小玩具以外也试试我真正的盔甲？你的小伙伴们会因此嫉妒你一辈子的——至少也会到青春期，我发誓，没有孩子不喜欢钢铁侠，嗯？”

谢天谢地，自从他因为钯中毒而被迫每天喝下几大杯健康饮品后，他的身边就不缺糖了，连巧克力都抛弃了纯度更高也更苦的种类，被更多的糖精与甜味替代，这大约是这个事件给他带来的唯一好处——帮他哄孩子。

Peter羞怯地将巧克力攥在手中，却没有进一步的动作，只是眼睛亮亮地盯着Tony，像是想要一个更加明确的许可：“May说好孩子晚上不应该吃糖。”

Tony挑起眉，在佩珀不赞成的目光中笃定地说：“哈，我得说我从来不是一个合格的大人，但晚上吃糖才是最好吃的。”

Peter也并不像个合格的普通小朋友。

与天真乖巧的外表不同，即使始终在避免使用死亡这种字眼，他似乎也很清楚自己在谈论些什么：“我认识路，我真的可以自己回去。”

不等Tony反应，佩珀先一步打断了他：“不行，kid，我们不可能允许这种事情发生。”她严厉地看了一眼Tony，“钢铁侠也不会允许的，对吧？”

Tony悻悻地回答：“Hey，佩珀，既然你都已经把哄孩子的任务交给我了，就别再把我当做什么任性的儿童恶霸了，我才刚打败了一个想要我们命的超级反派呢。”

Peter在他耳边小声地帮他辩驳：“Yeah！钢铁侠是最厉害的。”

他口中的糖还没有含尽，说话的时候能看到牙齿上沾染的巧克力，让Tony忍不住想笑。似乎是想要回报些什么，Peter也开始在自己的身上翻找起来，最终，他拿出了一张钢铁侠图案的创可贴，在Tony惊诧的目光中认真地冲着Tony眼下的淤青呼了几口气，还带着甜味的呼吸与鼻腔内原本的烟草和血腥味格格不入，让Tony下意识地向后仰了仰想要避开这孩子接下来的动作。

但Peter还是将创可贴盖了上去。

“我经常会摔倒。”他认真地解释，“但这样明天就不疼了，你也很快就会好的。”

Tony眨了眨眼，僵硬地抬头看了看佩珀，她似乎被这副情境逗笑了，自从知道Tony前段时间的“自杀”行为后，今晚第一次神色柔和地望着他。

Peter歪着头，脸颊因为尚未化完的糖果而鼓起一个微妙的弧度：“谢谢你的糖，钢铁侠先生。”

他脱口问道：“我收养你怎么样？”


	2. Chapter 2

身为一名亿万富翁最大的好处就是，无论你心血来潮地想出了什么新花样儿，只要挥挥手，就可以让手下的员工去帮你解决——当然，肯定不包括佩珀.波兹在内。

“你在开玩笑吗？”对于Tony突兀的提问，佩珀不假思索地尖声喊道，“你不能就这么把一个孩子带走。他应该回——”

她将剩下的话吞进了肚子，显然从Tony的用词里明白了眼前的孩子暂时无处可去的现状。她怜爱地摸了摸Peter的头发，看向Tony的目光却依旧充满了不赞同。

“Tony，他不是一个你随手就可以丢弃的玩具，你不能因为一时冲动就随随便便地去收养一个孩子，我也不可能像以前那样……帮你处理。”她似乎也知道自己的言外之意不太适合当着小孩子的面说出口，因而暗示得极为隐晦，“你知道的，当你感到厌倦的时候。抚养孩子是不一样的。”

“Ew……你就不能换个更恰当点的比喻吗？”Tony翻了翻眼皮，从嗓子里挤出一声代表恶心的古怪喉音，“我是说我想收养他，又不是要绑架他。”

他直起身子，一边十分顺手地将Peter抱在了怀里，这孩子的身体和外表一样瘦弱得很，腰肢凹陷，骨骼突出，几乎感觉不到多少重量，Tony只用一只手臂就能轻易将他掂起来。尚未发育的纤细小腿和膝盖卡在Tony的臂弯中，微微有些硌手。

除了酒后的一夜情以外，Tony其实鲜少会和其他人有类似的亲昵接触，但怀中被填满的触感意外地并不让他感到不舒服。小小的身子在空中很难掌握平衡，随着Tony的动作，Peter很自然地选择将手臂攀在了成年人的脖子上，神色好奇地观察他和佩珀微妙的言语交锋。

他安静得仿佛眼前的大人讨论的并不是他以后的命运，直到听到Tony的自嘲，才轻声地试图插话：“超级英雄不会绑架小孩子，你刚刚才救了我。”

这让Tony得意地笑了起来：“我就是你的英雄，对吧？”

他倒没有反驳佩珀关于一时冲动的评论，而是饶有兴致地将Peter的钢铁侠面具拿在手里，先是在自己的脸前比划了几下，然后像方才他在混乱的人群中第一次遇见Peter时那样，将它又戴回了Peter的头上，眉飞色舞地冲佩珀炫耀：“钢铁侠和小钢铁侠，你不觉得这是个好主意吗？”

佩珀为他的幼稚行为叹了一口气：“你至少应该听听他自己的意见。”

“很明显，我喜欢这个孩子，他也喜欢我。我绝对不是想威胁你，kid，但不是我也会是别人，别人肯定都不如我。”

“Tony——”

“Okay，okay，我知道了，别瞪我，佩珀。”Tony转头面向怀中的男孩，终于收起了玩世不恭的模样，语气严肃地又问了一次，“你愿意吗？”

Peter看上去有些紧张，五指收紧捏住了Tony肩膀的一小块布料，原本稚幼的声线也因为隔着一层面具而有些发闷，贴着Tony的耳朵软绵绵地反问道：“你愿意吗？”

  
-

另一方面是，除了绝对足够一个孩子挥霍几辈子的财产以外，Tony显然不符合儿童保护协会对领养父母的任何一个条件。无论是高调的聚光灯、混乱风流的私生活，还是超级英雄可能面对的各类危险。

当Tony第一次见到协会里负责Peter的义工时，对方的表情看上去更像是在与他进行什么肮脏而不可告人的交易，很有一副为权势所迫的不屈模样。

甚至包括佩珀和罗迪在内，并没有几个人觉得Tony的兴趣能够持续超过一个月，也没人相信他真的能照顾好一个孩子。斯塔克工业的律师最终只为他争取到了临时监护权，而不是正式的领养文件，协会则会定期派人检查Peter的生活质量。

Tony无趣地冲桌子另一边的Peter做了个鬼脸，在佩珀与对方交涉最后的探望日期时，悄悄摸出一块糖顺着桌沿向男孩推了过去。

“Mr Stark，很抱歉打断你，但Peter正在换牙呢。”

她还很年轻，身上却带着和职业相符的强烈母性。平心而论，她更多地是在委婉地向Tony表达他不适合做家长的观点，而非真正的指责，但对于还一个不满十岁的孩子来说，想要读出字面以外的含义就不太容易了。

Peter依旧将糖果藏在了手心，却没有像那天晚上一样立刻放进嘴里，只是小心翼翼地朝Tony露出了一个感激又羞怯的微笑，两片睫毛温柔地垂落下来，遮住了漾着水色的眼睛。

Tony耸了耸肩：“你们又不会因为我给他糖吃而收回抚养权。”

Tony干脆越过桌子又将Peter抱了起来，手扣着男孩的后脑，巧妙地只留给其他人一个背影和乱蓬蓬的细软卷发。

很快地，他听到了糖纸剥开的沙沙声与耳语似的一句谢谢。

  
-

“Peter，从今以后，你就叫他……uh……”签署了所有文件后，佩珀指着Tony，他无所不能的女助理对年幼的孩子陷入了词穷的窘境，“父亲？daddy？”

她听上去不自在极了。

Tony被这个称呼硬生生地激起了冷战。因为喜爱而想要收养、将男孩留在自己身边是一回事，但真正成为父亲——这个词总是让他回忆起霍华德冷漠的表情——他还没有那么快做好准备。

“No，这有点奇怪……我觉得我半截身子就要入土了一样。”

佩珀嗔怪地瞪了他一眼：“叔叔怎么样？Uncle Tony？”

Tony喃喃说道：“没什么区别，听上去我明天就要死了。”

Peter绞着手指，身子贴着Tony的大腿，茫然地仰视着他，既没有开口拒绝，也没有直接接受这个称呼。

“我已经有一个叔叔了。”

“你可以直接叫我Tony？想怎么叫就怎么叫吧。”

沉默了一会儿后，他拉了拉Tony的衣角：“先生。”  



	3. Chapter 3

“不行，Tony，你不能只靠外卖和垃圾食品喂孩子。”

“事实上，我可以。”Tony向忧心忡忡的CEO晃了晃手机，“别总是那么紧张，佩珀，劫后余生的最佳食品就是芝士汉堡，孩子们也都喜欢这个。他太瘦了，正好需要多添一点脂肪。”

他向不远处蜷在沙发角落的Peter挥了挥手：“对吧，kid？”

男孩偏头看向他，踩在脚上的棉袜印着天蓝的星星图案，颜色已经有些陈旧，却莫名让Tony想起了自己心脏上幽幽发光的反应堆，在空中一荡一荡的前后晃动。

直到被带回更私密化的别墅里，他仿佛才真正放松下来，连唇角弯起的弧度都明显了不少，收养的决定做得太仓促，Tony便随手翻出了一件自己的旧衬衫当做Peter暂时的睡衣，宽大的布料坠在膝盖处，露出一小截细白笔直的小腿。

“Yeah，汉堡很好吃，薯条是最好的。”Peter细声细气地赞同了他对快餐的热爱，戏剧性地压低了声音，以一种小孩子特有的、分享秘密的腔调说道，“不过大人们总是不喜欢它们。”

“当然，大人们都很讨厌。我会把薯条加进菜单的。”

佩珀绷着脸看着两人的互动，双臂紧紧地环在胸前：“接下来呢？你就打算永远靠外卖和餐厅带你的孩子过日子？”

Wow，我的孩子。即使早有了心理准备，Tony的心脏还是因为这个称呼而瑟缩了一下。

他在一瞬间倏而有些理解了儿童协会的那位女士不友好的目光，在一名男孩前面冠上专属的所有名词听起来就是一件十分危险的事。

佩珀还在坚持论述健康饮食的重要：“这也是协会检查的标准之一。”

“我可以给他请个保姆。”

“然后也让保姆以后陪他去大学住宿？自己记不住自己的社保号码？”

“Hey，佩珀，你和我分手以后比从前刻薄多了，我十四岁以后就不用保姆了，她才没有陪我去大学。”Tony受到冒犯似的嚷了起来，“我小时候就是这么过的，而且很显然，没有中途夭折。”

“我不是那个需要照顾孩子的人。”

“你难道指望我亲自给他做饭吗？你又不是没尝过。”

这边他和佩珀斗嘴得不亦乐乎，也忽略了话题中心的Peter始终瞪着圆溜溜的眼睛，在两个大人之间看来看去。犹豫了一会儿后，男孩从沙发上轻盈地跃下来，蹬蹬几步挡在了Tony的身前，很有梦想地说出了自己的意见：“Mr Stark，你不需要为我请保姆，我可以帮你做饭的。”

Tony顺势牵住Peter的手腕，小孩子的骨头细而脆弱，皮肤却软乎乎的，体温也要比成年人稍高，带着蓬勃的生命力，触摸起来像是将太阳握在了手心。

他和Peter在博览会的惊鸿一瞥之前毫无联系，更没有许多文学作品中关于血缘与基因的奇妙幻想，于是随之而来的喜爱情绪也让人不禁质疑是否太过轻飘和虚妄。但Tony还是不觉得自己的决定仅仅只是出于高高在上的怜悯或一时兴起——至少绝不是为了单纯的取乐。

他轻轻掐了把Peter的脸颊，软着声音调笑：“我还没有这么糟糕吧？又不是灰姑娘的恶毒后妈，我可不想在收养的第二天就被控告虐待儿童。”

这下，连佩珀也被他逗笑了。

Tony有些无奈地汲着拖鞋向大部分时间只是摆设的厨房走去，算是变相地对亲自下厨与外卖做出了妥协。

只是他活了这么多年，幼时是十指不沾阳春水的小少爷，青春期以后则是纵情各色宴会的花花公子，仅有的几次为了哄女朋友的下厨经验都只能用惨不忍睹来形容，他也不可能再为了成功试验出一盘炒鸡蛋再花费几个小时的时间。

翻了翻冰箱里的材料，Tony最终只是简单地在面包片里夹了几片火腿肉与青菜，又为Peter专门倒了一杯热牛奶，作为传说中的健康指标。

Peter意外地完全没有嫌弃他的简易三明治，也可能是真的饿了，笑眯眯的三两下便吃完了自己的那一份，只留下Tony还在用叉子不情不愿地戳着盘子里的面包：“你真的觉得这和我直接叫外卖有什么区别吗？我发誓它们肯定没有芝士汉堡有营养，还很难吃。”

Peter咬着已经空了的玻璃杯，很捧场地给出了不同的评价：“Mr Stark做的三明治也很好。”

Tony不屑地冲眼前一大一小两个人翻白眼，一边凑近随手帮Peter擦去了唇边的一圈奶沫：“只能证明你太不挑食了，kid。”

佩珀的语气十分理所当然：“以后我会通知清洁人员定时为你补充冰箱。”她很自然地从CEO又回到了曾经作为Tony私人助理时的态度，“你的厨艺也需要更多的练习。或许可以让Peter教你，我会告诉检查人员，这只是可爱的亲子互动，绝对不涉嫌虐待。”

  
-

在之前的一切环节中，Peter都表现得相当乖巧，既不会无缘无故地哭闹，也不会提出什么古怪的要求去给大人添麻烦。

于是，当广义的睡眠时间到来之前，Tony也并不觉得这会成为一个问题。

Peter早已经过了需要人守在床边的年龄，Tony引着他来到了临时被划为新房间的屋子，在很有仪式感地帮男孩拉上被子后，随口问了一句他需不需要睡前故事。

“你要给我讲钢铁侠的冒险吗？”

Peter浅棕色的卷发凌乱地铺散在枕头上，整个人陷在厚软的被子里，几乎只露出了一对眼睛，他的眼型生得很好看，瞳孔上蒙着一层透明的水膜，即使没有泪意时看起来也亮晶晶的，听到Tony的建议时，有些兴奋地揉了揉眼睛，似乎想让自己更清醒些。

Tony摇摇头，随手向天花板指了指：“这个房子有一个智能AI，他叫贾维斯，他可以讲给你听。如果你有什么需要的也直接告诉他，他会通知我的。”

Peter乖乖地哦了一声，并没有表现出明显的失望来，这让Tony情不自禁地松了一口气。  


哄完了孩子就意味着夜生活开始——即使在不选择寻欢作乐的夜晚，Tony也更偏好于在实验室里消磨时间寻找灵感，而不是把生命浪费在睡眠这种无甚意义的事情上。他的战甲在之前的交战中给他留下了很多需要修补的项目。

直到他在连接第三根电线时，在玻璃门前发现了Peter熟悉的小身影。他对待生人的羞怯态度还未褪尽，明明是自己过来找Tony的，可等到Tony真的走到他面前时仍旧忍不住逃跑一样地向后退了半步，脚趾蜷在毛绒绒的地毯里，结结巴巴地问先生我可以留下来吗。

还泛着红的眼眶与脸颊干涸的泪痕统统瞒不过大人的眼睛，但无论是认床或是噩梦，随便哪一条理由好像都避免不了提到男孩过世不久的亲人，Tony干脆也就没有问出口，沉默地允许了他进入了实验区。

以他在四岁时就制造出了电路板的人生经验来说，Tony其实并不觉得自己的实验室对孩子来说有多么高风险，但在贾维斯的提醒下，Tony终究还是没有选择简单粗暴地邀请Peter加入自己的“钢铁侠改造计划”，而是从角落里翻出了自己平时用于做记号的各色马克笔和一叠白纸丢给了Peter，默默希望他能有足够的自制力，能够在自己修改战甲的过程中尽量保持安静。

他只是没想到这孩子会画这个。

明艳而抢眼的红金色占据了大半张纸，拙稚笔触下的超级英雄，即使摆出了经典的战斗pose也显得惹人发笑。Peter看上去却对自己的作品感到很满意，泪意散去后弯弯的眼睛像凌晨三点的星星和融化的巧克力，呼吸氤氲着柔软又潮湿的期待。

Tony放下手边的零件，从桌子上挑选出一支深蓝色的笔，随手在画中的钢铁侠身边又添上了一个穿着连帽衫的孩子。

有点像夸奖，又有点像是炫耀。

“我画的要好多了，里面的人也是。”


	4. Chapter 4

孩子们总是不懂得对成年人来说，个人空间的重要性。

第二天，当Tony终于从难得的深度睡眠中醒来时，才意外地发现，昨晚明明被他哄回了房间的Peter不知怎么又出现在了自己身边，微张着嘴巴睡得正熟。

这孩子大约自己也在担心会不会惹Tony生气，并没有真的试图往Tony的被窝里钻，小小的身子悄悄蜷缩在床的边沿，连被子都没有盖，莫名透着些可怜巴巴的味道。

他还是不太习惯，突然有一个孩子闯进自己最亲密的小圈子——他在有记忆以前就开始独自居住了，霍华德和玛利亚出车祸时，也早就过了去找大人怀里寻求安慰的年龄，对Peter此时的状况简直毫无头绪。

一个陌生的孩子，等到办好收养手续后，就是Tony的孩子。

上帝保佑，他几乎已经开始后悔了。如果要评选这个世界上与Tony Stark最格格不入的词语，绝对是‘正常的童年’。他怎么可能去收养一个孩子，就因为战斗过后那该死的肾上腺素？这听起来要比拯救世界困难多了。

Tony深吸了一口气，努力克制住心底某种挥之不去的恐慌，小心翼翼地拾起被子的一角，将它们轻柔地覆在Peter身上，以免不小心惊扰到这孩子的美梦——Tony希望是个美梦，Peter的表情看起来比昨晚要好多了。

“Jarvis，他怎么会在这儿？他昨夜又哭醒了吗？”Tony抬起头，用气声微弱地问。

电子管家也同样体贴地放低了声音：“Mr Parker是早上才来的，只是在等您醒来的过程中不小心睡着了。”不知是不是Tony的错觉，他仿佛又一次听到了许多年前的老管家微带指责的语气，“现在是上午11点46分，早餐时间已经过了，sir，您或许应该根据儿童的作息习惯也调整一下您的时间表。”

“Shit……你应该叫醒我的。”Tony低声咕哝了一句。

“好孩子不应该说这个词。”

Tony诧异地转头看去，Peter好像还是被他吵醒了，揉着眼睛懵懂坐正了身体，奶声奶气地试图纠正成年人的用词。

男孩棕色的瞳孔里浮着薄薄一层困倦的水汽，在正午日光的照耀下闪闪发亮。Tony有些惊喜的发现，这孩子眼睛的颜色其实和他很像，形状生得也很好看——如果Tony带他出门，说不定真会有人相信Peter和他之间存在着某种联系。

Tony对他挤了挤眼睛：“Yeah，这是不对的，你还是不能说。但超级英雄有时候会有一点特权，别告诉别人，把它当做我们俩之间的小秘密，怎么样？”

Peter乖顺地点头，然后神神秘秘地竖起一根手指压在嘴唇上，拖着长音一本正经地冲Tony嘘了一声。

Tony被他逗得情不自禁地笑起来，反应堆下的心脏也仿佛突然泛起了酸软，舒适得几乎让他想要喟叹出声。他伸出手去揉了揉Peter蓬乱的柔软卷发，顺着额头慢慢下滑，用指腹轻轻摩挲他的眉毛，男孩的左眉上有一道明显向上扬起的断痕，衬着圆溜溜的眼睛，意外的显露出几分可爱来。

  
没有那么难。Tony在心底默默告诫自己，照顾一个孩子肯定不会有想象中的那么难。Peter看起来比自己小时候要听话得多。  


想到Jarvis方才提出的作息问题，Tony随口问道：“kid，你平常都什么时候睡觉？”

Peter歪着脑袋思考了一会儿：“9点钟，但我有时候会偷偷躲在被窝里玩玩具。”他有些害羞地攥住了手指，开始不停地握紧又松开，小声补充道，“I’m sorry.”

哇，他敢发誓，他这辈子只有婴儿时期会在这个时间睡觉。

“Okay……我肯定可以解决，天才的大脑在白天也是天才。”Tony咽下一口唾沫，干巴巴地肯定道，“夜晚才有实验灵感都是些唬人的屁话——来吧，kid，我们现在去解决一点其他的生存问题。”

他上前几步，顺手便将Peter瘦削的小身子捞进怀中，转身朝餐厅走去。

  
-

值得开心的消息是，虽然昨晚佩珀信誓旦旦地说Tony需要更多的练习，但她毕竟没有真的指望他在一夜之间就能学会如何当父亲，没有真的将家务和做饭这类工作全都丢给钢铁侠本人。

饭桌上已经有人准备好了食物，客厅的角落摆着几个巨大的纸箱，里面是Tony昨晚交代要为Peter准备的衣物和玩具。

Tony没有吃早饭的习惯，简单地为Peter将食物热过一遍后，只为自己准备了一杯咖啡，一边喝一边无所事事地看着男孩吃东西。佩珀找来的人很是细心，连餐具都准备了大小两套不同的型号，Peter捧着的碗边还印着超级英雄的图案——只是审美有些不好，美国队长的标志至少已经过气七十年了。  


在刚刚解决了汉默给他的麻烦后，Tony本打算给自己好好放个假——去赌场，或者找个酒会，和哪个模特来一场一夜情之类的。但当他身上的标签一下子从黄金单身汉变成单身父亲以后，以前习以为常的每一项活动好像都变得不再合适起来。他总不能抱着一个才到自己腰部的孩子去玩老虎机。

Tony有些犹豫地问：“Jarvis，看看我们现在需要做些什么。”

虽然只是一个人工智能，但和他年幼时老管家近似的声线在‘带孩子’这方面，总是能给Tony增添一些底气。

“Mr Parker现在还在假期，您可以随意带他进行活动，在近一个月内都不用担心迟到和旷课问题，但需要及时监督他完成作业。”

见鬼——Tony默默地冲天花板翻了一个白眼。他甚至根本没想过孩子还需要上学这件事，更不要说家庭作业了。

但话说回来，Tony平时也并不总是住在纽约，大多数时候，他的家实际上是在洛杉矶的马里布海滩。但他显然不能直接和Peter说你必须转学到另一座城市，离开你现在所有的小伙伴，收拾行李滚去上寄宿学校这种话。

去他妈的寄宿学校。

Tony用力地抿着嘴唇，拿起手边的餐巾，轻轻为Peter擦去了唇边一圈洁白的奶渍。

-

早饭过后，Tony便有些好奇地带着男孩去翻客厅里散落的箱子。

里面大多数都是乐高积木和电动汽车之类适合男孩的小玩意。服装则更加的简单粗暴，他怀疑佩珀是不是随便找了一家店铺，让他们把每一款牛仔裤和T恤都打包了一份。几分钟后，Tony终于从箱子深处抽出了一件红金配色的连体睡衣，盯着胸前涂有荧光颜料的反应堆图案欣赏了好一会儿，才兴致勃勃地将它丢给了Peter。

他有些得意地冲小男孩挑起眉毛：“吃完饭以后把我的衬衫脱下来吧，kid，这件以后就是你的睡衣了。”  



	5. Chapter 5

Tony最终还是没有选择直接光明正大地带Peter出门——考虑到他的大厦门口十年如一日埋伏的狗仔们。他自己的一生几乎都是在聚光灯下度过的，多年以来，人们对于霍华德一手创办的斯塔克工业以及它的继承人总有一种近乎狂热的执著，绝不会耻于将摄影机和闪光灯统统递到一名4岁孩子的眼皮底下。Tony实质上并不厌倦成为目光焦点的感觉，也早早就学会了享受关注。但有时候他也很难说清，他最初的感受是因为原该如此，或仅仅只是习惯了。

无论如何，Peter不需要这么早就面对这个。

在过去的许多年里，除却日常的花边新闻以外，媒体其实已经给他编造过许多关于避孕套和怀孕的‘意外事故’，一想到小报可能给Peter冠上的身份，Tony就忍不住从心底蔓出阵阵恶心来。

他只希望钢铁侠这个噱头足够让杂志对他的私生活失去兴趣。

一旦下定决心成为一名作息正常的养父，Tony便很有行动力地将‘改造计划’放在了今天、放在了此时此刻。当然，这就意味着他要在白天就去实验室完成自己昨晚剩余的工作——绝对不是出于私心，Tony发誓。

“Sir，我不建议您这样连续工作。”Jarvis十分明显地表达了对这个决定的不赞成，“您或许可以陪伴Mr Parker享受一些休闲时光。”

“你以后可以叫他小少爷？或者直接叫名字就好。”

Tony踟躇了几秒钟。听管家称呼Peter为Mr Parker总让他感到很不习惯。但话说回来，收养本就不意味着要将男孩的姓氏也改成Stark，更何况他的收养文件还没有完全确认，现在还只是更不正式的临时监护。

自顾自的做了决定，Tony垂下头看了一眼身边始终保持着安静的男孩，他对能凭空对话的人工智能似乎仍旧没有褪去好奇心，一直都依偎在Tony的腿旁，细白的手紧紧捏着Tony外套夹克的下摆，两汪琥珀色的瞳孔睁得大大的，好奇而紧张地盯着天花板瞧，好像在期待会有一个巨大的机器人突然从上面蹦出来。

Tony闷闷地笑了几声，手下稍稍用力，分开了这孩子过于紧绷的拳头，轻轻将男孩细弱的手腕握在手中，半是哄劝半是强迫地引着他往电梯走去；“你可以在我的实验室里玩儿，kid，昨晚我们就过得很愉快，对吧？我还可以给你介绍几个新朋友。”

Peter懵懵懂懂地被他拉进了电梯，在听到Tony的话后，神色惊讶地仰头看向男人带着笑意的脸庞：“这里还住着别人吗？可我昨晚没有看到他们。”说到这儿，他又恍然大悟似的点了点头，自己给自己解释起来，“这里这么大，住很多人是应该的。”

Tony咬着嘴唇，努力让自己的嘴角上扬得不要太明显，牵着他往实验室大步走去：“你肯定会喜欢他们的。”

自从遇到Peter以来，Tony大多数情况都选择了直接抱着他走来走去，如今领着男孩往实验室走时，一时间便忘记了要迁就小孩子的短短的腿。他迈一步的功夫，Peter要跌跌撞撞地小跑才能勉强跟上，鞋跟在地板敲击出哒哒的清脆声响，却并没有提出抗议。

好在Tony很快就发现了自己的疏忽，停下了对于男孩来说过于急促的步伐。Peter显然没有想到他会中途改变主意，冷不丁改变频率后，顺着惯性双膝一软，一下子便结结实实地向下栽去。

Tony心头一颤，下意识地用力拉了一把男孩的胳膊，及时将他的重心从向下转到了自己的身体，以免真的摔跪在地上。Peter单薄的身体被拉拽得又踉跄了几下，大约是被这突然的情况吓得有点发懵，怔怔的站在原地没什么反应。Tony蹲下身子，伸出手捏了捏男孩纤细平直的膝盖和小腿，在确认了对方并没有受伤后，才终于微微叹了一口气。

其实在他的印象中，小孩子的骨骼和皮肉应该都比大人耐摔些，但Peter的外表看起来实在是脆弱得紧，让Tony没办法说服自己去相信那些模糊不清的科学理论。

他以前从来没有意识到，对于小孩子来说，这个世界上原来会有这么多看上去微不足道、却能对他们造成伤害的事，用金条和钞票铺路好像也并不能避免让他摔跤。

“还好你不算重。”Tony挫败地鼓了鼓嘴巴，又将Peter稳稳地抱回了怀里，一边慢慢地朝实验室走，一边在心底暗自决定以后再去考虑小孩子的出行安全问题。

随着他的动作，Peter便很自然地也伸出胳膊搂住了Tony的脖颈，悄悄地将脑袋也埋在了Tony的肩窝里。在Tony来得及安慰他或是为自己的疏忽表达歉意以前，居然率先在他耳边轻声说道：“I’m sorry，先生。”

这让Tony有些惊讶地向后仰了仰头，以便能更清楚地看清Peter脸上的表情。男孩的双眼湿漉漉的，神色怯弱地凝望着Tony，虽然没有哭出来，眼尾和鼻尖却都有些发红，衬着苍白的小脸，刺眼极了。

“你为什么要道歉？”Tony几乎是震惊地脱口反问了回去。

他很快意识到，对于这样半大的小孩子来说，从博览会到现在，一切发生的都太快了，骤然被一名陌生的亿万富翁带回家，即使有钢铁侠的超级英雄光环，也无法真正消除男孩心里的恐惧和不安全感。

他有些恍惚地想起了他最初在博览会混乱的街头遇见这孩子的场景。逆着人潮，身形孱弱，脊背却挺得笔直，即使没有那个稚拙的塑料面具，抬起掌心炮时的模样也足以让机器人误认为是钢铁侠的儿童版本——绝不会是现在这样怯弱又内敛的性格。

如果Peter的亲人还在，他肯定不会因为在家里失足跌倒就这么害怕地向阿姨说对不起。

在Tony身边时，男孩总是会表露出许多下意识的依赖，好像笃定只有钢铁侠才能保护他不受伤害。但同样的，他似乎也一直克制着自己的行为与反应，面对能够直接掌控他命运的男人甚至有些讨好的意味。仿佛只要稍稍行差踏错，Tony就会将他丢去孤儿院一样。

一旦意识到这一点，Tony便有些哑然地僵住了，他从未面对过这种情况，博士学位和所有的冒险经历也不会告诉他如何应付像Peter这样的小孩子。

“是我没有照顾好你。”他无措地拍了拍Peter单薄的后背，一边单手支撑着男孩的重量，一边动作笨拙地从衣兜中又摸出了一块糖——这是他能想到最简单有效的方法了——三两下剥开糖纸，塞进了Peter口中，“甜吗？这就算是我给你道歉的礼物。吃了糖以后就不许提这件事了。”

牙医一定最讨厌Tony这样的家长，好在糖果总是能讨到孩子的欢心。

可糖果这种食物，就应该是用来取悦小朋友的才对。

Tony欣慰地看着Peter又一次向上翘起的嘴角，尽量用一种若无其事的语气说道：“从今往后，这儿就是你的家了。”

-

Peter昨晚在他的实验室里就表现得很好，没有出声打扰Tony的研究，也没有不经允许去碰触任何可能有危险的装置。

今天的惊喜则要更多。

当Tony试着和他谈论与解释更多关于他手头的实验时，Peter给出的反馈要比他原本期待的多得多。这孩子对物理和化学知识的储备量似乎远超过这个年龄的平均水平，虽说没有像Tony一样四岁就开始和电路板打交道，却也足够让Tony喜出望外了。

“哇，小爱因斯坦，要不是我确定我曾经的安全措施都做得很好，我几乎要怀疑你真的和我有什么血缘关系了。”

他的夸奖对于Peter来说显而易见的意义重大，小男孩天真稚幼的面庞倏地亮起来，薄薄的面皮下也渐渐浮起了玫瑰一般艳丽的血色，连原本的害羞都跟着褪去了许多。大约是希望能得到先生更多的称赞，Peter第一次变得健谈起来，语调轻快地开始和Tony谈论起他曾经与叔叔一起制作的机器人，说到关键处时，会因为兴奋而微微磕绊。

Tony便引着他来到实验室的角落，向他介绍自己曾经的每一个作品，告诉他每一个‘新朋友’的名字。

“他叫Dummy，是我制作过的第一个智能机器人。按年龄来说，你说不定要叫他哥哥呢。”他亲昵地接过了机器人手中递过来的咖啡，“我要去修理一些东西，你就在这儿和Dummy玩一会儿，Okay？”

“它——我是说，他——他能和我玩儿吗？”Peter几乎是敬畏地盯着眼前比他还要高一些的机械臂，声音因为激动而扬成了近似女孩儿的尖细音调。在看到Tony冲自己点头后，才小心翼翼地伸出一根手指，试图碰触面前的机器。

Tony有些好笑地拉过他软绵绵的手掌，一边将Dummy的手臂向下压去，让他们两个能顺利完成第一次的‘握手’。

在开始工作之前，他最后警告似的拍了拍Dummy的脑袋：“别欺负小孩，照顾好他，否则我就把你捐给大学的实验室去当教材。”


	6. Chapter 6

对于一名科学家和机械师来说，在实验时完全保持专注力是必须的，当Tony沉浸在自己的机甲世界时，很少能有人能成功转移他的兴趣——佩珀和罗迪都不止一次的因为此而责备过他。但当你的实验室里同时存在着一名好奇的小孩子时，过度的专心很容易就会变成一种另类的忽视。

Tony是被金属剐蹭和撞击的剧烈噪音吓到的，这让他的臂甲滑稽地变成了一个奇怪的形状，并在他的手指上划开了一道狭长的伤口。

没有过多关注手边的混乱，他惶然地转头望向Peter的方向，想看清房间的角落里究竟发生了什么——Dummy的手臂扭曲地歪向地面，关节连接处裸露出几股电线，正劈啪作响地冒着火花，像是在委屈巴巴地和Tony抱怨。而它身边的Peter似乎已经完全被吓呆了，僵在原地一动不动，只有紧贴在胸口的睡衣，因为男孩带着哭腔的急促呼吸而拱出一点不明显的弧度，幼鹿般的眼睛睁得大大的，几乎盛不住泪水。

当他终于发现Tony的视线时，才一下子崩溃似的尖叫道：“I’m sorry！”

Tony看着男孩下意识抬起的手和因为恐惧而不断向后退却的脚步，不假思索地冲他喊：“别动！”

他语气中的严厉成功让Peter忍了许久的眼泪扑簌簌地滚落下来，但至少卓有成效地阻止了他再去碰触Dummy短路的电线——Tony疾步上前，双手绕过Peter的腋下，飞快地将他从危险区域转移到了实验台上。

“别动，kid，也别碰桌子上的东西。”在转身离开去检查Dummy的故障之前，他又叮嘱了一遍。

天，他刚才的心跳一定停止了至少三秒钟。Tony长长地叹出了方才憋在胸口的一口气，直到此时，自己的反应堆才仿佛又一次开始为他脆弱的心脏供血，太阳穴也被骤然起落的情绪冲击得隐隐作痛起来。

Dummy是他最初制造的机器人，使用的材料大多都比较简陋，随着时间的流逝，也经常会因为设备老旧而出一些状况。但出于某种奇妙的怀旧情绪，多年以来，Tony始终都只是在原有的基础上修修补补，而没有对它进行过彻底的改造。Peter不知是不小心触碰了哪个脆弱的零件，还是将机械臂当成了平时的乐高积木——Tony半是庆幸半是怜爱地拍拍Dummy弯折的关节：“放心吧，Daddy很快就能修好你。”

这次的问题其实也并不算严重，实质上只需要更换螺丝和两根超过了使用年限的电线，Tony只用了不到5分钟就将一切恢复了原状。

在他埋头修理时，Peter一直都没有发出过声音，神色茫然而恐惧的呆坐在高高的桌面上，一开始还能听到些许微弱的、克制不住的抽噎，但那点啜泣声也很快就消失了，只剩下大颗大颗的眼泪顺着白嫩的脸颊不断滑落，在已经干涸的泪渍上又冲出了更多条印记，红润饱满的嘴唇被咬出了一线深深的齿痕，好像想通过这种方式来向Tony隐瞒自己的沮丧。

“别哭啦，Dummy好好的呢。”Tony有些担忧地走到他身旁，一边尝试着将这孩子始终停不下来的眼泪擦拭干净，一边指向不远处已经恢复原貌，正在原地转圈圈的小机器人，玩笑似的柔声哄道，“连Dummy都没有哭——你不是崇拜超级英雄吗？我小时候从来都不哭，小男子汉应该坚强一点才对。”

这句话千真万确，Tony几乎不记得自己上一次流泪是在什么时候，他猜是在玛利亚的肚子里。

无论霍华德做什么，他都没有哭过。

Tony本以为，在发现事故解决后，男孩就会立刻扑进大人怀中寻求安慰，但Peter的神情看上去更害怕了——又或许更贴近于痛苦，小孩子甜脆的声线被泪水浸泡得微微嘶哑，一边不住地打嗝，一边断断续续地问道：“你会把我送走吗，先生？”

哎呀。

Tony困扰地皱起了眉，一时间有些想不出自己应该如何做才能彻底消除这孩子的不安全感，好让对方相信自己并不是一名乐于用遗弃这种事恐吓儿童的超级反派——这有点困难，毕竟，连佩珀都还对他的认真程度将信将疑。

而就在他语塞的这么一小会儿的工夫，Peter已经完全笃定了自己的猜想，拉住成年人的衣襟，软着声音抽抽噎噎地乞求道：“对不起，先生，我再也不会做坏事了，我会做个好孩子的。”

一种陌生的、灼烧似的疼痛缓缓在心室中蔓延开来。像是又有人想要在那里完成一场不使用麻醉剂的外科手术。Tony将他搂在怀里，笨拙地发出几声安抚的嘘音，喃喃哄道：“别哭啦，我真的没生气，Dummy也没生气。”

多笑一笑，只有这个表情才适合你，他在心底默默地念。

Peter和他小时候很不一样，总是太过轻易就能让眼泪掉下来，犯错时也不会像Tony那样梗着脖子和父亲吵得天翻地覆，用尖锐的刺应对一切，然后假装什么都没有发生过。

Tony尝试地伸出手，主动勾住了男孩的一根小指，在半空中故作认真地摇晃了几下，然后郑重其事地将两人的拇指按在了一起：“看，我们拉过勾了，这就代表着，从今以后，你就是我的责任了。”

“钢铁侠从来都不说谎——至少从来不对小孩子说谎。”他的嘴唇亲密地贴合在Peter耳边，语气柔软却严肃地承诺道，“我保证，无论发生什么，我都不会把你丢下的。”

-

晚上的时候，在Jarvis的提醒下，Tony选择了遵从自己之前在心里为Peter定下的时间表，在九点之前就中断了工作——这孩子今天受到的惊吓有些太多了点，Tony不介意亲口去给他讲讲睡前故事。

他又有些得意地欣赏了一会儿自己为Peter挑的钢铁侠睡衣，从主题到图案设计都很令人满意，只是尺码有些偏大。和这个年纪的其他孩子相比，Peter还是太瘦了，身量单薄得挂不住肉，穿着睡衣时领口总是会向下滑落，半边肩膀都露在外面。

Tony清了清嗓子，向躲在一边独自玩拼图的Peter招手：“时间差不多了，kid，去洗个澡，你该上床睡觉了。”

Peter慢慢收拾好手边的玩具，来到了Tony的身边站定，双手背在身后，仰着头腼腆又有些期待似的望着Tony。

“怎么了？我以为你已经认识路了？”

男孩看起来对他的反应有点困惑。

“佩珀小姐说我要洗澡时就来找你帮忙。”他解释道。

Tony诧异地扬起眉，不太确定地问：“Uh……我印象中你这个年纪应该自己洗澡了？如果你不喜欢一个人的话，我可以给你挑个玩具之类的，或者找Jarvis聊聊天。”

Peter鼓了鼓嘴巴，小巧圆润的脸颊上泛起一点羞涩的红晕来，他点头肯定了Tony的话，细幼的声线中甚至夹杂了几丝不服气的味道：“我可以的！只是佩珀小姐说您的浴缸太大了，在她找人安装新的之前，必须要大人看着才行。”

Tony在脑海中回忆了那个足够自己带着两个姑娘一起进行情趣运动的浴缸，又粗略比量了一下Peter的身形，不情愿地承认了佩珀的正确性——好吧，说不定足够这孩子在里面学游泳了。

“Okay……”他有些心累的叹气，放弃了原本想要趁男孩收拾自己的时间去喝杯红酒的念头，碎碎念地低声安慰自己，“没什么难的。”

总而言之，帮助小孩子洗澡这种经历比他事先幻想的要更容易一些。Peter的年纪不太需要他亲自动手帮忙，只要坐在一旁，履行一些看护任务，避免他不慎呛到而已。Tony甚至成功地帮男孩洗了头发——Peter本想自己来，但他倒出来的泡沫太多，很快就溅到了眼睛里，不得不呜咽着让成年人解决疼痛。

“明天开始，我就要训练你左右手一起工作。”一切结束后，Tony坐在床边，一边认命地为Peter修剪指甲，一边半真半假地抱怨。这孩子是一名不折不扣的右撇子，只能自己完成一半的工作。

Peter整个身体包裹在一条大浴巾里，带着水汽的湿润卷发乱蓬蓬地覆住了小半张脸，怀中抱着一个大号的钢铁侠玩偶，几乎将他整个人都遮住了。只露出一双明如星辰的眼睛，一眨不眨地盯着Tony看。

Tony情不自禁地弯了弯嘴角，冲男孩做了一个鬼脸，自言自语道：“霍华德一定做梦也想不到，他儿子会有这么一天。Kid，你真是个天才。”

“霍华德先生是你父亲吗？”Peter好奇的问。

“他做父亲比我要糟糕多了。他既没说过喜欢我，也没说过爱我，哪有这样的父亲？”年长者不置可否地哼了一声，说到这里，又伸出手指戳了戳Peter的脸，在上面按出一个浅浅的小窝，“但我做得还不错，对吧？”

这种动作很好地取悦到了Tony，他玩笑似的又在男孩脸上轻轻掐了一把。

Peter握住了他的一根手指，水一样的瞳孔专注地凝视着Tony有些牵强的笑容，语气乖软又有些期待地问：“您会对我说吗？”

Tony的心跳漏了半拍，差一点让指甲钳咬进肉里。

“当然，我……”心尖的那一抹冲动只能支配他说出几个不甚清晰的单音，嗓音也仿佛被一种莫名的情绪哽住了一样，说不出任何有意义的词句。Tony有些迷乱地想，无论他有多讨厌回忆，他生命中好像仍有一部分停留在了暗淡的童年时期，聪明绝顶，却仍看不懂属于父亲、属于成年人的冰冷圈子。另一部分则自顾自地生长成如今的模样，同样的看不懂眼前这个、已经属于他的小男孩。

Peter抿着嘴唇，手脚并用地从被窝里爬出来，凑到Tony身边去亲他的下巴，软软的皮肤蹭在胡茬上，蹭出了一小块的红色，细声细气地向他宣布：“没关系，我很喜欢您，先生，谢谢您。”

Tony被他哄得噗嗤一声笑出来，茫然地眨了眨已经有些湿润的双眼，一边顺势将Peter托在自己怀中，也学着小男孩刚刚安慰自己的模样，亲昵地吻了吻他的额头，悄声回应道：“我也很喜欢你，kid，我保证。”


	7. Chapter 7

寄养系统的工作人员来得比Tony想象的要频繁许多，钢铁侠的身份太特殊，他怀疑协会已经将抽查制度改成了定期探访，并在第一时间把亿万富翁的名字列在了名单首位。

但佩珀向他保证，最初的一段日子过去后，等他们确定Peter已经完全融入新家庭，这种情况就会得到改善。

“他现在看上去还没融入吗？如果你们来得再少些，他肯定能融入得更快一点。”Tony不满地跟在工作人员身后，毫不掩饰自己的厌倦，“或者你们至少可以换个还没结婚的姑娘，这样才方便我们深入交流，而不需要担心引起家庭纠纷。”

Tony刻意的恶劣玩笑并没能让那个表情严肃的女士稍稍破冰，她连眉毛都没动一下，依旧认真地检查最近刚刚建好的全新的儿童房——Tony不明白，美国政府这些乱七八糟的协会为什么总是要把一件事情分成几次说，上个月是厨房，下个月是卧室，再后来是讨论Peter的教育问题——他们就不能把所有需要修改的地方一口气全告诉他，给彼此省些时间吗？

Peter亦步亦趋地跟在他身旁，虽然未必明白他话中那点带着颜色的潜台词，却明显感受到了Tony有些不耐烦的情绪，敏感地拉住了成年人的手，微微喘息着努力想要说服面前的女士：“先生对我真的很好！”

小男孩刚刚才从外面回来，不知在玩些什么，脸色红润，出了不少的汗，身上能闻到新鲜的青草香，说话时习惯性地歪着头朝Tony的方向依偎过去，汗水便顺着脖子向下流。

Tony伸出手，顺着莹白尖俏的下颌胡乱地在他脸上抹了两把，帮他将汗珠擦拭干净。Peter跑过来的速度太急，软乎乎的皮肤仿佛还在向外喷薄着热气，顺带着给Tony的手心也增添了几分温度。

这种情景一定程度上似乎打动了原本不太近人情的女士，之前挑剔而不信任的神情隐隐软化下来，她最后又环视了一遍面积大得惊人的别墅，大约也想不出什么更有新意的话题，只随口建议了一句是不是应该再在房间里安装一些避免撞击的儿童防护装置。

“我没有那么笨。”在他回答之前，Peter先咬着手指，语气娇憨而认真地反驳起来。

Tony满意地哼了一声，拍了拍男孩的脑袋尖，权当做一种无声的夸奖：“听到了吗？他足够大了，不会那么蠢地把自己往尖角上撞。”

没等他再多说些什么，一直跟在一旁的佩珀就伸出手肘，用力地在他肋间捅了一下。Tony撇撇嘴，讽刺地改口道：“我会找人安排的，给我的家具全都包裹上软垫，你是这个意思吧？在那之前我就抱着他走，保证这孩子永远脚不沾地。”

在两个女人同时向他露出不可理喻的表情时，Peter咯咯地在他身边笑出了声。

Tony则立刻从行动上贯彻落实了自己的‘诺言’，弯下腰直接将Peter扛在了肩上——这让小男孩兴奋地尖叫起来，手臂也跟着紧紧攀附在了Tony的胸口。仍未完全摆脱幼稚的成年人笑嘻嘻地冲佩珀她们扬眉炫耀，语气轻飘飘的，打算主动了结这场无聊的会面：“你们再不让我带他去吃饭，回去就要被控告虐待儿童了。”

-

倒不是说Tony从一开始就对这类探访制度避之不及——他最近实在是太忙了些。

认真算来，这段日子以来，即使Tony已经努力将大部分需要出差的活动都丢给了自己的CEO，他和Peter待在一块儿的时间还是降低了不少，难得的休息日还要打起精神应付协会漫长的检查，他宁愿和这孩子两个人偷偷躲在实验室里分食一个芝士汉堡，上帝作证，绝对比大家一起坐下来谈话更能培养亲子感情。

好在Peter已经开了学，这一定程度上给了Tony更多的个人时间，去处理斯塔克工业和超级英雄的必要工作，而不用担心这孩子独自一人被丢在家里无人照料。Peter这几日在学校里交到了新朋友，每天晚上都会在Tony耳边念叨小伙伴的名字（Ned？还是Ted之类的），Tony看过他的照片，是一名长相亲和的小胖子。

Tony对此很欣慰，至少自己不用担心Peter在学校会受欺负。

一段时间的相处下来，Peter在他面前已经越来越能展露出活泼的本性，而不再像曾经那样，胆怯又慌张，仿佛随时随地都会哭泣着向Tony乞求别丢下自己不管。

但另一方面，当Peter喋喋不休地与他谈论身边的同学，或是热情地用奶甜的声线喊罗迪叔叔时，除了欣慰以外，一点零星而微妙的嫉妒仍旧忍不住冒出了苗头——从一个人的全世界退化成他世界的一部分总是令人不快。罗迪常常为此取笑他，说Tony已经变成了一名不折不扣的直升机父母。

Tony只是冲他最好的朋友吐口水。

他对Peter大约真的有一些不太健康的依赖感，几乎和这孩子对他的依赖一样多。不是出于生存而不得不依附他活下去，更多的是对于‘父亲’这个身份的认知，以及因为Tony自己的童年而衍生出的、某种奇异的补偿心理。

不过，这点小情绪并不至于会真的影响到他，Peter也没有因为生活步入正轨而忽略自己的先生。相反，当两个人都忙碌起来后，在每晚仅有的相处时间中，这孩子就变得比以前更粘人了，脑筋也聪明得很，一旦看清了Tony心软的本质，Peter很自然地就学会了循序渐进与得寸进尺。

从最初忐忑地趁他熟睡后才敢悄悄爬上床沿，到如今正大光明地躺在大人温暖的被窝里讨要睡前故事。除了应付儿童协会的检查以外，Tony精心准备的儿童房基本没有派上过用场，反而是自己灰调的房间被摆满了各种鲜艳的玩偶。

是一种……与过去几十年都全然不同的感觉。

在内心深处，Tony依旧怀疑自己是否真的具有抚养孩子的能力。

Tony可以毫不愧疚地开除公司里任意一个令他不顺眼的员工，也可以毫不犹豫的用自己的科技去改变全世界，但Peter和其他人不一样，他仍旧是不同的——抛开外界给自己加冕的无数光环，他究竟凭什么、有什么权力能够主宰一个孩子的人生呢？

这孩子还那么小，仰望自己时眸子里有那么、那么多纯然不掺杂质的信任与崇敬，像一块洁白铺开的宣纸，没有庇护也没有防备，只等着Tony在上面随意涂抹颜色。没有人能告诉他，如果Peter真的最终变成像他这样的人，是好事还是坏事。

罗迪安慰他说，大家都是摸着石头过河，而Tony Stark总是最有先见之明的那个人。

Peter则在每天晚上都对他说晚安和我爱你。

-

春天来临后，神盾局的特工又来拜访过很多次，他们似乎终于解决了关于锤子的破烂事，又有了闲暇来和Tony谈论关于保护地球的大计划——和一群超能力者共同组建复仇者联盟——哇，这名字听起来真蠢。

平心而论，Tony对于这种新鲜事物很有兴趣，也没有像对待政府那样，对神盾局也不屑地说我一个人就能维护世界和平。但他对娜塔莎当初的评价报告依旧有些耿耿于怀，于是也乐于让他们多跑几趟，反正世界现在看上去安全得很，连纽约最近的犯罪率都降低了不少。

在休息日时，寇森偶尔会撞见他和Peter坐在地板上一起拼乐高。

这似乎给了他新的游说方向：“Stark，你应该为你的孩子考虑。”


	8. Chapter 8

Tony甩甩手，将最后一块积木摆好，懒洋洋地抬眼瞥向表情严肃的特工。

“别用他来威胁我。”他简单地回应道。

“这不是威胁，这是事实。”寇森今天的打扮比以往都要时髦些，用软料子的藏青色大衣替代了一贯的西装，仿佛这样就能与家庭氛围更贴合一点，方便对Tony进行劝说，“宇宙中远不止人类一种生命，我们需要做好准备。不久前的事件已经证明了这一点。”

他隐晦地看了一眼Peter小小的身影，没有再向Tony描绘更多细节，男孩还在埋头调整着积木最后的位置，但显然也一直在默默地听着大人们的交流。在听到寇森的话后，表情惊讶地拉住Tony的衣袖，小声感叹道：“Cool！”

宇宙这个词汇对孩子来说或许只意味着，他每天凝望的星星可以在梦里同他说悄悄话。

男孩澄澈的双瞳透亮得仿佛能映出阳光，嘴唇和眼尾全都向上扬起来，兴奋地问道：“外星人是真的吗？”

Tony并不太想拆穿他天真的梦境，于是只含混地在喉间哼应了几声。他转头看了看面上依旧不动声色的特工，终于不再用笑话来转移话题或是戏弄对方，翻着白眼妥协道：“钢铁侠的出场费也不是那么容易，你们最好是在有足够的理由时才来打扰我，如果神盾局让我去抓银行抢劫犯，我肯定会把你们这个部门投诉到让政府强制解散。”

-

那天晚上，Peter窝在他怀里，缠着Tony为他放映了星球大战的一系列电影，手中则拿着自制的光剑挥来挥去——他在制作机械这方面实际上很有天赋，只是还没能脱离小孩子的奇思妙想，大多数时候的最终成品总是让Tony哭笑不得。

Tony眨眨眼，在短暂地忍受一会儿后，还是一把握住了男孩瘦弱却精力充沛的手腕，将那根过于刺目的光剑远远丢到了一旁。他对于屏幕里的宇宙伦理剧提不起什么兴趣，只是单纯地搂着Peter，有一下没一下地抚摸他细软的卷发，将许多不小心缠绕在一起的结慢慢梳理开，在脑海里仔细回忆白日里寇森说过的话。

被冰冻了七十年的美国队长和北欧童话里的神明。听上去像是Tony突然闯进了Peter在梦里建造的奇幻城堡，里面说不定还有米老鼠和白雪公主，能看到迪士尼的标志。

无论听上去有多离谱，特工的判断仍旧是对的——钢铁侠要保护世界，Tony要保护臂弯里叫他先生的孩子。

他有些好奇地去看乖乖趴在他胸口的Peter，男孩正垂着眼，从这个角度望去，只能看到两排细密的睫毛和它们的影子，白嫩的脸颊上隐隐透出一点粉，像一个全然不沾恶意的洋娃娃，谁都看不出他短短的生命中已经连续面对过几次亲人的逝去。

Tony怜爱地抱着他前后晃动几下，在男孩感到困倦之前犹疑地问：“kid，你知道钢铁侠的工作究竟是什么吗？”

Peter茫然地想了两秒钟，旋即肯定地回答道：“Ben说你会打败很多很多坏人，救出像我这样大的孩子——他们之前都过得很不好，但你救了他们。”

“我在网上看过你的视频，你对那个白胡子说钢铁侠一个人就可以保护世界！对吗？”

“Uh……这么说也差不多，只是未来我可能会找一些伙伴和我一起保护地球。像你和Ned加入的兴趣社团一样，超级英雄也有一个社团，我们叫它复仇者联盟。”

Peter敬畏地睁大了双眼：“是用来保护世界的社团吗？我也可以加入吗？我可以帮你一起打机器人，就像那天晚上一样！”说到这里，他又像模像样地向前平举手臂，假装自己手中有可以发射子弹的掌心炮。

“No，小英雄，这是大人们的事。”Tony有些无奈地笑起来，亲昵地捏了捏男孩的耳朵，“但你是这世界上我最想保护的那个人。”

他倏地又有些焦躁起来，在Peter耳边喃喃说道：“总之，如果未来哪一天，我不得不出门办些事情——你知道，像你叔叔说的那样，除了照顾你之外，钢铁侠也要去救一些其他人——我可能会有很长一段日子不在你身边，这没什么，但如果……”

Tony词穷的顿住了，不太确定自己应该嘱咐男孩一定照顾好自己，还是警告他远离危险。他其实还不清楚除了提供钱和技术以外，神盾局究竟需要他做些什么，北欧神又能给地球带来什么影响。现在和Peter讨论这些似乎太杞人忧天了一点。

Peter显然无法看穿他内心深处患得患失的担忧，仍旧眉目弯弯开心地冲着他笑，小小的脑袋正枕在Tony胸前的反应堆上，将脸颊也映出一点蓝色，骄傲又笃定地说道：“我会做个好孩子，乖乖等您回来的。”

-

周末来临时，纽约在连续一周的细雨后难得地迎来了明媚的晴天，温度也回升了许多，阳光透过落地窗倾泻在床上，将整个房间都晒得暖洋洋的。平日里活泛的男孩在这样的日子里难得的睡了懒觉，Tony唤了好几声也没什么反应。

Tony很不体贴地掀开被子，将Peter从被窝里挖了出来，不轻不重地拍了拍男孩的屁股，半是催促半是诱惑地哄道：“现在起床就带你出门去公园玩儿，五秒钟，过时不候。”

这对他们来说不是一件平常的事，Tony至今仍没有像媒体或公众透露自己领养孩子的事，Peter的姓氏也依旧是Parker。除了自己身边最亲密的朋友，仅有的几个知道他领养了Peter的外人，包括儿童保护协会和学校里的几个领导都签了保密协议，连上学放学都是由哈皮接送到地下停车场，再从电梯直接回到房间内，以避开门口那些常年蹲守的狗仔们。

与室内近乎予取予求的宠爱不同，Tony实际上很少会亲自地带他出门。

而Peter也只在最初尝试着问过一次先生能不能送他去学校，在Tony解释之后便再也没有提过类似的要求，也从没有太过明显地在Tony面前流露过失望——这孩子有时善解人意得有些过分。

不需要倒数，Tony的尾音几乎还没来得及消散，男孩就立刻从床上蹦了起来，双臂环在了Tony的脖子上：“真的吗？”

Tony冲他吹了一声口哨。

-

他们要去的公园并不算远，只隔了几个街区，同样也是十分私密的富人区，安保很严，许多名人会心照不宣地选择到这里约会，或者带孩子玩耍，狗仔们则会相对默契地避开这个区域——为了未来能够拍到更多的照片，偶尔的退让和维持表面友好是必须的。

不过Tony仍旧戴上了宽宽的墨镜和帽子，配着休闲衬衫和夹克，意外的也并不觉得突兀。出门前，他饶有兴致地给Peter挑选了一件胸前印着‘我爱纽约’字样的T恤。

毕竟不是专门的游乐场所，公园里适合Peter玩耍的设施实际上并不太多，好在Peter并不挑剔，对仅有的秋千和滑梯都有着不同寻常的热情。

小男孩是天生的冒险家，全心全意地希望能顺着秋千爬到天上去，Tony每在他身后推动一次，都要在心底默默计算，此时的惯性需不需要他把盔甲召唤出来，好在这孩子摔下来之前就能够接住他。Peter却全然不在乎大人的忧虑，在空中清脆地咯咯笑，回过头不停地喊先生再高一点。

下午的时候，很巧合地也有另一群小男孩在草坪上踢球，Peter很轻易就融入了他们的小集体，Tony则被强行拉着成了守门员。不过这群孩子的球技都不怎么样，也更偏好于追着球打闹，几乎不需要他费心防守，大多数时候，Tony只是懒散地靠在门前，用手机给Peter拍照。

“我好开心！谢谢您，先生！”在回家之前，Peter像一颗小炮弹一样撞进了Tony的怀里，死死搂住了他的腰，仰着头看他，整个人都被汗水染得微微发亮。

“我也是，kid。”

-

到了晚上，就不再是了。

晚饭后的一两个小时，Peter开始抽鼻子。Jarvis检查了他的体温，在他的建议下，Tony喂他吃了一粒儿童用药。不知是白天玩得太累，还是真的有疾病的预兆，Peter差一点直接在浴缸中睡过去，还是Tony最终将他擦干净抱回了床上。

但昏沉并不意味着能够很快进入睡眠，仅仅一会儿的功夫，病情就从偶尔的抽噎进化成了严重的咳嗽。男孩整张小脸涨得通红，被病痛折磨得忍不住哭泣起来。眼泪则将情况变得更糟，Peter很快便喘不过气似的从喉咙与胸口发出一声声伴着杂音的痛苦抽泣，每一次呼吸都伴随着强烈的挣扎和颤抖，几乎要将Tony吓坏。他能听见耳边咚咚作响的狂乱心跳，却分不清它们究竟属于这孩子还是自己。

“Hey，hey——kid？”Tony轻轻拍着他的脸颊，手足无措地完全忘记了应该如何反应，Peter看上去一点都不像单纯的着凉，他慌张地抬头冲天花板喊道，“Jarvis，我该怎么办？你叫医生了吗？”

Peter呜咽着将头埋在了Tony的肩窝里。

“你会没事的，Pete，嘘……别害怕，baby。”Tony少见地开始叫他的昵称，抱着男孩轻轻摇晃，一边不停地轻拍他的后背，希望能稍稍缓解症状。

Jarvis飞速地做出了回答：“根据症状判断，这似乎是急性的儿童哮喘，在医生来之前，您需要使用紧急吸入器帮助Peter少爷呼吸。在客厅左侧柜子的第三个抽屉里有一个医疗箱，里面有需要的装置和药物。”

“Wh-What？我的家里什么时候有过这种东西？”Tony跌跌撞撞地向门外跑过去，一边惊诧地问，“你确定吗？”

“您买下这栋房子，助理在为您添置家具和日用品时都选择了最全的型号，它们现在还没有过期，sir。”

Jarvis平稳的声音稍微让Tony的恐惧减轻了些，但他在将呼吸器覆在Peter嘴边时仍旧止不住颤抖：“深呼吸，kid，深呼吸。”

Peter神色痛苦地不住摇头，泪汪汪地始终紧紧捏着Tony的手腕，在上面留下了几道月牙形的指甲印，但谢天谢地，他的脸色慢慢恢复了正常，呼吸也逐渐变得平稳起来。

“Peter少爷的病情并不算严重，没有发烧和呕吐，应该只是花粉引起的季节性哮喘，只要随身携带吸入器，几周后就会恢复正常。”Jarvis顿了一下，“医生来了，sir，您有客人。”

“……什么？”

和Tony的私人医生一起乘坐电梯上来的还有拿着一台笔记本电脑的寇森。始终波澜不惊的特工似乎也为眼前兵荒马乱的情景惊到了，安静地等待医生帮Peter做了检查，确认了Jarvis刚刚的判断后，才尝试着和情绪有些抓狂的Tony交流。

“Stark，我们现在需要你——”

“What The Fuck？”没有等他说出口，Tony狠狠地瞪了他一眼，不可置信地指着仍旧躺在床上脸色发红的Peter，一字一顿地问道，“别告诉我你他妈的打算现在把我叫出去，去见那什么见了鬼的美国队长？”


	9. Chapter 9

“反正我这个人反复无常、偏执自恋、还和他人难以相处，既然如此，你们干嘛还要追在我屁股后面？在我把你赶出去之前，菲尔，你自己主动走会让事情更容易，别忘了关门。”Tony疲惫地冲他摆摆手。

寇森没有动弹。他又看了一眼被窝里仍旧有些呼吸困难的Peter，他还未来得及取下吸入器，紧闭着双眼，微微喘息时能听到胸腔内传来的沙沙声。比成年人小得多的手掌软绵绵地缠在Tony的衣角上，将布料攥出了深深的褶皱。

特工放软了神情，没有在乎Tony尖刻的态度，缓缓说出了自己的目的：“你不用现在就过去，局长召集人手也需要时间，但我想我们明天就应该到达目的地。”

Tony嘲讽地笑起来：“哈，多伟大的宽限，听起来明天和今晚差了整整一个世纪。”他盯着特工的眼睛，“我不可能现在离开他。”

“我也希望如此。”寇森将一直捧在手中的电脑朝Tony递了过来。

“放到一旁的桌子上，我不喜欢从别人手中接东西。”Tony用力地抿着唇，冲着特工第一万次地翻动眼皮，“你根本就没有好好听我说话。”

他俯下身子，在Peter布满汗水的额头上落下一个轻吻，又抚了抚从腮边狼狈散下的湿润卷发，这才试着扯动被小男孩紧紧握在手心的衣角，柔声哄道：“我很快就回来。”

但从他感受到的拉拽力度来看，很难说Peter是自愿放开的——直到此时，这孩子才似乎终于从可怖的哮喘中脱离出来，有力气关注外界发生了什么，眼皮倦怠地半垂下来，隔着水淋淋的一层浮泪无声地追逐着Tony的身影，虽没有大声哭闹，但当Tony转身离开时，还是克制不住情绪一样地从嗓子眼挤出了一声可怜巴巴的呜咽。

Tony快步走到工作台旁，将电脑中存储的内容统统投映在了半空，这才返回了Peter身旁，单手操作着浏览资料，另一只手则握住了Peter无力垂落在一旁的手腕，在男孩的手心和虎口反复摩挲，希望能传递一点安慰。

他没有过多地关注屏幕上肆意破坏街道的绿色巨人和正同敌人作战的美国旗帜，寇森早就已经同他介绍过这些能力不凡的‘未来队友’，Tony全部的注意力都被那块名为宇宙魔方的能量块吸引住了。弗瑞一定是在计划着什么，复仇者计划不会仅仅只是为了赶走一名坠落在地球的阿斯加德外星人，即使那个该死的外星人正在街头穿着披风戏剧化地表演歌剧，试图将全人类都变成他的奴隶。

他将泛着幽幽蓝光的立方体放大了。

“这是什么？”Peter虚弱而好奇地问，在词语的间隙依旧忍不住轻轻咳嗽。

“……星星。”Tony眯着眼专注地凝望着已经布满整个房间的蓝色光束，有些敷衍地给了他一个近似童话的答案，喃喃自语，“我今晚大约要研究一下热核天体物理学了。”

“它真漂亮。”

Tony低下头，勉强冲男孩露出一个苦涩的微笑：“Yeah……你说的也有道理，但美丽的东西总是很危险。我明天……”他舔了舔自己干燥的嘴唇，干脆直接跳过了中间步骤，“我可能要离开一段时间，让佩珀帮你请个假，接下来的几天你就乖乖呆在塔楼里休息，知道吗？”

生病时的人们总是脆弱又敏感。他能感受到这孩子在他手心里下意识地用力抓握了一把，指甲剐蹭皮肉时既疼又痒，但无论如何，Peter只是皱着脸颊委屈地应了一声Okay，连眼泪都只落了一点点，Tony用指腹擦去了他眼尾溢出来的一小滴泪珠，下一秒便烫伤似的蜷起了手指。

“乖孩子。”他含混地丢下一句夸奖，旋即转过身继续去读硬盘中那些枯燥的笔记与论文，余光却能看到Peter悄悄抬起手，在以为Tony的视线离开自己之后，缩着身子慢慢将胳膊遮覆在了眼睛上，无声地颤抖起来。

Tony几乎不记得自己上一次感到如此精疲力竭是什么时候了。

在他的一生中，能称得上作息正常的时间寥寥无几，甚至大半都是在Peter出现以后。无论是荒唐的、充斥着赌博与一夜情的青春期，还是后来在实验室里度过的每一夜。放弃睡眠而用一晚上的时间去研究天体物理本应是再简单不过的一件事，甚至不需要过多地消耗脑细胞，但他此时确实深刻的、真真切切的感受到了从血管里不断渗透出来的疲惫。

他有些矛盾地望着小男孩倒映在屏幕上因为不想打扰他而只能沉默哭泣的影子，关于Peter，寇森或许只说中了一小部分。

他确实能为保护世界的钢铁侠提供一些原动力——去让世界变得更美好之类的。但同样的，他好像也足够将Tony Stark从超级英雄的漩涡中扯出来，只想赶快结束一切，然后躲回纯洁的伊甸园里。

像是什么甜蜜的折磨，用糖果做的利刃在心脏上来回划动，磨出的每一个锯齿都带着血沫和糖渣，大多数时候都伴随着疼痛。

“我会尽快回来的。”他也只能这么说。

“Okay。”Peter也还是这么回答他，脑袋歪斜在星星图案的枕头里，小声地冲先生索要承诺，“在您离开以前可以对我说再见吗？”

-

复仇者联盟——假如它真的已经成立了——的第一次会面实在谈不上愉快。

除了一个好脾气的科学家博士以外，Tony不认为他能和其他人相处愉快。尤其是那个被冰冻了70年的老古董。

Tony觉得自己上辈子一定与美国队长有什么仇怨，他小时候霍华德几乎就将全部的精力都用来找寻他的下落，恨不得每天对自己的儿子重复一千次他有多么伟大。多年以后，他居然还不得不离开正犯着哮喘的Peter，就为了和他辩论怎么剪断士兵的铁丝网？

“你不过只是躲在铁罐子装英雄罢了，没有这身盔甲，你还算什么？”

这个问题奇异地让Tony想起了记忆深处，隐藏在阿富汗漫天黄沙中的那个山洞。有一个人也曾经这样问他，问Tony Stark，你这一生都拥有过什么？

银森说，他是一个拥有一切、同时又一无所有的人。

几乎是下意识的，Tony开始细致地在脑海中勾勒那孩子的模样，开始不由自主地回忆起他今早离开前搂在自己脖颈的冰凉手臂，落在胡子上柔软的亲吻，和带着糖果味的再见与等待。

他有些恶劣地冲面前神色严肃的美国队长扬了扬手中吃了一半的蓝莓硬糖：“我还有这个。这不关你的事。”

-

与一名二战时期的老兵共同研究继电器同样也是不折不扣的灾难。

“控制箱现在是什么状态？”

“看起来像是某种……电气设备？”

“哇哦，我还不如带一名10岁的孩子来，至少他还能给我念念电路板。”Tony撇撇嘴巴，得理不饶人地挖苦，“当我下命令的时候，你就去将对面的红色扳手扳下来。”

“你会被绞成肉馅的！”

当金红色的钢铁盔甲不断试图用物理推动的方式提高转速时，除了这一团糟的战场，Tony甚至分出了那么一丝丝的精力神游天外。

他回家以后一定有一箩筐的新故事可以讲给Peter听，像是美国队长不符合牛顿定律的盾牌，还有雷神不符合牛顿定律的锤子。

“我不会。”他笃定地回答道。


	10. Chapter 10

“他有家庭吗？”

“不——但有一个拉大提琴的女朋友，大概吧。”

“他看起来是个好人。”

“不。”Tony盯着史蒂夫手中沾了血的人物卡片，依旧面无表情地回答，“他太蠢了。”

无论是将二战时期的美国队长当做毕生偶像，还是独自一人去面对洛基，却搭上了自己的生命，都蠢得不可思议，几乎让Tony生理性地想要干呕。

他其实和寇森并不算熟悉，大多数时候，特工只是面无表情又喋喋不休地与他重复神盾局那个长得要命的官方名字。但也有那么一两次，Tony听他提起过自己和女朋友计划过的婚期，以及未来打算在海边养育两个孩子。为了将Tony尽快地拉进复仇者联盟，拜访时偶尔甚至会给Peter带一些玩具。

“Jarvis，给……给他打电话。”Tony瞥了一眼身旁面上尚未褪去悲痛的美国队长，语气平淡地要求，“方便回避一下吗，Cap？”

史蒂夫怔怔地看了他两秒，嘴唇翕动，大约是想询问Tony想要联系谁，是否和接下来的行动有关。但他最终还是选择了顺从了Tony的要求。他离开得有些慢，还没有来得及走出房间，电话另一端已经响起了Peter带着鼻音的稚幼声线，软而糯地问先生是你吗？

美国大兵显然没有想到，Tony Stark这种人能和小孩子产生什么交集，身体僵硬地在掩上门之前有些好奇地又向Tony的方向看了一眼。

Tony没理会对方的窥视，自顾自地叹了口气：“kid？”

Peter轻轻嗯了一声，旋即沉默地等待Tony的下一句话，在发觉年长者始终没有回应时，才小心翼翼地主动唤道：“……先生？”

透过听筒传过来的电子音有些失真，伴着沙沙的噪音，又有点像还没褪尽的呼吸病。Tony闭了闭眼，轻声问道：“你还好吗？哮喘？还有学校？佩珀帮你请假了吗？”

“Yeah，佩珀小姐给老师打了电话，还帮我通知了Ned，医生说我最好下周再出门，纽约的花很快就会落了，没有花粉就没关系。”Peter乖乖地一一回答他的问题，Tony几乎能想象出男孩手指缠着电话线绕圈的可爱行为。他大约还是敏感地从自己的语气里察觉到了不对劲，认真地想要安慰他，“It's okay，先生，只是难受那么一小会儿，您别担心。”

就好像Tony一觉醒来就能将昨晚他那凄惨的模样忘记似的。

“Just——”Tony咬住牙关，干巴巴地努力保持语调的平静：“就只是——随便和我说说话，kid，和我说说你今天都做了什么？”

“Uh……我现在就在塔楼里，我在抽屉里翻到了一张旧报纸，我把上面的填字游戏全都填满了……佩珀小姐说我痊愈之前最好只喝粥，但是她给了我一块巧克力作为吃药的奖励，没有先生的好吃……”Peter乖顺地开始一点点描述自己的休息日，大部分都是些细碎的琐事，对于小男孩来说，要从这样平淡的一天中挑出一些值得谈论的内容有点困难，他说得很慢，磕磕绊绊的，每一句话都会因为思考而拖出绵长的尾音，“……我偷偷进了你的实验室，但是我发誓我什么都没有做！Jarvis只让我摸了一下MARK7，它太酷了！”

听上去像是什么过于美好的平行宇宙。

Tony恍然地凝视着窗户的方向，阳光直射下空中飘浮的灰尘泛着浅淡的金色，男孩甜润的嗓音仍絮絮地念着一切他能想起的细碎回忆，Tony深深地从胸腔呼出一口气，鼻腔中烤棉花糖的奶香终于慢慢盖过了挥之不去的血腥味。

“好啦，kid。”他露出了今天第一个发自内心的微笑，温声打断了男孩愈发断续的叙述，“乖乖呆在塔楼里，别到外面去，最近纽约会很危险——”

他倏地僵住了。

再也顾不上与史蒂夫之间那些关于父辈的微妙矛盾，Tony又一次穿上了战甲，急切而肯定地喊出了自己的判断：“阿斯加德的那个外星人——洛基，他想赢得所有人的关注，那他一定就在斯塔克大厦。”

就他妈在Peter住的地方。

Tony合上微微发颤的手掌，闭目感受那块皮肉传来的神经质的抽搐，手腕下跳跃涌动的血管和轰鸣的心脏都吵个不停，最终则全数汇成了那孩子的名字。

他的过去和未来，他的勇气与惶恐。

“我们得去阻止他。”

-

虫洞里源源不断涌出的怪物比Tony想过最坏的情况还要糟糕得多。

他和其他复仇者的配合意外的合拍，在大部分的项目中，Tony总是众星捧月的那一个，但团队合作的感觉实质上也很不错。然而，在战斗过程中，Tony仍旧很难完全集中注意力——他脑海里总是忍不住担忧着Peter的安危。他希望自己能发现得再早一点，至少也应该让Happy去陪在男孩身边。

纽约街头充斥着各种建筑物与车辆的残骸，人们在末日里慌不择路地叫喊和奔跑，到处都是外星战舰与奇形怪状的虫子，每个场景都足够让小孩子在噩梦中哭泣。Tony不愿意仔细去考虑会有多少平民因这场袭击而失去生命。

真糟糕，他忘记了让Jarvis关闭大厦的透明玻璃，也忘记了叮嘱Peter不要看新闻。

当弗瑞的电话接通后，事情就变得更糟了。

很难理解什么样的政客才会下达命令要用导弹袭击曼哈顿。Tony在耳机里艰涩地重复了一遍，并在得到确认以后狠狠地骂了一句脏话。

他从高处近乎悲悯地俯视着混乱的纽约城。她的繁华只被破坏了一小部分，除了惨痛的哀嚎以外，还有更多的芸芸众生仍茫然不知自己即将要面临何种灾难。斯塔克大厦还是那样鲜明又抢眼，在阳光下反射着粼粼波光，他的小男孩就静静地呆在某一层房间里，也许在哭着仰望天空，试图寻找钢铁侠的身影，也许只是坐在地板上安静地玩填字游戏，唇齿间含着从Tony衣兜中悄悄翻出的巧克力。

他们都在射程之内。

“Stark，你知道这是单程旅行。”史蒂夫在无线电里说，让Tony不由回忆起之前他义正言辞地教训自己不愿意为了士兵牺牲的表情。

这么说也没什么错。自己永远不可能成为像美国队长那样的士兵，他想守护的人也从不是任何人的兵卒。

当通往虫洞的传送门越来越近时，Jarvis对他说：“Sir，我可以试着为您联系Peter少爷。”

Tony短暂地闭了闭眼睛。这样近的距离，他已经可以看到宇宙的另一端，幽暗星河里无边无际的舰队和巨人穿着铠甲的背影——那一定是比神盾局任何一个设想都更为可怖的对手，绝不是地球如今可以应付的敌人。

“不用了。”在完全失去动力以前，他最终说道，“只是告诉他，星星很漂亮。”


	11. Chapter 11

被嘶吼声惊醒总比被吻醒要强，当Tony从晕厥中骤然睁开眼睛时，他有些苦中作乐地想，至少自己不需要在大街上和绿巨人演一出美女与野兽——上帝保佑，这个大块头刚才接住自己时没有用公主抱的姿势。

Tony抬手捂住了自己的反应堆，希望能稍微缓解胸腔内传来的疼痛，他的心脏一向经不起什么过度的刺激，肾上腺素褪去以后，血管里的弹片便叫嚣着向身体的主人昭显存在感。

复联的其他人都团团围在他身边，Tony躺在地上观察他们脸上异常一致的、松了一口气似的表情，语气轻快地打趣：“我本来想邀请你们聚餐，但我太想念我家里的厨师了。”他咧开嘴巴笑了笑，“可惜是私人厨师，菜品概不外传。”

美国队长与绿巨人同时露出了脑筋停转的迷茫表情；鹰眼冲他翻了一个白眼，Tony能听到他一边干咳一边咕哝着亿万富翁的怪癖；雷神看上去则想要和他辩论中庭人招待贵宾的礼仪。只有娜塔莎蹲在他身边，帮Tony将半脱落的面甲取下来，意有所指地说早点回去，他一定等急了。

Tony眨眨眼，想说其实没必要对他们也隐瞒Peter的存在，但犹豫了一下，还是将嘴边的话吞了回去。

“我知道有一家不错的烤肉店。作为复仇者成立的庆祝，我可以买单。”Tony艰难地站起身，布满弹痕和擦伤的钢铁盔甲随着他的动作发出令人牙酸的嘎吱声，“不过我要先回家看看。”

话甫一说出口，Tony自己反而率先怔愣了几秒钟。他平日里哄Peter时早就习惯了将带你回家这种用词挂在嘴边，如今冷不丁对其他人说出来，才倏而产生了一种奇妙的生疏感。

在从前，他惯常是不将那些建筑物称做家的。

Tony悄悄弯起嘴角，一边在心底计划回去以后应该如何与Peter讲钢铁侠成功拯救世界的故事，一边随着几个队友缓步朝斯塔克大厦的方向走去。他坠落的地方就在虫洞下方，与塔楼只隔了半条街道。绿巨人将他放下时手臂似乎不小心压倒了路旁的一枝野花，根茎惨烈地弯折在他的盔甲上，花瓣却惊人的完好无损，由深入浅的蓝整齐地向中心簇拥，香气很淡。Tony将它握在掌心，作为见面后讨小孩子欢心的礼物。

在走进塔楼前，他不必要地担心了一下自家电梯的最大承重。

-

不过他并没有来得及考验斯塔克大厦的建筑质量。

还不等他们真正地走向电梯，一个小小的、瘦弱的身影就从不远处跌跌撞撞地向他冲了过来，拦住了复仇者们向前的脚步。他不知道已经在那里等待了多久，Tony能看到Happy一直站在身后，用力地抓着Peter的肩膀不让他动弹，直到刚刚Tony出现后，才成功被对方挣脱。没有在乎队友们惊诧的视线，Tony不假思索地半跪下来，张开手臂接住了小男孩冲得过快而微微踉跄的身体，原本要送出的那朵花也被随手丢在了地上。

“kid？”他温柔地对自己怀中的星星说，直到此时，心中方才有了一丝劫后余生的真实感。

Peter则伸展着双臂，艰难地搂在他坚硬的盔甲上。男孩拥抱的力道太强了些，身体猛然撞在Tony身上时发出了一声刺耳的闷响，让Tony忍不住担忧他能否承受这种疼痛。

这孩子此时的样子看上去和外面那些真正遭受袭击的人们几乎不差什么。上身的薄毛衣松松垮垮的垂落下来，露出大半片的细窄肩膀，一看就是在和Happy纠缠的过程中用力撕扯过。下身只随便地穿着条短裤，连拖鞋都仅剩下了一只，脚上踩着的短袜脏兮兮的，已经看不出洁白的原色，脚踝和膝盖骨上都有淤青，衬着纤细苍白的小腿，很有些触目惊心，也不知是不是跑下楼时匆忙跌倒的缘故。

Tony垂眸无言地看着男孩凌乱的卷发与湿漉漉的眼睫，一时间竟有些失语。Peter此刻并没有哭，但红肿的眼睛和脸颊上纵横交错的干涸泪痕已经足够诉说一切。

他抬起手，本想帮Peter擦擦眼泪，却后知后觉地反应过来自己尚未来得及脱下盔甲，又不愿现在就把他放开，只好又把男孩的身体往怀中按了按，轻轻在他泪迹斑驳的脸蛋上落下了一个吻。

“别害怕，kid，已经结束了。”

嘴唇下柔软的触感很轻易地抚平了Tony内心那股始终翻腾躁动的不安，但Peter的情绪显然与他截然相反。听到Tony这么说，原本窝在他怀里没有动弹的孩子哆嗦着发出一声破碎的呜咽，哑着嗓子尖声冲他喊道：“你差点就死了，你答应过我的！”

这让Tony无意识地瑟缩了一下。

他似乎很生Tony的气，通红着眼执拗地盯着年长者看，牙齿开合间敲击出愤怒的声响，丝毫看不出平日乖巧甜蜜的样子——这还是第一遭，从Tony第一次见到这孩子那天起，他就与任性这个词不搭边——又带着些异样的脆弱，像有透明的糖块儿碎在了他的眼睛里。

Tony听出他声音中的哭腔，却看不见他流泪。Peter仍歪在他的臂弯里，单薄的身子渴盼而信赖地依偎在他身上，却没停止对他的‘控诉’。当Tony又一次试图告诉他坏人已经被钢铁侠赶跑的时候，Peter便气极似的捏紧了小小的拳头，开始不住地击打他肩部和手臂的盔甲。

“骗子！”他又一次扭动身体，打断了Tony不甚有效的哄劝，委屈又可怜地冲成年人叫，“你答应过不会丢下我的。”

钢铁侠的战甲足以抵御子弹和那些丑陋的外星大爬虫，除了一些不规律的微弱噪声以外，这点发泄不能给Tony带来任何感觉，甚至不如他走路时的震动明显，更勿论有任何疼痛可言。小孩子柔嫩的皮肤反而立刻在敲击中蔓起了触目的红痕，指节处的软骨则更为明显，他盔甲的间隙仍有不少锋利的尖角，Peter的手背从上面蹭过，一下子便被划开了伤口，隐隐向外渗出血来。

“Peter——”Tony眼皮一跳，一把捏住Peter仍不愿停下来的两个手腕，终于还是硬着语气严厉地命令起来，以制止对方仿佛已经失去理智的‘自残’行为。另一只手则有些艰难地一点点脱下自己身上的盔甲，直到确认除了胸前的反应堆以外，不再有任何的尖锐物体后，才又一次放松了对男孩的桎梏，重新将他整个儿地搂在怀中。

一旦面前只剩下真切的血肉之躯，Peter却又不再打他了。

他的双臂环过Tony的脖子，双腿也用力缠绕在Tony的腰上，整个人八爪鱼一般将重心全然都交托在了成年人手中，方才许久都不见湿意的眼睛此时才又一次泛起了水光，抽抽噎噎地含混要求：“别再骗我了，先生。”

Tony没有立刻回应，只是不断轻抚Peter的后背，顺着凸出的脊椎骨从上到下安慰地摩挲和画圈，以免他又一次喘不过气或是勾起哮喘的急症来。

等到Peter不再克制不住地发抖，Tony才避重就轻地说道：“我不是很快就回来了吗？我给你摘的花都被你弄坏啦。”

“他们说你死了……你掉下来了！电视新闻里说你已经死了。”

“啊呀，媒体总是胡说八道，你忘了吗？我和你讲过的，他们最会编故事了。”

“你不能也离开我，别离开我，我不许你死。”Peter还是固执地摇头，带着哭腔在他耳边不住地乞求，“再和我保证一次，求您了，先生，向我保证，说你不会死，说你下次不会再这么做了，求您了。”

Tony抬起头，环视了一圈仍呆呆站在原地，对眼前的状况全部都手足无措的复仇者，他们的身上大多带着战斗留下的伤痕，自己大约也不遑多让，他方才在虫洞背后看到的噩梦仍停留在视网膜上迟迟不愿散去，宇宙一点儿都不漂亮，星星另一端从不是友好的迪士尼乐园，也不会像星球大战那样人人拿着一把光剑进行角色扮演，只有看不到尽头的黑暗与危险，远不配和小男孩的美梦相提并论。

最终，他缓慢而深刻地又在Peter的前额印下一个吻，语调艰涩地选择了在这孩子面前保持诚实：“我给不了你保证，kid，我做不到。”他喃喃地低语，“但我会尽力让那一天不要来。”

Peter没有再说些什么，Tony刚刚沉默得太久，足够一个精疲力尽的小男孩在大人的臂弯里沉沉睡去。

“哇，Stark，你居然还有一个秘密的孩子？”在难堪的静谧中，鹰眼有些尴尬地试图打圆场，“我们以后可以谈论些父亲的话题……哦，我肯定也没告诉过你我有孩子。”

-

关于生死的话题并没能轻易地因为一场睡眠而从Peter的记忆中抹去，在那之后，Peter便开始了与Tony的冷战——天啊，他居然会冷战。Tony从来都没教过他这个！

纽约大战后，Peter就又病了一场，那场歇斯底里的哭泣还是伤害到了他原本就很脆弱的呼吸道，当天晚上就发起烧来。Tony当时仍被神盾局和政府的调查人员缠得脱不开身，纽约遭受的损失太重，Tony计划由斯塔克工业公司出资成立一个灾后损失控制部门，于是在常规的文件以外，又凭空多了无数的草案需要签署。

等到他再一次有充裕的时间去和醒着的Peter说说话，而不是只在半夜借着月光看他的睡颜时，已经是一周之后的事了。

纽约的花期结束后，Peter的病也确实如医生说的一般在逐渐痊愈，呼吸时已经完全没有了杂音，只是因为发烧引起的炎症还没有完全褪去，往日里鲜艳红润的嘴唇变得十分干涩，浮起一层发白的粘膜。Peter的习惯不太好，总是忍不住用牙齿撕扯那层薄薄的皮肉，让原本就伤痕累累的唇上又绽开新的血口。Tony提醒了几遍，却从不起作用。

也从不和Tony说话。

这就是实打实的冷战了。

Tony本就不擅于处理这些乱七八糟的情感包袱，在收养Peter这件事上已经能算是破天荒头一回，当从来都听话乖顺的小孩儿突然和他闹起了别扭，除了逃避以外，他甚至想不出第二个选项——

但最让他无可奈何的，Peter甚至也没有给他逃避的机会。

与坚定的沉默相对的，是Peter变本加厉的粘人——这孩子简直恨不得把自己黏在Tony的脚后跟上，他的病假又延长了一周，除了某些不允许儿童出现的会议，和依旧践行着Tony不允许他在公共场合与自己太过亲近的准则以外，只要Tony还在塔楼里，男孩永远都亦步亦趋地跟在他身后，偶尔觉得累了，甚至还会扯扯Tony的衣角，伸出双臂索要抱抱。

就只是单纯的……不和Tony说话。仿佛相信这种无声的抗议可以从成年人的嘴里磨出一个活下来的保证。

Tony不知道自己应该怎么办才好。

另一方面，除了雷神带着洛基很快回了阿斯加德以外，剩下的复仇者暂时都住在复仇者基地里——他公司大楼的STARK标志在大战中只剩下了一个A，Tony觉得这个主意不错。以娜塔莎和克林顿为首的几个人都尝试着对Tony的窘境提出了建议，又或是试着从旁观者的角度劝说男孩，但Peter看上去对养父的新伙伴并不感兴趣，总是远远就避开。

克林顿一点都不像几个孩子的父亲，他看上去根本和Tony一样毫无主意。

第二周的时候，佩珀决定为Peter的康复和重返校园举办一个小型的派对。当然，这只是个借口，他们大家全都心知肚明。

“你们不能再这么下去了。”他能干的CEO用一种不容置疑地口吻向Tony宣布。


	12. Chapter 12

以果汁和甜点为主题的派对对于成年人来说是一件很不寻常的事，Tony很讶异其他的几个复仇者居然都欣然接受了邀请。反倒是派对的绝对主角，始终闷闷不乐地闭紧嘴巴，和谁都不愿发生交流。

“如果你再不和我说话，我就也不理你了。”在几番尝试依旧无果后，Tony抱着手臂站在Peter面前，一本正经地板起了脸，“你看，我整天抱着你走来走去，却连一声谢谢都得不到，这太不公平了。”

很好，他终于沦落到需要威胁小孩子的地步了。

娜塔莎和克林顿在角落里唯恐天下不乱地笑，史蒂夫则相当不赞成地锁紧了眉头——啧，全美道德标杆，饶了他吧。

他半是强迫地往Peter嘴里塞了一块甜腻的糕点，然后变本加厉地伸出手轻轻掐住Peter的脸颊肉，将小男孩的脸上揉搓出一个有点僵硬的笑容来：“你真的打算这辈子都不和我说话了？”

“我在生你的气。”Peter抬眼看了看Tony的表情，在发现大人的恐吓似乎并不是在开玩笑后，鼓着嘴含混地低声应道，口中的蛋糕还来不及咽下，像一只凶巴巴的小仓鼠，“And I love you，别生我的气，please。”

“反复无常和撒娇都是女人的专利，kid。”Tony无奈地叹了口气，莫名地回忆起了自己大学时，某个总是一边哭着说爱他一边和他吵架的女朋友，这么多年过去，自己对这种情况居然依旧束手无策，“别用它来对付我——再说，明明是你在主动和我闹别扭。”

Peter仍旧仰着头，直勾勾地与他对视。Tony有些恍然地发现，他比自己最初见到时已经长高了不少，不再像个还不及大人腰的布娃娃。头发比之前更长，也要更卷，今天被佩珀特意打扮过，仿佛什么来自异国的小王子。只是脸颊仍旧带着圆润的婴儿肥，眼底有着与成人截然不同的纯洁与执拗，嘴唇难过地向下抿起时会让Tony整颗心都揪着似的发酸发涨。

佩珀对于促进他们和好这件事费了不少心思，见气氛稍稍凝固，便扶着Peter的后背，引男孩去看宴会里最隆重的甜品。散发着奶油香气的多层蛋糕上，每一层都绘有美丽的图案，最上面则立着六个翻糖做的Q版小人，背对背站成一圈，赫然是复仇者在纽约大战时的模样。

“Cool。”Tony简单地评价，一边随手拨了拨男孩脑后翘起的头发，“喜欢吗？”

Peter转过身子，用力地向他摇头。

“No，我不喜欢超级英雄，我也不想要他们的蛋糕。”

这个答案让Tony忍不住挑起了眉，他不由用余光瞥了一眼自己的队友们：“哇，你从前可不是这么说的。别任性，kid。”

“我讨厌超级英雄！”

“Peter Parker！别这么和大人说话。”

鉴于他们俩已经一个多星期没有正常交流过，Tony觉得自己的语气可能严厉过了头。男孩看上去更生气了，呼吸急促，仿佛想要直接冲过去将蛋糕统统扫到地面上。在这种情况可能发生之前，Tony轻易地伸出手，将Peter捞进了怀里——这个拥抱仿佛也已经被等待了很久，细弱的手臂上传来的力道大得惊人，Tony几乎以为自己要被碾碎。

Tony很难分辨，男孩深深掐进他皮肉里的指甲和脆弱的哭腔哪个更让他疼痛一些。

“为什么要是你？你们有那么多人，为什么一定要是你去送死？”

这个问题对所有人来说都太刻薄了些，除了尴尬以外，无法带来任何其他反应，绝不应出现在任何复仇者的聚会里。Tony瑟缩了一下，喃喃地试图纠正Peter的用词：“我还是得说，kid，我真的不是去送死的。”

“我很抱歉——”史蒂夫笨拙的声音从不远处传来，善良的美国队长总是最容易向孩子妥协的那一个，他听上去想要顺水推舟地把话题的重点从亲子矛盾转移到自己身上来。

但Peter的反应要比他更快，上一句的话音还未落，这孩子自己便抬起手捂住了眼睛，脸颊泛起一层羞愧或愤怒的鲜红色，断断续续地呜咽起来：“I’m sorry，我不是讨厌他们，我也不想让他们死，对不起，我太坏了。”

“我只是……”小男孩抽抽搭搭地软着声音解释，呼出的气息像清甜的糖霜，思维和表达都直白得让Tony自惭形秽，“我只是太爱你了，先生，我不想那么说的。”

“Just……还是让我自己和他谈谈，就我们两个人。”Tony咬着唇，毫不犹豫地抱着Peter向门外走去，在离开之前最后向佩珀和复仇者示意了一下，“好好享用美食，钢铁侠的蛋糕麻烦留给我自己，我要亲自吃了它。”

-

回到Peter更熟悉的卧室后，他看上去情绪明显平静了许多。放松地坐在床边，垂着头一下下地晃动小腿。 

“你最近哭的次数有些太多啦，kid。”Tony感到喉咙里有一个巨大的结，里面装着自己所有的惶恐和懦弱，在面对眼前这个孩子时永远都不受控制，“这让我有点儿难过。”

Peter盯着他的眼睛，听话地开始用力擦拭自己的眼角和脸颊滑落的泪水，试图止住哭泣。

Tony慢慢握住他的手，自然地摊在男孩纤细白皙的膝盖上，半跪着温声将对话进行下去：“你很聪明，kid，是我见过的最聪明的孩子——只比我小时候要差一点儿。”

他玩笑地刮了刮Peter的鼻子，但很快便又一次恢复了严肃。

这句评价绝对发自内心，与同龄的孩子相比，Peter对科学的兴趣要大得多，在Tony做实验时总是有数不清的问题。钢铁侠靠什么才能飞起来，子弹的冲力有多大，天空的另一边是什么，那些爬虫似的外星人是不是还会回来……平心而言，Tony仍不愿意把现实赤裸裸地讲述给一名孩子听，但Peter或许真的已经不再适合童话般的玻璃城堡。

谎言和敷衍似乎只能让他痛苦，并换来成吨的眼泪。

“kid，你知道我以前是做什么的吗？在成为钢铁侠以前？”

“May说你是一名军火商，她很不喜欢，但Ben说每个国家都需要武器。”

“Yeah，我曾经制造武器，我曾经想通过这种方式去保护人们的安全，但我错了。”Tony僵硬地扯动唇角，“我亲眼看到年轻的士兵被杀害，就死于我所创造的、本为了保护他们的武器。”

Peter茫然又坦率地看着他，眼珠透亮得看不出半点罪恶：“但你是个英雄。”

“钢铁侠是个英雄，baby。”他亲昵地从舌尖吐出两个温柔的爆破音，“英雄不是在实验室里做一个钢铁罐子，然后去空中飞一圈儿。我不信任其他人，不愿意让我制造的东西再次被坏人利用，所以干脆把钢铁侠本身作为保护世界的防线。”

“Pete，你那天都看到了多少？”

掌心里小孩儿的手指神经反射似的微微抽搐，在两周后的今天依旧为这个话题感到痛苦。Peter屏住呼吸，轻飘飘地顺着床沿滑下来，身体前倾，将自己的侧脸贴在了Tony的肩膀上。

他低声回答：“我看到你在和怪物战斗，它们太多了，但你只有一个人。我还看到你扛着火箭——Happy说那是导弹——飞到虫洞里，你掉下来的时候，我很害怕。”

Tony小心翼翼地将手覆在Peter的后背，将怀中柔软又温暖的躯体更加贴近自己的心口，手指插进他的头发里，等男孩焦躁的情绪得到安抚后，才用气声温柔地继续说道：“你看到下面的其他人了吗？不是复仇者，不是警察或军队，街道上的那些普通人，和你一样大的孩子，或许哪一天偶尔和你打过招呼，或许里面就有你的朋友，还有他们的亲人。”Tony的嘴唇贴着男孩的太阳穴，平淡地讲述着，“我可以不去，kid，我可以只守在你身边，但那些人都不是超级英雄，没有血清或是铠甲。当灾难来临时，只会是最先被牺牲的那部分。我不指望你现在就理解，但你要记住，当我——当钢铁侠有能力改变这一切时，我不可能什么都不去做，去放任坏事的发生。”

“就像那天晚上，那个机器人离你那么近——我不知道你是谁，不知道你是不是和父母走散了，但我吓坏了，Pete，我吓坏了。”Tony用指尖轻轻触碰男孩下巴上的一颗小痣，喃喃回忆道，“如果我再慢一点怎么办？会不会就有一个孩子因为我的疏忽而失去生命？从我遇见你的那一刻开始，你就是我的责任。”

他稍稍停顿了一会儿，好去观察这孩子的神情。Peter的眼尾还是晕着红，依偎在自己身边几乎没有动弹。眼角和嘴角都向下垂，不知听懂了多少，乖巧又忧伤地望着Tony。Tony能感觉到他的心脏在跳动，也能感觉到自己的心脏在跳动。

钢铁侠的反应堆代替不了切实的血与肉，无论如何治疗，发明了多少新元素，他心脏上方仍旧有一个深而痛的空洞，里面装着他前半生的罪恶与愧悔，空虚与恐惧。

是这个孩子。

是Peter将那个洞填上了。是在这孩子出现以后，他才终于不感到残缺。

而他捧在心尖上的男孩全心全意地凝望着他，终于问道：“承担责任是必须的吗？”

“不，我不会这么说，过于无畏也是一件可怕的事情，往往会让人失去理智，只有在与你能力所匹配的时候再去谈论责任。”

小男孩的眉心与脸颊都随着他的话缓缓皱起来，仿佛又想要哭，却忍住了：“为什么……为什么不能是其他人呢？复仇者有那么多。”他终于不再说求您不要去，而是又一次委屈地问起了之前的问题，“为什么一定是你呢？”

Tony爱怜地亲吻他的额头与眼角，亲吻他的鼻尖与脸颊，故作轻快地冲Peter露出一个自得的笑容来：“他们要么不会飞，要么就是太笨，不知道怎么做才是对的。是我太厉害啦，其他的复仇者都比不过我。你忘记了吗？第一次见面时你就对我说过，钢铁侠才是最棒的，嗯？”

“我想帮您，先生。我可以帮你吗？如果我真的很聪明的话，你为什么不能也为我做一个盔甲？这样的话，等下一次外星人来时，我就可以和你一起去了，就像在博览会时那样！”

Tony失笑，他没有把小孩子过度保护的天真宣言放在心上，心头却蔓上了许多湿润的暖意：“世界还没有糟糕到要让它的小英雄去外星冒险呢，baby，这些都是成年人的责任。”

Peter冲他撅起嘴巴：“我不是baby了。”

Tony看得有趣，也学着男孩的样子撅起嘴怪声怪气地逗弄他：“好吧，不是婴儿了，但你还是很小，连青少年都还不是呢。”

Peter却没有笑，搂着他的脖子固执地往他跪在地板上的膝盖上爬，整个人都紧紧靠着Tony的肩膀，凑到他耳边坚定地说道：“可我不想和您分开，先生，我很快就长大了。”

-

晚上的时候，时隔两周，两个人终于可以又一次和平而正常地坐在一起看电影。

Tony的失眠最近犯得很严重，大半的午夜都消磨在了实验室里，所以，当Peter怯生生地对他说先生我睡不着时，他不必要地惊讶了几秒钟。

但这也是理所当然的事。连他自己都还没找到让噩梦消失的方法，更不要说Peter。

Peter对电影的选择倒是超出了Tony的意料。男孩曾经最喜爱的光剑被丢弃在地板上，接触不良的灯管艰难地闪烁：“我不想看星球大战，我不喜欢它了，我讨厌战争，也讨厌宇宙。”

“哇，真荣幸我在你心里的地位已经超过这部系列电影了。”Tony嗤嗤发笑，没有刻意再深究那些没有被宣之于口的阴影。他一向很难理解Peter对于星球大战的热爱，仅仅在他收养Peter的这些日子里，自己也已经被迫反复地观看过太多遍了。

“谢天谢地，不看它最好了。不过我也不想看动画片，kid，今天就迁就一下我怎么样？”Tony将身体放松地陷进沙发，手指无意识地捏着Peter的后颈，直到小男孩被痒意激得蹭到他怀里撒娇，“Jarvis，随便选一个适合全年龄的电影。”

主题曲响起来的时候，Tony不可置信地挑了挑眉：“泰坦尼克号？哈？Jarvis，你中病毒了吗？”

但怎么样都比星球大战强。

当屏幕里的Rose开始脱衣服之前，Tony很及时地竖起手掌捂住了Peter的眼睛——他对这段情节熟悉得很，在电影院的包房里甚至还和姑娘激情交流过‘人体艺术’。

男孩懵懵懂懂地依偎在他怀里，毛茸茸乱蓬蓬的发尖顶着Tony的下巴，只以为Tony是在与他做什么游戏，一边扭着身子想要躲开遮蔽视线的掌心，一边脆生生地笑。

“我还是想看星球大战！”在泰坦尼克撞击冰山之前，Peter睡眼朦胧地咕哝道，当这些天一直绷紧的弦终于松懈下来后，小男孩孱弱的身体已经难以支撑着让他继续彻夜不眠，一旦在成年人怀中找到了安全感，很快便意识模糊起来，半闭着眼像一只餍足的小动物。

“Okay，我们明天可以找一找，有没有哪一部看的次数少一些。”Tony柔声哄道。

他依旧没有睡意，但抱着Peter的感觉要比在实验室里面对冷冰冰的盔甲好得多。


	13. Chapter 13

每天早晨，将Tony从睡梦中吵醒的东西总是各不相同。曾经是床伴甜腻的呻吟或是更激烈的晨间性爱；Peter出现后，就总是小男孩软软甜甜的早安吻；现在则是最糟的——纽约大战以后，Tony就再也没有体会过正常睡眠的滋味了，无论清醒还是混沌，只要一闭上双眼，就总是那些变着花样的外星异形与可怖的梦魇。

今天的梦比往常要稍微强一些——很少有世界末日会是花生酱味的。

在意识真正清醒以前，Tony首先闻到了浓郁的花生味和巧克力味，这不太常见，他的厨房与卧室甚至不在一层，佩珀雇佣的厨师与保姆也都安分得很，大多数时候都像个隐形人，从不会试图打扰作息极度不规律的钢铁侠。

大脑皮层上外星舰队向大气层喷射花生酱的场景还没完全消失，Tony眨了眨眼，望着自家的天花板，难得迷茫地放空了一会儿。

“先生！”Peter跪在他身边轻轻推动他的手臂，也不知试着唤了多久，见Tony终于睁开眼，飞鸟一般轻巧扑进他怀里，拿手背去蹭Tony下巴上的胡茬，声音甜脆又骄傲地招呼他，“先生！我做了早餐！”

Tony抽了抽鼻子，终于后知后觉地发现了梦中花生酱的来源，也明白了Peter为何姿势怪异地只用手背接触自己。小男孩的脸颊和手心都染上了深棕色的酱料，太阳穴与发际线的交汇处还沾了几道面粉，整个人都散发着巧克力甜蜜的香气。

“早餐？”Tony有些怀疑地重复了一遍，不明白Peter为何会突然心血来潮对亲自下厨产生了兴趣。

“Yeah！”Peter跨坐在他腰上，在发现Tony基本已经清醒过来后，献宝似的将沾了巧克力的手指凑到Tony嘴边，与巧克力同样甜润的棕色眼睛里闪闪发亮，兴奋又有些害羞地扭动身体，试探着说道，“Uh……我很抱歉，前段时间没有理您……但我们现在和好了对吗？”

Tony挑了挑眉，短暂地为自己的胡子哀叹了两秒钟——希望它们别蹭得太多。稍稍犹豫后，仍顺从地伸出舌尖在Peter的掌心舔舐了一下。甜腻中带着微苦的可可，小男孩软绵绵湿漉漉的皮肤贴在他的嘴唇上，倒并不让人觉得反感。

他顺势亲了亲Peter白嫩的手背，打趣道：“你就打算用这些巧克力酱喂饱我？”

Peter很快地反驳，语气尖尖细细地向上扬，对于Tony的质疑很不满的样子：“我准备了煎饼！还有酸奶。”话音未落，便迫不及待地扯动Tony的手臂，想要赶快将男人从被窝里拽起来，“快起床，先生，我想看着您吃，但是我上学要迟到了。”

认真说来，酸奶都是现成的，自己平日里也没有早餐的习惯。但Tony并不打算用这个话题来打击对方的积极性。无意再去重温梦中的灾难现场，Tony很快便顺着Peter的意思从床上坐了起来，擦了擦下巴上蹭到的巧克力酱。

Peter已经雀跃地朝餐厅跑去，Tony眯着眼跟随男孩的背影慢慢消失在门后，随手从衣柜里抽出几件衣服换好，一边抬手看了看腕表上的时间。

以斯塔克工业总裁的标准来说，他们离迟到这件事还有点距离。

咖啡机总是24小时都在工作，在走向餐厅之前，Tony仍旧习惯性地为自己接了一杯咖啡。餐桌上比往日看上去要乱得多，大盘子里装着厚厚的一摞泛着焦黄色的煎饼，也不知Peter准备了多久。

“你可以和我一起喝酸奶的。”Peter咬着叉子，指了指他面前的两个玻璃杯，在Tony起床的功夫已经准备好了一切。

淡粉色，大概是草莓味的，Tony猜测。

他不置可否地抿了一口，旋即去尝盘子里能闻到奶香的煎饼。他没有动用一旁的巧克力酱与花生酱，而这绝对是个明智的主意，不需要多余点缀，它们已经甜得过分，Tony能想象出小孩儿向面糊中加蜂蜜或是白糖时的投入。

Peter一向是爱吃糖的，但对成年人的口味来说，就难免要勾起对糖尿病的担忧，与面前的食物相比，他平日里爱吃的甜甜圈不值一提。Tony慢慢咽下嘴里的食物，半真半假地评价道：“我还是比较喜欢我的咖啡。”

诚实的说，咖啡和这个甜度也比较配。

Peter像是很能明白他的言外之意，气鼓鼓地开始拿叉子戳自己面前已经被吃掉一半的煎饼：“我尝过了，很好吃。”

“Yeah，你是对的，它们尝起来还不错。”Tony点点头，又拿了一块儿放进了自己的盘子，“我只是不太习惯吃早餐。”

这似乎已经足够满足Peter了，男孩圆溜溜的眼睛灵活地转来转去，一边笑一边眉眼弯弯地盯着Tony看。在Tony又一次端起自己的咖啡时，好奇地问道：“我能喝您的咖啡吗？先生？”

Tony想了想，将杯子推了过去：“只喝一点点，kid，如果觉得难喝也别告诉别人，尤其是佩珀，我会被起诉的。”他讽刺道。

他没指望像Peter这年纪的半大孩子能欣赏这种饮料的美味——实际上Tony自己也并不觉得有多美味，大多数时候只是为了保持精力充沛。不出所料，仅仅尝了一口，小男孩就被黑咖啡的苦涩刺激得脸颊皱成一团，戏剧化地从嗓子里挤出代表恶心的喉音，想吐又不敢吐的模样很好地取悦到了桌子另一边幸灾乐祸的大人。

Peter却仍没有要还给他的意思，执著地又去拿手边的糖罐，一口气添了五勺糖沫进去，直到自己觉得用量足以拯救这杯难喝的饮料，才又一次小心翼翼地伸出舌尖，在黑色的液体表面轻而又轻地点了点。

“这太奇怪了。”Peter最终总结道，“你的口味太怪了，先生。”

毫不犹豫地将杯子推到一边——Tony是决不愿意去亲自品尝加了五勺糖的咖啡是什么味道的。Peter的兴致却没有因这点插曲而稍有褪却，他仍旧伏在桌面上，崇敬而柔软地望着Tony，细白的脸颊上明显地泛着红，从颧骨向外渐渐晕开，像春日蓬勃盛开的一片花瓣。

他跳跃地又开始了新话题：“先生，您要过生日了，您想要什么礼物吗？我想了很久，但还是想不出您缺什么。”

Tony诧异地看了看男孩真挚的表情，在脑海里回忆了一下日期后，这才想起，五月确实已经悄悄走到了尽头，只是纽约大战夺去了人们太多的注意力，当外星人出现后，很少有人会去在乎自己什么时候应该吃生日蛋糕。想到这儿，Tony又心虚似的蜷起了小指——从收养到现在，除了在签署文件时瞄过一眼上面的基础资料以外，自己好像从来没有考虑过Peter的生日。

希望他的生日还没过。Tony在心底默默念道，打定主意要在之后翻出Peter的档案看一眼……或许还是让佩珀和贾维斯帮自己记住更保险一些。

“先生？”

Tony回过神，似笑非笑地拍了拍男孩的头：“自己想，kid，不许偷懒。”顿了顿，他又心血来潮地说道，“但你今天很乖，我亲自送你上学怎么样？嗯？我们给Happy放一天假。”

-

其实每一次，Tony愿意亲自带他出门时，Peter都表现得很开心，几乎有些受宠若惊的味道，偶尔甚至会让Tony忍不住反思，他向公众隐瞒Peter的存在这件事究竟是否正确，抛开八卦和流言不提，Peter会不会因此觉得自己不愿意承认他之类的。

但无论如何，小孩儿此时的快乐总是实实在在的。他对自己的食物几乎瞬间就失去了兴趣，蹦蹦跳跳地滑下椅子，啵的一声在Tony脸上亲了一口，Tony能听到他换校服时愉悦地哼着歌儿。

出于习惯和交际圈的考虑，Tony仍让Peter继续在收养前的学校就读——某种程度上来说，从建筑到师资，从学费到最平常的校服，都不怎么符合Tony的眼光。西装外套配短裤，怎么看怎么像是中世纪某些宗教学校的变态嗜好。男孩黑色的小皮鞋上不知从哪里溅了一块脏污，Tony有些在意地多看了两眼，还是在出门前蹲下了身子，选择帮他拂拭干净。

“事先说好，我的车里可没有儿童座椅。”Tony笑嘻嘻地为他拉开副驾驶的车门，故意取笑道，“说实话，也没怎么坐过男性。”

玩笑刚一说出口，Tony就有些后悔地抿住了嘴巴，他惯常会口无遮拦地和人开一些带点颜色的小笑话，但在Peter面前时，这些笑话就变得太不合时宜了。好在小男孩并不真正在意他含糊的后半句，满心满眼都将重点放在了那句儿童座椅上。

“I'm a big boy！”他迅速地从Tony腋下钻进去坐好，扶着车窗冲着大人吐舌头。

Tony嗤笑着弯腰为他系好安全带，这才关闭了车门朝驾驶位走去。他的车都连着人工智能，但Tony仍旧更愿意享受自己操控方向盘在风中奔驰的感觉，除非特殊情况，并不怎么依赖贾维斯。此刻车上骤然多了个孩子，才刻意将速度放慢了一点，没有在马路上飙起车来。

而Peter蜷在他身边的座位，对Tony炫目的红色超跑显然没什么敬畏感，刚坐进去就脱了鞋子，并拢双脚缩着膝盖踩在副驾驶的座位边缘，随着车内音乐CD的节奏前后晃动。被棉袜包裹的脚趾一翘一翘的，大约是跑出来得太急，来不及检查仪表，蓝白色的袜边一只服帖地箍在小腿上，另一只却软趴趴地堆在脚踝。

Tony瞥了一眼，自然地捏住男孩纤细的脚腕，帮他将松脱的袜沿提高。Peter腿上之前磕碰到的淤青大多数已经褪了色，只有膝盖下方还留着一块指甲盖大的淡紫痕迹，四周透着隐隐的黄。小孩子的皮肤太嫩，多小的伤口看上去都让人心惊肉跳。Tony伸出手在淤血处揉按了一下，皱着眉头问：“疼吗？”

Peter羞涩地笑了笑，没有说话，只是摇头，Tony便不再问，以免又说起那场两个人都不愿提及的灾难。

犹豫了一会儿，想着方才男孩得知自己会带他出门时的激动反应，Tony又忍不住唤道：“Pete……”

“嗯？”

“你希望我将收养你这件事告诉其他人吗？其他所有人——开个新闻发布会之类的？”

“但您说过，这样会有很不好的后果。”

“嗯。”Tony点点头，却没有就此作罢，“但我不希望你不开心。或者因此误会我不愿意向公众承认你。”他又问，“我没有公开宣布这件事，你会不开心吗？”

Peter还是冲他摇头，歪着头专注又敬慕地凝视着Tony的侧脸：“我又不认识他们。只要您愿意在我身边就好。”

“辛苦啦，先生。”在转身融入校门口喧嚣的人潮前，男孩在他耳边轻快地道别。

Tony只是无声地哼笑起来。这可能是他一天的计划里最轻松、与辛苦这个词最不搭边的时候了——公司和复仇者都还有一大堆的会议和文件等待他去处理，当讨论的内容扩大到地球与外星的话题时，佩珀也不能让他继续当甩手掌柜。

“我不会迟到的，放过我的耳朵吧，佩珀。”他有些无奈地对着空气翻了个白眼，一边打电话，一边将跑车调成了自动驾驶模式，“一会儿将Peter的资料传给我一份，还有……”他踟躇了几秒钟，“还有，挑个周末，帮我联系律师，我想修改一下遗嘱。”


	14. Chapter 14

不怎么出乎意料，当Tony处理完手头的一切事务，并又一次让贾维斯分析了一遍宇宙魔方的内部结构后，已经又要接近午夜了。

他在去实验室彻夜工作和回房间看看Peter的情况之间只犹疑了不到半秒钟——真神奇，习惯的养成原来真的是这么容易的一件事。Tony很难回忆起在男孩出现在自己生命中以前，自己究竟是怎么度过那些荒唐又颠倒的日日夜夜的。

大厦里的房间大多都是智能控制的玻璃门，设计时已经将噪音减到了最小，Tony尽力将脚步放轻，但让他意外的是，明明早就过了日常的睡眠时间，Peter却还没有上床，坐在客厅的地板上，认真地画着什么，Tony走近时，正巧看到他一边揉眼睛，一边克制不住地打了一个大大的哈欠。

“怎么还没睡？”Tony垂眸看了看小孩儿眼前的本子，他少见的并不是在绘画，而是在纸上一行行列出了类似计划的表格，没等他看清具体，很快便被掩上了。

“先生！”男孩开心的语气也遮不住困倦，方才因哈欠而激起的一点浮泪也还没有褪尽，带着鼻音闷声说道，“我睡不着，在等您回来。”

只是他这幅样子撑着说自己难以入睡，实在是没什么说服力。

Tony顺势牵着他的手朝卧室走去，他这阵子其实很少会与Peter同床共枕，一是因为太忙碌，二则是因为那些挥之不去的噩梦，每夜每夜总是让Tony不止一次地惊醒。他一个人的时候尚且可以忍受，但如果因为自己忍不住惊恐发作而吓到小朋友，那才是真的糟糕透顶。

另一方面，Peter的年纪也早就可以和家长分开睡了，现在这种总是窝在大人怀里的习惯，说出去说不定还会为Tony引来一波对教育方式的抨击——Tony其实也在试着让他更独立一些，只是那间设施齐全的儿童房始终都无法讨到Peter的欢心，这孩子对自己的依赖还是太重，即使被哄着乖乖躺在了单人床上，半夜也还是会抱着玩偶摸到大人的卧室里。

一来二去，这段时间下来，Tony自己住客房的次数还要更多些。

他有点担忧地多问了一句：“你为什么睡不着？做噩梦了吗？”

Peter先是点点头，很快又摇摇头：“最开始的几天里会做，现在已经不会了。”他红着脸轻声嗫喏，仿佛也知道自己的行为对于同龄人来说有些丢脸，“您好久没有陪我了。”

如果完全坦诚的话，Tony觉得自己甚至有些嫉妒小孩子的健忘与自我调节能力，几乎想要开口问问Peter是如何克服噩梦的——但话说回来，除了自己以外，也没有人真的见过虫洞另一边的景象。和大多数纽约市民一样，Peter大概也只需要在梦里消灭几个丑陋的外星爬虫。

他叹息着揉乱了男孩卷曲的棕发，将所有乱七八糟的烦恼丢到一旁，温声问道：“Okay，想听什么睡前故事？”

Peter满是困意的面庞上倏而亮了起来，雀跃地喊：“哈利波特！您还没有告诉我那棵会打人的树后来怎么样了呢！”

只是按理应该在9点之前就进入睡眠的小男孩还是无法抵抗住生物钟的力量，在Tony念到打人柳出场之前，Peter便已经枕着大人健壮的手臂，沉沉睡去了。

-

在闭上眼睛之前，Tony没什么诚意地向上帝祈求了一句，希望自己别在Peter面前惊恐发作。男孩带着甜味的呼吸软绵绵地喷打在自己耳边，久违的让Tony感受到了某种充实的安全感。Tony垂下头，用嘴唇碰触男孩卷翘的眼睫，Peter的鼻尖蹭在他的下巴上，似乎在睡梦中也感到了痒意，皱着脸无意识地呢喃，让Tony忍不住微笑。

他觉得至少今天，自己说不定能做个美梦。

而一旦无声的黑暗代替了小男孩规律的呼吸声，这种念头就变得奢侈起来。

人们说在梦中不会体会到疼痛，这大约是真的有什么科学依据，但抛开疼痛以外，Tony仍能准确地感受到自己怀中的导弹炸开时席卷全身的炽热。皮肤、筋肉、骨骼，身体里的每一个细胞被强行抻开扯断，他好像就是钢铁侠，又好像并不是，思维轻飘飘地留在原地，毫无实感地观察着眼前这个身着钢铁盔甲的男人所经受的一切痛苦。

他一定是在尖叫，但轰鸣的爆炸声盖住了一切，足以给纽约带来灭顶之灾的核弹在太空里仿佛变成了什么定向狙击的小型武器，除了毁灭自己以外，Tony面前层层叠叠的战舰仍旧冷冰冰地俯视着不远处蓝白相间的美丽星球。

如果战争真的发生了，他应当是第一个死去的那一个才对。

他宁愿自己最先死去。

但眼前的景象倏而又换了一番天地，又或是自己不知怎么多出了漫画故事里可以反复复活的新技能。Tony看不到鲜血，也找不到敌人，眼前却有累累尸骸堆积成山。他向前走去，脚下却不小心踢到了神盾局长无力垂下的黝黑手臂。娜塔莎和巴顿闭着眼睛头枕着头，与死亡相比更像是在安睡，绿色的大块头皮肤则变成了废铁一般毫无生气的灰色。Tony弯下腰，拾起破碎的锤子与盾牌，为这样的末世而感到头晕目眩。

“Stark，你永远都不愿意牺牲自己。你为什么不救……”史蒂夫漠然的指责在他身后响起，Tony震惊又恐惧地回头望去，美国队长却也同样早就阖上了双目。

“我该怎么救你们？”他几乎歇斯底里地冲虚空喊道，“这他妈的到底是哪儿？”

真正的宇宙里没有星光，没有童话，没有小孩子香软的亲吻和晚安。

火焰的滋滋声、金属味道的血、还有黑暗。

绝望的、死亡般的黑暗。

“Tony……”

浑然的黑暗里，他看到Peter被利刃刺伤的小小身影，蜷缩在尸骨堆成的坡下，带着熟悉的钢铁侠面具，看不到脸，却能看到胸口泊泊涌出的鲜血，让Tony忍不住双膝发软，跌撞着跪在原地开始不住地干呕。

“Tony，我不想死。”小男孩带着浓重哭腔的声音像是什么来自地狱的酷刑，Tony茫然地、颤抖地向他慢慢爬过去，将Peter轻而瘦弱的身体搂在怀中，手掌按覆在空洞可怖的伤口上，用微弱的气声对梦中的神明乞求：“kid，我该怎么救你？”

Peter为什么会在这儿？自己不可能会让Peter出现在战场上，他又是从什么时候不再叫自己先生的？

他绝望而迷乱地想着一切合理与不合理的可能性。

Tony，Tony，Tony……

你为什么这么叫我？这孩子在生命的最后还在叫我的名字吗？

“先生？先生！Mr Stark——”

当他终于睁开眼睛的时候，第一眼看见的是一颗会发出耀眼光芒的球状物——像是什么未知的星球，被太阳反射出白光，刺得人双眼生疼。而将那光芒遮住的，是小男孩惊慌失措的脸。

灯光、天花板、卧室、Peter。

神志从惊梦中慢慢恢复后，Peter温暖又柔软的躯体终于又一次占据了他的感官。几乎是不假思索的，Tony立刻便将伏在他身上的Peter搂在了怀中，他没有克制自己的力量，双臂收紧时能听到男孩吃痛的低呼——这也很好，至少他还会怕疼。Tony闭上双眼，将梦魇暂时抛却脑后，放任自己沉浸在真切的体温与心跳中。

但Peter却并没有如往常一般乖乖地趴在他臂弯里，他仍旧用力地摇晃着Tony的手臂，试图在这过于亲密和紧贴的拥抱中找出一道缝隙，口中仍不停地叫着先生。

艰难的挣扎后，他终于成功从Tony的怀中探出了头，伸出一根手指，惶然地指向门口的方向：“先生——”

那里立着一具空空的钢铁侠盔甲，不知从何时开始就静静地站在那儿，掌心和肩部都已经冲床的方向露出了弹夹，似乎只等Tony一声令下，便毫不犹豫地向两人发射火力。

是他正在制作的，还没有完成的战甲。Tony有些想不起编号已经出到了多少，他最近制作的新战甲太多了。

Tony脱口喊道：“Jarvis，送它回去。”

心有余悸地看着盔甲收起武器，慢慢向远处的实验室走去，金属与地板接触时发出的每一个脚步声响起时，自己怀中的孩子都会克制不住地发抖。差一点，他差一点就要像梦里那样，眼看着这孩子逐渐死去，武器则是Peter最爱的超级英雄，是Tony自己亲手制造出的铠甲。

他动作僵硬地放开Peter，低下头厌恶地盯着自己的手心看，干巴巴地说道：“Kid，你好好休息，我去——”

“别离开我！”Peter动作迅速地张开双臂，又一次扑回Tony怀中，阻止了成年人逃避的动作，“别离开我，求您了，先生。”

Tony抿着嘴唇，有些矛盾地轻抚男孩细碎垂落在他胸前的发梢，低声说道：“我怕我会再伤到你。”

“No——”男孩的声音还有些颤抖，让成年人分不清是伤心还是故作勇敢，却仍固执地摇头，双手也十指交叉着在Tony的腰后死死扣紧，不给自己丝毫逃离的可能性。但他必然还是怕的，Tony能听出他声音中残余的惊惧，在沉默了一会儿后，终于呜咽着轻声说道，“但你可以……下次你可以把实验室的门锁好吗？”

“……我很抱歉，kid。”

“先生？”

“嗯？”

他又问：“宇宙真的很可怕吗？”

-

那场夜半的闹剧到底还是给Tony留下了不小的阴影，那天之后，无论Peter再怎么坚持，Tony都不愿意再在这孩子身边入睡了。在将Peter哄入睡后，就自己去实验室里消磨剩下的时光。

偶尔实在不愿动弹，就干脆躺在床上整夜整夜地听这孩子平稳的呼吸。偶尔Peter也会突然醒过来，然后自己摸到实验室强行将Tony拖回床上去。

男孩也还是在偷偷计划着什么，经常会拿着一张薄纸，一面写一面自言自语，等到Tony问起时，又弯着眼尾故作天真地冲成年人很可爱地笑，竖着手指说这是秘密，我在为先生准备礼物。

除了可以多一个理由开派对以外，多年以来，Tony对过生日这件事始终兴致缺缺，此时居然也被Peter神秘的样子勾起了几分好奇心，可惜贾维斯也被这孩子收买了，不愿意告诉自己他究竟帮助对方准备了什么样的惊喜——但话说回来，生日也不会让噩梦来得稍稍迟些。

Tony几乎是惯性地捂住砰砰作响的心脏，喘息着从床上翻身坐起。只是眼前的景象却不再是一贯的黑暗或是刺目的白炽灯泡。房间中笼罩着幽蓝色的轻柔浮光，中间则点缀着无数星星点点的白色光晕，在半空中跳跃着逐渐变幻出各种星座的连线。像是真的置身于童话里的什么奇幻城堡。

“生日快乐！”小男孩盘着腿依偎在他身边，也仰着头去看四周不算真实、却足够美丽的星空，一本正经地祝福，“您可以记住宇宙好看的样子，这样的话，就不会再做噩梦了。”


	15. Chapter 15

可能的话，如果未来有一天，他确认了地球不再处于威胁之中，Tony愿意分出一些时间去研究心理学——像是心理暗示对梦境的影响之类的。纽约大战后，斯塔克工业的CEO十分尽职地为当天在公司的员工都提供了一次免费的、心理医生的预约，佩珀也不止一次地试图说服Tony也去进行一些治疗。

当然，据Tony所知，这项活动并不怎么受到欢迎，大多数人显然和他一样，对于向陌生人倾诉自己的心理阴影没什么兴趣。

只有一次，他在一次梦见绿巨人暴走以后试图找班纳聊过，但那个可怜博士藏着的沉重秘密并不比他稍少几分，最终，Tony也只是加快了自己对反浩克战甲的研制。

小男孩在卧室里造出的粗糙梦境要比所有治疗都有效得多。

-

新的一天有一个不错的开始。

首先，Tony没有做梦——或者在睁开眼睛的一瞬间已经忘记了——是完全自然地从沉睡中醒来的。没有闹钟、没有未接电话、也没有佩珀催命符一样的会议通知，房间里静谧得不可思议。落地窗外灿烂的阳光洒在床上，让Tony长时间紧绷的神经久违地感受到了舒适，他抻了抻因为长时间的深度睡眠而稍稍酸软的腰，懒洋洋地问道：“Jarvis，Pete已经上学去了吗？”

“现在是下午1点45分，sir，实际上，Peter小少爷还有一个多小时就要放学了。”

“哇哦，Okay。”他一定是把之前一周欠下的睡眠时间一并补齐了。

他仍旧习惯性地为自己沏了一杯咖啡。餐桌上的食物早已冷透，看不出一丝热气，Tony只瞟了一眼就将它们统统丢进了垃圾桶，为自己点了一份披萨。

骤然从无穷无尽的文件中解放出来，又不愿意去实验室里研究超级英雄与地球危机。Tony难得的对自己接下来的日程感到了几许无所适从——难以想象，他有多长时间没有去赌场或是宴会了？

将最后一块披萨丢回了外卖盒子里，Tony抬眼看了看墙壁上已经愈发接近放学时间的时钟，心血来潮地下了决定：“通知Happy，今天他放假，我亲自去接那孩子放学。”

“Sir，霍根先生希望我提醒您，他的正式工作是您的保镖，斯塔克工业的安全主管，而不是儿童司机。”

Tony耸了耸肩：“无所谓啦，谁在乎呢。”

Jarvis的时间掐得很准，他到达学校门口时正好能听到余音尚未散尽的放学铃，Tony调低座椅，放松地半躺在驾驶座上，一边吹口哨，一边隔着深色的墨镜片看着外面的小孩子逐渐密集起来，三两结伴地离开或是扑进父母的怀里。

Peter的速度比他想象的要慢了不少，直到Tony这辆过于炫目的跑车外已经无形间聚集起了一小圈看热闹的学生，他的视线仍旧没有寻觅到那孩子熟悉的棕色卷发。

比真正的高中生和大学生要好一些的是，这些孩子对于车型与价格显然没有太多概念，也不会有梦想钓金龟婿的甜心宝贝摇曳着来敲他的车窗。大多数只是被对比强烈的配色所吸引——金和红，钢铁侠战甲的原型，Tony的最爱，引人注目也是应该的。Tony颇有些开心的挑了挑眉。

当Peter的身影终于出现在校门口时，Tony微带遗憾地对这些很有审美的孩子们咕哝了一句抱歉，这才长长按下了喇叭。刺耳的鸣响十分有效地将原本围在四周的人们驱散了个干净，也自然地吸引到了不远处男孩的目光。

Peter很快就意识到了这款跑车的主人，同时也意识到了车内坐着的一定是先生本人，鲜艳的色块甫一撞入眼帘，便立刻神色兴奋地冲Tony的方向挥起手来，转身和自己身边的同伴比划着说话。

Ned（如果他没记错名字的话）看上去似乎也想跟过来，Tony不知道小男孩有没有和自己最亲密的朋友透露过养父的身份，大概率是没有，因为Peter此刻脸颊皱成一团，正努力阻止好友凑近的意图，时不时还慌里慌张地朝车子的方向看看，显然在担心这番拖延会不会让先生不耐烦。

他又一次按了按喇叭。

Peter便仿佛受了惊吓，在原地轻轻蹦了一下，挂在肩膀上的书包带也因此而滑落了一大半，松垮地吊在空中，不停打在裸露的小腿上——像一只不小心被人丢到了车灯前的兔子，让Tony情不自禁弯起了唇角。

感受到先生的催促，男孩咬着嘴唇，只短暂犹豫了几秒钟，终于还是下定决心似的迅速朝车子跑来，表情却谈不上有多开心，眼尾、脸颊与嘴唇全都晕着红。而被丢在身后的Ned则抱着胳膊，气冲冲地盯着Peter的背影没有动弹。

哎呀，他来接孩子可不是为了这个。

“先生！”

“你可以让你的小伙伴一起过来。”Tony向他身后示意，“或者邀请他来家里玩之类的，没关系的。”

“可是您说过——”

“值得信任的朋友是不会透露秘密的，不是吗？再说……”Tony调皮地冲他做了一个鬼脸，“就算他说出去，也没有那么糟糕，被人知道我们的关系绝对不会造成世界末日，kid。”

-

小孩子的脾气来得快去得也快。在Ned看到来接Peter的车子上坐着钢铁侠时，他似乎自己就完全为Peter之前的隐瞒找好了借口，一路都在狂热地问，他们不对外公开的原因是不是担心Peter被外星人绑架。而等到他亲自走进了复仇者基地的大门后，除了几个无意义的单音节以外，胖胖的亚裔男孩就再也顾不上和他讨论任何关于身份的问题了。

“这太酷了！”他拉着Peter的手臂，“这一定是我这辈子经历的最酷的事情了！你也是我认识的最酷的朋友！你见过美国队长吗？我能得到他的签名吗！”

听两个孩子用‘这辈子’之类的词语对话是一件很有趣的事，Tony愉快地哼道：“Hey，kid，最棒的超级英雄就在你面前，要那个老冰棍的签名太不礼貌了。”

为了表达态度，当Peter从房间里翻出他完成了一半的死星乐高时，Tony强行将它们换成了另一款大号的钢铁侠。

这是Tony第一次看到男孩与同龄人相处，不同于在大人面前的乖巧甚至过度依赖，Peter和朋友相处时要活泼得多——实际上，用活泼这个词来形容已经是美化后的结果了。作为一名已经远离童年太久的成年人，Tony很难理解，孩子们在拼积木时怎么会发出那样嘈杂的噪声。

往常，当Tony在实验室工作时，Peter也会自己呆在一旁画画或是拼拼图，但他总是安静得很，绝不会随意出声打扰到大人的思路。偶尔Tony闲下来愿意陪他玩耍，除却一开始的胆怯与害羞不提，Peter的笑也远没有此时这么的——魔音贯耳。

如果说单纯的尖叫与伴着笑声的谈话还在成年人的忍受范围内，当客厅开始不断传来毫无规律又异常震耳的钢琴声时，Tony终于还是揉着隐隐作痛的太阳穴走下了楼梯——他从来都不知道自家钢琴的穿透力有这么优秀，又或者是天花板在选择建造材料时忘记了隔音。

两个比钢琴高不了多少的孩子头碰着头，在黑白键上不断按动（击打或许更准确些），若是忽略配音的话，倒是一幅很不错的场景。

“kid，饶了我的琴吧，它是个老古董了，禁不起这么折腾。”

Peter眼睛亮亮地仰着头看他：“您会弹钢琴吗，先生？”

Tony不置可否地点头：“如果你愿意停止折磨我的耳朵，我晚上可以给你弹个摇篮曲什么的。”

还没等男孩回应，身边的Ned就率先咯咯地笑了起来：“Peter，你现在还要爸爸陪在床边唱摇篮曲才能睡着吗？”

Tony倚着门，饶有兴致地看着Peter的脸颊随着Ned的调侃迅速蔓上蔷薇一般鲜艳的红，对小朋友羞耻的情绪毫无同理心。这个年纪的孩子离叛逆期也不算很远，对幼时与家长的亲密行为总是矛盾地既期待又抗拒，但他一不是Peter真正的家长，二来他们两个人的经历实在太过特殊，无论大人小孩全都憋着一堆沉甸甸的情感包袱，与之相比，在这个年纪还相拥着入睡是否正常是Tony最不需要担忧的问题了。

当然，小男孩的自尊心又是另一回事了。

“我睡觉才不需要人陪！”他低不可闻地说出了后半句，“先生……先生和父亲也不一样。”

Tony失笑地看着Peter一下子便在身后握紧的小拳头和脸颊上始终没有褪去的红晕，这孩子从来不擅长说谎，反驳时也磕磕绊绊的，最多也只能瞒过像Ned这样和他差不多单纯的孩子。

拙稚的话音方落，Peter便又怯生生地朝Tony望了过来，也不知是怕谎言被拆穿，还是担心Tony生气。

“啊呀。”他半真半假地挑挑眉，盯着男孩忐忑的神情，心中倏而泛起点恶作剧似的欢喜来，“这可真伤Daddy的心。”


	16. Chapter 16

Tony悠闲地摸着自己下巴上的胡茬，垂眸观察着Peter如他意料中那样迅速慌张起来的神情。男孩白嫩的脸蛋上原就未褪尽的飞红被这样一激，瞬间便爬上了脖颈，整个人也触电一般极为明显地哆嗦了一下，条件反射似的轻喃了一句先生，既茫然又羞赧的模样让Tony也忍不住从后颈到心脏都酸软起来。

无论平日里怎么相处，无论旁人多少次用‘你的孩子’去谈论Peter，他们两个人之间却还不曾真的将父子这类称呼摆上台面过。像是什么心照不宣的默契，或从一开始就划出来的无形界限。

佩珀曾经无意感慨过，如果Peter是你的亲生孩子就好了——大约只是因为Peter出现后，Tony规律了不止一点的私生活和终于能让她找到签字对象的文件们。但Tony自己反而对现状心存感激。除了幼时曾经极度渴望过父亲关注以外，他对血缘的牵绊始终没有实感，如今没有DNA与法律约束，反而更能让他体会到自己对这孩子的感情——他不需要、也没有义务必须去抚养Peter。

他只是想要这么做。

Tony攥了攥隐隐发麻的手掌，软着眉眼与声音继续调侃：“真的不要听？啧，真遗憾。我弹琴水平还不错呢，只是很久没有碰过它了。”

Peter抿着嘴唇，悄悄地凑到Tony身边拉住他的衣角，剔透的棕色眼珠里露出几许渴盼，脚趾也开始不安分地抓着地毯动来动去，却还是不说话。

“钢铁侠会弹钢琴！OMG这太酷了！”Ned却没有他那么多顾虑，蹬蹬蹬几步也挤到了Tony身边，很是自来熟地请求道，“我可以听您弹一首吗？”

Tony闷笑几声，走过去随手在琴键上按出几个悦耳的音节，是小时母亲曾为他弹过的摇篮曲的前奏。玛利亚唱它的时候身上总带着清甜的玫瑰香，歌词里似乎也有很多玫瑰花。只是年月太久，Tony已经记不太清歌词，只随着琴声在每一句的起始模糊地哼唱了几句baby。

胖乎乎的亚裔男孩敬畏地捂着嘴巴，在进入基地后第一次完全保持了沉默，生怕打扰到超级英雄难得的兴致——可以肯定的是，他以后应该不会再冲自己要史蒂夫的签名了。Peter却远没有小伙伴那样开心，而是焦躁地不断在他腿边蹭来蹭去，最初只有琴声时还好，一旦Tony温柔地唱出几声宝贝，立刻便伸出手在琴键上乱按了一通，破坏了原本清越缠绵的调子。

“已经可以了！”男孩鼓着脸颊，先是看了看Ned，又转头去看Tony，软乎乎气冲冲，奶声奶气地叫道。

“可我还没听够！Peter，我要回去告诉我妈妈，钢铁侠好厉害。”

Tony则坏心思地望着难得会将醋意和占有欲表现出来的男孩，故作为难地皱着眉：“我还没弹完呢，kid。”

Tony顺手在他脑袋上揉了两把，小孩儿便很乖顺地依偎在他腿边，娇憨又倔强地仰头盯着Tony似笑非笑的表情，再开口时语气里几乎有些委屈：“……这不公平，你不许再弹了。”

直到此刻，Peter仿佛才终于顾不上在同龄人面前保持面子，赤裸的脚掌来回踢动，眉心微皱眼尾泛红，撅着嘴巴直白地将所有不满都摆在了脸上。Tony绕过男孩的腿弯轻巧地将他抱起来，Peter便迅速地伸出双臂也用力搂紧他的脖颈，将整张脸都埋在Tony的肩窝里，仿佛想要借此宣示自己的所有权，丝毫看不出之前努力避讳与大人亲密接触的模样。

“Dude，你真幼稚。”Ned小大人一样地咬着手指，一本正经地评论，“我不会把你的先生抢走的。”

-

Ned并没能在基地里呆得太久，他的父母很快便匆忙接走了自己的孩子，离开之前还重复了许多次不想给您添麻烦——他母亲的眼睛有些红，在他们真的见到Tony本人之前，说不定已经在脑海里想了无数种糟糕的可能性。像是自家孩子被绑架了、被胁迫了，才会胡言乱语说自己见到了钢铁侠之类的。

他们离开之前不可置信的样子实在是有些好笑，但平心而论，Tony Stark抱孩子的照片至少能在小报卖一个好价钱。

“怎么样，Ned走了，我也不许弹琴吗？”Tony颠了颠伏在自己臂弯里的Peter，故意唤着方才即使在琴曲里也引得男孩不快的称呼，“baby？”他刻意作出一副苦恼的模样，“啧，我以后是不是不能叫别人baby了？”

Peter捂着脸，不知是害羞得想要转移话题，还是真的倏而想起了什么，完全没有理会Tony的调侃，扭着身子闷声说道：“我有体检表要您签字。”

不需要拉出身边的超级英雄，即使以普通人的标准来说，男孩的身体也是有些孱弱的，养了这么久抱在怀里也还是能清晰地摸到骨头的轮廓。早在那次突发的哮喘症后，Tony就让贾维斯对Peter进行过身体扫描，仔细程度也绝非学校的常规检查可以对比。

不过作为家长为男孩签字这件事，总是能让他感受到几分奇异的满足感。

“哇，你近视了？”视线简单地掠过纸面上的各项项目，Tony有些惊讶地问，“我该给你配个眼镜吗？”

好吧，这可能也是小书呆子的一个常见属性了。他歪头瞧了瞧Peter的脸，第一次有点意识到，其实这孩子的长相也能称赞一声漂亮和标致，嘴唇红润鼻尖挺翘，皮肤也白得发光，比一般男孩都要清秀些，又并不带女气。虽然年纪还是太小，轮廓与棱角都不算分明，却已经能看出些长大后的影子。

只是细数起来，Peter五官中生得最好的还是那双眼睛，睫毛浓密眼尾微垂，瞳孔则清澈又剔透，像盛满水的琥珀珠子，专注地望向自己时总像是蕴着深重又柔软的爱意——Tony有点想象不出他戴上眼镜的模样。

Tony好奇地翻出自己一个颜色较浅的墨镜，不由分说地为男孩挂在了耳朵上。

“这有点奇怪。”他嗤嗤笑道，“不过还是很可爱，我保证。”

Peter却不太高兴地咬着嘴唇，含混地在Tony耳边咕哝：“我不想戴眼镜，它们都太丑了。”

“Wow，kid，你知道媒体曾经评价我不带着墨镜就不出门吗？”

“你戴的不一样！你和其他人也不一样！”男孩艰难地抬手扶着仍旧半挂在耳朵上的镜腿，阻止它们因为尺寸过大而滑落，显然还是很坚持自己的审美，“我讨厌近视。”

“Uh……”Tony考虑了一会儿，“或许我可以给你配个和哈利波特一样的？他也近视，但不妨碍他很酷，最重要的是，肯定一点都不丑。”


	17. Chapter 17

“除了眼镜以外，我还可以给你买一根魔杖？”看着小孩儿因为哈利波特的名字而迅速动摇的神情，Tony继续哄道，“还有霍格沃茨的校服？小孩子都相信这些东西不是吗——哈，不过现在的世界既有外星人又有北欧神，有人愿意相信一根木棍就可以发出魔法也很正常。”

说到最后，他不由得为在几年内飞速从科学向奇幻发展的地球而默默翻起了白眼。

如果巫师的童话能让这孩子乖乖戴上眼镜，那么至少，比只知道狂轰滥炸的外星爬虫要有用多了。而对于亿万富翁来说，能通过购买礼物解决的问题往往是他最不需要费心的那一部分。

Peter受到冒犯似的弯起手指，在Tony的额角轻敲了一下：“他们有保护措施！还有《国际保密法》！”

“你说他们的魔杖顶端都藏着隐形的武器发射装置更能说服我，kid。”Tony咧开了嘴巴，“怎么？我记得你说过圣诞老人不存在，却还期待着过生日时会收到猫头鹰的来信吗？”

“他们不给麻瓜发信。”Peter摇摇头，却仍旧执著地与Tony辩论着在大人看来很没有必要的细节问题，“美国的魔法学校也不是霍格沃茨。”

“Okay，我没什么意见，只要把你想要的告诉贾维斯。但我怀疑是否真的有人想要买除了霍格沃茨以外的周边——说真的，其他国家的学校真的有名字吗？”他耸了耸肩，“说回正题，kid，你的眼镜。”

“我要霍格沃茨的。”男孩咯咯地笑了起来，显然也对其他国家的‘魔法’不感兴趣。大约是为了表达感谢，他歪头亲了亲Tony胡茬浓密的下颌，天真又欢快地提议道，“那您应该给我做个测试，我还不知道我会被分到哪个学院呢！”

通常来说，Tony是很喜欢甚至享受于Peter仰视自己的感觉的——当他那样全心全意地望着你时，Tony很难去真正拒绝什么。男孩轻盈地从他怀中跃下，牵着Tony的手哒哒地向房间内跑，闭着眼睛听上去像一些悦耳又拙稚的舞步，小孩子的手心也比大人的要烫些，温度顺着牵连的手指爬进心脏里。

或许真的有魔法也说不定。

在猫头鹰真的到来之前，先为自己下了一场棉花糖做的太阳雨。

-

“事先提醒，kid，我可变不出一个分院帽给你。”Tony抱着胳膊，心情复杂的看着Peter开心地在自己面前跑来跑去，“要配眼镜的也不是我，为什么我也要测试？我11岁时罗琳才在上高中——让贾维斯帮你就足够了。”

这只换来了Peter带着嗔怪的撒娇：“但是那太无趣了，我想要和您一起测试！”

男孩对于房间里的电子设备已经很熟悉，不需要人工智能的帮助也能很快地向电脑里输入心中正确的网址。

“第一个问题，星星还是月亮？”

一念完问题，男孩便迫不及待地睁着圆溜溜的眼睛乞求地盯着Tony瞧，瞳孔中清凌凌的糖浆下，正映着反应堆永恒而不朽的白色圈环。剥开那一层绵软乖巧的外壳，他实际上很懂得如何通过简单的神色变化去让成年人心软，甚至不需要真的哭泣。Tony叹息着伸出手，用指尖轻轻弹了弹Peter的脸蛋，电脑屏幕荧蓝的光束打在白白软软的皮肤上，反倒将他衬得更稚嫩了些，愈发让Tony联想起许多渴望关注的小动物或是躲在人类手心无辜又脆弱的幼犬。

上帝作证，Tony认识的每一个人都会为此嘲笑他的。

“……星星。”

诚实的答案是，他现在对宇宙内的任何生物与星球都无甚好感。但星空至少能让他稍稍回忆起这孩子在卧室里费心装饰出的虚假幻梦。

“第二个问题，在你去世后，你希望人们听到你的名字时做出什么反应……”Peter几乎瞬间便皱起了眉头，不满地抱怨道，“我讨厌这个问题。”

Tony走到他身边坐下，顺势将男孩抱到了自己的膝盖上，自己主动地翻动起网页来。无论何时，关于死亡的话题对于Peter来说都很敏感，Tony半是怜爱半是安慰地吻住他的太阳穴：“想想邓布利多说过的话，死亡只是另一场伟大的冒险。”

他明智地没有提起男孩的亲人与自己。

“让我看看答案……”

A.带着微笑怀念你/B.询问更多关于你奇遇的故事/C.钦佩你的成就/D.我才不介意死后人们如何评价我，我活着的时候他们怎么评价我才重要

“哇，我得说，都不怎么准确。”Tony仍尽力保持了不甚信任的神情，滑稽地撇着嘴，以此换来了怀中的孩子一声不服气的哼吟，“Uh……我确实不在乎死后别人如何看我，但活着的时候我也同样不需要他们来评判——天知道，他们大多数的智商甚至不足以支撑着读完一篇反应堆原理的论文。”他又看了看其他的选项，“好吧，年轻时我说不定会选B和C，但现在，kid，如果哪一天我不在你身边，我希望你想起我的时候会微笑。”

“我还是不喜欢这个假设。”Peter的兴致仿佛全数被打散了，也不再盯着屏幕，窝在Tony怀中转过了身子，捂着眼睛娇蔫蔫地伏在大人的肩颈上，甜脆的嗓音里也晕起了零星的水汽，“书里的分院帽都不会问问题的。”

“好啦，只是测试而已，第三个问题。”Tony轻抚男孩骨骼突出的后背，试图将他的注意力转回神奇的魔法世界里，“你——我进入了一个魔法花园，最好奇哪种物品。给我念念答案，kid。”

Peter抽抽鼻子，不情不愿地转头去读屏幕中的句子，声音也软软糯糯的，让Tony心头难以克制地氤氲起许多绵密的疼痛来：“A.长着银叶子和金苹果的树木/B.硕大的、似乎在彼此交谈的红色毒蕈/C.冒着泡的池塘，里面好像有发光的东西在旋转/D.一个眼睛奇异闪烁着的、年纪很大的巫师塑像。”

Tony按下了最后的选项：“你觉得它会是邓布利多吗？”

男孩在他耳边小小声地嗯了一声，清浅的呼吸一下下规律地打在Tony的耳根，将那一小块皮肤呵得发烫发痒，Tony极轻微地颤了颤，却并没有动弹。

“第四题。”与一开始不同，Tony几乎已经完全地调转了立场，试图通过测试来转移Peter的注意力，讨讨小男孩的欢心，“最讨厌人们称你——愚蠢，毫无疑问。最期待在霍格沃茨学什么——”他很快掠过了最上面的几个天马行空的选项，勾选了最后的所有领域。

Peter的手按在他胸前的反应堆上，将那里的布料揪得褶皱起来，咬着红润饱满的嘴唇喃喃问：“它们说最，为什么还可以选所有课程？”

“天才总要有点特权。”Tony松下一口气，继续念道，“第六题：哪条路对你最有吸引力……说实话，kid，我很难理解人们对这类测试的沉迷，我看不出任何科学依据。”

“Uh，没有科学依据是正常的，因为它们是魔法！”男孩终于又一次活泼地在Tony怀里扭来扭去，面庞上也又一次露出了好奇的笑意，“你会选哪一条，先生？”

“两边是古老建筑物的鹅卵石街道——我上大学时曾经很喜欢去类似的地方约会。”当然，那更多的只是上床途中的小插曲，但这孩子不需要知道另外这些肮脏的小秘密。

“会选择什么宠物？啧，到底什么样的人才会选蟾蜍？”Tony随手选了一只看上去还算可爱的猫咪。

“最后，左或右——随便啦。”他按下了通往左侧的标志。

短暂的白光后，黄色背景下绘着拉文克劳院徽的图样出现在了屏幕上。Tony盯着中央展翅欲飞的鹰，不置可否地评价：“至少它还能分辨智商。”

“Cool！您可以也为自己买一套校服！”Peter看上去要比他兴奋得多，身体剧烈颠坐了两下，几乎要在Tony的膝盖上直接蹦起来，让Tony吃痛地嘶声收紧双臂，将男孩单薄的身体牢牢禁锢起来：“No，我不会这么干的，kid，老实一点，该你了，做完测试我们就去给你挑眼镜。”

Peter乖顺地安静下来，神色迷惑地冲Tony眨眼睛：“可您刚刚说过了，要买一副和哈利一样的眼镜。”

“Okay，如果你是一只小狮子的话。”Tony又一次点开了网页，“第一题，月亮还是星星？Wow，这个网站的题库这么没有创意吗？”

“星星！”Tony并没有要求解释，但男孩还是双目发亮地扭头寻找到了大人的目光，玻璃般透澈的眼珠又一次装满了纯粹却深重的柔软爱意，中间则倒映着英雄胸前的生命装置，即使同样经历过毁灭与苦难，也没有让梦中的星海染上丝毫污秽，“就像您的反应堆一样，漂亮极了！”

“Good boy。”Tony垂首用鼻尖蹭了蹭男孩发顶翘起的卷曲发丝，低声说道，“下一题，你想让后人如何记住你？智者、好人、伟人还是勇者？”

这样的题目对于孩子来说似乎有些太早了。Tony想，至少他十岁时与此刻的答案绝不会一致。

Peter果然也并没能立刻做出回答，犹豫了一会儿后，干脆信赖地将选择权交给了Tony：“我不知道，人们为什么会记得我？先生，您觉得我应该选什么？”

Tony温声启示，将题目换成了另一种更易懂的表达：“嗯……你最希望我怎么夸奖你？我对你说什么时你最开心？”

随着他的话，男孩的面颊也迅速地被晕红遮蔽了皮肤苍白的原色，他羞赧地支吾了几声，似乎很想从Tony的腿上逃开，却又被大人的手臂圈在原地无法动弹，就这样扭捏了许久，才终于将脑袋凑到Tony耳边，悄声地、低不可闻地将Tony方才才刚刚说过的话重复了一遍：“Good boy。”

Tony难得地放任自己完全沉浸在了这样舒适而甜软的氛围里，没有用俏皮话去取笑小孩儿害羞的倾诉，而是一边轻吻着Peter凌乱的卷发，一边懒洋洋地将测试继续了下去。

“你认为以下哪一种乐器最悦耳？”

“钢琴。”没等他念出选项，Peter便迅速地做出了回答，他显然还没有忘记之前因为摇篮曲而闹出的一系列争执与笑话，“您以后还会为我弹吗？”

“Yeah，baby，我的荣幸。”Tony也刻意地仍旧用了之前的称呼，嗤笑道，“不能叫别人宝贝，我记着呢，我向你保证——下一题，你宁愿被？如果不知道该怎么选，我不介意你把接下来题目的主语也变成我。”

但男孩还是在被表扬与被喜爱之间犹豫了很久。

“啧，又一道重复，你最期待在霍格沃茨学习什么？变形，飞行，恶咒，神奇动物，探索城堡的秘密，还是像我一样，全部都学？”

“飞行！”很不寻常的，这一次Peter几乎没有迟疑，脱口便做出了回答。

这让Tony有些惊讶地怔了怔：“你居然最想飞吗？”说到这儿，他又自得地冲怀中的孩子炫耀起来，“不需要魔法，kid，我就可以满足你这个愿望了。”

Peter则垂着头，始终都在把玩着自己的手指，仿佛对这个问题也感到了羞涩，半晌才匆匆解释道：“可我想和您一起飞，先生。”

话音未落，尚不等Tony为这番突然又真挚的剖白做出些反应，Peter便慌慌张张地开始翻动网页，似乎并不期待大人的评价，语调急促而尖细地念道：“夜晚，在街上独自行走的时候听到一声你认为有魔法踪迹的古怪的哭叫声，你会？”

他专注地浏览着屏幕里的文字，仿佛能借此遮盖所有的情绪。Tony低低哼笑两声，顺从地选择了沉默，但这孩子看上去脸红得更严重了。

“我选A，走过去，一只手偷偷握着魔杖——”

并没有等Peter念完，Tony便惩罚性地拍了拍他的头顶，警告道：“遇到危险时你应该赶快离得远远的，然后给我打电话，让大人来解决麻烦，不许跟上去。”

“但这只是个测试！”

“无论如何，你还是得通知我。做个乖孩子。”Tony又一次伸出手去拍他的头顶，比上一次还要再用力些。

Peter最终为自己选择了与Tony不同品种的猫咪作为宠物，当全部测试结束后，并不怎么令人惊讶的，屏幕里出现了一头威风凛凛的狮子。

“Okay，小狮子，就这么决定了，格兰芬多的校服，还有哈利波特的眼镜。”Tony直起身，将Peter放回地上，慢慢伸了个懒腰，以缓解被小男孩的体重压得稍稍发麻的腰腿。本以为会欢呼雀跃的Peter看上去却并没有一开始那样兴奋，视线直勾勾地盯着屏幕，甚至有些闷闷不乐的味道。

“我想和您去一个学院。”他沮丧地说道，“我不够聪明吗？”

这实在是不在成年人的意料之中，Peter对于哈利波特的热爱几乎和星球大战一样深，每日不停谈论的也都是哈利的冒险故事，很难想象他会将和Tony去一个学院作为目标。

没有评论这只是两个虚构的学院和不需要任何复杂代码就能搞定的测试网站，Tony蹲下身子，几乎是受宠若惊地柔声安慰：“和哈利去一个学院也很酷，你比我要酷多啦，kid。”

他夸张地冲Peter挤眼睛：“想想看，连钢铁侠都没能和你最喜欢的人去一个学院。”

“您才是我最喜欢的人。”小男孩绷着粉白稚嫩的脸，一板一眼地纠正。


	18. Chapter 18

特意定制的校服和眼镜都很快送到了大厦，男孩第一次戴着眼镜去学校的那天，Tony心血来潮地在他额角用笔画了一道足够逼真的闪电型伤疤——这有点太戏剧化了，但一定程度上很能避免同龄人之间关于书呆子的恶劣玩笑，Peter在很长一段时间都对戴眼镜这件事保持了相当的热情。

另一方面，Tony觉得自己终于找到了一个完美的礼物选择。

在超级英雄已经成为纽约随处可见风景的今天，人们在谈论奇诡现实的同时，也并没有遗忘曾经迷恋的虚拟世界与魔法城堡，哈利波特与星战系列出的周边数目足够Tony拿来填充小男孩的每一个节日（他在内心仍旧坚持钢铁侠才应该是Peter的最爱，但当你可以在家里轻易看到MARK45的原型机时，塑料玩具的吸引力就没那么大了。）

Peter生日的时候恰好是周末，除了固定的蛋糕与礼物以外，Tony难得地亲自带他出门去了游乐园——可惜并没有能得到一个快乐的结局，一个陌生孩子索要签名时的玩笑话差点让Tony在摩天轮上惊恐发作，惹得男孩掉了许多的眼泪，这让他至今都有些愧疚。

万圣节则是最完美的。提着南瓜灯的小巫师为Tony讨来了一整年的糖果，也让疲惫的成年人在那一晚的甜香中暂时遗忘了所有可能的灾难。

无论他那天看到的外星巨人在计划些什么，他对于地球的攻势似乎都不如Tony噩梦中那样急迫，经过几个月的修整，纽约几乎已经恢复了元气，随着鳞次的高楼重新焕发出勃勃生机来。

而就像最初神盾局对他承诺过的那样，除了真的威胁到地球的大危机，复仇者并不太需要随时随地都聚在一起原地待命。史蒂夫、娜塔莎与克林顿并没有在基地停留太久，与Tony不同，弗瑞对特工们的控制要强得多，Tony没有深入地调查新任务的具体内容，可能的话，他希望自己今后的生活能平静些。布鲁斯住的日子比其他人要长，主要则是因为他对体内怪物的出现与不受控仍心存忌惮，不得不接受许多检查。城市里密集的人潮对绿巨人来说绝非什么好选择，在大厦里深居简出地帮助Tony为反浩克装甲采集到完整数据后，布鲁斯也很快搬回了他曾经不知在哪个世界角落的小房子里，Tony同样地没有过问，他敢肯定弗瑞一定已经在四周布下了完整的监控。

如果说他对此没有半点不舍，那只是在骗人。但当生活中最大的烦恼从世界毁灭变成小孩子的作业题与生日礼物时，竟也让Tony感受到了许多平淡而温软的岁月静好来。

春光一日一老，小孩儿也每天都是新的样子。Peter这几个月抽条得很快，一开始才将将到Tony腰部的豆丁不知不觉已经能勉强够到大人的胸口，连婴儿肥都褪去了一点，脸颊仍肉乎乎的，下颌却已愈发勾勒出尖俏的棱角来。整个人正处于懵懂幼童与青春期之间微妙的交界，Tony偶尔望向他时总会有些恍惚——细细算起，他居然真的与这个全凭冲动而收养的孩子，互相依赖互相照顾地共同生活了这样久，久到Tony可以毫不违和地说出你长大了这样的话。

不过Peter离真正的青春期毕竟还有段距离，脾气依旧乖巧听话得紧，尚没有染上那些总是令家长担忧的叛逆习惯，对Tony的依赖也还是一如既往，只是随着年纪渐长，像曾经那样轻易地被成年人拥在臂弯里走来走去的难度高出了不少，Tony不得不常常唤出一些盔甲的零件来。小男孩对此乐此不疲，Tony怀疑他落在战甲上的亲吻都要比自己的脸颊多。

-

Peter的老师不久前曾委婉地向Tony建议过，认为男孩的学习速度与知识储备都很优秀，是否有意向加快些求学进度。

Peter自己倒是对这个消息很兴奋，甚至期待地问过Tony自己是不是也能像先生一样15岁就去MIT念书。但Tony的学生生涯可以算是一路不停跳跃着念完的，具体的跳级次数连他自己都记不太清，对中间的弯绕清楚得很。抛开智商与知识所带来的某种优越感以外，一个年纪比周围人都要小上许多的孩子骤然闯入校园这种相对封闭的环境绝谈不上愉悦，纵使Tony这样的家世与性格，当初站稳脚跟也花费了不小的功夫。

单纯又性子软和的小男孩被丢进那样的环境里，无异于羊入狼群。与所谓的天才光环相比，一旦自己开始亲手养育孩子，Tony更希望他能有一个相对正常的童年。

当然，即使是同龄人之间，校园欺凌也并不少见。

圣诞节前的最后几个工作日，出门前还兴冲冲念着晚上要和先生一起装饰圣诞树的小孩儿，却直到夜色临近才抽抽噎噎地红着眼被Happy带回大厦，差点让Tony担心得召出所有的钢铁盔甲。

Tony紧锁着眉头，将Peter身上已经被冷风吹得冰凉潮湿的衣物褪去，小心翼翼地用厚绒的毯子包裹住男孩纤细瘦弱的身躯，一边轻柔搓动着对方裸露的手掌与小臂，一边不住地往泛红的皮肤上呵气。

而Peter不知是不是被冻得发懵，半晌都没有做出什么反应，始终都呆呆地坐在沙发上任成年人摆布，直到体温被屋内的空调熏得回复了正常水平，才终于委屈巴巴地窝进Tony怀里，捂着双眼呜咽起来。Tony怜惜地揉抚着男孩不停颤抖的后背与透着湿意的卷发，心脏泛疼的同时，又有些恨铁不成钢似的埋怨：“他们让你等，你就真的一直傻乎乎地等下去吗？”

这显然没什么安慰效果，Peter嗓音里的哭腔更重了，一边克制不住抽噎地打嗝，一边断断续续地辩解道：“他们说很快就会来找我的……我甚至不认识他们，为什么他们要骗我？”

在小男孩天真纯粹的世界里，毫无理由地想要捉弄一个人似乎是完全无法理解的一件事。听到Peter可怜兮兮的控诉，Tony不由将他搂的更紧了些，在气恼的同时，也带着几分心虚地摸了摸鼻子——在曾经的许多荒唐岁月里，他自己其实也不止一次地像这样放过别人的鸽子。

唯一不那么糟糕的是，至少他欺负的不是小孩子。

细心地将被Peter的动作蹭脱的毛毯重新围好，Tony动作轻缓地伸出手绕过他的腋下与腿弯，用一种别扭的公主抱姿势将被缠缚成毛绒蛋卷的小孩儿托了起来，一边向卧室走一边哄道：“圣诞假期我带你回马里布的家度假怎么样？那里的海很漂亮，你还没有去过呢。”


	19. Chapter 19

Tony并没有养育过其他孩子，也几乎不曾与他们相处过。公平的说，他人生中与孩童长时间相处的日子可以追溯到几十年以前，而那时，他自己才是人群中年纪最轻也最傲慢的那一个。

以成年人的眼光看，Peter的情绪调节的速度其实很快。在被Tony抱进怀里之后，小男孩的眼泪更多的就更像是终于寻觅到依靠后发泄委屈的途径，而非真的对欺凌本身念念不忘。除却最开始的几声质问，便开始不停呢喃着唤先生。

“I’m okay。”肤色已经渐渐恢复白皙的男孩坐在床沿，上身依旧被过度担忧的大人用毯子紧紧包裹住，只剩下半截小腿与脚踝还明晃晃地暴露在空气里，弧度很小地在半空来回踢动，在木制的床边敲击出沉闷而规律的轻响。

Tony轻易地将他纤弱的脚踝圈在手中，安慰用指腹不住摩挲男孩白嫩的膝窝与小腿，机械师掌心中粗粝的肉茧蹭过Peter皮肤时，会因为瘙痒而引起小孩儿轻伶的笑声。整个人脆弱又精致，像是应被亿万富翁锁在柜子里好好呵护的瓷器，Tony想不出为何会有人想要故意伤害他。Peter的体温已经与平日无异，但透过掌心传过来时还是能让Tony感受到微凉的冷雪。

“先生，您会觉得我很笨吗？”他看上去竟然仿佛发自内心地在担忧Tony的看法，下意识地向眼前蹲跪的大人倾身凑近，手指也在毛毯上捏出了明显的褶皱。

“嘘——”Tony不假思索地伸出食指，按覆在男孩的嘴唇上，阻止了他未竟的荒谬自省。他们两人此时的姿势有些不同寻常，绝大多数时间，总是这孩子跌跌撞撞地努力跟在Tony身边，艰难仰视着超级英雄恒定的光环与侧脸。而当Tony也同样用仰视的角度看他，才恍然被这样不掺杂质的纯洁灼伤似的，从内心深处泛出许多近似敬畏的愧悔来。

“别这么说，kid。”他温声说道，“是他们太坏了。”

在知晓真相的同时，Tony就已经让Happy去进行了后续的处理，那些青春期穷极无聊的高年级孩子大概率也会面临着几周的停课，但Peter从未询问过与报复或是惩罚相关的话题，当听到先生并未因此责怪自己的‘愚蠢’后，便十分明显地松下一口气，始终都微微撅着的嘴唇也终于向上弯翘，乳燕投林般一头扎进成年人敞开的怀抱中，声音也像是什么鸣啼悦耳的飞鸟，在Tony耳边轻轻软软地说道：“Thank you。”

Tony甚至想不出他这么说的理由。

“先生……”男孩却又一次咬着指甲，带着忐忑犹豫地问，“您当初为什么会没有去见他？我做错——对方做错什么了吗？”

Tony将他的手拉下来——Peter紧张时总是有很多不自觉的小动作，Tony纠正了很久，收效却并不显著——顺势在小孩儿手背上几个浅浅的凹坑处亲了一下，在评价自己时也顺从了之前的观点，语气平静地回答，“我那时候也太坏了——kid，很长一段时间里，除了不再受未成年人那些喝酒与开车的禁令束缚以外，我与你身边高年级的孩子可能并没什么区别。哈，罗迪为此抱怨过很多次，在每一次帮我收拾烂摊子时说他不想把大学室友变成需要自己去开家长会的孩子。说实话，Pete，我戏耍过的人太多，一觉睡醒后甚至想不出他们的样子。有时候人们就是会毫无道理地不喜欢一个人，那些孩子欺负你，并不意味着你做了坏事。”

稍顿了顿，他又有点好笑地回忆：“最近就有一个被我放过鸽子的人，一直在试图挖走我的CEO和前女友。”

只是他当时没有去见他，如今也完全回忆不起这号人的名字与当时的情景。Happy絮絮地与他谈了许多，斯塔克工业的安全主管在兼任了小男孩的司机职位后，对于安保工作的热情简直达到了神经质的地步，似乎期待着Tony能因此看到他的价值并不应该消耗在学校门口拥挤的车流中。但Tony对于那晚的全部记忆只有美艳性感的女科学家，还有与她在床上的热情成正比的睿智——对于当时的花花公子来说，这已经是极不寻常的一件事。Tony确实曾经对那个名叫玛雅汉森的女人印象深刻，若非她之后从未使用过那张名片，Tony觉得自己说不定会很愿意和她谈一场比较正式的恋爱。

至于Happy口中那个叫基里安的，在今天之前，即使已经知道峰会上那场不甚愉快的相遇与违约，他也从未放在眼里过。反倒是Peter此刻的经历，让他时隔多年才后知后觉地泛起一点反思来。

将漫无边际的思绪唤回，Tony慢慢地从地板上站起来，缓解了一下自己发麻的双腿。Peter与他之间也又一次回到了最熟悉的模式，小男孩双眼发亮地望着他，问道：“您要去实验室吗？”

Tony嗯了一声，在Peter回来前，他正在往自己的皮肤里植入能控制所有战甲的芯片，却还没来得及测试，慌忙冲出来时搞不好还不小心碰坏了几个，要从皮下再挖出来重新安装也说不定。

“Uh……”Peter歪着头，羞涩又模糊地从嗓子里溢出几声撒娇的哼吟，“我想吃糖。”

大约是因为最初邂逅时Tony就是用糖果和巧克力哄住了博览会上不知所措的孩子，冲Tony讨要糖果这件事在Peter心中便有了不同寻常的含义，在安全感匮乏时尤为如此，纽约大战后Tony的衣兜里几乎每天都装着花花绿绿的各式糖果。

我想吃糖等于我想让先生陪着我。Tony自然清楚得很。

短暂地想了想，他点头应道：“你可以和我一起去。或者还可以当一次助手。”

“来吧，kid，给你个机会在我身上发泄一下被人爽约的火气，把自己当做那个基里安之类的。”Tony将已经装好了芯片植入装置递到男孩手中，在自己的手臂上画了几个需要刺入的黑点，向Peter示意，“照位置刺进去就好。”

“但别太狠心，kid，我已经知道错啦。”

-

然而，就像Tony在遇见Peter之前从未体会过这种情感一样，成年人的世界远比孩童不染尘的心灵肮脏，实验室里的角色扮演只能作为轻飘飘的亲子游戏，没有人会像小男孩那样一边含着糖果，一边冲Tony芯片植入后胳膊上的血点呵气，小心翼翼地问先生疼吗。

如果有可能的话，Tony绝对会对十年前的自己说，赶紧去天台，去赴那个该死的神经病的约——基里安能带来的麻烦，比神经紧张的安全主管所能想象的最大麻烦，还要糟糕得多。

最后望了一眼躺在病床上生死未卜的Happy，Tony在离开大厦前，将尚且茫然不知的Peter强行塞进了佩珀的怀里：“无论发生什么，呆在塔楼里，别让他离开你的视线。”

自从爆炸发生后，大厦门口就挤满了数不清的记者——这栋楼一开始并不是Tony计划的居住场所，但现在几乎全纽约的人都知道Tony Stark就住在这里，只是仍没有探究清楚那个让他选择留在纽约城内的孩子。

“不是911的双子塔，也不是我身后的这栋大楼。10880，Malibu Port，90265.”他说出了自己已经许久没有回过的，曾经也勉强被称作过‘家’的地方，“在我杀死你之前，记住我的地址。”

不再在乎剩下的闪光灯与话筒，Tony将滑脱的墨镜扶正，坐进车子头也不回地朝远方开去。

路上的时候，佩珀给他打了一通充斥着尖叫的电话，女人与孩子的音色都很尖锐，混在一起分不真切，但Tony能隐约听到男孩湿漉漉的哭腔。与佩珀更为强势的质疑与命令口吻不同，经历过纽约大战，Peter仿佛全然明晓了自己在这类危险状况中毫无话语权的现实，明明呜咽着乞求了许多句先生您能不能……却总是在提出最后的要求前可怜兮兮地停住，将一切又一次换成反复的抽泣与单调而无意义的求求您。

无论多久，每一次丢下他时，Tony仍旧心怀愧疚。这种愧疚又总会在下一次将男孩抛在身后时酝酿成更深的绵长情绪。

但自负与固执或许是自己永远也改不掉的天赋——无论是调侃着问依旧巧笑倩兮的女科学家，车上是否有一个春风一度后的孩子，还是在圣诞的风雪中被失去电量的盔甲丢在遥远的田纳西。

哈利基纳是个很聪慧的孩子。如果忽略Tony因为长久相处后的感情而产生的偏爱，他的聪慧程度实际上要和Peter差不多。

只是不如Peter乖。

Tony觉得他和自己很像。完全的、彻头彻尾的，不是常规意义上的乖孩子。在大人受到刺激后PTSD发作时，哈利会冷静地告诉他保持呼吸，而不是像Peter那样软乎乎又死死地搂住他的腰，一边唤着先生没关系一边默默盘算着送他一场星空与美梦。当Tony恶趣味发作而开些恶劣的玩笑时，哈利会很快就风趣地反击回来，而不是像Peter那样全心全意把先生说的话当做什么至高无上的真理。

Tony很喜欢这个小男孩。不知道是不是收养了Peter的缘故，他和孩子之间的交流似乎比从前要容易了许多。

另一方面，当Tony终于弄清了部分真相，要将他‘抛下’时，哈利的表现倒是与Peter像得惊人。无论是不是刻意在装可怜，小朋友眼角下垂鼓着脸颊乞求不要丢下我时，Tony不可避免地涌出了点心软。

不足以让他改变本来的计划，但在他开车离去时仍旧能帮他确认一件令人沮丧的事实——他真的很讨厌将小朋友丢在身后。更讨厌将属于自己的小朋友丢下。

-

当Tony最终被两根无甚出奇的线圈牢牢困在铁架子上时，他发誓，他人生中第一次对于雷神的超能力产生了零星的羡慕。当然，不是像自己眼前这样，浑身冒火地残肢再生。

如果雷神在这儿，至少能帮自己给盔甲充个电。

话说回来——Tony在心底悄悄翻了一个白眼，连美国总统都被牵涉其中的恐怖袭击，神盾局真的不打算稍微召唤那么一两个复仇者吗？

他对于基里安愤慨又激情的演说仍旧不感兴趣，就像许多年前他全然忽视了那个不算成熟的基因构想。而对于基里安来说，他对于亿万富翁的爽约显然依旧耿耿于怀，一旦Tony又一次表现出了对他的无视，他疯狂的程度要比方才被Tony讽刺时高得多，原本尚算英俊的面容扭曲着皱起，咬牙切齿地从眉眼处溢出浓郁的恨来。

“我要回赠你一件礼物，报答当初你对我的仁慈。”基里安随意地向地面投掷了几枚投影用的电子装置，与对话的内容比起来，他的语气相当平静，笑容里带着浓而深刻的恶意，“现场直播，Tony，你知道绝望是什么感觉吗？像你这样的天之骄子，想体验一下旁人的绝望吗？”

他其实了解——在他父母去世的那个圣诞，或是阿富汗深不见底的山洞，荒无人烟的沙漠，血管里游移的弹片与毒素。还有宇宙中那场瑰丽的、永不褪色的噩梦。全世界或许没人能比Tony更能体会被未来扼住咽喉的绝望。但他惯常用倦懒与随性掩盖这些糟乱的情绪包袱，更无心向眼前这个疯子剖析自我。

“哈。”Tony嘲讽地笑道，“你打算——”

他的声音随着机器的启动而被哽在了喉咙，幽蓝的光芒渐渐由点到面地联结，最终在暗淡的空间里铺陈开来。

这个世界上不应该有第二个人知道，钢铁侠赖以为生的并非是盔甲和胸腔里冷硬的反应堆，那个孩子才是Tony Stark心脏上的恒星。

那个孩子，本应受到最严密保护的孩子。

Peter，Peter Parker。

紧闭着双眼，手脚胸腹都被绳索牢牢捆缚着，软绵绵地缩成一团瘫在房间的角落里，即使是透过投影也能看清脸颊上凌乱交错的泪痕。

“How dare you……”

“怎么样？”基里安的笑得更开心了，“我一般不对儿童下手，Tony，我也不想真的伤害他，看看这可怜的小家伙……”他的神色奇异地仿佛透出些真切的怜爱来，让Tony难以抑制地作呕，“我不会杀他，但如果你不乖乖听话，我不保证，这孩子身上会发生什么事。相信我，Tony，你不会想看到的。”


	20. Chapter 20

“你以为你把他藏得很好吗，Anthony？”他叫自己教名的语气让Tony厌恶地偏过了头，鼻腔内的呼吸也不由自主地加重了许多。 

“瞧呀，这就是伟大的Anthony Stark。”

看到他的反应，基里安反而更加神经质地笑了起来，眼神仍旧恶狠狠的，骤然伸出手用力掐住了Tony的脖子，又将他的头强行掰成了与自己直视的姿势。

直到Tony的面容泛起深红，才凑到他耳边一字一顿地轻声说：“谁能想到，把全世界都踩在脚底的亿万富翁，会去收养一个孤儿？怎么，钢铁侠已经满足不了你的虚荣心了？你平时会让他跪下来舔你的鞋子吗？还是更恶心，把他变成上流宴会供人取乐的男孩玩具？Tony，我了解你，你不是会抚养孩子的人，你甚至不能听一个人说超过五分钟的话。”  


喉咙四周传来的剧痛与随之而来的窒息都让Tony的眼前泛起断续的黑晕，但这一切都比不过男人在他耳边说的腌臜词句更令他愤怒。扼住脖颈的手指不断收紧，让人难以挤出哪怕些微的反驳。

艰难地翕动嘴唇，Tony冲面前表情扭曲的基里安吐出了一口唾沫。

这换来了脸颊上一个刺痛的巴掌，但至少他的咽喉终于被松开了。  
  
“别这么谈论他。”他呛咳着说道，定定望着基里安疯狂的眼睛。

“Wow，你真的很重视这个小家伙。”基里安满不在乎地抬手将那点唾液抹去，大约是十分得意于能看到Tony失控，他的情绪比方才还要高涨，语气也更加地肆无忌惮。而他轻声唤男孩时扭曲的声调仍让Tony忍不住心脏发颤，“那你就更不应该把他留在身边了。”

Tony不知道秘密是从哪一环节泄露出去的。

除却学校与收养系统里可能存在的漏洞，塔楼里形形色色的工作人员也随时都能窥探到自家老板身边多出来的小跟班。亿万富翁的身边从来不是什么固若金汤的堡垒，与安逸这个词语搭不上边，儿童协会曾经就这个话题与斯塔克的律师团纠缠了很久。

Tony不愿意理会对方刻意的挑拨，但他心知肚明，从收养Peter的那一天开始，这个担忧就从未从他的脑海中消失，在最初的那几个月里，Tony甚至为Peter请过专门教导被绑架后如何应对的老师——他小时候也上过类似的课程，幸运的是霍华德并没有什么交赎金的机会。

蓝幽幽的全息画面有些失真，但小男孩虚弱的模样还是与午夜梦魇中惊人的相似。

  
自己如今被关着的地方外面似乎有一座钟楼，在基里安与自己纠缠时传来嗡嗡的敲击声，Tony默默地跟着钟声数了四下。

他把那孩子丢下已经将近两天了。  


“你对他……你想要我做什么？”

基里安在他眼前晃动泛黄的名片：“这个公式对我们的研发很有用处，但它还不够完善。Tony，我再不喜欢你也还是会承认，你是个天才。”他凑到Tony耳边恶质地吹气，用微弱的气音说道，“为什么不和我联手，送给我们伟大的总统一个惊喜呢？你会是我的小组里最成功的那个人。” 

“不可能——” 

他的拒绝被基里安打断了。

“别着急说不，Anthony。”看到Tony没有再对这个称呼做出什么反应后，基里安有些可惜地撇了撇嘴，“再看看这个孩子。”

他轻点了点耳边连接的通讯设备，屏幕里仍旧昏迷着的男孩身边便很快出现了另一个人，动作粗暴地扯着绳子将Peter的身体拉正，放置在一个形状怪异的椅子上。没有因为男孩的年幼而有丝毫手软或是良心不安。

或许是药物的效果开始逐渐消散，也许只是单纯的疼痛，Peter的身体小幅度地颤抖起来，嗓子里溢出几声浑噩绵软的呻吟。

“little baby，该起床了。”基里安呢喃着唤道，语气里带着令Tony毛骨悚然的亲昵。

随着他的话音，看守Peter的男人毫不留情地在小男孩细嫩的脸颊上印下了一个红通通的巴掌印。好让他能够更快地‘醒来’。

“你知道吗？实验记录中，未成年人注射绝境病毒的成功率要比成年人低30%，我的实验室里还没有过这么小的孩子——啧，他们的父母都太小心了，怎么也不愿意率先尝试。我缺这样一个试验品很久了。你看过那些视频对吗？看到他们爆炸时的样子了吗？你猜，你的心肝宝贝能撑过去吗？”

“你敢——”Tony咬着牙关，几乎耗费了全部心力才重新张开嘴巴，因为过于用力而疼痛的后槽牙隐隐能尝到血腥味，“如果你伤害了他一根汗毛，我发誓，你死之前一定会乞求从没出现在世界上。”

“嘘，现在我才是庄家，认清自己的位置。”

仿佛是为了配合他的话，屏幕那头的男人很快又一次向Peter举起了巴掌。这一次，Peter似乎已经完全清醒了，一边挣扎一边惊惧地望着面前的绑匪，姣好的脸蛋上高高肿起，与眼眶的红晕连成一片。

出乎Tony意料的是，Peter表现得要比往常在自己身边时坚强得多，即使遭受了这样糟糕的虐待，也并没有哭出来的意思。在最初的慌张过后，小男孩很快平静下来，试图让自己急促的呼吸恢复正常频率。

“你是谁？你想要什么？”

男人有些惊讶地低头瞥了一眼身量矮小的男孩，随手指了指正前方，Tony猜那里大约也有一个类似投屏设备的东西：“让你爸爸看清现实。”

“……Mr Stark？他能看到我吗？”Peter奶声奶气地问，因为说话时扯动肿胀的脸颊而吃痛地嘶声吸气。湿漉漉的眼睛里却第一次有了光亮，顺着男人手指的方向直勾勾地望过来，小声说道，“I'm okey，先生。”

男人不屑地挑挑眉，伸出手故意去揉按Peter脸蛋上的伤口，直到听到男孩难耐的呜咽才心满意足似的嘲笑道，“看来你还没认清楚状况，kid。” 

Tony撇过头，不可置信地盯着表情得意的基里安：“你们组织里的人都是他妈的心理变态吗？”

“我真的不想逼你，Tony，但我的耐心在十年前已经被磨干净了。”基里安的语气与内容是完全的两个极端，他好奇地碰了碰Tony袖间不慎露出的亮粉色儿童手表，一边用力将胶质的表带从Tony手腕上扯断，“真甜蜜，这是他送给你的吗？说实在的，我对小男孩没什么癖好，但总能找到些对洋娃娃感兴趣的老家伙，世界上也多的是追求刺激的人想要玷污钢铁侠的私有物。”

很巧合的，劣质的电子表盘倏而发出了滴滴的鸣响。

基里安甩甩手，随意地将它丢弃到地面上，最后恐吓道：“给我个答复，否则我就立刻为他注射，那些老变态们说不定更喜欢残疾的小孩呢，Yes or No？”

“我向你道歉，任何时间、任何事，你都可以在我身上立刻报复回来。Just……Just——”Tony肌肉绷紧，用力握住了手边缠绕着绳圈的铁管，轻若无语地用近似恳求的语气说道，“放过这孩子，Please。”

与此同时，屏幕另一头的Peter也在不断扭动着身躯，绳索束缚得太紧，将男孩雪白的手臂勒出许多藕节似的凹陷，泛着血液不通的可怖红紫。 

他终于克制不住似的掉了眼泪，带着沙哑哭腔啜泣起来：“你能把我解开吗？太疼了。Please……”

“Please，基里安，放了他，或者至少别再折磨他——”Tony心碎地闭了闭眼，再也遮掩不住声音中的颤抖，“我可以——”

他还是没能给出完美的答案，只是在喉结耸动间挤出了几声细碎的、带着水汽的含混单音，但亿万富翁乞怜的话语与神色还是让基里安有了莫大的满足感，并不觉得千里之外一个孱弱的幼童能带来什么影响，他很快便施恩似的挥挥手：“来吧，对我们的小客人礼貌一点。”

绳索松脱的一刹那，男孩迅速地抬起手捂住了自己的脸颊与耳根，尚未完全回血的指尖在耳后来回搓动，仿佛能通过这样的方式缓解疼痛。

“I’m okay，先生。”他又一次这样说，“如果您能听到的话。”

Tony目不转睛地盯着小男孩眼中与稚幼面容全然相反的倔强神情，喃喃回应道：“Nice work，kid.”  


基里安的传导装置效果确实十分显著——即使透过投影，Tony也还是能清晰地听到屏幕两端同时传来的、物体划破空气时的尖锐哨音。

“我还得感谢那几个高年级的小混蛋，当然还有你，基里安。”Tony望着电子画面中被钢铁战甲迅速包裹住的小男孩，终于缓缓咧开了嘴巴，“让我在植入芯片时多想了一点。”

与成年人不同，即使Tony在战甲中输入了Peter的DNA数据，男孩的身体也并不足以让他能够控制盔甲进行战斗，大概率只能被尴尬地卡在半空。所以，在男孩的耳后植入芯片时，Tony仅仅只对盔甲输入了保护性的自动回程代码——这也足够了。

与Peter相比，他自己的盔甲甚至来得还要慢些，田纳西离这里太远了。

在漫长的休息后终于充好电的盔甲零件被芯片吸附在身体各个部位，逐渐组合出金红色的超级英雄，Tony挣开圈绳，冲着对面已然气极的男人漫不经心地说道：“我不收回对那晚的道歉，I'm sorry，但你还是该死。”


	21. Chapter 21

即使在内心中承诺了无数次，绝境病毒的再生能力还是给Tony带来了超乎想象的麻烦。

他当初会喜欢玛雅汉森一定是因为，这女人真他妈的是个天才。哦，还有Tony当初主动留下的方程式，他自己也是个天才，专门为未来的自己找麻烦。

他足足炸毁了自己的三个盔甲，基里安才没有又一次浑身冒火地重新站起来。

唯一的安慰是，罗迪传来了消息，Peter已经按照Tony预存在盔甲里的路线，被安全送回了塔楼。大约是为了安慰焦躁的亿万富翁，佩珀还在一旁特意多叮嘱了几句，说小男孩除了受到了惊吓和一点皮外伤之外，其他都很好——Tony因为这个措辞而默默地叹了一口气，他们对待Peter也很好，但Tony怀疑世界上不可能有其他人能够理解这孩子之于自己的意义。

连他自己都还没有弄清楚。

Tony望着不远处终于僵硬破碎地死去的基里安，心有余悸地攥紧了拳头。如果那天晚上自己没有把Peter也带进实验室注射芯片，如果自己不得不看着Peter痛苦地死去……

Tony不确定，他能在天平另一头放置多少东西去衡量这孩子的价值。基里安不过只是逼迫他将选择放在了台面上。

好在男孩远比他敢期待的聪明勇敢得多，甚至不需要Tony更多的示弱和诱导，他自己就几乎主导了一场成功的脱困表演。

倦懒于再去等待警察的到来，Tony将盔甲的操控权交给贾维斯，在圣诞节后的第一个夜晚，终于向纽约的方向飞去。他希望能早些见到Peter——仅仅只是在内心默念小孩儿的名字，心脏传来的压抑与愧疚就足以将他淹没，但他还是非常、非常地想要见到那孩子。将他抱在怀里，最好永远都藏在自己的臂弯里，再也别放手。

佩珀就在大厦的门口等待，一听到盔甲飞行的声音，迫不及待地便迎了上来。

“他怎么样了？”Tony简单地问。

“只有脸蛋受了一点轻伤，嘴角有些撕裂，不是很严重。但是……”佩珀冲他露出了一个有点奇怪的表情，“他大概吓坏了，一直在等着你回来，我们都没办法太靠近。”

Tony悄悄地咬住口腔侧面的一小块软肉，用疼痛帮助自己保持清醒，以免自己在见到这孩子之前先行陷入惊恐发作的窘境。他垂眸打量了一下自己，刚经历过一场战斗，他的衣服早已经破烂不堪，上面布满了干涸的暗红血迹，味道也有些一言难尽，实在是很不适合直接与小朋友接触，但他还是头也不回地直接朝顶楼的卧室走去。

比亿万富翁猜测的好一些，至少Peter并没有试图封闭自己，卧室的门随意地敞开着，一眼望过去却找不到小孩儿熟悉的身影。象征性地在门板上轻扣了两下，Tony柔声唤道：“Kid，你在吗？”

“Yeah？”不远处的衣柜里传来簌簌的轻响。Tony顺着回应望过去，Peter在之前大约一直都躲藏在了自己的衣柜里，原本整齐挂好的西装与衬衫此时统统凌乱地掉在地面上混作了一团，几乎要将小孩儿整个埋起来。而Peter则像个雪白的肉团子似的，手脚并用地正试图从衣服堆里爬出来，看上去既兴奋又懊恼。

这样奇异的场景让早已疲惫不堪的Tony也不禁软和了眉眼，男人蹲下身子，双手绕过Peter的腋下，一把将男孩提起来抱回了自己身边。Peter身上有股带着甜味的奶香，十分轻易地就盖过了成年人身上铁锈一般的血腥气，Tony软弱地将脑袋埋在小男孩白嫩纤细的脖颈里，贪婪地试图汲取从对方身上传来的、某种踏实的安全感。

Peter大约是感受到了他心中激荡的情绪，除了一开始糯糯地唤了声先生以外，始终都没有开口打破屋内的静谧。Tony的手臂勒得很紧，反应堆硌在肋骨上，让男孩下意识地嘶声吸气，却还是乖巧地没有动弹。

“谢谢你还在这儿，kid。”他喃喃说道，偏头吻了吻男孩的后颈。

听到Tony的话，原本整个儿被圈锁在臂弯里的小孩儿才艰难地将胳膊抽出来，保护似的也搂住了他的头，软绵绵的手掌按覆在Tony被血迹粘连住的头发上，学着大人平日里的姿势，一下一下地抚摸起来。

温暖湿润的呼吸急促地喷在Tony的耳廓，又慢慢平缓下来，Tony闭上眼睛，默默地数着自己的心跳，他不甚健康的心脏似乎也能感受到外界传来的动静，渐渐与对方的呼吸频率趋于一致，而不再惊惶地怦怦作乱。

“别害怕，先生。”小孩子清润的声线像月下的啼莺，又担心惊扰到他似的，压得极轻。

自己可真是个不合格的大人，在劫后余生后，居然需要一个刚刚经历了绑架的孩子来安慰他。

Tony失笑地眨了眨眼，将眼底不小心生出的一点点水光驱散干净，终于开始仔细地打量自己怀中的孩子。他很不寻常地穿着一件印有MIT标志的连帽衫，肥大又完全不合尺码的衣服垂坠下来，堪堪遮住膝盖，露出洁白纤直的小腿肚，过长的袖子挽过了许多道，才能将手腕伸出来。Tony好奇地去翻过他颈后的标签，果然在上面发现了自己旧日在大学里的签名。

这个习惯由来已久。只在最初，Peter刚刚被接到塔楼里时，缺乏安全感的小男孩会偶尔抛弃自己印着图案的鲜艳睡衣，悄悄换上Tony的衬衫，仿佛可以从残余的气味中体会到真实的超级英雄。当Tony纵容地允许他留在自己房间后，真切的体温与拥抱很快就代替了那些单调的旧衣物。

Tony很难想象，这个从自己回家起就全然未表现出泪意、甚至在试图告诉自己别怕的孩子，在独自躲在衣柜里，翻出这件藏在最深处的旧衣服穿在身上，又执拗地不肯理会任何人的呼唤时，心里在想些什么。

Peter脸颊上被巴掌扇出的红肿淤痕还没有褪去，眼尾与唇角都蹭出了一片深色的痂痕，看上去有些触目惊心。Tony爱怜地用指尖轻点了点，又很快地移开，担心自己的动作会给他带来更多的疼痛。

“疼吗，小英雄？”

这个称呼显然让Peter很是开心，眼睛亮闪闪地凝望着Tony，像圣诞树顶端最璀璨的宝石。他用力地摇摇头，反问道：“您受伤了吗？”

Tony跟着他的动作一起摇头，微笑着温声回答：“只有一点点。”

男孩却不是很信任地撅起嘴巴，也伸出一根手指，戳了戳Tony眼下的一处皮肤。Tony还没有照镜子，不知道那里是不是也有伤口。但Peter并没有罢休的意思，低头翻弄了半晌，最后也不知从哪里掏出来一小块创可贴，小心翼翼地贴在了Tony的脸颊上。

认真的样子让Tony自然而然地想起了遥远时光中，博览会上被钢铁侠高高举起的孩童。

“真可惜，kid，我这次没有带糖果，没办法感谢你啦。”

“Okay……”Peter拖着长音，依赖地将重心倚靠在Tony身上，突然有些闷闷不乐地说，“圣诞节已经过去了。”

Tony实际上是准备了礼物的，一个巨大的、足有两层楼高的兔子玩偶，就伫立在他马里布别墅的门口。只是还没等他将男孩带过去，就已经和房屋一起化作了废墟。

“I'm sorry，kid.”亿万富翁夸张地将手掌摊平，伸到Peter的眼前，故意逗弄他，“给你一个惩罚我的机会。”

稍顿了顿，他又补充道：“不止是为了圣诞礼物，为了这几天的……一切。”

把你丢下，把你拖进危险中，却没有去救你。

还有……不知道自己会不会选择放弃你。

Peter抿着嘴唇，好奇而又专注盯着他的手心，一时间却并未作出回应，反而在Tony怀中害羞似的扭晃了起来。与当初纽约大战后的情景不同，这一次，Peter不仅没有歇斯底里地冲成年人大喊大叫，或是用一种令人心碎的方式哭泣着乞求，从头至尾，他都表现出了与年龄不符的异常冷静。

Tony带着点恍然地描摹着男孩的轮廓样貌，他的个子也已经长了许多，就在不久之前，自己还要弯下身子，或是半跪着才能与他好好说话，但现在，当自己蹲坐在地板上时，Peter已经要比自己高出一截了。

“没关系。”

Peter握住Tony的一根手指，却没有像自己想象的那样拍打下去，而是神色虔挚地垂首，将湿软的嘴唇贴在了Tony张开的手心，在上面落下了一个轻飘飘的亲吻，又亲昵地用脸颊蹭了蹭。

“别害怕，先生。”小男孩糯乎乎的声线轻伶地跃下掌心，消散在空气与大人的心脏里，“我会变得很厉害的。”


	22. Chapter 22

躲在小男孩的象牙塔里温存了一会儿，在贾维斯的提醒下，Tony也翻出了消肿化瘀的药膏，帮Peter在伤处上了药。只是颜色不太好看，黏腻的深黄色膏体不均匀地涂抹在脸颊上，仿佛将原本十分乖巧的男孩衬成了刚从泥土里打过滚的调皮鬼。

Tony弯折手指，亲昵地刮了刮Peter面上唯一还算白皙的鼻尖，忍俊不禁地取笑道：“小花猫。”

即使是这样半大的孩子，大约也对外貌有些追求，听到Tony这样说，Peter立刻扁着嘴巴，抬手也蹭了蹭糊作一团的药膏，不由分说也向Tony的下巴上按去。

“您也受伤了。”他一本正经地解释，却只说到一半便忍不住咯咯地笑出了声，愉悦又餍足的神态愈发像一只偷到腥的猫咪。

年长者近乎溺爱地任他在自己的下颌不停揉抚，小孩子细嫩的皮肤反而被短而硬的胡茬刮红了一片，将残余的药膏统统抹到了大人脸上后，Peter也学着Tony方才的样子，轻轻在他鼻尖上点了一下，这才心满意足地总结道：“现在是大花猫和小花猫啦。”

Tony顺势环握住他的手腕，将帽衫宽大的袖口又向上翻卷了几次，一面掀开下摆，将小男孩的手臂与胸膛都裸露出来。

说来奇怪，男孩在他身边的日子已经算不上短，细心地养了这么久，Peter却还是像最开始那样，瘦得过分，苍白的腕骨有些嶙峋地硌在手心里，尚填不满大人两根手指圈出的缝隙，拥抱时透过单薄的皮肉能轻易摸到脊背与肋骨的支棱。

Tony自言自语地叹气：“怎么总也养不胖。”

基里安的伙伴尚没有丧心病狂到真的在Peter身上使用什么酷刑，但绳索长时间的束缚还是在他身上留下了许多道破了皮的刺眼伤痕，Tony将剩下的药膏一一点上去，除此之外几乎不敢碰触，只浅浅地在伤口上方吹了几口凉气。

“你要把睡衣换回去吗，kid？”Tony扯扯他的衣摆，将罩衫多余的褶皱抻平，随口问道，“既然我已经回来了。”

Peter没想到他就这么直白地将这个话题问了出来，双手背在身后羞赧地在原地扭晃了半天，才脸颊生晕地细声回答：“Uh……我喜欢穿您的衣服。”他一直低着头，Tony顺着视线望去，Peter并没有穿袜子，粉雕玉琢的脚掌就直接陷踩在地毯里，小男孩光裸的脚趾因为紧张而不停地蜷起又松开，犹豫了几秒钟后，才低不可闻地问，“可以吗？”

Tony皱起眉，故作严厉地训斥：“我以为我早就和你说过了。”

他有趣地欣赏男孩惊吓睁圆的双眼，Peter显然很不理解这样简单的要求为什么会遭到拒绝，气呼呼地鼓起了腮，带着点委屈地认真反驳：“您没说过，我就是喜欢穿。”

想要证明自己的话，Peter用力地将双臂环在了胸前。

“我肯定和你说过，除了实验室里标着高危的东西，这座楼里面所有的东西都是你的。”Tony哼笑了两声，调皮地冲他做鬼脸，用力托着Peter的腿弯让他半坐在自己的手臂上，另一只手则护住男孩的肩膀，在怀抱过程中刻意避开了他身上所有的伤口，“Come on，kid，既然没有天亮，圣诞节就不算完结，我们应该补过一个，佩珀和罗迪都在下面等着呢。”

-

作为全美最有名的公司，前·斯塔克工业总部兼现·复仇者联盟基地，即使是在Tony Stark本人深陷麻烦生死不明时，实际上也完全不缺少圣诞气息，每一层都摆满了或大或小的圣诞装饰。Tony派出了两套盔甲，将伫立在基地门口，最高挺的一棵松树移到了房间内。

当看到情绪恢复了正常、不再躲着人的小孩儿重新出现在视线中，佩珀十分明显地松下了一口气，笑着冲Tony努了努嘴。罗迪则远没有女性细腻，甫一出现便夸张地咧开嘴巴嘲笑道：“Tony，你打算养一个小Tony出来吗？我当初在MIT见到你时你也就这么高——也就到我的肩膀？胸口？”

“Get Out，罗迪，我宣布圣诞晚餐没有你的份儿了。”Tony没好气地剜了他一眼，“我上MIT的时候都他妈的十五岁了。”

“Tony……”佩珀嗔怪地阻止了他在Peter面前说出更多的脏话。

“你说的圣诞晚餐是指我特意为你们带过来的披萨外卖吗？”罗迪笑嘻嘻地凑近，向Tony怀中的小男孩展开了双臂，仍没有放弃让Tony吃瘪的念头，“给我抱抱。Hey，kid，想不想感受一下更高处的空气？”

谢天谢地，自己养了个乖孩子。

在Tony占有欲发作地收紧拥抱阻止他离开前，Peter率先环住Tony的肩膀，羞怯地将脑袋埋在了大人颈窝里，只露出一对眼睛，像是对自己的拒绝不太好意思，喃喃说道：“Sorry……”

Tony立刻奖励地拍拍他的背：“别道歉，kid，赶紧告诉他，光长个子有什么用，先生比你棒多了。”

对在场的任意一个人来说，这要求都有点幼稚得过分，Peter在他和罗迪之间来回地看了几眼，最终也没能像Tony期待的那样用直接用不礼貌的言辞对待眼前主动想要抱着自己的叔叔，而是努力地又朝Tony耳边凑近了许多，紧贴着Tony的耳根，软绵甜润地悄声说道：“先生最厉害了。”

好吧，这也足够Tony得意了。

想要炫耀似的，Tony搂紧Peter的腰，平日里玩耍器械一样将男孩绕着自己的身体转了一个大圈。脑袋向下的一瞬间，Peter竟然也不见怕，反而兴奋地一边笑一边不停尖声喊着先生，喘息着更加用力地勾紧了Tony的脖子。

罗迪表情微妙地看着两个人的互动，很快便捧着肚子与佩珀笑做了一团。

“啧，是我高估你了，Tony，你明明是把自己养成了和小孩子同岁。”

-

罗迪说的也没什么错处，不知是Peter太聪慧懂事的缘故，还是自己真的在男孩身上找到了些久违的童真，Tony很少会觉得自己与他缺少共同话题——代沟之类的。

最重要的，他们的圣诞晚餐确实只有罗迪的披萨。

公司的圣诞树下也堆着许多礼物，自己亲自准备的玩偶泡了汤，Tony本想用拆礼物哄哄小孩子，但这类装饰品大多只是讨个彩头，里面的内容无趣得很，甚至还有一些仅仅写着假期或工资的纸条，只拆了两三个，Tony便放弃了这个想法，只又试着同Peter承诺，明天一定会将礼物补上。

Peter困倦地揉揉眼睛，半躺在Tony怀中含含糊糊地应了一声好。

他不像在场的其他三个大人，早已将熬夜当做了寻常事，又还能用酒精醒神。小男孩这个圣诞节过得堪称跌宕起伏，除却自身的伤痛以外，若不是始终被Tony的安危吊着一口气，早就应该沉沉睡去，Tony摸摸他的眉心，自然地将男孩散落在额前的碎发拭到耳后，微笑着柔声问：“我送你回房间？”

Peter哈欠打到一半，听到大人的话，挣扎着居然又重新坐了起来，伸出手目标明确地指向了不远处被Tony临时搬过来的圣诞树顶，糯糯说道：“我有礼物要送给您，你能抱我上去吗？。”

“我是说，您能让钢铁侠送我上去吗？找一副盔甲。”

他所有的盔甲都放在这儿，哪怕Peter想给他们按体重排个队也没什么问题。

Tony抬头跟着望向已经装饰完整的圣诞树，冷杉树尖上用碎钻簇拥成一颗璀璨的星星，中间有斯塔克工业的标志，作为日常就很挥霍无度又十分注重仪式感的老板本人，Tony敢肯定每一颗钻石都是真的。

“小心点儿——”和小男孩瘦弱的体型相比，自己的盔甲仿佛也变得比平日更加庞大，钢铁手甲绕过Peter腋下后几乎可以轻松合并，飞到空中时让Tony忍不住多叮嘱了一句，在说出主语时却词穷似的顿住了——让这孩子小心点和让自己的盔甲小心点听上去都有点傻。

Peter伸长手臂，将顶端的星星摘下，有些艰难地将自己手中圆环状的装饰品挂了上去。

“我自己做的，您喜欢吗？”不等盔甲真正落地，男孩已经迫不及待地向Tony怀中扑跃而去，让操心的大人潜意识地心脏发颤。

“先生，圣诞快乐！”

大厦里辉煌的灯火与被金红彩带装饰的树木交相辉映，仅仅只用简单的led灯管制作的反应堆在这样的背景里简陋得有些格格不入，但当男孩垂首摆弄着遥控器时，从最高处投射下的光芒远比钻石绚烂得多。

“圣诞快乐，kid……它真好看。”

被圈搂在怀中的男孩眉眼生辉地冲着他笑，柔软的脸颊正正枕在自己胸前的反应堆上。Tony仍旧仰着头，恍惚间竟也并不觉得那个玩具似的装置比钢铁侠真正的盔甲暗淡半分。

“你想让我把你做的反应堆带在身上吗？”Tony尽力地压下心头盘桓许久的某些恐慌与阴影，让自己全身心沉浸在男孩的圣诞礼物里，喃喃问道，“把现在这个取出来？”


	23. Chapter 23

“……欸？”听到他的话，Peter反应不及地轻呼一声，呆呆地放下了手中的遥控器，转而好奇地去碰Tony胸前真正的能量装置，“这样可以吗？”

懵懂的小孩儿只以为超级英雄是在逗自己玩耍，望着自己拙劣的作品，天真地嗤嗤发笑：“那样钢铁侠会不会变丑？”

Tony垂下眼睑，后知后觉地想到，他收养Peter的时候，恰好是发现新元素后不久，弹片、钯中毒与剩余寿命都已经不再是一个值得单独提出来讨论的问题，自己也从未在Peter面前将深入胸腔的装置掏出来更换过。在小男孩的眼中，应当与世界上大多数人也没什么不同，他胸前不灭的反应堆只意味着Tony Stark又一个天才的构想，帮助亿万富翁操控盔甲做超级英雄的梦。

而非是一个支撑他勉强活命的维生仪器。

“你可能听说过——我不确定，你那时候太小了。在成为钢铁侠之前，我在阿富汗经历过一场……uh，爆炸？”Tony不太想与Peter说太多乱七八糟的医疗术语，只简单地诉说道，“有一些子弹的碎片留在了我的血管里。这个反应堆是一个磁铁，就像你平常玩的许多积木一样，如果没有它的话，弹片就会顺着血液往心脏流。”

他用拇指轻缓地摩挲男孩腕间的动脉，Peter的心跳似乎快了很多，Tony想了想，又戏谑地试图说些与气氛不符的俏皮话：“哎呀，你们现在开始上生理卫生课了吗？血液循环，心脏结构……还有男女生理差异之类的。在学校里好好学习，kid，我以后肯定不可能教你这个，这太奇怪了。”

而Peter苍白着脸，在Tony寥寥几句话中已经无心再去关注自己的玩具，方才的笑意也消散了个干净，让Tony不由泛起了几分悔意——他不应该拿这种事吓他的，即使是脱口问了出来，也不该解释得这样直白。自己明知道，Peter最大的恐惧无非就是自己离开他。

更何况，Tony也并不是真的打算要一个小男孩来替自己拿主意。

Peter不假思索地将刚刚还当做宝贝一样紧搂在怀中的遥控器丢到一旁，死死抓握住了Tony胸前透着荧光的衬衫布料，喃声问道：“如果没有反应堆的话，您就会死吗？”

在很多情况下，男孩直白的用词总会让Tony感到许多无所适从的瑟缩。

“……五分钟之内。但如果在这段时间里，同时动手术将弹片全部取出来就不会。”

Peter似乎并不在意他后半句的补充，对于这样岁数的孩子来说，连医生的种类都未必弄得清楚，更不要说去分辨外科手术的危险程度。只是一条直线地在脑海里将取出反应堆与大概率死亡这件事之间画上了等号。

“您可以……您可以不要这么做吗？”男孩的额头压在反应堆圆环的边缘，印出一道浅淡的红痕，“please……”

说到句末，一句乞求的尾音便只剩下零星的一点气音，若非Tony与他贴得实在太近，几乎听不真切。与其说Peter是在希冀Tony能够改变主意，不如说他只是在发泄自己的沮丧。

“I'm sorry……”男孩扭动着身体，将整张脸都藏在了成年人的怀抱里，突然闷闷说出了一句没头没尾的道歉。

Tony叹息着伸出手摸了摸他脑后唯一露在外面的头发，不意外地透过衣料感受到了眼泪的湿意：“别躲啦，小哭包。”

他捏住Peter的下巴，带着点强迫的抹去了他脸上的泪水——其实Peter哭得并不厉害，连哭腔都克制得很好，除却一点点颤抖和眼角周围迫人的嫣红外，整个人尚且能称得上冷静和正常，显然是很不想让大人发现自己落泪的窘境。

Tony专注地凝望他近在咫尺的通红眼眶，小男孩情绪变化的速度像纽约变幻莫测的天气，上一秒的喜悦仍停留在大人的视网膜上，这一秒又已经可怜地啜泣起来。Tony在感到疼惜的同时，心头却也几乎同时蔓上了一股病态的满足与快感来。

并非出于某些见不得光的怪癖——他不喜欢看人哭，更讨厌各种幼崽的哀嚎噪声，也从未觉得小孩子的笑有什么不寻常的美好之处，但看Peter为自己流眼泪、或是因为自己才展露笑容仍旧是不同的。

好像自己就是他的全世界，随手便能支配和掌控这孩子所有的喜怒哀乐。

连哭泣都是无声的。

早在正式的对话开始前，佩珀和罗迪就体贴地离开了房间。他们两个，还有不在这里的哈皮，Tony身边所有的朋友都不止一次地评论过，说Tony比从前变了，说他因为Peter而改变了很多，语气或欣慰或取笑，但都大同小异。

然而Tony自己清楚得很，事情从来不是这样，在那些需要抉择的路口，自己甚至还不曾真正为他做出过取舍。

只有这孩子，一早就看穿了他温柔外表下近乎独裁的固执，又始终努力地让自己懂事一点、比从前更听话、更乖巧一点，最好能在Tony陷入困境前就将自己从选项中排除，连心理负担都不要生出来。

Peter不会在重病时撒娇说想让先生留下来照顾我，不会在被抛下时任性地不许Tony去当钢铁侠，甚至不会在被绑架被虐待的时候问一句先生您能不能先救我。

“I'm sorry……”小男孩的手背在眼睛上来回蹭动，想要自己将残余的液体擦拭干净，又道了一次歉后，他果然不再试图质疑Tony之前的决策，只执拗地不肯放弃最后一点纯然出于爱意的担忧，“你会找一个很厉害的医生吗？像May那样厉害的？”

他已经很久没有在Tony面前提过他的叔叔阿姨了。

所有人都没有这孩子本人看得透彻——但Peter同样也是错的。Tony用下巴抵住男孩毛茸茸软蓬蓬的头发尖，默然想着从过去到现在各种琐碎与轰烈的旧事，想这孩子究竟在他生命中刻下了何种烙印。

你到底还是让我改变了，kid。

最后，他说道：“我还没有考虑好，让我再想一想。”

我可以为你再想一想。

-

习惯的养成只需要21天，而漫长的时光足以让Tony将哄Peter入睡这件事比子弹碎片更彻底地融进血液里。

出于某种本能，Tony并不觉得今天是一个讲冒险故事的好日子。

男孩的手掌平摊着被握在成年人的手心里，与最初小而软的幼童不同，已渐渐显现出了一点修长的轮廓。Tony微竖起五指，在他掌心中跃动着无声弹奏之前曾为Peter弹过的钢琴曲，轻声吟唱着不甚准确的调子。

Goodnight，Goodnight

My sweet little one

Tomorrow your eyes

They will light up the sun

…………

……


	24. Chapter 24

关于做手术这件事，其实很早以前就已经躺在了Tony的待办清单中，佩珀甚至为他联系过很多次的医疗专家与项目研究组。只是始终都无法保证手术的风险系数，再加上Tony本人总有些踟躇——他上一场手术发生在阿富汗暗无天日的山洞中，弹片里蕴着银森对自己所有的恩惠与期许，胸前的反应堆则同时在为Tony的生命与钢铁战甲提供能量——他不确定，如果将一切都取出去，自己是否还能成为之前的样子。

与这些相比，Tony甚至并不太在意手术同意单上冷冰冰的存活几率。从年轻时开始，他父亲就说过，他对自己的生命缺乏敬畏。Tony对这个评价嗤之以鼻，但另一方面，许多年数过，他也确实在生死边缘走过了太多次。无论是如今成为钢铁侠后的各类战斗，还是在叛逆期醉生梦死地将自己泡在酒精里，去悬崖边数着云赛车。

对待这种概率性的事物，Tony总是有着近乎于自负的信心，接连发生的恐怖袭击与钯中毒甚至也不足以改变这一点——只是他总不能就这样对Peter说，我觉得手术一定会成功，所以你别担心。

说来好笑，明明是这孩子的存在才让自己下定了决心，可最害怕、最不愿意Tony躺在手术台上的也同样是这个孩子。

佩珀倒是十分雷厉风行地迅速为Tony组建好了专家团队，并告知Tony，只要他准备好了，随时都可以开始。斯塔克工业提出的价码绝不会委屈到谁，买断几个医生的手术时间不过是寻常事，但Tony依旧怀疑，这个安排是否会影响了这些专家们未来（长时间）的医疗计划。

毕竟他自己其实并没有什么需要准备的，而Peter看上去像是一辈子都不想接受。

好在他早就习惯了胸前反应堆的存在，再多戴一些时候也没什么。自从在圣诞节的晚上答应了Peter会好好考虑后，Tony便当真将这件事搁置了起来，几乎不再提起。

反倒是男孩自己，十分明显地愈发在意起了他胸前每时每刻都在闪闪发光的物件。

晚上窝在大人怀中的时候，小男孩比以前更加喜欢枕在Tony的胸口，他现在长大了不少，既担心会压到Tony，又依旧不愿意与先生分开，很快便狡猾地找到了拥抱的最佳姿势，手脚都纠缠着勾住大人的腰背，将额头紧紧地贴合在透着光的衬衫中心。男孩的眼睛圆溜溜的，原本糖一样温柔的蜜色被反应堆的光芒映出些冷调的蓝色，他竟也并不嫌晃眼。

很多时候，Peter会用手指点动着硬邦邦的反应堆，语气在意地问先生一直戴着这个会不会疼。

最初的几次，Tony还会忍住笑意，故作可怜地对他说当然啦，这里面缺了一大块骨头和血肉呢——但小男孩从眉心到脸颊统统皱成一团，洇着泪心疼自己的模样欣赏那么一两次也就足够了。后来，再听到Peter这样问，Tony就只是沉默着摇摇头，安慰地拍拍小男孩颤抖的单薄肩背，间或吻一吻他的额角。

这一定程度上似乎软化了Peter的态度，有那么几次，他伏在自己怀里，又怯生生地多问了一句，如果将反应堆取出来，先生是不是就不会再疼了。

Tony轻轻拍抚他的背，闭上眼睛一边闻着男孩身上甜奶味的沐浴香气，一边语气平淡地回答：“嘘……别担心，kid，我早就习惯了，不取出来也没关系。”

Tony愿意发誓，这句话绝对出自真心。既然Peter对手术抗拒得如此厉害，那他就这样一直戴着反应堆也没什么。  


-

事情的转机出现在几个月后。

新一年的纽约城要比往年和暖，春天也来得更早。节后下过几场晴雪，路边的树木就已经开始冒出鲜嫩的青绿芽心来。

与花期一起到来的，则是Peter不期而至的哮喘——虽说这几年的时光中，总是这孩子执著追在Tony的身后，胆战心惊地为他的生死而忧虑、惶恐，但若细细论起身体健康，可能Peter才是真正孱弱的那一个。

早在他第一次生病后，Tony就想过要为他向学校写一份不参加剧烈体育活动的申请书，只是在小男孩磨人的撒娇中才最终改变了主意。

无论是出于忙碌还是隐私，Tony都很少会亲自陪他出门，更勿论是去游乐园之类的公共场所。而对于本身就十分缺乏安全感的Peter来说，比起自己到外面疯跑，他显然更喜欢黏在大人身边，哪怕只是在实验室里拼一些单调的积木。一来二去，本应处在最活跃年纪的小男孩，闲暇时光居然大半都抛掷在了大厦圈出的一小块空间里。若再将他在学校里玩耍的权利也一并剥夺，未免太过残忍。

唯一的安慰是，按医生当初的诊断结果来看，Peter的哮喘并不算严重，只是季节性的，每年只要小心挺过鲜花开得最盛的两周时间，就不会出什么问题。当然，操心过度的Tony一直很严厉地要求男孩一年四季都将吸入器与药物装在书包里，以免出现什么意外。

在平安无事了几个春日后，他险些以为Peter的急症已经不药而愈了。

今年的运气显然就不怎么美妙，新学期的第一场户外体育课后，Peter就零星显露出了咳嗽的症状，只是不知是哮喘的先兆还是单纯的流感。恰逢春假临近，Tony便为他请了假，窝在家里等待疾病过去。  


他心中仍记挂着圣诞节时与Peter承诺过的、被基里安破坏的小小假期，眼见着纽约城内花粉的传播仿佛比花瓣盛开的速度还要再快一点，在佩珀的建议下，Tony干脆决定趁此机会，带Peter去度个假，也稍微避一避花期——天知道，他收养了Peter这么久，这孩子居然都还没有出过纽约，Tony第一次意识到这一点时几乎有些不可思议。

飞往海滩的旅程并不算漫长，Tony本以为这能成为Peter生命中一个不错的回忆——至少在Tony的记忆中，他第一次飞行时从头至尾都兴奋得要命，无论是幼时的私人飞机还是三十年后的钢铁盔甲。

与他相比，男孩的情绪更像是处于期待与恐惧的临界点，一面双眸发亮地喊这太酷了，手指却又始终都牢牢攥着Tony的衣袖，连座位都选在了紧挨在大人身边的位置，而不是更方便聊天的对面，或飞机里其他更舒适的休息舱。

Tony好笑地盯着自己被揪成一团的袖口，挑着眉调侃：“你不是说最喜欢飞行了？怎么，连钢铁侠的盔甲都试过了，居然还会害怕坐飞机吗？”

他说话时飞机正在起飞，强烈的震荡感让身边的孩子控制不住地发出了一声尖锐的、窒息般的轻喘，手下也猛然加了力道，指甲狠狠掐进Tony腕上的皮肉，让成年人冷不丁吃痛地嘶气，强撑着才没有立刻缩回手。听到身边的动静，Peter回过神来，微带着歉意干巴巴地冲Tony挤出一个笑容，垂着头声音艰涩地问：“它肯定不会掉下来，对不对？”

既没有道歉，也没有松手，对于平日里礼貌乖巧得让Tony忍不住疼惜的男孩来说，已经是极不寻常的情况了。

他的指骨已经因为过于用力而泛出青白来，整个身子歪斜着，依赖地往Tony的身边倚，全靠安全带才勉强固定在原处，说不清是想要向大人索要确认还是单纯的想要说服自己，Peter又一次问道：“如果是先生的话，就算飞机掉下来，钢铁侠也还是可以飞，对不对？”

Tony困惑地眨眨眼，仍不明白他为何会生出这样的担忧，只好也同样地伸出手扣锁住男孩的掌心，在他虎口处安慰地画圈。

度过了短暂的摇晃，机舱内终于恢复了平稳，看到Peter的脸色逐渐恢复红润，Tony尝试着想要探寻他过度反应的原因：“kid，你很害怕吗？”

Peter感到丢脸似的偏过头，算是变相肯定了Tony的猜测。

“但只是条件反射。”他很快补充道，眼神越过Tony望向窗外成堆的白云，有一小片恰好被机翼刮起的风冲断，散成棉花糖丝一样的绒絮，让男孩情不自禁地弯翘起唇角，倒并不像是真的恐惧高空的样子。

Tony不动声色地碰了碰自己的墨镜腿，人工智能在镜面上列出一项项检索结果，很快就得到了他需要的信息。

理查德·帕克与玛丽·帕克，死因：飞机失事。

Tony人生中第一个主动雇佣的私人司机，就是在霍华德与玛利亚发生车祸后，他足足用了两年时间，才愿意重新回到赛车场上。

他关闭了镜片上投射的帕克夫妇的照片与个人信息，无言凝望了一会儿男孩仍显得有些紧张的神情，温声说道：“你没看新闻吗？我之前用战甲在飞机里救了十几个人呢，他们一个都没受伤。”

Peter的视线重新落在他身上，一旦外面不再有气流的冲击，他的胆子好像一瞬间就变大了。在Tony的默许下飞快地解开了安全带，又将隔在两人之间的扶手推了上去，灵活地在座位上翻动身体，小动物一样枕在Tony大腿上。

Tony便像在为猫咪顺毛一样，自然地梳弄他的头发。

小男孩带着潮气的呼吸一下下喷薄在Tony的掌心，良久的静默后，Tony终于又一次听到他的声音：“我还是喜欢飞，天上很好看。”  


-

虽然度假的目的地是别墅区的一片私人海滩，但Tony本身对游泳这件事其实早已敬谢不敏——昏暗山洞里残酷的水刑足够人湮灭对水的所有好感。对亿万富翁来说，沙滩上灿烂的阳光、美女与酒会都比海水要富有吸引力得多。

Peter与他正好相反。

他先是兴致勃勃地接过了帮大人按摩的任务——如果光着脚在他背上踩几下能算得上是按摩的话，说实话，Tony宁愿去找个姑娘来为自己涂抹防晒——但沙滩上单调的景色显然不如海水更能让小孩儿心动，Peter很快就失去了兴致，雀跃地挽着大人的手臂想往水中跑。Tony无奈地陪着他朝岸边又靠了几步，等到海水漫过脚腕，便怎么也不愿意再往前走。

男孩对自己的游泳技术倒是很有信心，在Tony强行为他套上游泳圈时撅着嘴巴不情不愿娇蔫蔫地喊先生我不想用这个。

Tony伸出手指用力戳按他的额头，含笑训斥道：“别胡闹，kid，我没有在上面拴绳子就不错了。”

事实证明，他是该这么做的。

春日的海浪并不怎么湍急，也没有潮汐，以至于Tony第一眼没能看到男孩的脑袋从救生圈内探出来时，几乎要以为他在同自己开玩笑。

“Kid？”Tony颤着声唤道，起身时几乎站立不稳。

自己一定是脑子被海水浸坏了，才会把小男孩的吹嘘话当真。但实际上，除了一片空白和令人晕眩的恐惧以外，他天才的大脑没能给他任何有效的正向反馈，反倒是虚弱的心脏拖后腿地涌出一阵剧烈的疼痛，让Tony眼前发黑。跌跌撞撞地往海水更深处冲去，比Tony速度更快的则是他的盔甲，在他刚刚意识到不妙的一刹那便飞速地扎进了海中——Tony第一次想要感谢自己那见了鬼的PTSD，让他无论何时都没忘了带着它，哪怕只是愚蠢地在海滩边为自己举太阳伞。

“别怕，kid。”他哆嗦着将Peter搂在怀里，凭着少时学过的所剩无几的急救知识将男孩的嘴唇拨开，勉强固定成更方便气管呼吸的姿势，随着节奏笨拙地一下下为他做心肺复苏。

他不敢按压得太重，小孩子脆弱的骨骼还禁不住那样的重击，但每一次Peter的身体反射性地抽搐时，Tony仍旧恐惧自己的力道是否已经令这孩子折断了肋骨。他磕绊着结结巴巴地安慰恍若熟睡的Peter、安慰自己，“我会、我们会……”

他期待能看到Peter惊惧地搂着自己哭，或者大喊大叫地责怪先生为什么没有看好他，就算吓坏了也没关系，只会咳嗽也没关系。但小男孩只是安静地、一动不动地躺在他的臂弯里，卷发湿润地贴覆在额前，苍白的脸颊无力地歪靠在沙子上，在短短一分钟内嘴唇已经泛出了青紫的可怖色调。

“Please……please，别这么对我，kid，Please……”

迷乱地低声碎念，Tony指尖颤抖地取出胸腔内发着光的圆环状装置，将裸露的电线弯折贴在自己的手心里，抓住最后一根稻草一样将反应堆地重重拍在Peter的胸膛上。

人在这种情况下似乎真的可以发掘出更多的潜力，至少Tony印象中自己在取出反应堆后，感受到窒息与死亡逼近的速度比当初斯坦这样对待他时缓慢了不少——足够他能让电流再多经过几次Peter的心肺，足够撑到他清晰地看到海水从男孩口中喷射出来。

他从未期待过自己的死亡，在三十八岁以前或许真的对生命缺乏敬畏，但黑暗来临的感觉居然并不可怖。

嗡嗡的耳鸣声中，Tony能听到有人喊自己先生的声音。有点像是来自悠远的曾经，才到自己腰部的小孩子在父亲与叔叔的选项之外，重新为Tony定义了新的身份。

世界上只有一个人会这么叫他。  


“……先生？先生！”

反应堆被重新置入胸腔的感觉，这些年下来，Tony已经很熟悉。方才的声音果然也不是生命尽头的幻觉。恍惚地将跪在他身旁脸色青白、嘴唇甚至还没有回复正常颜色的小孩儿搂在胸前，Tony低声说道：“Bad boy，你把我吓坏了。”

Peter在他怀中发出一声呜咽，很快就变成了嘶哑的咳喘。

于是他又说：“我也把你吓坏了，是吗？所以我们扯平了。”他引着对方去摸自己的反应堆，和冷硬装置下逐渐恢复正常律动的心脏，“你做得很聪明，聪明极了，kid。”

看呀，你果然是对的。还好我没有将反应堆取出来，这样我还能用它把你救回来。

  
-

对于Peter来说，就完全不是这么一回事了。

在真切地亲眼体会过反应堆的遗失会给Tony带来什么样的后果后，他对于让Tony做手术这件事立刻就表现出了比所有人都要迫切的热情来。  


“你可以把它留作纪念。”吸入麻醉剂之前，Tony躺在病床上，似笑非笑地试图安抚情绪仍显得焦躁的男孩，“就像你换乳牙一样——你把牙齿留下了吗？还是埋到了门口的花盆里？”

Peter对他的笑话没有半点反应，第无数次地确认：“您肯定很快就能醒过来，对吗？”

“我的耳朵要被你念出茧子了，kid，饶了我吧。”Tony也第无数次地回答，“我发誓，只是睡一觉。你只要祝我做个好梦就够了，Okay？”

小男孩悄悄应了一声好，半跪着趴在Tony的病床边，凑到Tony耳畔悄悄地哼起歌来。

Goodnight，Goodnight

It's time now to sleep

The moon's watching over

You and your dreams

Tomorrow your eyes

They will light up the sun

…………

……


	25. Chapter 25

上一次的外科手术Tony也做了梦，梦见一块墓碑。

真正的他困囚在沙漠深处被风沙掩映的洞穴里，梦中则一直在纽约的一处公墓，能闻到泥土和鲜花的潮湿气味。像迟迟不愿散去的魂灵，所有人都不顾他的叫嚷和反抗，将他的棺材深埋到地心。到了最后，Tony只好挫败地坐在大理石的阶梯上，倚靠着碑铭将‘自己’坐在屁股下，听着一群陌生人为自己念悼文。

他记得那时的自己愤怒地冲天空喊，Tony Stark就算死也不可能会选这么丑又这么便宜的地方，然后在下一秒钟被胸部的剧痛唤回现实，看到银森的蓝眼睛和一块沉甸甸的蓄电池。

这次的手术至少多了麻醉剂，医生操作手术器皿的碰撞声在梦里化作许多透明的玻璃罐，叮当碰撞着摔碎成无数晶莹璀璨的碎片，奶油香草味的爆米花噼啪作响，从罐子里蹦出来，在飞向天空的过程中化作了五颜六色的纸星星，被阳光灼烤成棉花糖味的星辰四散在银河中，他亲手养育的小男孩坐在月牙上为他唱摇篮曲。

往昔纷至沓来，正如这一场永不完结的幻梦。

Tony感受着四肢还未褪去的麻意，缓慢地转过头，看到无菌病房透明的玻璃后，本该好好拉上的帘布在角落里被扯出一块缝隙，露出小孩子粉白无瑕的幼嫩脸庞。他还是守在自己沉沉睡去前看到的位置，却已经疲惫地闭上了眼，将那块薄薄的天蓝色窗帘变成了天然的被单，蜷在下面一动不动，膝盖支棱着，额角被玻璃窗压出一小块红红的印子。医院的采光很好，阳光强烈得有些刺眼，在Peter身上打出错落的明暗，小孩儿眼下泛着乌青，仔细观察时能看到睫毛投落出的细碎影子，遮住了甜蜜湿润的瞳仁。

他似乎也同样做了什么美梦，眉梢唇角都带着可爱的弧度。或许也和Tony一样，在梦中看到了奔赴太阳的纸星星。

Tony不知道这世上是否真的存在心有灵犀这回事，就算有，中间也应当有些血缘的牵系，而不会发生在自己与Peter之间。但确实就在自己安静凝望他的过程中，小男孩十分明显地抖了一下身子，迅速便从睡梦中清醒了过来，没有回过神似的懵懵地揉眼睛，带着困意地又扒着窗户朝Tony的方向看来。

Tony眨了眨眼，在心底默数了五秒钟后，终于等到了男孩茫然又专注的视线。

他得到的回应与预期的不太一样，一旦意识到Tony已经醒来，Peter倏地便从原地跳了起来，几乎是立刻就跑出了窗框的范围，消失在大人的视线之外。也不等Tony反应，很快又哒哒地跑回来，撅着嘴巴又一次将额头抵在了玻璃上，焦急地望着自己。Tony猜测，他想要进入病房的请求大约是遭到了谁的拒绝。

病房的隔音效果很是不错，Tony只能透过有些夸张的嘴型猜测他究竟在说些什么，但这显然没能阻碍Peter的决心，小男孩表情认真地在玻璃上呵气，在白蒙蒙的雾气上画出一个大大的问号，然后歪着头乖巧等待房间内大人的回应。

Tony抿着笑，努力将僵硬的拇指从拳心中伸出，冲Peter比划了一个近似于加油的手势。

他的表情很像是Tony梦中看到的那样，也或许只是麻醉剂的效果还未褪尽，干净纯粹的笑容里仿佛漾着灼灼碎星。玻璃窗上圆弧状的标点符号被抹去，很快就被一颗填满的心形代替了。

-

佩珀为他寻得的医疗团队毫无疑问是水平顶尖的。以手术的规模与风险系数看，Tony恢复的速度也绝称不上慢——但Peter的情绪还是带着肉眼可见的不满足，甚至都不需要成年人过多询问。

无菌病房里每日的探望时间都很固定，Peter又还要上学，两个人的相处时间实际上也就只有那么一点点。

而除了对Tony身体健康方面的担忧以外，最让小孩子在乎的，居然是Tony明明就在自己身边，却只能睡在病房里这种奇怪的理由，第一次听到他抱怨时，Tony不禁哑然笑了出来。

他一向知道这孩子对自己有点过度依赖的意味，偶尔也同罗迪或者佩珀调侃过，这样年纪还总是和大人腻在一起不肯独自睡觉未免太超过了。只是除却明面上的戏谑以外，没有对旁人倾诉出口的剩余内容，Tony同样也清楚得很。若真的较起真来，自己对这孩子情感依赖的程度，恐怕只会更不健康。

平心而论，Tony往日出差的次数、或是不得不出门处理超级英雄的工作时，离开的时间都远远超过了这次的术后休息。然而Peter惯不会将失落的情绪对他表现出来，每次Tony回家后，最多也只是能体会到对方比往日更甚的热情与粘人，偶尔受了伤，等待自己的就是软乎乎的安慰，更不可能去讨论Tony不在他身边的日子里，他是怎么入睡的。

很少会像现在这样，充斥着小男孩直白又炽热的撒娇声。

每天晚上，佩珀会将Peter带回塔楼去，女性的心思到底还是比Tony细腻些，有时她在一旁看着两个人的互动，会半是玩笑半是认真地建议，是不是该让Peter稍稍学着独立一点。

“我都快忘记每天早上帮你从床上赶人是什么感觉了。”他素来干练的女助理在几年的熏陶下，仿佛也有了母性，眼神意外的温柔，“Peter经历过很多次失去，对待你时有些反应过度也很正常，不过你也不能永远这样，连睡觉都必须陪着他，他总是要长大的。”

如果完全保持诚实的话，Tony对这个假设还是产生了那么一点失落。

但一如既往，佩珀才是正确的那一个。

第二天的探望时间，当Peter把玩着Tony的手指，又一次问先生什么时候才可以回家时，Tony便试探着提议：“趁这个机会你习惯一下也好？”他玩笑地勾了勾被男孩握在手心里的尾指，“你的房间当初费了我不少心思呢，你都没怎么住过，太可惜了。”

指甲剐蹭的尖锐痛楚让Tony忍不住怀疑这孩子是不是在故意报复。Peter沉默地垂着头，半晌都没有说话，大概是发现自己不小心划痛了大人的手指，又放缓了力道帮他轻轻揉按起来。直到Tony先一步带着莫名的心虚补充道：“只是随便问问，你想在哪里睡都没关系。”

男孩这才鼓着脸，一本正经地在他耳边宣布：“你说过不会丢下我的。”

Peter故意装可怜时的状态其实很明显，长久的亲密相处中，Tony一眼就能看出他究竟是真的感到伤心还是仅仅只是想博得大人的怜惜。

“哇，kid，你犯规了。”Tony惊讶地拍拍他的脑袋尖，“我那时候肯定不是在和你说我房间的居住权。”

-

反正无论真假，都足够让他妥协了。

等到Tony胸前的刀口终于完全愈合，拆下缝线时，他房间里的玩偶数量，和儿童房大约也没什么区别。

Tony任凭自己陷进松软的床垫中，伸出手臂重新环搂住睡意昏沉的男孩，对这样亲昵的拥抱几乎感到陌生。这些日子以来，由于担心碰到伤口，这样的姿势是完全不被允许的，连他都忍不住有些怀念，更不要说Peter。

没有了反应堆的阻隔，拥抱的触感其实有些奇怪。Peter的头发蹭过胸膛时，比从前要痒了许多，透过那一小块皮肤，将心脏也带得酸胀蓬松起来。

“突然什么光线都没有，习惯吗？”Tony摸摸自己的心口，又摸摸Peter紧靠在那里的脸颊，好奇地问。

Peter先是摇摇头，很快又点点头。

“只要是先生就可以。”他囫囵地咕哝道，话说到一半时就忍不住打起哈欠来，从鼻腔里哼出剩余几个模糊的音节，“心跳声比以前更清楚了……uh，晚安，先生。”

Tony这段时间在病床上躺了太久，昏沉的时间也太久，猛然恢复了正常作息，入睡与清醒都有些困难，在床上辗转许久才终于有了点浅淡的睡意，却很不安稳，断断续续的分不清真假。

第一次听到男孩细弱的呜咽声时，Tony凝望着天花板，思考了整整三秒钟，才确定了并非是自己的幻觉。

“kid，怎么了？”他撑着身子坐起来，本想顺手抱抱Peter，手臂碰了个空才发现，他不知何时已经从自己身边跑开了，房间里黑压压的，也不知躲到了哪里。

“贾维斯，来一点光。”随着他的命令，房间内被暗淡柔和的暖黄色灯光笼罩住，这才逐渐显露出Peter的身形来。小男孩在床脚处抱着双膝缩成一团，嘶嘶地不住抽气，间或溢出一两声带着哭腔的呻---吟，甚至没有分出精力去回应Tony的呼唤。

Tony皱着眉靠到他身边：“怎么了。做噩梦了吗？”

他抬起头湿漉漉地看向神色忧虑的大人，捂着自己的膝盖与小腿，语气含糊不清地小声回答：“疼……太疼了。”

Tony小心翼翼地伸出手，将男孩骨骼玲珑的脚腕圈握住，往自己的方向缓缓抻拉。Peter的小腿抽筋得很厉害，淡青色的脉络顺着脚踝清晰地显现出来，手掌覆上去时几乎能感受到皮肉的轻颤与血液的跃动。腿肚上原本绵软的一团肉绷得发硬，被疼痛驱使着不断向后缩，下意识拒绝着成年人的拉拽。

Peter不知已经醒了多久，又在床脚独自躲了多久，细滑的肌肤摸上去已经微凉，被Tony握住脚踝时，因为掌心骤然传递过来的温暖而十分剧烈地激灵了一下。

他对这种情况并不陌生，许多年前，Tony自己也曾经在夜晚这样被筋脉抽搐的剧痛惊醒过，更知晓这种从骨头缝里漫溢出的痛楚有多难忍。

“乖，别躲。”Tony微微加了点力道，阻止对方向后避的动作，一边温声劝慰，“很快就不疼了。”

成年人温柔的触摸像是让他找到了避风港，Peter顺着Tony的力道小弧度地尝试动弹膝盖，双腿伸直的刹那，便立刻更加尖锐地小口吸气，既然已经将Tony吵醒，男孩便也不再像刚刚在黑暗中那样试图压抑自己的声音，呜呜嘤嘤地哀-叫起来，“好疼，先生……呜……”

再多听他哭一会儿也只会让自己更心软罢了，Tony叹了口气，最后叮嘱了一句：“再忍一小会儿，乖一点，不许躲，okay？”

得到了一个与泣音无异的点头后，Tony摊平手掌，用力在男孩的小腿肚与膝盖处按揉起来，他估计自己的动作一定称不上正确，小男孩看起来比刚才还要难受，痛极一般手指紧紧攥着床单，开始还努力忍着，到后来终于忍不住，便尖着嗓子不住地喊先生、喊疼，挣扎着向后躲。

然而Tony对按摩这类技能一窍不通，秉持着长痛不如短痛的念头，此时也只好全凭着感觉，握着男孩的脚腕一面将筋抻开，一面在腿肚画着圈地不住揉抚，直到发僵的肌肉被一一揉开，恢复原本的软嫩。

原本白生生的皮肤被折腾得晕出大片的红印与指痕，等到疼痛终于过去，Tony重新将他抱回怀里擦眼泪时，Peter才缓过意识似的，一抽一抽地打着哭嗝，抽噎着问道：“我生病了吗？”

男孩的脸也涨得通红，像是什么被刚刚剥开表皮的浆果，想了想，声线轻而黏地又补充了一句：“谢谢先生。”

Tony有些发怔地应了一声，没有再多说什么。

从自己收养Peter到现在，原来也已经有三年多了。

三年，放到Tony的人生中不值一提，却又明明是这么、这么长的一段时间。

一番折腾下来，Peter的脸上被疼痛激得溢出了一层浮汗，与泪水混在一起，偏长的刘海汗津津地贴黏在额头上，空气中隐约氤氲着潮湿的薄荷香。仿佛上帝冥冥中觉得糖果与奶油的混合物还不够刺激，于是小男孩干净甜蜜的血液中倏而便被时光点进了几滴浓稠的酒精，在午夜的惊悸与疼痛里，强迫他去迎接混着泪的荷尔蒙与随之而来的躁动青春。

Tony抬起眼，潜意识地去观察他的面容，光滑白嫩的下巴上还看不出任何发育的样子，只有一颗小小的红痣，愈发将他衬得看不出年纪。但就像他的骨骼已经开始悄悄生长一样，很快的，Peter或许就会晃着他的胳膊央求自己教他如何刮胡子。

这样想着，年长者的心头便涌出许多微妙的、洇着点酸意的欣慰与不舍来。Tony收紧手臂，用气声在他耳边说道：“Little star，你要长大啦。”


	26. Chapter 26

接下来的几个晚上，Peter又被疼醒过几次，他终于渐渐习惯了忍受这种从骨骼深处传来的生长痛，期待又热切地问先生我是不是很快就长高了。另一方面，Tony为他揉抚的手法也比之前熟练了许多，将筋肉揉开时不会像最初那样把小男孩折磨得尖声哭泣求饶，只偶尔会溢出点撒娇似的哼哼，到了后来，Peter几乎可以在年长者为自己按摩时迷迷糊糊地又陷进睡梦里。

收拾好心头奇妙而复杂的情绪，Tony很快便从那股莫名的失落感中挣脱了出来，转而开始有些患得患失地为接下来Peter可能的成长操起了心。

正如Peter问的那样，他肯定马上就要长个子了。

恰好他最近空闲得很，神盾局似乎被查出了大量的内鬼，已经有一段时间没有联络他商讨复仇者的相关事宜，Tony曾让贾维斯黑进神盾的服务器逛了一圈，那份密密麻麻的卧底名单简直让他对这个部门的严谨程度产生了前所未有的怀疑。佩珀将斯塔克工业管理得很好，在Tony手术后也不再那样频繁地催促他去参加一波又一波的会议，只稍微多打趣了一句，让Tony在陪孩子时不要心血来潮地将公司的未来目标改为生产婴儿奶粉。

他都快是个大孩子了。Tony在心底悄然反驳，需要的也不是婴儿奶粉。

于是，周末的时候，心血来潮的亿万富翁一大早便将难得睡懒觉的Peter从被窝里拽了出来，拖起还有些发懵的小孩儿，开着跑车一路到了商业区，Tony所知道的、全年龄的服装店中相对最高档也最偏僻的一家。

接待他们的店员一眼便认出了钢铁侠，却不会知道他身边Peter的身份，在服务过程中总是按捺不住自以为隐秘地偷偷将目光瞥过来，与同事在一旁窃窃私语地讨论两个人的关系——Tony隐约听到了私生子与慈善机构之类的字眼。

当世人谈论起Tony Stark的情史时，大多都只会列出一串串的猎艳清单，最多不过惋惜地再提一句斯塔克工业现如今的女掌门人。很少有人知道，在Tony更年轻些的时候，花花公子的名号打响之前，他其实也是正经谈过几次恋爱的。

年轻女孩子对于逛街的热情是Tony永远都无法理解的一件事，与其将时间消磨在时装店的椅子上，等待着她们花蝴蝶一样来回穿梭，Tony宁愿丢出一张金卡，将整张店面直接买下来，然后回到实验室里研究他的机器人，在夜晚来临后对姑娘们说你还是不穿衣服的时候最好看。

但主动为Peter挑选衣物的感觉和那时很不一样。

男孩亦步亦趋地跟在他身后，手腕被年长者圈握住，在衣架之间绕圈。每当Tony对某件服装产生兴趣，便不由分说地回身塞到Peter怀里，等凑够了一套，就拍怕他的背，催着他去试试看。

更衣室的门上悬挂着一串透明的风铃，每次Peter推门时都会发出清脆悦耳的敲击声，从成年人心底又勾出些期待来。让Tony倏而明白了等待的乐趣。

有点像是在装扮自己心爱的洋娃娃。

小男孩乖顺地一一换上Tony选中的衣裤，从正式的童款西装到运动休闲外套不一而足。他自己对此似乎没什么追求，每次从更衣室出来后也并不急着去照镜子，总是径直走回Tony面前，背着手害羞地问先生觉得这套好不好看。

若是得到肯定的回答，便蹦蹦跳跳地凑过来牵住大人的手，仰着头眼睛亮亮地冲Tony露出一个柔软的笑容来。

洋娃娃还会贴心地回应与讨好你。

离开之前，Tony最后为他挑了一件红黑方格的外套，尺寸比Peter的身形要大上不少，宽松地罩在身上，要伸直手臂才能将指尖从袖口探出来。Peter隔着一层布料勉强握住Tony的手指，带着点困惑地评价：“太大了。”

Tony只是笑笑：“你很快就能穿了。”

-

青少年——Tony不确定现在能不能用这个词来形容他，Peter看上去还是很小——青少年的身体闹哄哄地闯进了发育期，就仿佛是永不知足的幼苗，竭力从空气里的每一滴水分子中汲取养分。

像冬天的第一粒飞雪，或是春日的第一蓬飘絮，一旦进入了人们的视线，只要稍不留神，在接下来的日子里，就会无知无觉地将世界填充满当。

慢调的、温柔缠绵的摇篮曲一下子被按了快进键，混入富有节奏的鼓点，变成了中学校园里随处可见的流行音乐。

尚不及入夏，Peter想再去牵Tony的手时，就已经不需要挽袖子了。

Tony最近又多出了新的习惯，每天早上的时候，偶尔也会是在临睡前，大人会饶有兴致地拿出相机，为身体各个部位都在飞速发育的Peter拍一张照片。从凌乱的自然卷到故作成熟的背头，周末时会被刻意摘下的圆框眼镜，昨天额头上新长出来的青春痘，到第二天早上可能已经消失不见。大多数情况下，Peter总是会对自己笑，但也有那么几次，照片里的小男孩会鼓着脸颊闷闷不乐地将头偏向一边，Tony常常会忘记自己惹他不开心的原因。

贾维斯在每张照片后都编上了号码，连续翻动起来，能看出小男孩茁茁生长的微妙变化。

时光被冲刷着印在胶片上，仿佛也跟着变得断续了。

同样的，他也为Peter买了一台相机。这孩子对摄影意外的十分感兴趣，他平日里能去的地方不多，却很有一双能发现好题材的眼睛，经常也会为Tony带回些生涩又初见天赋的作品来。天边翼尖擦着云翩然掠过的飞鸟，校门旁舔弄爪子的猫咪，或只是纽约简简单单的阳光与落叶。

有时Tony在实验室里埋头工作，余光会看到Peter举着相机在一旁悄悄地拍自己，但他从来都没有从男孩手中收到过关于自己的照片。

时间一长，还带着点幼稚攀比心的成年人便不开心起来。在Peter又一次让他看学校的风景照时，Tony便将手臂环绕在胸前，将眼角眉梢的笑纹都藏起来，板着脸严厉地说道：“kid，你偷偷摸摸拍了我这么久，既没得到我的允许，又不给我看作品。钢铁侠的肖像权是很贵的。”

他的话还没说完，脸皮薄的男孩颊上霎时就漫出了蔷薇花瓣似的红晕，衬着逐渐长开的面容，羞赧中反倒显出几分漂亮来。他比从前长大了一点，对待Tony时虽然仍旧温顺乖巧，但已不会呆呆地任由大人取笑而不懂反抗，像现在这样遇到自己不愿谈论的话题时，已经学会了插科打诨。

“我都没有冲您要肖像费。”他伸出手指扯扯Tony的衣角，故意软着嗓子避重就轻地撒娇，“我给您看的都是最好看的。”

Tony随着他哼哼，沉着声故意曲解Peter的原意：“哇，这么说你把我拍得很丑？”

这下，小男孩抿着嘴唇，身子一扭，不再理会成年人使坏的纠缠，干脆跺着脚跑走了。

本是随口一问的要求因为对方的拒绝，反而变成了一项奇异的挑战项目。好奇心得不到满足的亿万富翁不好真的去翻自家小孩的书包，想了想，干脆像之前黑进神盾局的服务器一样，毫无愧疚地让贾维斯直接读取了Peter相机的内存卡。

意料之中的，相机中有一个专门的文件夹，一板一眼地被男孩标记了[Mr Stark]这个比先生还要正式的名字，和人物、风景、动物之类的大条目并列。Tony一张张地翻过去，却发现原来Peter在一旁拍自己的次数其实远比他意识到的要多，照片的数目几乎与自己为他拍摄的所谓成长记录相当。

与其他照片中丰富精致的构图与景别不同，他拍摄Tony时并不怎么追求技巧，都是推近的特写，能看清男人蜜糖色的瞳仁与眼角的笑纹。还有一些明显是趁Tony睡觉时偷偷拍摄的，Tony在其中一张照片里发现自己的脸上被墨水画了几道猫咪胡须形状的黑印，但Tony对此毫无印象，不知道是不是男孩在他清醒以前就抹去了。

“Jarvis，你说，他为什么会拍我？”细细翻动着每一张相似又不相似的照片，Tony喃喃问道，问出口后才恍然发现，自己的声音中居然泛着湿润的潮哑。

与他年幼时的老管家近似的声线沉缓地在房间内响起，人工智能在检索分析了所有客观答案后，最终却只是给出了一个模糊的猜测：“或许和您为他拍摄照片的缘由是一样的，sir。”


	27. Chapter 27

Tony不知道贾维斯有没有对小朋友揭露自己偷偷摸摸的早已把他拍的照片看了个干净这件事。

鉴于自己很久之前就给了Peter最高权限，他万事波澜不惊的人工管家在观察Tony养育孩子时隐隐的总有些恶趣味的耿直，连情绪的表露都更鲜明一点。

而当Peter已经连续一周时间没有精力充沛地往自己身边蹭，献宝似的给Tony看猫看鸟看风景时，做了坏事的成年人便明白，男孩必然是已经发现了Tony的行为了。只是不知是在闹别扭还是单纯的害羞——鉴于Peter还在正常与自己交流，而没有直接拿冷战或是吵架这类手段对付自己，Tony希望他没有真的生气。

“你的作业全写完了吗？”眼见着Peter又要把所有东西都收进书包里，已经很久没有关注过手头实验进度的Tony终于忍不住暗示起来，“就不觉得自己忘了点什么？”

“No——”Peter转过头瞥了他一眼，手下的动作只停顿了不到一秒钟，仍旧按部就班地将书包合上了拉链，保护性地搂在前胸，“我记性很好。”

啧，不是在害羞，是在闹别扭没错。

Tony挑挑眉，在脑海中埋怨了一句人工管家的多事与不必要的诚实，又看了看眼前仿佛在对自己说‘我很记仇’的小朋友，难得地对接下来要面对的情景感到头疼起来。

说是成年人某种奇怪的自尊心也好，Tony Stark的自大怪癖也好，道歉的话在舌尖上转了几圈，又被固执地咽回了肚子里。Tony几步走到他面前，伸出食指在小孩儿微微鼓起的腮边戳了一下，白嫩的脸颊上被按出一个浅浅的小窝，原本紧绷的神色也跟着破了功，露出几分独属于这个年纪的可爱来。

Tony好玩儿地又戳了戳另一边，几乎要忘了自己最初的目的。见Peter始终不说话，干脆将暗示换成了明示：“那你就没什么‘作业’需要监护人检查吗？”

被他捏着脸的小男孩嘴唇翕动，像一只兔子被扔到了水中吐泡泡，却发不出声音来。

Tony忍俊不禁，随手从衣兜里摸出一块糖，拆了包装塞进小孩儿鼓鼓囊囊的嘴巴里。

Peter大约此时才是真的被他气到了，眼尾与颧骨都漾上了胭脂的艳色，羞恼地挣开成年人的钳制，他被圈困在大人与实验台之间，不好直接逃跑，气呼呼地在原地喘息了几声后才终于闷声回答：“我晚上要去和Ned观星，拍些照片，不回塔楼了。”

口中还来不及含化的糖块与牙齿碰撞着发出散着甜味的隐约声响，却不影响他发脾气。Peter仰头直视着Tony的目光，居然还在接下来的词句上特意加了重音：“这是兴趣爱好，不需要监护人签字盖章。”

Tony眨眨眼，不假思索地讽刺：“纽约光污染这么严重，你去观星，还不如直接让贾维斯给你放几张全息投影。”

“那我就去看月亮！”

Peter还没有到变声期，像这样被气到大声喊叫时音调会不自觉地提得很高，细声细气的，掺杂着一点幼嫩的小奶音，仿佛学校里受了委屈的小女孩，而自己显然就是那个正在欺负小姑娘的坏小子——亿万富翁为这种联想而稍稍感到了愧疚。

很奇妙的，或许是源自他性格中那一小部分挥之不去的恶劣——当然，大多数时候，他对Peter都还是称得上宠爱，但Tony偶尔确实很享受逗弄、甚至欺负他的感觉。

他惯常爱在口舌上占人家便宜，即使是面对自己亲手抚养长大的小男孩也不例外。尤其是Tony心知肚明，以Peter面对自己时的爱意与温顺，甚至不会像罗迪那样同他你来我往地斗嘴，总是将先生的每一句话都当做可以被写进教科书的完美定律。

是那种……明明是在Tony身上受了委屈，也还是会蹭到Tony怀里讨要安慰的乖孩子。

Peter垂下头，反悔似的哗啦啦又将自己的书包解开，在里面翻动起来。却不是给Tony看照片，半晌才从最底层掏出一个巴掌大的钢铁侠玩偶，Tony好奇地望过去，这个小玩具制作得显然不是很精致，材料看起来只是一堆金色与红色的破布，圆头圆脑，连面甲上的眼睛都是圆圆的，除却配色与胸口的反应堆能看出主题以外，外貌上与真正的钢铁侠实在是有些不搭边。

巴不得有什么新事物来帮助自己转移话题，在大脑来得及思考之前，Tony已经脱口作出了评价：“你从哪儿买到的这么丑的周边？”

Peter的动作一顿，下一秒，Tony便听到了男孩嘴里牙齿重重闭合的清脆声响，那块糖大约是直接被他咬碎了，呼吸时散在空气中的果香味浓郁了许多。

“手工课作业，你不是要检查吗？”与甜蜜气息极度不符的则是Peter咬牙切齿几乎一字一顿的语调。凶巴巴地将布偶往大人怀里一塞，旋即一弯腰，灵活地从Tony腋下的空隙钻了出来，头也不回地迅速朝门口跑去。

被孤零零丢在实验室的Tony难得诚恳地反思了自己的行为——原来当初逆来顺受的小朋友长大后，真的就不会再像幼时那样好哄，可以简单地被一块糖果消弭怒火了。

Tony半躺在实验室的椅子上，在成功地把自家小朋友气走以后，也无心再去进行剩下的研究工作，只沉思着反复把玩手中工艺笨拙的玩偶。

他第一眼的印象没有错，玩具的原材料确实只是各种碎布，光秃秃的，摸起来有些扎手，某些隐蔽的角落里还能看到其他的杂色，被粗糙的针脚缝制在一起。Peter的手工技巧肉眼可见的很不熟练，歪歪扭扭，却仍旧能看出制作时的用心程度，每一道接缝都被反复缝过不止一遍。

哎呀，还是好丑。

在回房间之前，Tony将它挂在了自己的皮带上。

小男孩方才说的要出门观星果然只是被惹恼后的气话，Tony回到卧室时，Peter已经将自己卷进了被子里，听到动静后，便蠕动着从被窝里探出个脑袋尖，露出四处乱翘的头发与一双明澈见底的湿润眼瞳来。

Tony还没有换衣服，衬衫西裤皮带全都是纯然的黑色，亿万富翁平日并没有佩戴饰物的习惯，就算有，也只会是什么名贵到吓人的皮带扣，说不定里面还要藏着能变成盔甲的机关。

于是，此时被别在腰间，随着步伐而上下乱晃的金红色玩偶，就显得格格不入极了。

不管Peter在他进门之前有没有消气，此时此刻，这幅滑稽的装扮都让他咯咯地笑了起来。

“您会戴着它出门吗？”Peter仿佛被自己想象中的场景取悦到了，缠在被子里打了个滚，翘着脚得寸进尺地问，“Uh……来学校接我？”

Tony态度自然地逐一解着衬衫上的扣子，垂眸注视着小男孩脸上眉眼弯弯遮也遮不住的愉悦笑意，连眉毛都没动一下：“成交。”

-

以Tony近期的日程来说，这其实不算是一件很艰难的事情。

他最近的公事少得可怜，除了闲极无聊时会选择出门找找乐子以外，Tony实际上已经在大厦里呆了将近半个月了，整日里都见不到几个外人，多配戴一个玩偶也不会丢脸到哪里去。至于接Peter放学——他甚至不需要出车门，无非就是再多哄哄小朋友罢了。

很难说如果Tony知道，神盾局会选择在今天联系自己，那么昨晚他还会不会答应得这么干脆。

已经离开许久的复仇者似乎又有了新任务，九头蛇跨越世纪的漫长阴谋到底还是伤到了神盾的元气，当神盾局不得不隐到暗处后，弗瑞希望复仇者能尽快再次集合起来，挫毁九头蛇已经被找到的窝点。

索尔拜访地球的时机向来随性，史蒂夫与克林特都已经在路上，布鲁斯体内绿色的大家伙最近有些不稳定，娜塔莎已经出发去找他，可能的话，Tony过些时候会去接应他们——最好带上反浩克装甲。Tony因为信息最后的备注而翻了个白眼，懒得去同神盾的特工解释维罗妮卡一直都被装载在卫星中。

还有最重要的，作为复仇者中最高调、身份最透明的超级英雄，钢铁侠显然是最适合对政府或是民众出面发言的人。

“我以为这是秘密任务，结果你们还要去召开新闻发布会吗？迫不及待地想要通知九头蛇赶快跑？”Tony黑着脸，尖锐地将刻薄的言辞一股脑地全部抛给表情难看的特工身上。他看上去像是个新手，丝毫没有当初寇森那样的厚脸皮，被亿万富翁挖苦得不停冒冷汗。

“国务卿那边坚持复仇者重新集结需要给公众一个合理的借口，否则很容易会引起恐慌，至于真假并不重要。”他苦着一张脸，显然也觉得这种事荒谬得很，神秘兮兮地又多说了几句，“罗斯和神盾有些矛盾……”

关我屁事。Tony忍了许久才没有直接说出这句话来。

就在他和特工对话的这么一小会儿功夫，对方的目光至少已经朝自己皮带上的钢铁侠玩偶看了十次以上了。

没关系，见一个人和见一百个人没什么区别。Tony默默地在心底安慰自己，他甚至曾经公开在派对上展示过如何使用盔甲净化尿液。

唯一的遗憾是，他又要对Peter失约了。

干巴巴地念完了神盾局为自己准备的稿件，这可能是Tony人生仅有的一场完全没有任何即兴发挥的演讲，政府与官媒内部的听证无趣得很，翻来覆去的只会说些套话，还不如被拦在外面的狗仔来得直白和刺激。

至少狗仔队肯定敢直接把话筒伸到Tony面前，问他为什么会在腰间佩戴玩具，而不是坐在提问席里，眼睛盯着自己的腰胯，嘴上又一本正经地请Tony将复仇者接下来的计划再重复第一万次。

“小姐，你要是再瞧着我的下身不放，我可就要误会了。”Tony冲席下露出一个玩世不恭的笑，“我很乐意在床上与你多交流几次，现在这样大庭广众的，可能不太合适。”

始终严肃的氛围倏而涌出窃窃的低笑，冷不丁被Tony点中的女记者倒也不卑不亢，顺势便真的问了出来：“您腰间挂着的钢铁侠玩偶，介意说一下来历吗？是……有人送给您的礼物？”

“如果你是个男人的话，我肯定是介意的，但我一向不拒绝美丽女士的提问。”

钢铁侠真正的战甲就立在他身旁，比会议上的所有人都高出一大截，金属涂装上还残余着几道弹印与擦痕，似一柄出鞘的利刃、一件连血气还未擦拭干净的人形兵器。

Tony垂首，温柔地拨弄两下那个还没有自己巴掌大、圆乎乎的玩具，半真半假地回答道，“没错，礼物，小猫咪被我惹生气了，当然要哄回来才行。”

-

事实证明，大家对他私生活的兴趣，比对复仇者的兴趣要大多了。民众只需要八卦，才不需要什么见鬼的集结借口。Tony不难想象，小报接下来一周的主题都会在猜测是哪位名媛，或是哪个宴会宝贝捕获了亿万富翁的心。

他回到家时已经入了夜，Peter却还没有回卧室，大约是在等Tony回来，又忍不住困意，就这么枕着胳膊伏在客厅的地板上睡着了。

Tony轻手轻脚地走到他身边，弯下腰想将他抱回房间去。自从Peter长了个子以后，他再想要像从前那样轻易将他抱来抱去就变成了一件不大可能的事，没等Tony自己的腰与背发出抗议，本就睡得不安稳的Peter已经被他的动作惊醒了。

“唔……先生……”他好像已经忘了昨晚关于玩偶与接他放学的约定，也没人通知他Tony今天又被叫出去处理什么了不得的工作。小男孩顺着Tony拽他的力道慢慢站起身，软绵绵地将重心倚靠在成年人的身上，倦懒地一边揉眼睛一边含混唤道，“您今天回来得好晚。”

“I'm sorry，kid。”真奇怪，昨晚还怎么都不愿意说出口的歉意，此刻却自然而然地就被倾吐了出来。Tony爱怜地抚了抚Peter额前的碎发，温声哄道，“回房去睡，okay？”


	28. Chapter 28

让Tony没想到的是，最先抵达纽约的，居然是布鲁斯与娜塔莎。

布鲁斯看上去平静得很，丝毫也看不出神盾局报告里说的、不稳定或不受控的模样。他自己的花边新闻也不知传了多远，寒暄时一向老实的博士居然认真地问了Tony一句，是不是与佩珀复合了，或是交了新的女朋友。

美艳的女特工似笑非笑，抬起手撩动玫瑰色的头发，一旁的布鲁斯便不再关注Tony，讪讪的闭紧嘴巴，面皮微红地用余光向旁边看。

“你松懈了很多。”她说，目光在Tony身上扫来扫去，像是摆脱不了特工的本质，“都有小肚子了，那孩子现在还会让你出任务吗？”

Tony没好气的回敬道：“你们两个也没有比我紧绷多少，我需要为你们安排个相邻的房间吗？还是干脆开个套房？”

这样奇妙又尴尬的招呼过后，三个人便都不说话了。

Tony对复仇者联盟的重聚与新任务的心态始终有些矛盾，一方面，他对见到老朋友确实感到开心，但相对的，正如娜塔莎所说，有了Peter以后，他其实并不像从前、像一开始那样，对穿着钢铁战衣战斗这件事兴致勃勃和跃跃欲试。他曾骄傲地对洛基解释过复仇者联盟这个名号，然而纽约大战像一条分界线，在Tony心头画出天堑似的沟壑。

他不畏死，却恐惧命殒之后那孩子的眼泪。

历经牺牲后的复仇更像是苍白无力的辩解与笑话，与之相比，Tony更希望能找到一种方法，在战争发生前就能将地球保护起来。

他解析了贾维斯的源代码，也在实验室里勾勒过一些大致的轮廓，但一直都没能够更进一步。如今布鲁斯回来以后，倒是让他生出了一些全新的念头——这个被伽马射线折磨的博士对待战争也厌恶得很，Tony能看出，他也同样更偏好于通过科学手段解决争斗，而非不得不释放体内暴躁的怪物。

与两个整日宅在实验室的科学家正好相反，娜塔莎的时间大多都泡在了Tony专门准备的训练室里。有了女特工的陪伴，Tony对搁置许久的拳击倒是又有了新兴趣——娜塔莎敏锐又强势的性格是他最敬谢不敏的那类伴侣，但带来的视觉享受毕竟是一流的。

还有最重要的——

“kid，我真的有小肚子吗？”

Tony撩起黑色的工装背心，捏了捏自己腹部的软肉，他这几天在训练室里已经将女特工的格斗技巧领教了一个遍，浑身上下都酸痛得要命，身上还多了不少淤痕，看上去惨兮兮的，但手臂与胸腹的肌肉线条倒是真的逐渐显露了出来，手掌覆上去时隐隐能摸出些蕴藏的力量，只是与雷神或是美国队长那样的身材显然还差了十万八千里。

Peter趴在床上，半是心疼半是好笑地盯着他看，听到Tony这么问，便轻巧地翻身跃下床，小百灵鸟一样蹦跳着凑到Tony怀中抱住他，手臂环过大人的腰腹用力收紧，仿佛真的在认真评估皮肤之下的肌肉含量。

“现在抱起来比较舒服。”小男孩的标准与超级英雄显然南辕北辙，Peter用手指轻戳了戳Tony腰际侧边半只手掌大的一块淤青，心疼似的抻着长音撒娇，“先生不要再练啦。”

Tony顺势抓过他的手，与自己因为常年的机械实验而显得粗粝的掌心不同，Peter的皮肤很细，握在手里软绵绵的，除却一点因为长期书写而磨出来的肉茧，再找不出其他的痕迹。年长者无意识地摩挲着男孩的虎口与指尖，透过薄而软的皮肉，能清晰勾描出玲珑的关节，丝毫未经风霜打磨的触感很是有种温柔乡的错觉，十分成功地消磨了Tony前几日的决心。

他直挺挺地向床上一倒，将疲惫的声音埋进了厚厚的枕被里：“贾维斯，替我告诉娜塔莎，让她今天去找布鲁斯，只要别将绿巨人唤出来，他们爱练什么就练什么吧。”停顿了一下，Tony又冲Peter的方向招了招手，“kid，过来给我按按摩。你的监护人最近要因为过度运动而濒临猝死了。”

“别这么说。”小男孩嘴上嗔怪的同时，行动却很顺从，手脚并用地爬到Tony身边，半跪着骑在他腰背上，规律地敲打起来。

进入青春期后，他已不再像从前那样小小的一团，按摩时可以直接在成年人身上跳来跳去，好在不知是不是特意学过，Peter揉按的手法还算专业，一一将酸胀的肌肉与淤血揉开，让Tony在昏昏欲睡中忍不住发出了几声舒适的喟叹。

大约是担心将Tony弄痛，他连按摩时的力道也是轻糯糯的，总是在一个位置停留很久才会转到下一个地方。

“可以了，kid，手酸吗？”估摸着对方的手臂应该也开始感到酸痛与倦累，Tony打了个哈欠，勉强试图从这样无言的享受中挣脱出来。

只是他的意志也实在不是很坚决，很快就又一次在Peter温柔却持续的揉按中被打消了。

“您可以直接睡。”男孩轻笑着凑到他耳边哄劝，在一瞬间里，仿佛Tony才是那个需要照顾与操心的孩子，“有什么事情我会叫您的。”

无声地弯起唇角，Tony有些心血来潮地问：“kid，你想学射击吗？明天你可以和我一起去训练室看看。”

有Peter在身边，怎么也该比同娜塔莎练拳击过得愉悦一点。

“Uh……No……”Peter这一次思考的时间有些久，他似乎担心这样的回答会惹他不高兴，带着浓重的犹疑，语调也轻飘飘的没什么底气，“我不喜欢杀人。”

Tony却并没有太在意他的回答，事实上，他觉得自己的脑子已经变成了一团白白软软还带着棉花糖香气的云，小男孩甜脆的声线更是像什么效用强烈的助眠剂，让年长者只想着赶快在这样难得的温软氛围中沉沉睡去，而非去考虑枪械安全问题。

“Okay。”他含混地喃喃同意了Peter的答案，又突然觉得理所当然起来，“反正有我在的话，肯定也不会让你落到需要用枪的情况。”

-

上帝作证，比起拳击或是射击，他还是更乐于在实验室里进行脑力工作。

复联的成员还没有到齐，但Tony已经无可避免地变得忙碌起来——主要是因为他和布鲁斯关于奥创的构想。贾维斯的源代码很适合作为新人工智能的基底，但如何赋予它无上的力量，同时又能将维护世界和平这个念头根治进去则成为了大问题，他与布鲁斯已经在实验室里关了将近三天，却还是没有头绪。

“Tony，我们可以过段时间再继续研究。现在实验已经到了瓶颈，找不到新的能量来源的话，再多尝试也是无用的，我们应该暂时将它搁置起来——”布鲁斯一向的好脾气在不间断的工作下也出现了裂痕，“而且我能感觉到，浩克困得已经在发脾气了。”

黑眼圈同样浓重的亿万富翁眨眨眼，立刻回答道：“你可以回去休息，我会再试着往代码上加——”

“Tony！”布鲁斯打断了他掩不住焦躁的碎念，“Peter就在这栋楼里，但他已经好几天都没见到你了。”

“我们每天见面，谢谢。”

“你是说让Peter每天给你送一次饭，问你今天回不回房间睡，然后被你拒绝？你肯定没看到那孩子每次走之前在门口盯着你背影的眼神。”

“……好理由。但如果我能把奥创研究出来，我就可以再也不用担心会不会和他分开这个话题了，这样更好。”

“显而易见，我们不可能立刻就把奥创造出来，你也不可能在那之前永远把自己关在这里不出门。”布鲁斯瞧了瞧门口，“我应该让Peter命令贾维斯把你强制赶出去才对。他总有权限吧？”

十足的、不折不扣的好理由。

啧，真糟糕，现在好像什么人都知道如何用Peter这个软肋来说服Tony了。

你来我往地又辩驳了一会儿，Tony终于干巴巴地妥协道：“Yeah，但显然我也有，而且可以覆盖他的——别瞪我，布鲁斯，okay，我们过段日子再做这个，等到队长他们也到了以后，我们可以问问他关于九头蛇的事，有没有藏着什么我们不知道的能量源。”

布鲁斯冲他耸耸肩：“我现在倒有点希望史蒂夫他们来得再晚一些了。”

说实话，Tony也是。

但任务没有开始并不意味着危机不存在，Tony比任何人都更加明白这一点。

他回房时，已经许久都没能同自己好好说上几句话的小男孩却并没有立刻就兴奋地扑过来，他好像是在看视频，一听到门口的动静便惊慌地扣上了电脑，幼鹿般的眼睛亮闪闪湿润润地望过来，让Tony不由联想到被车灯探照到的动物幼崽。

“先、先生？”呼唤也是磕磕绊绊的，Peter仿佛花费了几秒钟才意识到了面前的‘惊喜’，不可置信地笑起来，“您工作结束了吗？”

Tony嗯了一声，如往常一样并不愿过多地去同男孩细细谈论属于另一个世界的枪林弹雨与危机四伏。他大半注意力都被Peter身后的电脑吸引了：“你在看什么？”

随着他的问话，小男孩白嫩的脸颊上慢慢浸出蔷薇色的艳红，两瓣鲜花似的嘴唇也紧紧地抿在一起，支吾又害羞的模样很容易便让成年人想到了许多pg-13级别以上的不良内容——说不定还要更糟一点，Tony希望他没这么快就开始在互联网上探索成人级的录像带。

“咳，你现在的年纪……”Tony沉吟着想将措辞放得更平缓些，他自己年轻时的靡乱生活并不是什么好榜样，于是现在试图教育Peter时也难免觉得心虚，“你还太小了，kid。”

最后，他直白地命令道：“r18的内容你最少也要15岁才可以看。”

Peter却直至此刻才意识到了Tony对自己电脑中内容的误解，小动物炸毛一样地从座位上跳了起来，委屈又羞耻地冲一脸了然的成年人喊：“我没有看那些东西！”

无论他说的是真是假，小男孩对Tony的言外之意显然都已经有了基本的认知，不知是气愤更多些还是难为情更多些，脸蛋上原本浅浅晕开的绯红迅速地向四周蔓延开，眼尾颧骨熏染着连成一片，几乎有了泪意，连脖颈上都浮上了一层粉红色。

被他激烈的反应吓到，Tony摸了摸鼻子，有些尴尬地补救：“Wow，别紧张，kid，你可以把这当做……uh，家长的提前衷告。”

在小男孩的脾气被自己彻底点燃之前，他明智地选择了转移话题：“所以说，你到底在看些什么？”

Peter气呼呼地转过身，重新开启了电脑，有了这个小插曲，他对于向Tony隐瞒这件事显然已经失却了兴趣。

“我在学跳舞，期末之后，学校里要举办一个舞会。”屏幕上也确实是一个正经且完全符合分级制度的教学视频。说到这里，Peter似乎倏而有了新主意，一下子便将方才的别扭抛下了，兴冲冲地仰起头注视着Tony惊讶的表情，“先生，您教我跳舞好不好？”

倒也没什么不行。

Tony挑挑眉，却没有立刻回答，对教小孩儿跳舞这种任务显然兴趣不大。

“跳舞有什么好学的。”他嗤笑地放松了身子，刻意夸张地朝神色期待的小孩儿晃了晃肩膀，“要么是跟着音乐扭腰扭胯，要么是跟着音乐一边蹦一边扭腰扭胯。你到了那个环境里自然就会了。”

Peter撅着嘴巴，不情不愿地哦了一声，手上却还没放弃想要说服大人的念头，拽着Tony的衣角在他身边蹭来蹭去，半晌都没有重新坐回电脑前。Tony好笑地拍拍他乱糟糟的头发，柔声问道：“真的很想学？”

他走近几步去看屏幕上的视频，很意外的，Peter正在看的居然是华尔兹。

将自己的衣摆从对方手中解放出来，Tony顺势牵住他的手，仔细调整了指尖与虎口的位置，另一只手则搂住了Peter腰部偏上方的位置，半是调侃半是教导地说道：“开始的时候别碰女孩子的腰，更别去摸人家的屁股。我可不想接到投诉你性骚扰的电话。”

Peter潜意识地点头，对他突如其来的兴致还未能马上就回过神来，本能地便随着Tony的动作也伸出手搭在了大人的肩膀上。

Tony冲他歪歪头：“再往下一点。”

房间里没有音乐，他也无心真的去教Peter一些过于复杂的技巧，只在口中一下下地数着拍子，在房门与床铺间的小空间内反复带着他走了几遍基础的舞步。小男孩的身高只到他颈下，温热而急促的呼吸喷打在他胸前，能闻到若有若无的糖果甜香，踮着脚时头发会毛茸茸地蹭到Tony的下巴，身材也单薄得紧，整个人乖乖软软的，这样带着他跳舞居然也并不让人觉得违和。

“可我要学男步的！”

开始的时候，小男孩全副的注意力都集中在了脚下，紧绷着身体始终都在努力避免踩到大人的脚背，就这样懵懵地随着Tony跳了许久，直到稍微熟悉了节奏，才后知后觉地反应过来，委屈地仰起头冲着大人撒娇。

Tony搂着他转了个圈，垂眸看向再次害羞起来的小孩儿，大约是太紧张的缘故，这样简单的动作已经让Peter身上生出了一层濡湿的汗意，亮晶晶的几滴汗珠凝在一起，被盛在蝶翼状的锁骨里。

“那你就记住我的动作，我现在怎么对你，你到时候就怎么对你的女伴。”他像是在说一件世上最无可辩驳的事实，“除非你找到的舞伴和我一样高，kid，那样的话，我就陪你跳女步。”


	29. Chapter 29

可惜的是，Tony并未能知晓小朋友有没有能在舞会上表现出色——虽然其实在他看来，Peter并不需要费心学什么或做什么，单单站在那里，就足以从汹涌人潮浑噩背景中脱离出来，吸引到旁人的目光——当队长和索尔也一并回到纽约后，复仇者的外勤任务一下子便密集起来了。

洛基的权杖不知被隐藏在何处，团队按着情报已经捣毁了不少九头蛇的基地，但最多不过遇到些被强化的人造士兵，最重要的宇宙魔方却还找不到踪迹。

九头蛇选择的据点倒也确实很符合某些大反派的定位，Tony在短短的时间里去过幽冷地堡、也渡过冰渊暗河，在冷冽霜雪中想念着纽约某所学校的华尔兹舞曲，想念小男孩别扭地垂着脑袋，问Tony什么时候才能回来，能不能赶上他的毕业典礼。

Peter长大以后，对Tony不得不经常因为超级英雄的工作而抛下他这件事，反而将在乎的情绪表现得明显了许多。

在过去的几年时间里，比起复仇者基地这个高悬在塔楼外的标志，大厦内部其实仍旧更像是一个简单的家庭，如今成员们一一住进来，透洒过落地窗的夕阳才终于又一次有了血色。每当Tony带着满身的硝烟与血气重新回到家中，望着房间内暖色调的装饰与数不清的儿童玩具，都会有一种格格不入的错位感。

最初几次的任务，当亿万富翁在风雪中向敌人发射炮火时，出于监护协议，贾维斯偶尔会提醒Tony，Peter在哪一天晚上做了噩梦，在哪一天干脆没有入睡，坐在地板上不断地询问人工智能，先生现在怎么样了。

随着年纪的增长，Peter大约是对生死有了比幼时更为深刻的认知。Tony不确定，Peter自己是否知道AI管家已经尽职尽责地将一切都告知了千里之外的大人，但他每一次回家时，小男孩都将情绪掩饰得很好。

既不哭泣也不吵闹，若是他身上没有多出什么伤痕来，甚至还会笑嘻嘻地对Tony说先生好厉害，语调轻盈而憧憬，几乎让成年人也分辨不出其他情绪。只有那么几个停留时间过长的、带着颤抖的拥抱才会让Tony恍然意识到，贾维斯口中午夜梦回时，这孩子的担忧与恐惧都不是假的。

从小到大，自己已经将他抛下了太多太多次。

时间一长，Tony便不再问了。

克林特有时会来找Tony倾诉一些关于父亲的话题——Tony猜测他是想要安慰自己，团队的成员大多都能察觉他与Peter之间较之普通亲情来说有些超过的、甚而不太健康的情感依赖，但满屋子刀尖舔血的特工与士兵，对于这种事的应对经验尚不如Tony本人。

“他可能离你太近了。”克林特在指尖转着一根短箭，像课堂上的学生在把玩原子笔，“劳拉从不告诉孩子们我具体的工作，他们只知道我和钢铁侠，和美国队长在一起——这很酷。但Peter一直都在你身边，轻而易举就能看到冒险故事里残酷的另一面。”

说到这儿，他反倒流露出几分羡慕来：“至少你总能看到他。”

“我有时会想，我当初的决定究竟是对是错——不是指收养他，但我大概不应该离Peter这么近。”Tony饮下一杯酒，加了冰的威士忌漾出与瞳仁近似的琥珀色，将他的眼中也映成了一片酒色的醺然，“我不应该把自己变成某个人的全世界——尤其不能是那孩子，这听起来太可怕了。”

“有时候我看着他，就好像……”

Tony词穷似的顿住了。

“很陌生？害怕自己错过太多？”克林特理解地笑笑，最后碰了碰Tony的杯子，“孩子总是一天一个样子。”

“No。”他自言自语地喃喃说道，“至少不止如此。”

不需要毕业舞会或是开学典礼之类的标志性事件，就在这许多次惶惶不安的告别与重聚中，十三四岁的小孩儿已经麦子拔节一样地迅速抽条生长，脸颊上属于童稚期的圆润软肉悄然褪去，被时光勾画出玲珑漂亮的弧线，始终如奶油一样的细幼声线也终于被混进了若有若无的沙哑，酸酸甜甜，像他最近很喜欢的、一种桃子味的碳酸饮料，气泡咕嘟炸开时能尝到夏天的余味。

两次任务的间隙里，Peter曾雀跃地跑到他身边，翘着下巴让Tony去看那里新长出的一小丛茸毛。

“先生，我是不是要长胡子了！”小男孩兴奋的样子很有感染力，空气也随着他一起变成了桃子味。见到Tony怔然地愣在原地，他又带些羞怯地停了下来，声线愈说愈轻，却还是仰着脸，目光灼灼水色盈盈地凝望着年长者的眼睛，“您要不要摸摸看？”

Tony伸出两根手指捏住他的下巴，大约是用的力道太重，惹得Peter瑟缩地从鼻腔发出一声小小的哼吟，又小心翼翼地改用指腹蹭抚他唇下的那一小块皮肤。与成年人每日都需要修剪的茂盛胡须不同，细软茸毛搔过拇指时只能感受到隐约的酥痒，零星的那么几小根，衬在白瓷般的下颌，最多只能被称为青春期荷尔蒙的某种具象，离‘胡须’这个词还远得很。

“我以后可以像先生一样吗？”小男孩轻颤的睫毛远比他长出的胡须要多。

大人被逗得将笑声闷在嗓子里，Peter却不像他这样想，湿漉的眼底晕出柔红水色来，Tony能听到他胸腔内鼓噪的心跳，迫切地诉说着他有多么渴望得到自己的认同。

他牵过Peter的手，引着他往盥洗室走去，将所有取笑的语气掩藏起来，努力认真地回应道：“那我该好好教你刮胡子才行。”

Peter蹦蹦跳跳地跟在他身边，细碎的几根须发上却很有兴致地抹了一大捧剃须泡，白花花地将嘴唇与下颚都遮覆住，小男孩咯咯笑着，却不学Tony去拿刮胡刀，而是伸出手指一点点将泡沫捏出了与大人一样的络腮形状。眼睛亮晶晶地歪头朝Tony凝望过来，将大人的心脏温柔蒸腾出絮絮的潮湿与酸软来。

“好看吗？”

Tony从他嘴边刮下一块泡沫，点在男孩的鼻尖上：“现在这样比较好看。”

-

最令年长者感到奇异的，人的身体与大脑大约真的能感受到所处的环境是否安全，纵使贾维斯无数次地提醒过自己Peter独自一人时的失眠与梦魇，但Tony与他相拥着入睡时，却从未看过他惊悸的模样。

仿佛只要先生在他耳边说一声晚安好梦，就真的能将所有的恐惧驱散干净。已经逐渐长成的男孩依偎在他怀中安眠时，一眼望去仍能看出许多年前那个懵懂而不谙世事的幼童。

Peter也还是像小时那样粘人，清醒时还能看出些羞赧与青春期特有的矜持，一旦睡得浑然，迷迷糊糊便一股脑地只晓得往Tony的怀里钻，一身茁茁拔节的骨骼隔着薄而软的皮肉，硌在大人的手心与胸膛上。

但他毕竟还是长大了。

任务归来洗去风尘后的第一夜总是Tony睡得最沉的日子，房间内恰到好处的温度与湿度，身边人静稳的呼吸，都很能帮助他从飞船与九头蛇的基地中脱离出来。

于是，Tony其实是花费了一段时间，才被锁骨处传来的细微疼痛唤醒的。

Tony Stark的床上从不缺少伴侣，像这样在半睡半醒时感受到爱抚甚至撩拨都是再寻常不过的事，成年人含混地咕哝一声，只以为自己又是在哪场宴会后的酒店，伸出手搂到少年人单薄而骨骼分明的肉体才猛然意识到了不对劲，整个人激灵着彻底清醒过来。

Peter的脑袋埋在自己肩窝里，微尖的虎牙硌在锁骨下方不住舔咬，已经在上面印出了浅浅的牙印。

Tony向后仰头，想要避开他不寻常的亲近，可这样轻微的移动似乎也让Peter很不满，小男孩黏软甜腻的嗓子里挤出一声微弱的呜咽，也跟着继续向大人蹭过来。凌乱蓬起的碎发拱在他颈窝里，麻痒顺着头皮一路爬到颈椎，锁骨处的疼痛与吮吸感却愈发鲜明起来。

“……kid？”Tony屏住呼吸，轻而又轻地唤了一声，Peter却仍沉浸在含春的幻梦里，身上濡湿的汗意透过衣衫惶惶传进成年人的皮肤中，将空气也烧得发烫。

他的梦境大约已进行到了最后，方才一直压抑在牙关里的呻吟倏而清晰了许多，毫无经验可言的小男孩弓着背，终于愿意放开Tony的锁骨，呜咽着、细细地喘息起来，不知是不是梦中的刺激太大，Peter的指尖用力抓握进自己肋间的软肉，Tony能通过纠缠的四肢感受到他青涩却蓬勃的欲望，在骤然激烈的颤抖中，浸润在了微凉的粘稠体液里。

“……kid？”

僵着身体从Peter的圈搂中挣脱出来，在确认了对方确实已经再次陷进沉眠中后，Tony从床铺上翻下，垂首盯着自己同样被带起了反应的下身，再看看被窝里神色餍足，茫然无知的小男孩，只觉得这辈子从未经历过此时这样尴尬而操蛋的困境。

“贾维斯，明天找些人来，把他的房间收拾一下。”


	30. Chapter 30

夜晚剩下的几个小时，Tony是在实验室中度过的。

依旧毫无反应的奥创雏形很有效地消弭了Tony下身蠢蠢欲动的欲望中心。从Peter身边逃开后，他也并没有自慰，或是干脆出门随便去同另一个陌生人来一场酣畅淋漓的一夜情。

被自己的孩子——几乎可以算是Tony的孩子——生涩懵懂的梦遗撩拨起欲望，这听上去已经够糟糕的了，或许是出于某种无理由的罪恶感，Tony本能地觉得它们并不应该得到发泄或消解。

克林特从来没有谈论过，当孩子们进入青春期后，家长会面临何种难堪窘迫的情状。但话说回来，世界上可能也没有哪对真正的父子会像自己与Peter这样，在14岁的时候还睡在同一床被子里，不得不靠拥抱与肢体接触去战胜噩梦。

更不可能猫一样地躺在大人的怀里发情。

操，Tony烦躁地在心底骂出了一句脏话，过去的许多年里，他一向明晓他们两个人彼此之间这种互相依赖的关系有多不正常，但却从不曾真正的将它放在心上过。即使偶有些担忧，也很快就在小男孩软绵绵的撒娇中散去了。

早在一开始，自己还对方拒之门外的时候，Peter就已经会悄悄爬进超级英雄的被窝里汲取温暖与安全感。再加上Tony本身高危的工作与经历，雪上加霜似乎是必然的结果。

这听起来有点像是在逃避责任。

无论如何，都不应该是这孩子的错。

最后，亿万富翁决定将这场“事故”彻底当做一件尴尬的青春期小插曲——等到多年以后，Tony说不定还可以将这件事翻出来取笑他，将其变成每年固定的家庭笑话，当然，是不包括自己的那一部分。

天色将亮的时候，贾维斯适时地提醒Tony，被他半夜狼狈丢在床上的小孩儿已经醒了。

“他……”一向伶俐的口舌在此时也难得语塞了几秒钟，仅仅只是AI的管家却很人性化地能明白主人的矛盾心理，贴心地将监控录像投影在了半空中。

在自己的房间里安装摄像头也是一件很不健康的事。Tony在心底默默念道。

远视角下的画面里，落地窗被遮光性良好的窗帘笼罩住，将阳光也笼成了暧昧的昏暗色调。令人意外的，Peter并没有真正的出现在镜头里，深灰的被褥堆团成了一个鼓鼓的山包，在床上拱来拱去地不停起伏。Tony不禁朝投影更凑近了些，他悲哀地发现自己脑子已经全然被昨晚缱绻而情色的回忆填满了似的，第一反应居然是结结巴巴地向贾维斯询问：“贾维斯，告诉我他没有在自慰。”

理论上来说，贾维斯并不会透视，但他还是这么问了。

仿佛在回应他的话，小男孩倏地掀开了被子，将自己的身体完整地露了出来。Peter不知道何时已经将自己的睡裤褪了下去，软塌塌缠聚在脚踝，两条白花花的长腿便赤裸着全然暴露在空气里，青少年尚未发育完整的肌肉并不丰盈，小腿的线条却纤细又漂亮，膝弯与踝骨都透着生嫩的粉红。

Peter的脚腕也很细，成年人一只手就能圈握住，薄嫩皮肉下形状突出的骨骼会有些硌手；在大人为他穿上棉袜时总是爱翘着脚趾；四肢交缠着入睡前，会咯咯笑着将冰凉的脚掌往自己怀里蹭；夜半被疼痛惊醒时，若Tony用力揉抚他小腿肚痉挛的软肉，就能让他一边叫着先生，一边发出与春潮浮梦近似的娇黏呜咽。

小男孩下身唯一穿着的内裤贴合在莹白的皮肤上，带有弹力的松紧带在腰肢与大腿内侧绷勒出微小的凹陷弧度。Tony当初亲自购买的内裤与摄像头质量都很好，他甚至能清晰地看到男孩双腿中间那一团鼓涨的布料上，被遗留下的干涸精斑。

Peter缩着身子，很快将手覆在了那块颜色比周围晕染得更深的布料上——只是单纯的遮挡。哪怕他并不会知晓昨晚发生过什么，也不会知晓此刻正有人在镜头这端隐秘窥视着一切。

Tony为自己的联想而用力咬住了牙关。

他想移开自己的视线，但在理智来得及这样做之前，屏幕中的Peter却又突然有了新的动静。方才一直垂着的头猛然扬起，歪着脖子向天花板仰视过来。

透过摄像头，像是在直视着Tony的眼睛，爱与欲望、罪恶与贪念都无所遁形。

“先生……”他说话时细而沙软的声线反而残留着夜间的余韵，明澈见底的瞳孔恍惚间也因此染上了缠绵的水色，Tony喉头微动，唾沫划过喉腔的干涩触感像是在吞咽利刃。

“先生去哪儿了，贾维斯？他还在吗？”

直到真切地唤出先生之后，Peter才后知后觉地对初次梦遗这件事感到害臊一般，眼尾溢出的一点晕红随着他的问话逐渐向下攀蔓，轻盈地越过线条优美的下颌与脖颈、来到锁骨，直至被微敞的领口隐去了终点。

欲盖弥彰的羞意几乎让成年人感到心惊肉跳。

小男孩细白的手指绕揪着短裤根部脱出的一截细线反复地缠绕又松开，连带实验室里的Tony也跟着紧张地绷紧了肩背，视线不由自主地追逐着他指间松脱的线头，怎么也想不出Peter为何会想在此时寻找自己。

他磕绊地继续问：“他是不是——先生他知不知道——”

“别告诉他。”

未经思索地脱口命令，Tony紧攥着拳心，听到电子管家毫无起伏又极具说服力的声音在两个房间内同时响起，“先生在几个小时以前就去了实验室。”

这实际上不算是一句谎话，也根本没有回答Peter的疑问，但Peter十分明显地因此而松下了一口气。很巧合的，他同Tony一样，立刻就向贾维斯提出了一模一样的要求：“请别告诉先生。”

Tony抿着嘴唇，静静地看男孩将睡裤揉成一团抱在怀里，看他半跪在床铺上试图仔细检查每一处可能残留脏污的角落，看他最后光着脚迅速跑出房间的惊慌背影。

一切归于平静后，年长者终于慢慢地弯下腰，合眼将脸埋在了手心里。

小男孩睡衣的背面还印着钢铁侠的图案。

Tony曾以为自己是将Peter从孤苦无依中拯救出来的超级英雄。钢铁侠与带着面具的小英雄，亿万富翁与孤儿，听上去像一个虚假又完美的童话。

可实质上，美国有千千万万个寄养家庭足以为这孩子提供正常的生活与关爱，不用被圈在塔楼里也可以和监护人到外面毫无顾忌地玩耍，不用面临外星人的灾难与绑架，不用将每一次别离都看做死亡的预告函，不用因为恐惧噩梦而躺在养父的怀里遗精。

童话故事从一开始就是自私的，从头至尾，Tony Stark才是那个真正需要陪伴的人。宁愿因此而将无知幼童扯进混乱的情感地狱里。

“贾维斯……”Tony艰涩地问着自己此时唯一的伙伴，“你觉得……Peter在这里过得好吗？我当初收养他的决定是对的吗？”

这些年来，这个孩子陪伴在自己身边的所有日子，究竟是快乐更多些，还是忧虑与痛苦更多些？

人工智能沉默的时间比以往更久，情感方面的假设性问题永远是计算模拟量最大的类别，最后，AI管家仍没有正面向Tony展示分析结果，他平静地回答道：“Peter少爷很爱您，sir。”

这让Tony情不自禁地苦笑起来。

他伸出手去探自己的衣兜，潜意识地想找出一根雪茄来，用尼古丁和烟草去稍稍麻痹混乱的神经。翻遍了所有的口袋后，却只从中掏出了许多块荧光色的糖果。

桃子味的糖果是粉白色的。

  
-

贾维斯的隐瞒仅仅能将面对真相的时机再拖延一些时间，并不意味着真的可以假装一切正常。

当夜晚又一次来临，Tony将习惯性蹦跳着往卧室走的Peter堵在门口时，对方并没有第一时间意识到他的潜台词。

被Tony横在门框中心的手臂所拦阻，已经能看出明显倦意的小男孩困惑地皱起了眉心，细润声线中蕴着浓重的鼻音：“怎么了，先生？”

就这么一会儿的功夫，Peter的手已经自然地牵住了Tony的衣角，在指间绕着圈把玩起来，另一只手则环抱着一个大号的金红色抱枕，勉勉强强在两人之中划出一点距离。

Tony叹了口气，无可避免地回忆起了早晨那根松脱的线头在他莹白指腹缠绕的模样。在确信自己的表情与语调都足够平板后，他冷淡地说道：“kid，你长大了，不应该再这么黏着我，我已经找人将你的房间收拾好了，今晚你就睡在那儿。”

“但是——”

急切而不解的控诉被充满决心的大人用同一句话打断了：“kid，你已经长大了。”

这样的暗示与强调让刚刚还满脸茫然的Peter一下子便睁圆了双眼，苍白皮肤下血色迅速聚拢洇开，难堪又无措地轻声问道：“您……您知道了对吗？”

大约是被这个念头刺激到了，Peter的身体极明显地打了一个激灵，他颤抖着搂紧了怀里的玩具，稚幼的逃避动作衬着逐渐臻于成熟的外表，强烈的反差感让年长者无端心惊。

与Tony希望的“默契”不同，Peter的瑟缩只持续了一瞬间，他似乎以为自己是在生气，反而愈发紧攥住Tony的衣摆，脸颊上羞耻的晕红尚未褪去，便急切地道起歉来：“我不是故意的——我、我以后不会了！我发誓！先生……”

他的话仿佛将正常的生理反应看做了天大的错误，或是什么不应触犯的禁条，理由却仅仅只是Tony要将他赶出房间去。

小男孩眼底的水光也跟着漾出了浅而艳的红，软着嗓子细声细气地乞求：“先生，please，我知道错了……”

Tony垂下眼睑，避开了他过于灼烫的视线与泪意，专注地盯着Peter下巴尖上的那一颗深红色的小痣。

离嘴唇很近，却比嘴唇的红色要深。

“嘘……别道歉，这不是什么错误。”他干巴巴地继续解释，“这是身体发育的自然规律。我没有生气，kid，别害怕，你长大了，这是件好事，但你需要一个更加独立的空间，去——自己探索更多。”

“我也不是在和你商量。”他总结道，“这是命令。”

“我不是你的士兵。”

“但这肯定是我的房间。即使你不同意，我也可以随意收回你进入这里的权限。别想着像小时候那样偷偷爬进来，kid。”

没有比这再糟糕的态度了。

Peter的反应也证明了这一点，他已经是Tony见过的最乖顺的小孩儿，但接近叛逆期的青少年脾气仍比从前任何时候都更易点燃，在Tony刻意冷落的对待中，他很快也气冲冲地鼓起了脸颊。

唯一出乎成年人意料的，Peter依旧并没有在言语上对Tony倾泻怒火，也没有直接喷出一大堆脏话来，只有粗重急促的呼吸声无言地表达了他的情绪，在原地最后和Tony对视了半晌，Peter最终答应道：“Okay。”

他像是想和大人较劲，看谁能比谁表现得更冷淡更不在乎一样，话音未落，便立刻头也不回地转身往另一个房间走去。

这孩子从小就很擅长与自己冷战。Tony望着他抽条挺拔的背影，漫无边际地想。  


“kid？”

Tony叫住了他——Peter没有回头，但是至少还愿意停下来。

他又问了一遍与早晨一模一样的问题：“kid，这些年，你觉得自己在这里过得好吗？你……开心吗？”

“你在这个时候问我开不开心？”小男孩不可置信地转过身来望着他，大约是笃定了Tony是在故意撩惹自己，气急败坏地尖声喊：“我在和你生气！”

年长者仍旧望着他下巴上的痣，听到他这样说，便自嘲地笑了笑：“做个好梦，kid。”

“……但我只是'现在'在生你的气。”

他又留给了自己一个印着钢铁侠的清矍背影。


	31. Chapter 31

戒断反应比Tony想象中还要强烈得多——脑海中第一次浮现这个词语时，亿万富翁讪讪地嘲讽了自己的小题大做。

上流社会中的有钱人可以想出各式各样的新奇招数去满足自己的猎奇癖好，花花公子你情我愿的猎艳几乎是最不起眼的标签之一。在接管公司后的这些年里，Tony也曾经收到过许多措辞暧昧的邀请，但抛去钢铁侠的身份不提，在富豪圈子里，Tony其实并不属于‘很会玩儿’的那一批人：雪茄与酒精的小爱好更多都只是无聊时的消遣，在收养了Peter以后，连赌场和主题派对之类的声色场所，都很难再看到Tony的身影。

他从未对什么东西上瘾过。

好在对于常年都在超负荷工作的超级英雄来说，睡眠不足早就成了常态，没有人能从眼眶下的乌青分辨出成年人昨夜的睡眠质量。

小男孩不善遮掩，眼底突然多出的血丝数目让Tony不禁怀疑他是否偷偷哭过。

他比自己起得还要早些，盘腿坐在大人卧室门前的地板上，在失去身后的倚靠物后，重心不稳地一下子便歪撞在Tony的小腿上，条件反射地伸手拽住了大人的裤脚。Tony垂眸注视着他的双眼，Peter方才大约是在发呆，仰头望向自己时琥珀色的瞳仁微微涣散，好一会儿才慢慢被懊恼的情绪所取代。

就在这么一瞬间，他几乎又要变回那个Tony更熟悉的、天真稚幼不谙世事的孩子了。

“先生……”尚不及Tony回应，Peter已经迅速地从地上爬了起来，撅着嘴巴脆生生地冲他宣布：“我睡着了，还做梦了！”

叛逆期的小朋友生气生得也很明显，眼底藏不住的湿漉水色将那一点愤怒衬得愈发灼烫而动人心魄。Tony瞥了一眼他折翘的衣角下半遮半掩的雪白腰肢，没有应声。Peter却不依不饶地继续问：“你昨晚睡得好吗？”

Tony挑挑眉，伸出手捏住男孩粉白的脸颊肉，轻轻扯动了两下：“怎么？你很希望我睡不好？”

“……反正我睡得很好！”

与问询相比更类似于炫耀的语调叩击在耳膜上，让原本心情不甚美好的Tony也忍不住弯了弯唇角。他对Peter这点攀比似的别扭心思心知肚明，他仿佛指望着通过这种方式就让固执的大人承认，将自己赶出去是一件多么错误的事。

亿万富翁刻在骨子里的那点恶劣本性大约仍旧没有褪尽，叫嚣着绝不肯在言语方面吃任何人的亏，听了Peter的话，Tony不假思索地调笑道：“怎么？你昨晚做的梦，比在我身边时还好吗？”

可惜，无论从哪种角度看，这都不是一个合适的笑话。

不过一夜的功夫，那场导火索一样的生涩春/梦仍旧是两个人都不愿提及的尴尬秘事，更不要说像这样轻浮地、用近乎调情的语气随随便便地说出来。小男孩仍被大人捏抚在指间的脸颊盈起羞怯的晕红，飞速热烫起来的温度让Tony立刻便灼伤似的缩回了手。

“我、我不是这个意思，先生，我——”

“既然这样，那我就更没什么可担心的了。kid，以后你会更习惯的。”他僵着声音打断了Peter磕磕绊绊的解释，“我现在应该去实验室了。”

倏而又被冷淡对待的男孩怔愣了几秒，血色淡去后的皮肤也渐渐露出了苍白的原色，显而易见，比幼时更为强烈的自尊心已经不容许他毫无底线地冲自己撒娇或是乞求关爱。故作镇静地清了清嗓子，Peter很快就闷声转移了话题：“我也不是专门来找你说这个的。”他逞强地梗着脖子，也不知从哪里突然摸出一张表格来递到了Tony的手中。

“我是来找你签字的，学校下周要组织去实地考察，需要监护人的同意书。”

“啧。”Tony嫌弃地盯着顶行写有目的地的硕大标题，“你们学校为学生准备的实地考察项目，就是这种明面上标榜自己有顶尖科技，实际早就过时了的家族企业？他们到现在还没破产真是个奇迹，你在奥斯本集团能看到的所有东西都不如这座基地里的零头。”

他在最底端龙飞凤舞地签上了自己的名字：“我可以让佩珀增设斯塔克工业对学校的参观项目，kid，校长和老师的品味都太差劲了。”

Peter冲他做了一个鬼脸。

-

正式‘分居’的第二天，饱受失眠症困扰的、纽约大名鼎鼎的超级英雄钢铁侠敲开了自家小孩儿的房间门，大摇大摆地从他怀中抢走了以自己为主题的、还残留着小男孩身上沐浴露香气的抱枕。

作为回报，Tony假装没有看见被Peter丢在一边的睡衣，和他慌里慌张掩上被子后，身上那件属于自己的宽大衬衫。

戒断反应严重的时候，就可以尝试替代疗法。Tony十分具有科学精神的为自己的行为找到了借口。

神盾似乎终于找到了九头蛇的重要据点，还在进行最后的确认，于是，在最近的一周里，他难得的就这样清闲了下来。

Peter和他之间仍处在一个微妙的、似是而非的冷战环境里。刚刚升入高中的男孩也不晓得是真的有那么多事情要忙，还是仅仅是没有消气，所以想找些借口避开Tony，整日整日地看不到人，恨不能将晚饭与作业都统统搬进自己的小房间里。

直到去奥斯本集团实地考察的那一天晚上，Peter才故意想惹他生气一样，喋喋不休地开始在Tony耳边重复一万次，奥斯本集团的生物实验室有多么神奇，工作人员又是如何尽职尽责地为这群学生展示了他们的理论、实践与发明。

“kid，如果你的目的是让我烦躁的话，我保证，你已经百分百地完成了任务，而你的嗓子明天一定会哑得让全班同学误以为你终于进入了变声期。”

“但我还没说到那只超酷的蜘蛛。”小男孩咧开嘴巴，得意地笑了起来——上帝作证，即使最终目的是惹怒自己，他也大概有一整周的时间没有对Tony露出过笑脸了，“奥斯本是您的死对头吗？但他们的公司看上去太酷了！和复仇者基地一样酷。”

Tony发誓，自己要从这一刻起开始讨厌青少年。

无论是介于稚涩与成熟之间的美好肉体，青春期尴尬的生理反应，捉摸不定的坏脾气，还是单调到让自己耳朵起茧子的词汇量。都让拯救过世界的钢铁侠感到无力招架。

“Hey，kid，别让其他人听见这个评价，班纳会因此让浩克出来抗议的——如果你不想在我离开前上演一场感人肺腑的告别，那至少让你可怜的监护人歇歇，okay？飞船上休息的感觉可没有那么好。”

“……你又要走了吗？”小男孩抿起的嘴唇像两片娇嫩的花瓣，倏地收敛起浑身的尖刺，“哦。”

他不再说话了，蜷起身子凑到Tony身旁，整个人都陷进了沙发里。

空余的位置还有很多，但Peter还是试探性地将脑袋贴在了Tony的大腿边，柔软的卷发一晃一晃地，隔着单薄的布料在皮肤上拂动。见Tony没什么反应，便继续扭着身子向上蹭，小心翼翼、悄悄将重心向成年人移去，刚才还闹着别扭的小男孩此刻仿佛变成了渴求主人抚摸的猫咪，却仍不敢直接躺上去，大半个后脑勺与脖颈僵硬地停在半空，Tony几乎感觉不到压力。

被Peter的动作蹭得发痒，Tony垂眸望着他专心与自己的腿较劲的样子，终于还是不耐地伸出一根手指，戳着男孩的额头半是强迫地帮助他直接枕在了自己的腿上。

“我还在生气呢。”Peter鼓着脸，嘴硬的同时，行动却已经很诚实地将发红的脸颊藏躲着贴在了Tony的腹部。

他都快记不清，上一次他们两个人这样亲密的互动是在多久之前了。

Peter今天没有抹发胶，厚软的头发打着卷儿缠贴着大人的手指，Tony仔细地将纠结在一起的发丝梳弄开，偶尔会帮他按动几下头皮，温柔的动作很快就让Peter舒服地从喉咙里挤出一声模糊的低吟。

“我今天可以在沙发上睡吗？”他小声问道，Tony看不清他的表情，只探露出一点轮廓的下颌却已经红得发烫，Tony捏捏他的耳根，小孩儿的整个身体便跟着止不住地轻颤。

这有点……超过单纯害羞的界限了。

像是想要证明Tony的猜想，Peter又往他的怀里努力缩去，往日甜脆的声线里已经掺进明显的鼻音与沙哑：“唔……先生，我好冷……”

Tony皱起眉，手上加了些力道将男孩换成了仰卧的姿势，掌心覆上额头的刹那，透过皮肤传来的高温让见惯了病痛的超级英雄也暗暗心惊。男孩的神志已经不大清醒，瞳孔发散，视线飘忽，许久才终于成功地将目光固定在了Tony身上，委屈巴巴地埋怨道：“你骗我……”

“你说过不丢下我的，可现在你都不抱我了。”他突然剧烈地挣扎起来，“骗子！”

“kid？”Tony拉过他胡乱挥动的手，用力捏他的虎口，惊惶地冲天花板唤道，“贾维斯，叫赵医生过来。”

体温飙升的速度远远超过了Tony的想象，电子温度计显示104.2F后，赵医生便直接将Peter转移到了生物舱内。他几乎已经不太能认人，皮肤发红，黏腻的虚汗发了一层又一层，湿润的发丝软软贴覆在额上，连眼底都烧灼得泛起了血丝，牙齿却始终受不住寒冷地咯咯打战，整个人晕乎乎的不停说胡话。一会儿喊太亮，一会儿又喊太吵。

说得最多的则是先生我好难受。带着哭腔，让年长者最贴近心脏的那根肋骨隐隐作痛。

Tony轻轻握着他的手，咬着牙命令道：“别这样，kid，不能每次我一要出门你就拿生病来吓唬我。”

“检测结果显示，除了体温以外，他的身体数据都很……健康？”赵医生困惑地浏览着仪器盘上列出的每一行文字，不可置信地惊呼，“只要将温度降下来，应该不会有事。”

她犹豫了一会儿，显然是早就知道Tony和复仇者的原定计划，委婉地说道：“我可以照顾他，你在这儿也不会有什么区别。有什么情况的话，我会第一时间通知你。”

“我已经厌倦了每次都必须将他丢下了。”Tony喃喃回答，沮丧地在小男孩手心里落下许多细碎的轻吻，Peter烧得太厉害，掌心的温度比大人的嘴唇还要高。他似乎早就隔绝了外界的噪音，又似乎很清楚大人们在谈论些什么，呜咽着从眼角溢出几滴泪来。

“先生……”他的声音也很虚弱，Tony俯身将耳朵凑近些，勉强才分辨真切。

一如既往地，在大人踟躇和为难之前，他主动就为Tony将留下来陪伴和照顾自己的选项排除了：“你能早点回来吗？”

这大约已经是他任性的最大限度了。

-

九头蛇驻扎在索科维亚的基地带来的收获比Tony事先希冀的更多——至少没有让他为了一个空壳子就将病重的Peter丢在家里。

分析了洛基权杖内蕴藏的新能量，Tony又一次将奥创与贾维斯的核心模型调了出来。

“Tony，你真的觉得奥创是一个好主意吗？”在陪伴他研究了许久后，脾气软和的博士依旧没有打消最初的担忧，“我不确定……”

沉浸在全息光影中的Tony着迷地望着眼前的模型，坚持说道：“我们不可能仅凭着自己应对接下来地球可能会面临的一切危机，奥创是必须的。”他在虚空中假装拍了拍身边金色的球状光晕，有些得意地夸奖道，“有了权杖，贾维斯就可以搞定它们了。对吗，老伙计？”

“很乐意为您服务，sir。”

-

无论Tony如何希望自己能够信守承诺，索科维亚离纽约的距离还是让复仇者在路上耽搁了一段时间，晚上的时候，Tony避开了其他庆祝任务完成的复仇者们，躲在房间里试着给Peter打电话。

“Hey，baby……”小时候亲昵的爱称自然而然地被成年人唤了出来，早已不再在意之前的许多暧昧的尴尬与嫌隙，Tony颤软着声音问道，“你还好吗？我很快就到家了。”

“我不是婴儿了。”小男孩的嗓子哑得厉害，将将说了半句便剧烈地咳喘起来，喉咙里沙沙的痰音让Tony忍不住攥紧了拳头，以缓解自己下意识的恐慌与颤抖。

他尽量语气轻快地哄道：“okay，teenager，你现在长大啦。”

“先生。”Peter也不知有没有听到他的话，男孩费了一番力气才将咳嗽平复下来，也没有回答Tony最初的问题，轻喘着笑了几声，声音软绵绵的，听不出力气，“I'm sorry……其实我很早就不生你的气了，我也不是故意和你发脾气的。”

他也并不给Tony留下些回应或同样表示歉意的机会，自顾自地继续往下说：“如果当初不是您救了我，我一定不可能活下来的。但我好像一直都没有对您说谢谢。”

“这些年我在您身边过得很开心——再开心不过了，我想不出世界上还有什么比呆在您身边更好的事。”

“我很爱您，也很想您……您会很快回来吗？”

小男孩话中隐忍的哭腔和潜台词让Tony血液发冷。

最后，他低不可闻地说道：“我很害怕，先生。”


	32. Chapter 32

Tony记得，纽约大战的时候，当他第一次被神盾的特工从正犯着哮喘的Peter床边唤走时，曾经在心底发誓，绝不会让这种事情再度发生。

彼时的地球也还未经历过更高级别的危难，人们对超级英雄的追逐几近狂热，连Tony本人也几乎被这种氛围迷惑了——亿万富翁从小便是制定规则的一批人，矜贵与自傲早融进了骨子里，在靠着自己的智慧解决了斯坦与钯中毒的后遗症后，更是意气风发得很，从不真正认为世上还会有什么事情能让自己感到绝望或束手无策。

他那时对这孩子当然也是很喜欢的，可细细想来，那句轻飘飘的所谓承诺，仍透着几分漫不经心的味道。

一直到今天，他也始终都不知道，Peter哮喘后的并发症会有多痛苦，又是如何渐渐康复的。与Tony对他的担忧相比，Tony在处理那些属于超级英雄的危机时，Peter的等待与忧虑反倒更深更重些，小男孩最初的哮喘在虫洞与钢铁侠可能面临的死亡衬托下，仿佛变成了最普通不过的小症状。

就好像现在，Tony也同样想象不出，究竟是多难熬的情况，才会让Peter在电话里对他说出那样……近乎于遗言的内容。

神盾的飞船只能停在纽约城外人迹稀少的平原，没有与其余的复仇者一起行动，Tony自己先穿着盔甲全速飞回了基地——出乎意料的，Peter并没有继续被赵医生安排在再生摇篮或是什么特殊病房里，昨日听上去奄奄一息的小男孩，此刻却仿佛已经完全恢复了健康，Tony从窗户飞进去时，正看见他埋头在纸上画许多类似设计图的东西。

“先生！”喷射器发出的噪音没能阻止Peter清越而兴奋的呼唤，他从椅子上蹦到Tony面前的动作比他脱战甲的速度还要快些，Tony刚一落地，就被他紧紧地拥搂住了。男孩的状态看上去实在是不太像大病初愈的孱弱病号，细瘦双臂内传来的力道大得惊人，勒得Tony的肋骨隐隐作痛，下意识发出了一声闷哼，但随之而来的充实与满足很快让Tony忽略了这一点小小的不适。

不如说，胸腔内传来的那点疼痛更能帮助他意识到，眼前的这个孩子确实还是健康的、活生生的，而非自己的某种幻想。

Tony屏住呼吸，温柔地抬手拭去了Peter额头与鼻尖上的几滴细汗，在他耳边忍耐地轻声问：“kid，你还好吗？”

倒是Peter率先意识到了自己的激动，一听到Tony隐忍的吸气声，立刻便放开了手。

Tony蜷起手心，克制住了自己想要挽留的欲望——对担惊受怕了几日的大人而言，骤然松开怀抱的空虚感比任何疼痛都要难以忍受。

“抱、抱歉，先生！我有些没控制好力道，我还不太习惯……啊，我是说，我太激动了才会这么使劲儿……不、不是因为别的。”

Peter磕绊地向后退了半步，他的脸还是很红，但已经不是Tony记忆中那样病态而缺乏生气。方才小男孩脸颊上的汗水潮润地渗进Tony拳心的每一道掌纹里，十指连心般让心脏也跟着泛起了咸涩的刺痛来。

他打断了Peter语无伦次的解释：“你还好吗？”

“先生……我是不是吓到你了？”一旦意识到Tony直白的关切，Peter反而后知后觉地扭捏起来，微踮着脚尖，双手背在身后羞赧地在原地晃来晃去，目光亮晶晶地仰望着Tony，像盛着一汪水，晕着一团光，透过天灵盖直冲冲地刺进大人混乱的神经元上。“我不是故意的，但我那时候真的以为——”他顿了顿，没有将那个过于残忍的词语说出口，又凑上来揪住了Tony腰侧的两边衣摆，想抱又不敢抱地生怕再次将先生弄疼一样，虚虚地用胳膊环出一个带着缝隙的小圈子，小声安慰道，“我现在已经好啦。”

他大概在希冀着Tony能够主动抱抱他，年长者慢慢伸出手，专注而深涩地凝视Peter颤抖的眼睫，却并没有更进一步的动作，只用力地扣住了男孩苍白的手腕，任凭自己将全部的情感都发泄在这一点点的皮肤贴合中。

-

无论看似纯洁的伊甸园里究竟藏着多少暧昧诡谲的暗潮，与奥创给Tony带来的一系列麻烦相比，都变得微不足道起来。

复仇者之间的矛盾也不像小男孩半真半假的冷战与别扭，可以被大人轻易用一个拥抱化解，更不会在生气的同时还对Tony说我爱您。

他的研究与预测都是正确的，洛基权杖中蕴藏的能量源确实足够孕育出一个强大的人工智能，只是不知道中间的哪一道环节出了差错，奥创对于保护世界的理解与Tony的设想显然南辕北辙，以至于他出生后的第一件事，就是试图袭击基地，消灭复仇者联盟。

Tony当时仍在房间里与Peter呆在一起，试图说服男孩再去赵医生的再生摇篮中检查一遍，他的高烧与痊愈都来得太不寻常，难以让Tony立刻放下心来。Peter对这个主意却意外地很抗拒，顾左右而言他地将小时候撒娇耍赖的招数统统试了一个遍，就是不愿意再让Tony为他做一遍详细的身体检查。

“够了，kid，你真的已经过了那个年纪了。”Tony瞥了一眼小孩儿微微鼓起的腮肉与故作可怜的表情，终于无奈地冲天花板翻了一个白眼，扬声命令道，“至少也要做个基础的扫描，贾维斯？”

“先生！”Peter抻着长音试图做些最后的挣扎，可直到Tony又一次将Peter从自己身后强行拉拽回面前，两个人也并没能等到贾维斯温和又清冽的声音。平日里有求必应的管家今天突然迟钝了许多，Tony又等了一会儿，才终于听到了断续的、伴着强烈杂音的电子声：“……融合错误……损毁……奥创……失败……”

“……贾维斯？”低低咒骂了一声，Tony迅速地重新穿回战甲，在飞向楼下之前只来得及对Peter丢下一句仓皇的叮嘱，“好好呆在房间里。”

他到的时候战斗几乎已经接近尾声——Tony第一次想要抱怨塔楼过于完美的隔音。像是终于等到了目标，奥创看到他时显得很开心，原本激烈的战斗也随着Tony的加入突兀地按下了暂停。人工智能的躯体在复仇者的攻击下已经残破不堪，却不影响他的移动。Tony谨慎地站在门口，在用余光瞥到了不知何时悄悄跟过来的Peter后，咬着牙将原本对奥创的质问又咽了回去，一边尽力不露声色地挡在他面前，一边嘶声说道：“别添乱，kid，我的心脏经不起折腾了。”

从来十分听话的小男孩此刻却大胆得不可思议，目不转睛地盯着奥创，突然问了出来：“贾维斯呢？”

奥创裸露着电线的头部僵硬地朝他转过来，居然也并不生气：“他是我杀掉的第一个目标。我的使命就是……就是……保护世界。”它重新将注意力转回了Tony身上，仿佛想要得到自己创造者的认同，“我知道你是好心，只是没有想周全。”

“你想保护世界，又不想改变世界。可人性太复杂了，到处都是贪婪和欲望，不让人类得到进化就不可能保护人类。”

“哇哦，我设计你的时候忘记给你植入一枚爱与和平的芯片了吗？”Tony干巴巴地反问。

“想和平只有一条路。”在索尔将他寄生的机械体彻底击溃前，他最后总结道，“消灭复仇者。”

亲手创造出一个想要消灭自己的人工智能——这件事听起来有些讽刺，如果它还同时想要毁灭世界，就更讽刺了。在奥创逃窜到网路中后，复仇者们沉默地望着Tony调出贾维斯残存的程序，在空中投射出一个破碎的橙色圆球，许久都没有人开口。

“奥创是怎么回事？”

“你能把他修好吗，先生？”

两道截然不同的声音同时响起，Tony看了一眼表情严肃的美国队长，愈发捏紧了小男孩柔软的手指，温声回答道：“我会尽力试一试。”

好在史蒂夫也不是真的需要Tony对他解释专业知识，之前奥创的话足够复仇者们拼凑出事情的大概轮廓，布鲁斯站在投影前，若有所思地给出了另一个猜测：“奥创本可以将贾维斯同化，但它没有，这更像是……愤怒。”

对于现实来说，这样的措辞已经很委婉。如果让Tony自己来形容，这更像是一场谋杀。

Tony条件反射地攥紧了拳，在Peter的手腕上留下了几道月牙状的鲜红指甲印，又触电似的松下了力道。他低声咕哝了一句抱歉，成年男人全力捏按的力道足以在男孩细白的皮肤上留下淤痕，Peter却连眉头也没有皱一下，甚至连些微的瑟缩也不曾表现出来，仍乖顺的被Tony牵在手里，权当做某种无声的支持。

就在这样难熬的沉默中，一路追着奥创出去的索尔终于有了声响，Tony只来得及看清他飘在身后的深红色披风，阿斯加德的神已经带着沸腾的怒火来到了他面前。不知为何，Peter的反应要比久经战场的钢铁侠快得多，在索尔触碰到Tony之前，已经飞速地挡在了两个人的中间，防御性地抬起了胳膊。

Tony吓了一跳地拍拍小男孩紧绷的后背，涩声说着无趣的俏皮话，以缓解两个人之间莫名开始剑拔弩张的气氛：“Hey，kid，把要签名这种事留到以后吧。”

索尔挫败地甩甩手，倒也不真的执着于与Tony作对，粗声粗气地抱怨：“它向北去了，又带走了权杖。斯塔克，如果不是你乱摆弄自己根本不了解的东西，事情就不会到这一步。”

“我不明白这件事，你自己编写的程序，为什么要杀我们？”

“至少你应该知道，复仇者联盟不应该像神盾局一样——”

若隐若现的星火终于被点燃后，Tony抿着唇环望着被指责声充斥的房间，嘲讽地笑了起来：“还有人记得我扛着核弹穿过虫洞吗？”

小男孩仍旧执拗地挡在他身前的背影，在听到这句话的同时，极为明显地颤抖了起来。

Tony又一次将他背在身后的、还未消去淤痕的手腕圈握在掌心中，试图缓解心头那股烧灼的焦躁，他倒无心想去借此宣扬自己的功绩，又或是诉说什么不公。几年以来，除却Peter可能从他无数次被梦魇惊醒的长夜中窥到些边角，没有人能明白他惶惶不可终日的忧虑究竟来源于何处。除了Tony以外，即使是神明也不曾亲眼看过虫洞另一端的末日。

“……我们就在那个虫洞下面，复仇者联盟可以应付地球上的军火商，但虫洞里面的敌人，你们打算怎么打败？”

“Together。”史蒂夫沉声回答了他的质问，“即使会输，我们也应该一起输。”

连Tony也不得不承认，二战时作为美国人民精神支柱的美国队长，在安抚情绪与领导力方面确实有着不寻常的地方，而并非真的是他开玩笑时戏称的吉祥物。

总之Peter看上去已经完全被他说服了，转身面向Tony时面上一副深受触动的模样，欲言又止地不知想要说些什么，又不太敢真的在这样严肃的场合插话。就这样犹豫了一会儿后，还是干脆仗着自己年纪小，垂着脑袋闷声赞同道：“您真的不用把所有事都自己承担的。”小孩子的情绪转变毫无道理可言，说到这里，也不知他想到了什么，倏而又开心起来，目光羞怯又炽热地望着Tony，迅速地补充道，“我肯定……以后肯定有人可以帮到您的，先生。”

他方才一直都只留给了Tony一个单薄的背影，此时转过身来，两人之间的距离便更贴近了许多，带着鼻音的甜润声线跌落在大人的耳畔，原本沉甸甸的氛围仿佛也跟着温软了下来。Tony抬起手摸了摸Peter凌乱蓬起的发尖，不需要他更多的引导，小男孩便获得准许似的埋头往他怀里钻去，额头贴覆在Tony的肩胛，随着大人掌心不断加重的力道，疼痛便透过皮肉与骨骼，同时渗进彼此的拥抱里。

是独属于他的星星，他亲手浇灌育成的玫瑰花。

“我承受不起失败的代价。”Tony对上了史蒂夫的半是理解半是叹息的目光，湛蓝的眼睛正如Tony那日看到的、虫洞以外的天空。

-

无论是曾经脾气恶劣的亿万富翁，还是如今的超级英雄，Tony从不意外自己树敌众多——但有时候敌意也确实来得让他莫名其妙。

从本应成为复仇者新生力量的奥创，到那两个自愿接受身体改造也一定要找他报仇的姐弟，鉴于绿巨人攻击自己时的愤怒程度，Tony怀疑布鲁斯体内那个绿色的大块头也已经看自己不顺眼很久了。

与浩克相比，布鲁斯永远要好相处得多，或许是因为科学家之间的共同语言，又或许只是因为马克西莫夫侵入他精神的行为彻底激怒了他，Tony没费什么力气便成功说服了他与自己继续利用贾维斯幸存下来的程序重构新的‘奥创’。

Peter还是固执地不听他的话，亦步亦趋地跟在Tony身后，怎么也不愿意回房乖乖等待事件结束。好在他幼时在实验室里度过的时光几乎不亚于卧房，陪伴在Tony身边时并不吵闹，也没有说些什么天真奇幻的主意去影响两个人的判断，只是安静地坐在角落里，托着下巴看Tony专心研究的侧影。

复仇者之间这一次的争吵比奥创时还要更激烈些，Tony也仍旧没能分出注意力去关心这孩子是怎么悄无声息地就又一次跑到了自己身边。

与奥创相比，贾维斯的程序重构后在再生摇篮中孕育出的生命要更加近似于‘人类’。

“你是奥创？”与史蒂夫不信任的疑问声同时响起的，是Tony更为紧张的呼唤。

“……贾维斯？”

“我不是奥创，也不是贾维斯。”红皮肤的仿生人彬彬有礼地冲他点头示意，他的声线听起来与贾维斯很像，却并不叫他先生，也不会听从他的指令，“我是……幻视。”

他似乎对外面的世界十分好奇，轻巧地停在半空中，很快向窗户外飞去。神经始终紧绷的复仇者们便呼啦啦也跟着朝房间的另一侧走，只留下Tony在角落里没有动弹。

“先生？”短暂晃神的几秒钟里，小男孩担忧的问询像是被罩在了玻璃外，模模糊糊听不真切。

“别动，kid。”Tony顺势将他圈搂进怀中，Peter还不够高，此时却尽力踮起了脚尖，让大人能够抱得更舒服一点，Tony能听到他胸腔内怦怦作响的心跳声，“让我抱一会儿。”

不是因为久别重逢，也不是因为死里逃生，没有血腥与硝烟味的拥抱比往日更多出了几分缠绵的隐痛来，从幼时的管家到长大后的人工智能，Tony生命的绝大多数时间都离不开贾维斯这个名字。

Peter柔软的掌心倏而遮住了他的眼睛，潮湿的、带着淋漓水汽，将一滴泪落在Tony的眼睫上。

他颤抖地喘息了几下，毫无来由地低声说道：“你不能走。”

说是命令，更近乎于某种不甘心的乞求。

星星上的花。

他仅有的、最心爱的玫瑰。

胜过这世界上的全部，因为他是只属于Tony一个人的。


	33. Chapter 33

更换一个全新的人工智能只花费了Tony不到一分钟的时间。

Peter守在他身旁，在成年人踟躇不定时从桌面上挑选出了一枚标有‘星期五’的芯片，递到了Tony的手心：“我喜欢她。”

“你认识她？”

Tony有些惊讶地反问，他准备的备用芯片其实还有很多，虽然在制作时也为人工智能们一一输入了声线特征与性格偏好，但他从未想过它们会有真正派上用场的一天，更不要说取代贾维斯。

小男孩咬着指甲，紧张地笑了笑：“我曾经把她导入到我的电脑里，有时候，她会帮我做作业。”

“……我以后会和她谈论一下关于青少年的教育问题的。”Tony顺从地将星期五导入了自己的主服务器，一边警告地拍了拍Peter的手背，将小男孩的指尖从啃咬中解救出来，队长并没有给他们各自留多少准备与告别的时间，奥创毁灭世界的计划显然已经在索科维亚开始了第一步，“乖乖在家等我回来。”

“我可以——”

“索科维亚不一样，kid，我不可能再让你出事。”

Peter嘴唇翕动，看上去想要反驳，Tony几乎做好了和他辩论的准备——今天的小孩儿不经允许就出现在危险地点的次数已经太多了，但索科维亚与复仇者之间的内部争吵决不能相提并论。

然而，当Peter的眼神落在屏幕中，新的人工智能已成功覆盖的提示后，他又突然改变了主意，抿着嘴唇不情不愿地点头答应：“我不会有事的，您别担心。”顿了顿，他又要求道，“我能使用您的实验室吗？拿些药品之类的……完成我的化学作业。”

“高危的除外，既然你已经和我的人工智能建立过感情，也可以让星期五帮忙。”Tony没有在意这点小小的请求，目光又一次落在了小男孩不听话的手上，叹息着又纠正了一遍，“别咬指甲，kid。”

修剪得光秃圆润的粉色指甲沾了唾液，在昏暧的灯光下反射出莹润的光泽，男孩笑起来会露出半颗虎牙，尖尖的、咬在大人皮肤上时也像现在这样不留情面，淤红与牙印都需要小半天的时间才慢慢消退。Tony垂下眼，不久前才破了皮的锁骨没来由地又一次从骨骼之下泛起绵密而锥心的疼来。

“也别咬嘴唇。”他伸出手轻轻触碰Peter的嘴角，男孩红润的唇上残留的齿痕也很明显，不知道要多久才会愈合，“这次回来后，我就把复仇者基地迁到北部去，这里以后就只是家了。”

-

与奥创的钢铁军团相比，如何在战争中避免平民伤亡要更费脑筋。当整个国家都被升上天空后，原本计划好的疏散立刻便停滞了下来。

“钒合金做的核心有磁场，能让城下的土地聚在一起。如果高度足够，一旦落下，会毁灭全世界。”

糟糕至极的结论通过公共线路传到其他复仇者耳中，史蒂夫很快地回应道：“想想办法，斯塔克，让城市安全降落。不把每一个人都救出去，我们不会离开的。”

星期五的声音比贾维斯更机械化，也可能是这样危急的情况无法让初初上任的女孩展露出更多性格来，只有在向Tony报告扫描结果时，才能听出一丝隐约的焦急：“楼里还有人，十楼。”

在Tony的印象里，索科维亚的人们对超级英雄的态度要比美国激进得多，因为懒得清洗蛋液与垃圾，他还被迫销毁了一个战甲。但他此时救下来的小姑娘却意外地很喜欢钢铁侠，被Tony装在浴缸中向安全地带飞去时，仍艰难地手脚并用爬到了更接近自己的一端。Tony小心地避开被炸到空中的机器人，戏谑哄道：“哇，小公主，你吓到我了。”

她看上去也不过八九岁的模样，与Peter被自己收养时差不多，长长的、浅金色的头发垂落在腰际，又被吹散在风里，像被阳光浸染过。听到Tony的话，不仅不怕，反倒冲着他的面甲露出一个灿然的笑容来，扶着浴缸的边缘，小心翼翼地解下了自己的发带，绑在钢铁盔甲的手腕上。

天蓝色的丝质绸带束着甜软的梦，除了小女孩的长发以外，理应只适合搭配毛茸茸的泰迪熊，Tony每向敌人发射一次掌心炮时，那一抹蓝色都会被后坐力吹得愈发歪扭，却奇迹似的始终都没有松脱。

“有进展吗，斯塔克？”

“没什么好主意，也许有个办法炸毁整个城市，不让它撞击地球。”他瞥了一眼自己手腕上的蝴蝶结，和空中渐渐浮现出轮廓的神盾局飞船，“如果我们能将平民都送出去的话。”

Tony并没有亲眼目睹奥创的死亡，当整座城市与这个自己创造出来的怪物共同坠落在深海后，他才终于也登上了救生舱。Tony没有统计过索科维亚的人口数，但船上的空间居然足够他在克林特身旁找到一个座位。

“她在这儿吗，星期五？那个小姑娘。”Tony低声问，闭着眼睛选择了暂时不去看身边无数带伤哀嚎的平民。他已经脱下了战甲，却仍将那条发带系在手腕上，最后的爆炸终究还是在发带尾端染上了尘灰与血迹，晕进原本清澈的天蓝中，化成不详的深褐色。

“抱歉，boss，扫描不到符合条件的生命体征。”

克林特一直握着马克西莫夫的手，除了那几句带着恨意的控诉外，Tony从未和他接触过，但即使是那样浅薄的印象里，他也应该是个活泼的年轻人，随时随地都闲不住地乱跑，从不会无声息地躺在地上。

“我答应过劳拉，这次之后，就退休去陪她和孩子们。”

Tony只是沉默地摩挲着腕间的绸带，重新缠缚时，他没有再费心整理出与之前一样漂亮的蝴蝶结，不住收紧的系口已经在手腕上勒出了浅浅的一道红印，像小姑娘涂抹拙劣的口红、伤疤撕裂后蜿蜒的血。

“Peter还在家等我。我答应过……”他没有继续说下去。

-

新的复仇者基地修建得很快，主要归功于Tony毫不吝啬的金钱投入。抛开失去理智不知所踪的浩克与返回阿斯加德的索尔，他和克林特这样主动‘隐退’的人似乎显得有些懦弱，但所有人都没有对此评论些什么。

倒是Peter，对他选择暂时远离超级英雄的世界的决心程度不是很信任。

“你从来都不停下。不为任何人、不为任何事。”Tony不知道这孩子究竟是在多少次的抛弃与等待中才得出了这样的结论，但Peter看上去并没有阻止他的意思，也没有试图探问过关于索科维亚的细节，在Tony将盔甲与那条细心保存的蓝色绸带一同束之高阁后，他就像之前无数次接受Tony离开那样，也自然地接受了他的归来，眉眼弯弯地拉着大人去实验室看他最近研究出的、各种稀奇古怪的小东西，“但是在那之前，先生多休息一下也好。”他回过头，半是安慰半是兴奋地冲Tony做出一个鬼脸，故意哄劝道，“多陪陪我就更好了。”

话虽这么说，照Tony看来，他们俩的相处时间和从前也没什么大变化——只不过焦灼等待的人从Peter变成了自己罢了。

一旦Tony脱下铠甲不再理会另一个世界的纷争，Peter反而成了更忙碌的那一个。美国高中生放学时间早得很，但男孩仿佛每一天都有额外的课余社团要参加，只有天色将黑才能在家中看到他的身影。情绪也总是很雀跃，汗津津的、透着晕红的脸颊常常引得大人忍不住怀疑，他是不是在学校里悄悄交了女朋友。

Peter比他离开之前又长高了几公分，堪堪超过Tony的肩膀，连力气也大了许多，Tony拥抱他时能感受到掌心下逐渐丰盈的肌肉。大约是青春期比从前更在乎外表的缘故，戴了几年的圆框眼镜也被Peter取了下来，光与影毫无遮挡地照进眼波中，哭笑都能让成年人错会出潮暧情愫来。

小孩儿在他身边痴缠撒娇时的模样同小时候没什么分别，声音也还是那样细而幼，带着永远也褪不去的奶音，下颌圆润而缺乏棱角的弧度尚残存着青涩，但除此之外，Tony有时毫无准备地骤然望过去，他几乎不再像是个孩子了。

很难说这个认知给Tony带来的解脱更多些，还是罪恶更多些。

极偶尔的时候，Tony还是会做梦——纽约与索科维亚、死去的复仇者与Peter毫无生气的苍白侧脸。

但最糟糕的梦境永远是另一种。

现实中早已空下许久的臂弯重新寻觅到珍宝，夜色沉沉中娇哼着将湿漉的呼吸呵在Tony的耳根与颈窝里。Peter拱在他怀中的蹭动远不如曾经那样乖巧，尖利的虎牙叼住自己锁骨上方的一小块皮肉细细吮咬，再被大人惩罚性地掐着下巴与腰肢，将情//欲的潮/红从眼眶熏蔓至每一寸肌肤。

若是被撩拨到极限，便会在Tony耳边委屈地唤先生，小猫一样缩着身子，细白的脚趾用力蜷在一起，在呜咽与喘息中将所有情潮尽数倾泻在大人的手掌中，越过梦境，也同样沾湿了Tony的衣物。

小男孩的嘴里永远含着糖果，Tony吻住他时却尝不到甜味。


	34. Chapter 34

一下子从日理万机的钢铁侠退化成家庭主夫——好吧，事实上没有这么夸张，但佩珀将斯塔克工业管理得很好，几乎不需要Tony操心。刻意屏蔽了有关超级英雄的一切内容后，Tony怀疑自己的日常生活即将要变成在实验室里研究婴儿奶瓶，他甚至已经开始亲自为Peter准备早餐和晚餐了。

无所事事的亿万富翁最近为大学与许多私人工作室的研究项目都提供了资助，高科技的婴儿奶瓶或是全自动的烹饪机器之类的——倒不能说它们没有用处，Tony低着头看向盘子里煮过了头的意大利面，无趣地撇了撇嘴。

只有一项可以直接作用于海马体的投影技术成功虏获了亿万富翁的兴致，Tony据此制作了二元倒回改造架构，用以修改创伤记忆。可惜对方对于将自己的创意应用到治愈PTSD的领域显然毫无意愿，甚至很有勇气地同Tony这个投资人吵了一架，Tony猜测，他大约更希望能建造一个比迪士尼更好的游乐园或者电影公司来。

“别生气啦。”已经换好了校服的男孩夹起一块金黄色的炸虾放进他的盘子里，好笑地说道，“过段时间您不是要去MIT演讲吗？到时候，肯定会有其他能让您感兴趣的项目的。”

“他还不值得我忧心。”

Tony从喉间哼了一声，没有顺着之前的话题应下Peter的安慰，而是盯着他唇边没有擦拭干净的番茄酱，沉默了几秒钟后，才倦懒地抬起手在自己的嘴边点了一下，小男孩意识到他的提醒，很快便伸出舌尖，将那一点酱料舔去了。

将杯中的冷水一饮而尽，等到自己的嗓子不再干涩地发痛，Tony漫不经心地问：“你今天还是要晚上才回来？”

Peter嗯了一声，有些难堪地避开了Tony的目光，支支吾吾地解释：“今天有十项全能的活动，结束以后Ned请我去他们家玩儿，他买到了新款的乐高死星……可以吗？先生？”

他问得好像自己能阻止一样。

Tony发誓，Peter足有一个多月没有按时回家过了。可拼乐高这种业余活动比自己14岁时那些乱七八糟的彻夜派对实在要健康得多，Tony想不出什么理由能把一个正处于青春期的高中生圈在家里。

更何况，离自己远一点对这孩子来说……是件好事也说不定。

“太晚的话就给哈皮打电话，让他开车去接你。”Tony眼前慢慢浮现出一个模糊的、小胖子的轮廓，惯例的叮嘱过后，又随口多问了一句，“我记得，Ned住在皇后区？你们听说过蜘蛛侠吗？”

一个新的、穿着红蓝色连帽衫的街头义警。

说是从复仇者中‘退休’，但正如Peter所说的那样，Tony大概永远也无法从中真正脱离出来，当复仇者的元老只剩下史蒂夫与娜塔莎还驻守在基地后，Tony甚至比从前更为关注从世界各地冒出来的‘特殊人群’，希望能及时地发现威胁，又或是能为复仇者补充些新生力量。

互联网上倒也不乏无聊人士制作些假的特效视频妄图吸引眼球。当这个所谓的蜘蛛侠第一次出现时，Tony并未将他放在心上——最初的时候，这位着装怪异又拙劣的睡衣宝宝，在街头做的事也只停留在了小学生乐于助人的程度：帮助老人过马路，将困在树顶的猫抱下来，最多不过是抓几个偷自行车的小毛贼。

直到最近，他才终于给自己起了新名字，身上的装备也仿佛得到了更新，开始扯着透明的蛛丝在纽约街头荡来荡去。

蜘蛛侠……不知道会不会是钢铁侠的粉丝。

不过服装还是很丑。

Tony拿出手机，将蜘蛛侠昨天下午徒手将公交车接住的视频投射到半空中，继续问道：“虽说也有人在曼哈顿见过蜘蛛侠，但他出现在皇后区的次数还是更多一些，你们学校有人谈论过他吗？”

Peter似乎对这个话题很诧异，囫囵地冲Tony点了点头，简单回答道：“我在Youtube上看过视频，uh……但那只是特效而已，不是吗？”

Tony耸了耸肩，不置可否：“我不这么认为，等我亲自问一问他就知道了。”

“什、什么？但你不可能知道他是谁——我是说，视频里面，蜘蛛侠都蒙着面。”

“街上到处都是摄像头，kid，虽然蜘蛛侠还没有被监控拍摄到正脸，但只要让星期五给他的行动轨迹建立模型，就足够掌握他的动向了。不过现在还没那个必要，这样有点太不友好了，我想我应该先亲自见见他。至少确认他是敌是友。”

“蜘蛛侠他……看上去是个好人，他一直都在帮助人们。”

小男孩白皙的手指用力绞在一起，语气有些不同寻常的紧张，神色却乖觉，惹得成年人困惑地又多看了他几眼。

“那当然最好不过了。”Tony叹息着拍拍他的背，顺手将他窝进去的校服领子翻折平整，“好人和坏人可不会把标签挂在胸牌上。”

-

蜘蛛侠比Tony向Peter描述的还要更好找一些。

不需要星期五再进行深层的模拟分析，这位穿着睡衣的义警行动路线规律得很，每日都是从皇后区到曼哈顿，在固定的时间段会坐在同一个地方吃三明治。

Tony穿着盔甲，坐在栏杆上眺望远处被夕阳晕笼成暖黄色的城市，随着时间的临近，蜘蛛侠的身影果然也一如往常地出现在了他的视线中。从近处看来，他的身体比视频中要更柔韧，体型也更瘦弱，抓握着蛛丝从一个屋顶轻巧地荡跃到另一个屋顶，在最顶端时会很有活力地翻跟斗。

他来的时机很巧，恰恰让Tony目睹了他将车主误当做了小偷，惶惶然地不停说对不起的情景。

“你好呀，Spidey？”当蜘蛛侠终于来到他往日进食的秘密基地时，Tony冲他扬了扬手中的芝士汉堡。

蜘蛛侠对于他的出现似乎并没有太意外，短暂的怔愣后，仍轻手轻脚地攀爬了上来，不知是害怕还是警惕，远远地蹲坐在栏杆的另一角，莫名地让Tony想到了方才他对别人道歉时可怜兮兮的模样。

他从袋子里摸出一个汉堡递了过去。

蜘蛛侠仍是一副随时准备逃跑的模样，Tony敏锐地注意到他的中指一直微微蜷曲着扣在手心，大约是用来发射蛛网的装置上。但无论如何，他还是呆在原地礼貌地回应了Tony的试探，没有将事情往Tony不愿看到的方向发展。

“谢谢。”令Tony意想不到的是，蜘蛛侠保守秘密的决心并不真的像这条固定的路线那样拙嫩，闷厚得可笑的头套下，传来的居然是沙沙的电子声，他顺从地将汉堡捧在了手心，却没有任何打算掀起头套的意思，涩声问道，“您找我有什么事情吗？Mr Stark？”

一板一眼的敬称让Tony忍不住咧开了嘴巴：“放轻松，小蜘蛛，只是找你谈谈。”他故意夸张地咬了一口汉堡，心中一动，突然玩笑似的感慨道，“可惜我忘了带酒来。”

“我还不能喝酒。”脱口而出的一瞬间，蜘蛛侠就慌张地捂住了嘴巴，Tony几乎能从他头套上覆着的黑色护目镜中看出懊恼，“God，我太蠢了……”

“哇，我没想到你真的只是个蜘蛛宝宝。”Tony眨眨眼，反而跟着涌出些无措来，来之前，他也从未想过，蜘蛛侠还仅仅是一个涉世未深的年轻人，他原本打好的草稿也变得不合时宜了。

眼看着蜘蛛宝宝愈发沮丧地垂下了脑袋，Tony慢慢地、温声引导道，“你愿意告诉我，你的能力都有哪些吗？只要一些大概性的描述，我肯定我不是什么变态科学家，不会把你抓到实验室里研究。”

这个笑话成功地让对方颤抖着笑了几声，肩背处紧绷的线条也比之前放松了许多，单调的电子音透过厚厚的布料，再传到Tony耳中时已经失真得有些模糊：“就只是单纯的强化，力量、敏捷、新陈代谢之类的……我还有一些蜘蛛的特征，我的手可以变得很黏，它们帮助我爬墙，粘在天花板上。”

蜘蛛侠对Tony仿佛有一种毫无理由的信任，除了在关键处含混了几句，譬如那只蜘蛛的来历以外，一股脑地便将他身体的一切数据都和盘托出，对话进行得太轻易也太顺利，连Tony本人都吃惊地扬起了眉。

“你就不怕我出卖你？”

“你是钢铁侠。”他被浅蓝色绒裤包裹住的双腿在空中规律地前后晃动，同样带着手套的指尖则抓在身侧的横栏上，轻盈的动作确实能让Tony这样年纪的人从中看出许多属于年轻人的朝气与懵懂来。大约是心理作用，连机械的电子音质都仿佛染上了更多的情绪，蜘蛛侠笃定的语气像是在质疑Tony为什么会对自己产生这种怀疑，“钢铁侠不会这么做的。”

想了想，他又多补充了一句：“我也没有做坏事啊。”

不得不说，这样直白而不加掩饰的敬慕，很能为正处于退休生活的Tony带来满足感。

再开口时，他的语气更柔和了：“你为什么要这么做？是什么让你选择去街头帮助人们？我以为你这样的年轻人，会更喜欢和同龄的朋友们开开派对，看看电影。”

蜘蛛侠不安地挪了挪身子，Tony能看出他在扭动中不断地转变自己的重心，好显得不那么焦躁。Tony体贴地并没有催促，沉默了一会儿后，年轻的蜘蛛宝宝终于挺直了腰背，认真回答道：“总要有人这么去做的。从很久以前，我就很希望能够……再多做些什么了。”

他深吸了一口气：“有一个对我很重要的人，他曾经教导我，如果你有了这份能力，却不作为，那么之后发生的坏事，就都是你的责任了。我不想让他失望。”

Tony并没有期待过，自己能听到这样的答案。掩饰性地捏紧了手中的包装袋，已经远离超英生活有一段时间的钢铁侠久久都没有再开口。

这太超过了。无论是谁，试图将这样高的道德标准灌输给一个孩子、将这样的重担压覆在一个孩子身上——谁能想到，蜘蛛侠甚至还不能合法的饮酒——都太超过了。

傍晚的风中泛着湿冷，电子音平淡的倾诉声却带着足以烧灼灵魂的热度，在Tony的心脏里烙下一粒滚烫的星火，顺着血管、骨肉，逐渐蔓延至四肢百骸，蛮横地四处冲撞，却始终都找不到出口。

可世界不是你想的这个样子的。他突然想说。

总有一天，你会发现，坏事总是不断地发生，你永远救不了每一个人，你在乎的人会受伤，信任你的人可能会因你而死。人们不会在意你是不是刚刚拯救了他们的生命，只想拉着你计算他车上的刮痕能否报销保险，索赔和诉讼只是最轻微的抨击。当所有人都觉得灾难是随着英雄本身才出现时，你迟早会被压垮的。

孩子不应该用这种方式长大，世界也不应该。

但最后，Tony只是轻声问：“如果有时候，你不确定是不是应该继续下去，要怎么办呢？”

顶楼的风声呼啸而过，蜘蛛侠单薄的连帽衫被吹得鼓胀起来，在耳畔猎猎作响。他歪着头的姿势让Tony很容易就会联想起许多介于天真与愚蠢之间的形容词。

“那样的话，休息一下也没关系。”他不再看Tony，转而去望远处铺天盖地的橙黄夕阳，“也会有人拼命想去救超级英雄啊。”


	35. Chapter 35

蜘蛛侠纯然的信任与他那一套自成逻辑的奉献精神相当成功地打消了Tony原本的计划。

像当初娜塔莎接近自己一样，威逼利诱、观察判断、再决定是否要将他招募进复仇者联盟等等——和年轻人满腔的孤勇与热血相比，Tony几乎要为大人的世界感到羞愧。

“Mr Stark……您可以不去调查我的身份吗？我不想惹麻烦，也不想让身边的人担心。”蜘蛛宝宝站在自己面前低着头，害羞又乖顺地乞求允许的模样彻底软化了年长者的态度。在他问出口的那一刻，Tony有些好奇，如果自己坚持，蜘蛛侠还会不会像现在这般听话，他的信赖是否足够让他甘心将一切命门都交托到钢铁侠的手中。但这个有点黑暗的念头很快就被Tony强行抛掷在了脑后，被温和的承诺取代了。

回到塔楼后，Tony立即便联系了斯塔克工业的灾后处理部门，将蜘蛛侠在街头巡逻时造成的损失也纳入了赔偿与受理范围内。

他做不了许多，脱去了盔甲的钢铁侠无法真正地再挡在谁身前迎战千军万马，但Tony Stark至少还能用钞票帮助年轻的英雄解决些烦恼，让蜘蛛宝宝在瑰丽可爱的英雄梦中呆得再久些，而不要过早地经历那些理应只被大人承受的唾骂与摧折。

另一方面……他的衣服也太破旧了。

近距离的接触后，Tony才更加能够看清他连帽衫上的细节。普普通通、廉价得看不出任何标牌，袖口与膝盖这几处极易摩擦的部位甚至有缝补过的痕迹。年轻的男孩子理所当然地不会掌握藏针的技巧，针脚歪歪扭扭地全然裸露在外，突兀地横亘在绒布上，满身都是从街头沾染上的、脏扑扑的尘灰。

“Peter还没回来？”Tony抬眼向自己的人工智能提问。

“现在是晚上8:45，距离Peter这个月进入塔楼的平均时间还有37分钟，需要我为您联系他吗？”

“不用。”Tony沉沉呼出一口气，他最近见Peter见得很少，那些荒诞的梦境便也跟着褪却了温度。庆幸混着酸涩涌上心头，既痒又涨地让成年人感到头晕目眩，他含糊地命令道，“等他回来后让他自己叫些外卖，我今晚要在实验室做些东西，告诉他不用找我。”

蜘蛛侠的手工平平无奇，审美倒是很不错。

虽然不是Tony最心爱的金红，但红色与蓝色也同样很相配，他没有对这孩子的整体构想做太多修改——年轻人总是很固执，如果Tony送给他的礼物最终因为配色被拒绝，那就太可笑了。

Tony并不打算将他变成第二个年轻版本的钢铁侠，冷硬的盔甲也不适合活泼而朝气蓬勃的蜘蛛宝宝，尤其是对方已经有了独属于自己的飞行方式——或者将它们叫做荡秋千更合适些。想着今天蜘蛛侠在夕阳下一边欢呼一边翻跟斗的情景，Tony带着笑意又将战服的制作材料换成了最轻薄最灵活的一款。

希望蜘蛛侠不是羞于将身体曲线展露出来的性子。

Tony在战服胸前、纯粹出于装饰目的的蜘蛛标志上也很是倾注了一番心思，简单的线条拼合成抽象的蜘蛛形状，一定程度上可以稍稍减轻人们对爬虫形象可能产生的不适。话说回来，也不知道蜘蛛侠本人怕不怕蜘蛛，在被咬过之后，又会不会产生什么新的心理阴影。

他最开始潜意识描画出的其实是一个圆头圆脑、眼睛也圆溜溜的Q版蜘蛛，更适合出现在迪士尼频道的儿童动画片，而非街头巷尾的大小争斗——这个幼稚的方案最终被Tony安装进了战衣的AI界面里，与各种奇怪名字的协议相映成趣。

直到星期五贴心地提醒主人在实验室的工作时间过长，Tony才恍然发现，自己居然已经全心投入地在制作蜘蛛战衣的过程中消磨了大半个午夜。

钢铁侠的每一次更新大多伴随着对灾难的恐惧，他已经很久没有像这样真正享受过制作战甲、制作新装备的快乐了。

“保存界面，星期五。”Tony倦怠地抻了一个懒腰，带着隐晦的期待甚而欢跃，喃喃问道，“你说，蜘蛛宝宝会不会喜欢？”

-

Tony与蜘蛛侠的第二次见面来得很快。往日更习惯于在实践中总结经验的发明家在对待蜘蛛侠的时候仿佛变成了患有强迫症的完美主义者，在接下来的一周中，Tony始终都在试图将蜘蛛战衣的功能再完善得更彻底些，最好能一劳永逸地为对方阻隔住一切可能与不可能的伤害。

他没有想过，伤疤可能会比护佑来得更早。

Tony背靠着实验桌，咬着笔尖专注地凝望着空中投影出的各项图表与计算项。他刚刚为蜘蛛战衣添加了降落伞与加热器，但水下可供呼吸的氧气管一时间还没有想到什么好的隐藏方式。另外，电击蛛网还很容易反过来伤害使用者，Tony正在试着降低它们的电力。

“Boss，塔楼顶层左侧玻璃检测到有生物体出现。”

“哈，明天通知哈皮，把他设置的那个触发警告关掉，我真的不需要知道每天有多少只鸟路过我的大厦。”

见自己的提醒没能引起重视，星期五又换了一种措辞：“有人在顶楼外敲您的窗户。”她的重音在人这个单词上停留了许久。

Tony眨眨眼，困惑地问：“好姑娘，我应该没有不小心在你的芯片周围喝酒？你醉了吗？传感器出故障了？”

比贾维斯要娇纵一点的人工智能像是受到了冒犯，不悦地重复了一遍自己的安全协议：“未检测到系统故障，有人正试图从大厦顶层进入，是否调用监控？”

Tony站直身体，冲天花板点点头：“Okay，但最好别是清理窗户的工人……”

他停了下来。

斯塔克大厦伫立在最繁华的地段，曼哈顿不夜的灯光映照在窗户上，透过霓虹灯影，他能辨认出贴伏在玻璃上的人影。那人似乎已经没了力气，四肢软软地扭成一个奇怪的姿势，偶尔会浑身痉挛似的抽搐几下，腹部周围的玻璃则已经被染上了大块红褐色的液体，汇成一股股细流不详地渗下去。

红蓝色的连帽衫、拙稚的护目镜。

黏糊糊的蜘蛛侠。

“Shit——”咬牙发出一声低咒，Tony立刻唤来了战甲，飞到窗外环搂过对方的腋下，将受伤的年轻英雄解救了出来。

本以为早已昏迷的蜘蛛侠大概感受到了什么，迷迷糊糊在空中蹬了蹬腿，当听到推进器的轰鸣声后，居然细声细气地对Tony打了个招呼：“先生……”

耳畔的风声太烈，Tony没能听清他虚弱的呼唤，但这时候的蜘蛛宝宝比之前更加像个无助的孩子，而非什么具有超能力的街头义警。

进到房间后，他的声线就重新变回了单调的电子声。

“我不是故意想麻烦您的，Mr Stark，我很抱歉，但是我有点……我有点不知道去哪儿。”

“闭嘴，kid。”听到Tony这样叫他，蜘蛛侠似乎很不习惯地僵硬了几秒钟。Tony将他的身子放平躺在柔软的沙发上，凑近观察时，他衣服上细长的割裂痕迹便愈发清楚地凸显了出来，最为严重的是下腹，富有生命力的大红色布料此时被血液浸成深褐，让看惯了战争与伤亡的成年人几欲作呕。

Tony轻缓地想去解他帽衫上的拉链，一直都昏昏沉沉的蜘蛛侠却立刻向另一边歪过脑袋，避开了Tony的碰触，喘息着拒绝道：“别摘面具。”

“我不会告诉任何人的，kid，我保证，你得让我看看伤口。”Tony低声劝道，小心翼翼地扶住了他的肩膀，以免他小弧度的挣扎会不慎加重伤势。

然而，蜘蛛侠对于维持秘密身份这件事却超乎寻常的固执，一边剧烈地摇头，一边伸出手惶然地捏住了Tony的手腕，也不顾这样的动作会给自己带来多大的疼痛，呜咽着恳求道：“不要看，求您了。”

话音未落，便又一次被哽在喉间的痛呼打断了。

断断续续的电子音里仍能听出潮润沙哑的嘶气与咳喘来，Tony怀疑他此时是否正躲在面具后哭泣，但蜘蛛侠对于自己伤势显然并没有一个正确的认知。

“我很快就会好的。”他颤抖地冲大人强调，身体却潜意识地不停往Tony怀中缩，像是在寻找什么安全的避风港，让Tony忍不住联想到在外受了委屈、又逞强着不愿同家长说的小孩子，“我的愈合能力也加强了。”

“你在说什么傻话，蜘蛛宝宝。”无法从正常渠道解开拉链，Tony便干脆地拿剪刀剪开了他腰部的衣料，将横贯在小腹的狭长伤口裸露了出来，Tony学习过一些紧急治疗的手段，自然知晓这绝不是简单靠自愈就能解决的问题。

“我不是婴儿。”失血过多的小英雄神志也不比健康时那样清醒，既不叫疼也不喊痛，居然在称呼问题上同Tony较起了劲，“我是个……很大的蜘蛛了。”

“好，你只是不能喝酒而已，我知道。”Tony有条不紊地将酒精与绷带一一准备好，又柔声哄道，“吃两片止疼药，我得给你清理一下伤口，然后再包扎，这样才不会感染。”

“我不会摘面罩的。”他任性地又用双臂遮捂住了脑袋，“我可以不吃止疼药……Mr Stark，我很能忍痛的。”

Tony为他漫不经心的语气而瑟缩了一下，不太愿意去问他之前是否也受过类似的伤害。

“忍着点，喊出来也没关系。”无奈地抿紧嘴唇，Tony用绷带用力压覆住伤口周围完好的皮肉，将稀释后的酒精水倾倒在伤口上，干涸的深色血迹顺着水流泊泊化开，逐渐被冲刷成干净的浅红色，蜘蛛侠在力气上显然远远超过了Tony，酒精碰触到伤口的一瞬间，他挺动身体的幅度几乎要将Tony掀开，但接下来漫长的清洗过程中，他都没有再试图挣扎过，被成年人不算有力的手掌牢牢固定在实验台上，只时不时透过咯咯打战的牙齿，发出些带着泣音的呜咽。

蜘蛛侠也确实像他说的那样，从不喊疼，却无法控制自己的生理反应，每一次剧痛袭来，Tony都能看到蜘蛛侠发育良好的肌肉随着呼吸而反复地绷紧又放松，原本无力垂下的双腿难耐地屈起，Tony每在他伤口周围缠绕一圈绷带，他便扯着神经一样在Tony怀里哆嗦一下，带着年长者的心脏也跟着规律地揪痛。

“我带你去休息。”将最后一卷绷带剪断固定好，Tony脑海里那根拉到极致的弦也终于松懈下来，安慰地拍了拍蜘蛛侠的脑袋尖，Tony抬头向星期五询问道，“Peter回来了吗？”

“一小时以前，Peter曾经给您发短信，说自己今晚在Ned家住宿，明天早上会直接去学校，请您不要担心。”

“啧，小孩子没有一个能让人省心。”Tony挑眉感慨了一句，便重新将注意力放回了眼下更为棘手的蜘蛛侠身上，“今晚让你住他的房间怎么样？”

“Uh……Peter是谁？是你的……朋、朋友吗？”

“显然，他有自己的房间，所以不可能是我的秘密情人。”Tony嗤笑着调侃道，发觉蜘蛛侠又一次不知所措地僵住了身体后，又改了口，“算啦，也没什么可对你隐瞒的，他是我的……养子。”

多年以来，Tony其实很少会用这样正式的称呼去形容Peter，此时冷不丁说出口，竟带着如许艰涩。

“……没有经过他的同意，我住进去是不是不太好？”

“怎么，你想和我一起住？”Tony放松地坐在蜘蛛侠身边的沙发上，听到他这样说，便恶趣味地伸出手，暧昧而挑逗地轻轻抚摸他同样暴露在空气中的，另一侧没有受伤的肌肤，“我倒是不介意和纽约新的超级英雄来一场一夜情，但你现在的身体状况，还是少想着做//爱比较好。”他刻意一板一眼地警告，“我看你至少一个星期都不可能有性//生活了。”

调情经历看上去几乎为零的蜘蛛宝宝大约是被自己的口水呛到，隔着面罩闷闷地咳嗽起来，又连带着溢出了几声带着痛意的呻吟。

“我、我还不能做//爱呢。”他结结巴巴地说道，对成年人突然开始这样的话题感到害羞似的往沙发里躲了躲，胸腹处暴露在外的雪白肌肤则浅浅地蔓出粉红来。

这下，僵住的就变成了钢铁侠本人。

“你他妈的到底多大，kid？就算没满21周岁，我也以为你至少成年了——”Tony惊诧地脱口骂道，语气夸张地向上扬起，“啊，抱歉，我能在你面前说脏话吗？”

“拯救世界不应该是孩子的事。”他痛惜地锁紧眉头，望着蜘蛛侠身上斑驳的血迹，只觉得自己的五脏六腑都跟着翻涌起来，“纽约也不应该由一个孩子——kid，你甚至保护不了你自己。”

“对不起……”男孩怯生生地小声道歉，忐忑地捏紧了自己的袖子。

Tony想不出他向自己道歉的理由。

“我只是想像您一样。”最终，还未成年的蜘蛛宝宝这样说道。

“……我发誓，你的监护人如果看到你现在的样子，一定会冲上来杀了我的。”Tony叹息着将手心覆在了对方单薄的肩膀上，“无论如何，你需要学习一下怎样避免受到伤害——我为你做了一件战衣，你想去看看吗？”


	36. Chapter 36

  
青少年的情绪大概都是随机翻动的晴雨表，永远让成熟的大人寻不到规律。即使是青少年的超级英雄也不例外。

Tony倚着墙，望着刚刚还因为新战衣而欢呼雀跃的蜘蛛侠，此刻梗着脖子怎样都不愿意听从吩咐好好上床休息的模样，困扰地拧紧了眉头。

蜘蛛侠对于住在Peter房间这件事出乎寻常的抗拒，自从进了门开始就一直闷闷不乐地撇着脸，再也看不出方才抱着自己胳膊兴奋地喊Mr Stark谢谢您时的乖巧，等到Tony翻出自家小孩儿的睡衣递给他，蜘蛛侠更是干脆向后退了半步，用摇头与沉默表示拒绝。

“怎么，你不是很喜欢钢铁侠吗？钢铁侠的睡衣穿在身上就不喜欢了？”

蜘蛛侠的两条手臂环绕在胸前，肌肉也因此而显露出隐约的线条来，干巴巴地回答道：“我才不会没得到允许就随便穿别人的衣服。”

Tony翻了个白眼，对青少年奇怪的坚持和怪癖感到摸不着头脑。犹豫了一会儿，又转身从衣柜里翻出一件衬衫来递给他：“喏，这件是我的，我允许你穿了，这样总可以了吧？”说到这儿，他若有所思地从头打量了一遍蜘蛛宝宝的身高，“但我的衣服你穿起来可能会有点大？”

然而，他新的建议似乎让蜘蛛侠更生气了。他一把将衬衫从Tony手中扯过去，气恼地又丢回了床上：“我也不会随随便便就把自己的衣服给别人穿。”

Tony诧异地听着对方就这样在自己身上打了个‘随便’的标签，只觉得愈发莫名其妙：“kid，你有洁癖？”自己的好心被一再推拒甚至误解，他的语气里也混进了几丝不耐，“还是你打算就穿着你这身破烂帽衫睡觉？”

这些年里，除了自己亲手宠爱长大的Peter有些特权以外，对于其他人的无理取闹，Tony惯是没什么耐心的。蜘蛛侠耍起脾气来看上去也远没有自家小朋友那样乖巧懂事，Tony垂眸盯着蜘蛛侠被绷带紧紧缠缚住的腰腹，以及身上其他几处还未愈合完整的细小伤口，脑神经尖锐地跳动两下后，终于还是勉强将斥责的话吞到了舌根后。

妥协着叹了口气，Tony几步凑到蜘蛛侠身边，领着他向门外走。

还在闹别扭的蜘蛛侠色厉内荏，明明在Tony牵住他的一瞬间还条件反射地想要从大人手中抽回手腕，一旦Tony回头瞥了他一眼，就蔫蔫地放弃了反抗，低着头乖乖被Tony拉着往自己房间走去。

亿万富翁的主卧要比小男孩的单人间大得多，床铺也宽得足够两个人在上面打滚。

“我去给你找件新衣服，保证没人穿过，总可以了吧？今晚你就睡在我房间。”纯情的蜘蛛宝宝也不知道误会了什么，连呼吸都比方才急促了一点，Tony看了看他不停变换着重心的脚掌和因为紧张而纠结到一起的手指，哼笑着讽刺，“放心吧小蜘蛛，没人觊觎你可贵的贞操，你自己一个人住，我也不会半夜偷偷闯进来强奸未成年。”

“我不是这个意思！”蜘蛛侠焦急地伸出手抓住Tony的衣袖，呐呐反驳着大人过于粗俗的言辞，声音听起来几乎带着委屈和茫然，“你、你怎么这样……”

哎呀，还真的是个宝宝呢。

Tony失笑地拍拍他的肩膀，温声安抚道：“我就在实验室，如果伤口裂开了，或是有什么其他情况就通知星期五，她会告诉我的。”

-

让Tony没想到的是，星期五的第一个提醒，就是在通知自己，蜘蛛侠已经趁着天蒙蒙亮时悄然离开了塔楼。

他昨晚神经紧绷了太久，熬到后半夜时居然伏在实验桌上就这样睡去了。

在每个细节都很有道德感的蜘蛛侠在离开前甚至帮Tony整理了房间，被褥叠得整整齐齐，昨晚借给他的衣服也规矩地放在了床头柜上，上面还摆着一张写了谢谢的小纸条。

只带走了Tony送他的战衣。

Tony忧虑地抿抿嘴，俯身拾起那张在签名处画着蜘蛛头像的卡片，脱口命令道：“星期五，他现在在哪儿？调出战衣里的追踪器——”话还没有说完，昨夜蜘蛛宝宝啜泣着乞求他不要摘下头罩的场景又不期然涌上了脑海，引得大人无法再继续探求下去，只好无奈地改变了主意，“算啦，看看蜘蛛宝宝的生命体征，他现在还好吗？”

“除下腹以外，身体表层已经搜索不到伤口，以蜘蛛侠的治愈能力，想要完全痊愈，大概还需要两天时间。”

他确实没有骗Tony，那样深的伤口，这样的愈合速度，连注射了血清的美国队长都比不上他。

稍稍放下心来，他又叮嘱道：“除了Youtube上路人偶遇的视频，以后如果检测到有监控拍摄到蜘蛛侠的行踪，就黑进去删掉。”

“好的，boss.”星期五一板一眼地执行了他的命令，人工智能对亿万富翁的行程记得比Tony本人还要清楚，活脱脱是一个没有真实形体的佩珀，“一个月之前，您预约了今天下午在MIT的演讲，如果再不尽快出发，可能会迟到。”

Tony满不在乎地耸耸肩，他这几天沉浸在蜘蛛侠的小圈子里，险些彻底将二构和与佩珀商定好的慈善激励计划彻底抛诸脑后。

“反正人们早就已经习惯Tony Stark在演讲上迟到了。”

赶在佩珀发火前，Tony成功地没有让他的CEO不得不在没有演讲的情况下宣布成立九月基金会。

“……虽然前方困难重重，但是你们是全球最顶尖的人才。在这一刻，每一个学生都将成为这个项目的受益者，首届九月基金会资助，你们所有的项目都会被无条件批准和资助。没有任何限制，不会收税，尽情改变未来吧。”

MIT的学生们对于二构在治愈创伤记忆方面的应用比那个神经质的创造者要热情得多——无论是不是看在钞票的面子上，Tony费了一番功夫才躲过了‘发明家们’在他耳边喋喋不休关于自制热狗的绝妙想法。

做一名慈善家也要比成为钢铁侠容易得多。

除非你遇到一名因你而失去孩子的母亲。

Tony可以透过墙壁听到人们的声音，电梯移动时锁链发出的吱呀鸣响搅得人头疼，教师与学生感叹着亿万富翁的慷慨与一掷千金。昨晚，受了伤的蜘蛛侠还在自己耳边羞赧却诚挚地道谢，他战衣上的蓝色太晃眼，像小姑娘飘在空中的发带，绷带下的血迹也太晃眼，像绝望的母亲眼睛里的泪。

他又一次回到了索科维亚，回到他梦魇的最深处。

-

自从收养了Peter后，Tony已经很久没有喝醉过了。

他其实没有哪里受伤，但还是跌跌撞撞地从医药箱里翻出了一颗止痛药，和着唾液直接吞咽了下去，然后被味蕾传来的苦涩逼迫得将胃里所有的食物都呕进了马桶里。

Tony在一个柜子里找到了他的盔甲与发带，他将它从盔甲上解下来，又重新系在了自己的手腕上。在另一个柜子里则找到了数不清的威士忌与朗姆酒。

Tony打开瓶子，没有再去费心找冰块与酒杯，仰头饮下一大口，酒精烧过喉咙的感觉除了热就只剩下疼，Tony为自己曾经对它的迷恋而感到不解。但最初的痛楚过后，冰凉的液体在胃中燃烧后产生的温暖却很舒服，能模糊掉视网膜上永不褪色的尸体与鲜血。

四肢软绵地瘫倒在床上，Tony眯着眼观察四周已经逐渐变得混沌的景象，天花板上的吊灯从一个变成两个，可星期五还是没有像贾维斯一样提醒自己不该过度饮酒。

仿佛能听出Tony内心的潜台词，他新上任不久的女孩适时地发出了警告：“检测到您体内的酒精含量超标，建议您立即停止。”

作为回答，他又喝光了一瓶酒。

醉后的梦境里也带着难闻的酒气，Tony困难地将视线聚焦在自己手腕上的一抹蓝色上，恍惚间仿佛又一次听到了那天在索科维亚时，美国队长在通讯中对自己说，只要有一个平民没有离开，复仇者就不会走的声音。

他们没有离开，他们就在那里死去了。

“去他妈的——”

Tony将手中的酒瓶丢了过去，史蒂夫的幻影便也跟着跌成了碎片。

“先生！您怎么了？”Tony抬眼看向眼前新出现的人影，嘲讽地笑了起来。好吧，他人生中的罪恶大概是约好了，要在今天一个接一个地提醒他，但在梦里看见这孩子怎么也比看见美国队长要好。

Tony仰着脸，迷蒙地注视着Peter近在咫尺却依旧朦胧的脸，酒精烧灼下眼前都是浮光，耳中也尽是嗡鸣，小男孩同时掺杂着稚幼与成熟的白嫩脸颊因为焦虑而浮上了水粉似的红，恰如每一次梦中遮掩不住的春情艳色。

他抬起手，用指尖缓缓描摹着男孩身体的每一寸轮廓，薄而精致的耳骨、桃子似的甜蜜脸蛋，雪白圆润的肩颈与锁骨窝，与懵懂的第一次一样，他在梦里也总是爱咬年长者的锁骨，若Tony也去含吻他颈下的皮肤，几乎不需要更多的刺激，就能让他尖叫着发泄出来。

Peter的表情很困惑，似乎不知道Tony为何会有这样的反应和行为，绷着身子僵直地不敢动弹，任由Tony的手掌在他身上游走，只红着脸软软地又叫了一声先生，像个犯了错，静待责罚的孩子。

“你很久没有来啦，kid。”他喃喃地说。

“对、对不起！先生，我不是故意忽视您，我最近——”

无心去听小孩儿急切的剖白，Tony圈搂住Peter纤韧的腰肢，用力将他的身体向下带，四肢交缠挨蹭着与自己紧密贴合在一起。男孩猝不及防地一头撞进Tony的胸膛，细幼的惊叫声也被衣料声阻隔住了，Tony轻轻按住他的头，将手指藏进他柔软的卷发中亲昵地梳弄着，另一只手却自然地钻进了小男孩微微翘起的衣角，顺着凹陷的腰窝，一路向上暧昧地揉抚起来。

“你今天怎么不亲我？”不满地咬住Peter的耳垂，Tony含糊地抱怨道。带着酒味的热气喷薄在敏感的耳根，从未受过这样刺激的小男孩难耐地发出一声喘息，不仅没有像Tony想的那样热情迎合，反而开始挣扎起来，扭着身子想要从大人的掌控下逃开。

“先生？别……”柔嫩却有力的手掌抵在大人的胸口，让被酒精麻痹的理智稍稍回笼，思绪却仿佛还在沉睡，Tony艰难地睁开眼，目光涣散地看着小男孩脸上不断张合的红润嘴唇，却只觉得烦闷。始终扣在Peter后脑的手心愈发用力，惊慌的声音也随之被大人毫不客气地吞进了唇齿间，替换成了唾液交换的啧啧水声。

他能尝到糖，也能尝到血。

灵活的手指朝两人交覆的下身够去，小男孩在他的撩拨下微弱地呻吟，很快又变成了带着哭腔的呜咽。他的颤抖似乎与往日不同，离枝树叶一般，不像是欢愉，反反复复都只会单调地叫着先生：“求您了，先生……不要……呜嗯……求……”

亲吻逐渐从唇瓣滑向嘴角，Tony细细啄吻着男孩哆嗦着扬起的下颌，慢慢向下，在白瓷般的锁骨上方反复吮咬，直至那一小块皮肤上终于晕出了深红的吻痕和褪不去的齿印。

Peter今天穿的衣服是和自己手腕上的绸带一模一样的蓝色，Tony不知道是不是自己的潜意识在梦中烙下的投影。除了那抹蓝，索科维亚便只剩下带着锈味的尘灰，他亲手养育长大的孩子则蕴着他灵魂最深重的罪恶，哽在胸腔的血气与情欲混作一团，Tony喘息着将脸埋在男孩的肩窝里，倏而竟落下泪来。

他的美梦，他的噩梦。

Tony Stark生命中唯一的净土，或许早就已经被他弄脏了。

“我很抱歉，kid。”Tony迷乱地低语，深涩的泣音被哽在喉咙后，模模糊糊听不真切。却分不清是在对Peter说，还是在对索科维亚失去性命的那两个孩子。

眼泪晕蹭在裸露的皮肤上，他怀里从始至终都没有停下颤抖的小男孩却突然烫到似的不再动弹，犹豫地也抬起手摸了摸Tony凌乱湿漉的头发。声音里残留着还未来得及消散的鼻音与潮润泪意，软绵绵地在他耳边轻声说道：“没关系的，先生。”

-

宿醉之后最强烈的后遗症大概就是头疼。

最让人恼怒的则是，头疼欲裂时还要被人工智能强行唤醒去应付专找麻烦的国务卿。

Tony呻吟着按住自己的太阳穴，听星期五絮絮念着佩珀、罗迪和那个该死的国务卿分别在自己的电话里留下了多少条未接来电。

“国务卿已经在会议室等待了您41分钟，boss，您要现在去见他吗？”

仍旧满身酒气的亿万富翁刻薄地讽刺道：“来吧，好姑娘，让我去吐他一身，也算他不虚此行。”


	37. Chapter 37

床头柜上的手机突兀地震动起来，又将Tony混沌的神经唤醒了一点。辨认出屏幕上的名字后，亿万富翁毫不犹豫地按下了接通键，选择了让可怜的国务卿继续等待。

紧急新闻的图片与报道一张张被星期五投射至半空中，Tony定定地望着屏幕中的火光与疮痍，疲惫地问道：“现在怎么样了？”

电话另一端，娜塔莎的声音也同样倦累而缺乏生气：“救援队正在工作，史蒂夫和山姆在帮助他们清理和确认。”

“多少人？”

他没有问得太直白，但娜塔莎显然清楚他们在谈论些什么。

“我不知道。Tony，一整座大楼塌下来了，火势还没有被扑灭，可能几个，可能几百。”

数字的上升并没能使生命失去意义，Tony握住发麻的手腕，下意识用指腹摩挲着发带顺滑的缎面，吃力地将骤然急促的呼吸平稳下来。他昨夜饮下的酒超标了太多，以至于现在心肺都跟着缺水缺氧，烧伤般疼痛起来。新闻已经被星期五贴心地静了音，但主持人愤慨的表情和回放画面中旺达指尖的红色光晕足以可以为他提供必要的信息。

“旺达她……”他本想问她还好吗，话到嘴边才觉得这个问题愚蠢得可笑，“你们得赶快回家。越快越好——”

在尼日利亚的政府正式发布逮捕令之前。

“史蒂夫说我们至少得等到搜救工作完成，确保剩下的人们……”

Tony毫不犹豫地打断了她的话：“显然，在媒体和公众看来，如果复仇者早点离开，那里的人能更安全些。顺便一说，我也是这么认为的。”

娜塔莎低声说道：“她只是想保护史蒂夫，保护人们。”

“我不会因此而责怪她，但人们不会像我这样想，娜塔莎。”Tony粗暴地捏动着自己的眉心，试着缓解从骨血深处渗出来的无力感，“在事情发展到不可收拾之前，我们得想办法做点什么。”

诞生于二战时期的美国队长不会了解舆论可以对团队造成多大伤害，也不会明晓从未经历过战争的普通人对于灾难的恐惧有多深。正如Tony前一天在MIT遇见的、那位因为失去孩子而崩溃地指责自己的母亲，索科维亚之后，全球各地对复仇者的指控和质疑都在不断增加，那些无辜被复仇者的行动卷入的地区，人们的怨恨更是挥之不去。

“告诉队长，娜塔莎，在你们不得不变成异国的通缉犯之前。”Tony语气沉重地又强调了一遍，“回家吧。”

娜塔莎没有告诉他的伤亡人数，Tony在国务卿的口中得到了答案。

41名确认死亡，179名受伤，其中包括3名美国公民，11名瓦坎达公民。

当然，即使是在这种时候，人命也还是要分三六九等的。Tony嘲讽地攥紧了拳头，沉默地倾听罗斯关于复仇者必须得到控制的宣讲。与民间的舆论风暴相比，来自联合国与政府内部的反对才是最致命的。

“拉各斯的惨祸将事情变得更糟糕了，国际上的抗议声从来没有像现在这样激烈。41位平民，还仅仅只是暂时的数字，看看那个女孩，看看他们都做了什么？我们绝不会允许这种事再次发生。这和犯罪有什么区别？”

Tony相信，这位一向作风铁血的国务卿真正在乎的绝非是发生在尼日利亚这种地方的、这样一个‘小小’的伤亡数字。

果然，罗斯也很快提出了他的目的：“我们必须将他们抓回来，斯塔克。必须！过去的几年里，你们一直滥用职权，毫无纪律和监管，联合国很早就已经在起草对于超级英雄的法案，而这次，更多的国家下定决心了。在内部，我们将它叫做《索科维亚协议》。”

说实话，这并不怎么出乎Tony的预料。早在美国队长还被冻在冰里时，美国政府就已经无数次地提出让Tony上交技术，从而想将他的钢铁盔甲掌控在国家手中了。惯居高位的官员们不会乐于允许超过自己能力之外的事物存在，此时提出的《索科维亚协议》不过是又一次将矛盾摆在了台面上。但那时的情况远没有现在紧迫，作为几乎能轻易影响整个国家经济的资本家，Tony可以毫不在乎地冲他们的胡子吐口水。

复仇者联盟还没有出现。

他还没有犯错，无辜的人们没有死去，依旧信任超级英雄。

“别动用军队和监狱。”Tony干涩地咽下一口唾沫：“我保证，我会让他们呆在基地里。”

国务卿离开前意味深长地拍了拍他的肩膀：“我也希望如此，斯塔克。”

无论是去同联合国的117个国家的政府谈判，还是想要说服固执的美国队长，都不是一件容易的事，每一项可能的妥协都需要大量的准备工作。但Tony还是疾步向卧室走去。

小男孩的房间采光很好，阳光铺洒在色调柔和的墙壁上，透过窗框，在壁纸上切割出规则的倒影。Peter则正躺在床铺的中央，背对着门，姿势也有些奇怪，如缺乏安全感的婴儿一般蜷着身子，听到门被大人撞开的声音，才吓了一跳似的猛然哆嗦了一下，惶恐地转头望过来。

很奇怪的，他明明是在休息，却没有换睡衣，衬衫扣子一丝不苟地系到最顶端，细长的脖颈都遮覆住了大半。

“先、先生？”他的声音又尖又细，如果Tony细细分辨，或许能发现些不寻常的惊悸，可此时的他只是跌跌撞撞地坐在男孩的床边，不由分说地将Peter圈搂进了怀抱中，在手臂愈发用力收紧的同时，阖上眼睛沉闷地将方才憋在肺里的空气全部吐了出来。

他大约是吓到Peter了，怀中薄削的身体僵硬得可怕，两个人的呼吸交缠着喷打在彼此耳边，一时竟分不出谁颤抖得更厉害些。

“先生，发生什么事了吗？”发现大人并没有除了拥抱以外的其他行为，Peter终于渐渐软化下来，手指温柔地揪住了Tony背后的衬衫，一下一下缓慢地画圈。

他们之间已经没有什么距离可言，Tony却还是试图将他拉得再靠近一些，仿佛自己稍稍松开手心，Peter就会立刻消失一样。男人还未来得及修剪胡须的下巴抵在Peter的头顶，小男孩柔软的脸颊则紧贴着大人的锁骨，暖热的体温透过一层衬衫布料又传到自己的皮肤上，像一条细弱却坚韧的救生索，将他牢牢栓系在真切的现实世界里，免于被疚愧的浪潮吞没。

“无论发生了什么，都不是您的错，先生。”小男孩奶幼的声线隐在布料之下，显得有些发闷，却丝毫未折损其中的坚定，“一切都会好起来的。”

在那么几秒钟内，Tony放任自己相信了他的话。  


-

即使是Tony Stark，也无法将联合国的法案拖延更久。如果说索科维亚只是点燃了导火索，尼日利亚的事件便是为炸弹真正提供了一个完美的平台。

最艰难的一环是说服史蒂夫，这也并不值得惊讶。与最善于审时度势的黑寡妇不同，从二战中历经炮火的士兵不会理解资本家与政客之间的谈判会有多少隐藏在暗处的弹性条款，与签订协议后再慢慢周旋修改相比，史蒂夫与山姆都更偏向于直接向联合国说不。

在联合国关于协议的峰会遭遇袭击，美国队长与猎鹰又针对九头蛇所培养的冬日战士进行了一场非法交战后，国务卿对复仇者的忍耐限度不需说明就能看出已经到达了极限。

“平民、外国首脑、这次甚至还有我们的军队，斯塔克，你要把复仇者变成反政府组织吗？每次都要把伤亡人数再创新高？我说过——”

“别冲我嚷嚷，罗斯，我既不是给你舔鞋子的手下，也不是复仇者的领袖，我他妈都退休了几个月了。”

谈判桌上的肮脏交易唯一的好处就是，你可以同时对对方说脏话与谢谢。

“复仇者会承担后果的，罗斯先生。”

“如果我看到有事情发生，我不能忽视它。”谈论霍华德和他们年轻时的岁月一定程度上似乎让史蒂夫更好说话了，他看了看桌面上Tony递过去的钢笔，歉意地冲他微笑道，“我希望我能，但我做不到。复仇者不应该被控制，联合国的人可能有他们的动机，万一这个小组派我们去一些我们不认为应该去的地方，万一真的某个地方出事了，我们应该去，他们不让我们去……我们或许不是完美的，但不能让别人控制我们。”

Tony专注地望着他的蓝眼睛，又转而去看自己腕间的蓝绸带：“你又怎么保证，我们自己的决定就一定是正确的呢？队长。”

与暴躁得过了头的国务卿，或一根筋的美国队长相比，在商界纵横多年的亿万富翁实质上很清楚对方谈判时最脆弱的软肋在哪里。他刻意偏过头，引着史蒂夫也跟着看向了电视机投影里，被束缚住的冬日战士。

平心而论，他并不真正了解巴恩斯与史蒂夫之间的纠葛，在过去的几年时间里，被复仇者捣毁的九头蛇巢穴数不胜数，Tony不知道会不会有更多被洗脑的人形兵器悲惨的死在所谓正义的裁决下。但他们肯定都没有一个注射过超级血清的挚友。

“我们需要你，队长——我现在仍旧可以把过去24小时内的所有事从非法变成合法，巴恩斯被转移到美国精神康复中心，而不是瓦坎达的监狱。”

坚不可摧的防线第一次出现了裂痕，Tony目不转睛地盯着史蒂夫转笔的小动作，没有选择在此刻再加一把火。

“……我并不是说这是不可能的。但需要有保障措施……旺达在哪里？”

同样的，Tony也很清楚，史蒂夫对团队的底线在哪里。

他咬着牙，忽视了心头不祥的预感，尽力轻描淡写地回答：“幻视陪着她呆在基地里，游泳池，外卖，电子游戏……应有尽有。她只需要保持低调，直到我们把事情解决。”

“这是拘留，Tony！”

“是的。”他没有继续反驳，干巴巴地肯定了对方的用词，“但我只想保证她的安全。”

那只钢笔被重新丢回了桌面上。  


-

如果所有的复仇者，都能像蜘蛛宝宝这样听话——

在让星期五给蜘蛛侠发送了尽快来塔楼找自己的信息后，Tony的脑海中忍不住闪过了这样一个荒谬的念头。

最近他忙得焦头烂额，便也无心再分出更多精力去关注蜘蛛侠在街头的小打小闹。两个人最后的交流还停留在治伤的第二天，蜘蛛侠特意通过战衣给Tony留了言，说自己的伤已经痊愈了，谢谢Tony昨晚的帮助。

可蜘蛛宝宝看起来性子活泼得很，若是真的将他也圈在基地里，他也未必——

“Mr Stark？找我有什么事吗？”已经换上了新战服的蜘蛛侠四肢并用地趴在玻璃上，无机质的声音掩不住欢悦，成功地让焦躁不安的大人露出了一个浅淡的笑容。

他挥挥手，示意星期五将蜘蛛侠放进来。对方便仿佛真的变成了某种动物的幼崽，蹦跳着凑到Tony的身边，白色的电子眼睛睁到最大，歪着头好奇地等待大人的命令。Tony险些真的伸出手想要去揉揉他藏在头套下圆溜溜的脑袋尖。

“蜘蛛宝宝，我需要你帮我一个忙。”

“我不是婴儿了，Mr Stark。”

这样的对话重复的次数太多，Tony浑不在意地弯起唇角，温声说出了自己的目的：“我需要你和我一起去德国，你愿意吗？”

出于某种奇怪的本能，Tony其实并不觉得蜘蛛侠会拒绝自己，但他仍旧在句末加上了疑问词。

“为、为什么您要去德国？发生什么事了吗？”

史蒂夫离开之前与自己的争执又一次浮上了脑海。

蜘蛛侠不一样。他还只是个无知无畏，只晓得一门心思信任着钢铁侠的孩子，曾经在纽约的夕阳下那样真挚地谈论本不应属于他的责任。他绝不会背叛自己。

他绝不会——应该不会——

不愿再去细想内心深处许多凌乱又琐碎的念头，Tony垂眸避开了蜘蛛侠的注视，突然冷下了声音：“你欠我的，kid，我现在需要你。”

“好啊，我和你去。您让我做什么都可以的。”蜘蛛侠却全然不在乎被年长者这样忽冷忽热地对待，见Tony不愿意解释更多，便乖顺地决口不再追问。也不等Tony因为他这番突兀的剖白做出回应，青少年的脑回路已经朝另一个方向疾驰而去。

蜘蛛侠被包裹在战衣里的手指悄悄缠上钢铁侠的衣角，半是羞赧半是好奇地问道：“你会想要和我做//爱吗？Mr Stark？”

“咳——什么？”Tony被自己的口水呛住了，“你整天都在想些什么？kid，咬你的那只蜘蛛当时正在发/情吗？”

蜘蛛侠瑟缩着垂下头，不服气地咕哝：“我就是随便问问呀……”

在单薄贴身的战服衬托下，蜘蛛侠年轻而肌肉饱满的身体被勾勒出诱人的轮廓，线条流畅的锁骨与胸肌、凹陷的腰肢、浑圆挺翘的臀部，不知是不是蜘蛛DNA的缘故，他每一个部位都发育得十分好看，但当他像现在这样近乎撒娇地同Tony说话时，又分明只是个还未全然褪去天真的孩子。

Tony弯折起手指，没好气地戳按蜘蛛宝宝的额心：“我不和未成年做爱，更不和连正脸都没见过的未成年做爱。”

这样的回答对于蜘蛛侠来说也足够了。

他还是没有放开拽着Tony衣角的手指，若有所思地低声自语：“所以说，您不是随便就会想要……和人做/爱？”


	38. Chapter 38

  
  
没有给蜘蛛侠留出太多准备时间，简单的说明后，Tony几乎立刻便将他带上了自己的私人飞机。蜘蛛宝宝对于秘密身份的固执一如既往，Tony便也懒得问他有没有护照，只认真地叮嘱他必须跟在自己身边，除了机场与提前准备好的酒店以外，不要在德国境内乱晃。

“哇，我这是不是算偷渡？”男孩亦步亦趋地跟在他身后上了飞机，在靠窗的位置坐好，仿佛准备同钢铁侠去赴一场异国的浪漫约会。

Tony做了个鬼脸：“No，你有点像是——被我绑架。如果德国政府要因为非法越境而逮捕你，我肯定会去证人席上为你辩护的。”他给蜘蛛侠做的这件新战服大约仍旧幼稚了些，目光扫落在卡通画风的面罩上，Tony情不自禁地又从心底涌出愧悔与迟疑来，“kid……”

一个孩子，生嫩青葱，血管中流淌着自由的风。甚至不知道自己在做什么、未来又可能面对什么。

“是我自己要跟着您。”蜘蛛侠歪着头，对于他未竟的歉意再清楚不过似的，满不在乎地对他笑，“我很厉害的，Mr Stark。”

现实也不允许Tony再去哄孩子，罗斯给他们留下的36小时已经过去了一小半，可除了对史蒂夫他们动用武力以外，Tony居然想不出还有什么其他方法能让这场该死的风波结束。《索科维亚协议》早已经不是之前只在国家高层内部流传的草案，媒体每天都在追踪报道着事件进度——他们将之称呼为，复仇者之间的内战。

在Tony处理文件、或是与各种人打电话交谈的时候，蜘蛛侠一直安静地坐在一旁，拖着下巴乖乖地盯着他看，Tony每一次从余光里回望过去，都能捕捉到他的视线。偶尔Tony转头时，蜘蛛侠会冲他眨眨那双可爱的电子眼睛，软软地冲表情复杂的大人发出几声表示疑问的哼声，似乎全然不觉得自己的行为有什么不对。

让原本满心焦躁的成年人，无端陷入许多风花雪月的猜测来——钢铁侠身上的标签一一列出来足够小报做一期专题报道，绝不是适合家长讲给儿童的睡前读物。Tony不明白自己究竟做过什么，才值得蜘蛛侠这样毫无保留的跟随。小孩子幼稚的迷恋或是一见钟情好像最合理和最荒诞的猜测。

否则蜘蛛侠为什么要问自己，愿不愿意和他做爱？

虽说Tony并不打算对此回应些什么，但这种事还挺让人……受宠若惊的。

单调又缺乏交流的旅程对青少年来说毕竟还是很难熬，旅程的后半段，在飞机发动机规律的噪音中，蜘蛛侠也慢慢昏然陷入了睡梦中，Tony体贴地放轻了通话的声音，动作轻柔地将蜘蛛侠撑在桌面上的胳膊放下来，换成更舒适的姿势。

蜘蛛宝宝的警惕性实在是很差，不仅没有惊醒，甚至呢喃着愈发向温暖源的方向蜷起了身子，像一只乖而温驯的幼犬。Tony毫不怀疑，只要自己想，立刻就可以将他的面罩取下来。战服上仿真的电子眼睛与主人一样，也是暗淡的闭合状态，Tony微笑着轻轻摸了摸上翘的眼尾，为蜘蛛侠盖上了毯子。

将非法入境的蜘蛛侠交给了哈皮照料，Tony自己仍要去和娜塔莎商议明天的拦阻计划——蜘蛛宝宝对他撇下自己单独行动有点闷闷不乐，在离开前自以为隐蔽地回头往Tony的方向望了许多次，直到得到了年长者无奈又纵容的保证。

“我说需要你帮忙，可不是带你逛景点的意思。”他拍拍蜘蛛侠的肩膀，“放心吧，kid，我晚上会将你的任务告诉你的。”

要么是他说得不够清楚，要么就是蜘蛛侠对晚上这个定义有误解。

酒店的隔音远对不起收取的价格，高亢的娇喘与呻吟声透过薄薄的门板传进耳朵里，尴尬地停在套房的房间门口，Tony皱着眉，表情微妙地听着房间内的声响，一时间竟然不知道自己接下来应该怎么做才好。

各种以F开头的放荡爱语与脏话中，青少年哽在喉咙里那一点零星的、微微沙黏的喘息居然也不显得朦胧。恍若春日散在风中的绒絮，被泛着情潮的雨浸湿，轻软地拂在大人的心尖上，反倒烧燃起了一场焦蔓的火。

蜘蛛侠在这种时候当然不可能是穿着衣服的。Tony闭上眼睛，不期然地想起了自己为他上药的场景。蜘蛛侠的皮肤很白，体毛也很少，因疼痛而晕生出的濡湿汗水与酒精混在一起，顺着腰侧滑下，又被年长者一点一点擦拭干净，若是力道过重，就会引起一阵难耐的哼喘。Tony当时并未觉得他伤在下腹处有何不妥，然而仔细想来，自己为他涂抹药膏时，掌心下蜘蛛侠丰盈又不算突兀的肌肉起伏，本能的挺身与挣动，大约也与此刻，少年人躲在房间内的自我抚慰没什么不同。

他看的是男女的片子，欣赏的却不知是哪一方。

女性过于尖锐的喊声里，倏而低低掺杂进一声带着欢情与渴意的呜咽来。

“呜嗯……先生……”

陌生又熟悉的称呼冷不丁刺入耳鼓，Tony无措地蜷攥起手心，指甲剐蹭带来的痛感微不足道，麻痒却迅速顺着头皮爬入了脊椎骨，脑海中那个模糊的、被红蓝色战衣包裹住的轻伶身影几乎立刻便被成年人代入了新的形象。

小男孩晶亮的双眼覆着一层爱欲的水膜，羞怯又意外大胆地向大人展示自己渐趋成熟的赤裸肉体，乞求着能从养父手中得到其他疼爱——

从鼻腔里溢出几声粗重的喘息，Tony狠狠咬住了自己口腔侧面的一小块软肉，将所有不该有的念头与反应统统压藏至心底。他不再试图等待蜘蛛侠主动结束这场难堪的情色娱乐，而是屈起指骨，重重地敲响了面前的房门。  
  
“kid……”顿了顿，Tony欲盖弥彰地将称呼换成了更为正式的英雄称号，“蜘蛛侠，开门。”

蜘蛛宝宝颤软着嗓子惊叫Mr Stark的声音像是终于达到了高潮，惹得焦躁的成年人愈发口干舌燥，房间内骤然消失的背景音与随之而来的兵荒马乱甚而让Tony忍不住体会到了几丝恶劣的报复快感。

等到房门终于被打开时，蜘蛛侠已经穿好了战衣，外面却还裹着一层厚厚的白绒浴袍，浑身上下遮不住刚刚沐浴后的湿漉潮气，结结巴巴地问自己找他有什么事。Tony隐晦地向他下身瞥了一眼，既看不出不对劲，他便也顺从地假装自己什么都不曾注意到。

“我来告诉你，明天都需要你做些什么。”

尚未彻底回过神的蜘蛛侠迟钝地盯着Tony的眼睛，半晌才懵懵地点了点头。

“哦……我是说，好的，Mr Stark！”

“你还太小了，kid，我不希望你受伤。”方才的插曲过后，这样的话听起来简直让人觉得讽刺，Tony摇摇头，阻止了蜘蛛侠想要反驳的动作，继续说道，“我希望……当我叫你的时候，你能夺走史蒂夫——夺走美国队长的盾牌，在这之后，就留在后面，如果发现有什么机会，就用你的网将他们束缚起来。你能做到吗？”

“哇，我可以去抢美国队长的盾吗！这也太酷了！”

蜘蛛侠显然没有意识到，在他来得及隐藏之前，身边的男人已经将一切都听了个遍。亦没有意识到这次复仇者内战的严重性，一旦Tony说起之后的战斗计划，便自顾自地兴奋起来。

“他的弱点在腿，如果你想知道的话。”Tony挑起眉，“但是别把这件事当做玩笑，一般情况下，他不会故意伤害你，但我现在也并不确定，美国队长为了他的挚友能疯到什么程度。第一守则永远是你自己的安全，kid，别受伤。”

他每说一句，蜘蛛侠就乖驯地点一次头，待到Tony全部交代完毕，他才犹豫着问道：“你们会……复仇者联盟会解散吗？”

Tony勉强地笑了笑：“我希望不会。”

“对不起，我不是故意和您说这个的。我只是……我知道，您很在乎他们。”Tony怀疑，其他复仇者本人都未必知道这一点，但蜘蛛侠似乎对亿万富翁的矛盾与痛苦都感同身受一般，蔫蔫地垂下头，沮丧地盯着自己的脚尖，“《索科维亚协议》真的那么重要吗？”

复仇者之间的争斗已经闹得甚嚣尘上，但这还是蜘蛛侠第一次主动和自己提起协议的事。

“人们不会相信不受控制的超级英雄，不会愿意将自己的生命寄希望于个人的道德准则。复仇者不是圣人，我更不是，我们都犯过很多公开的错误，每一个都消耗了人们对超级英雄的信任。适当的约束是必须的，队长认为我们可以做出比其他人更好的判断，但即使是美国队长也会有私心，这会将他变得很危险，人们则因为错误的判断而死去，悲剧的后果却不会有人承担，事情不应该这么运作。平民和超级英雄都需要某种更客观的评判标准，法律只是最基础的手段之一。至于协议，那只不过是政府想要操控复仇者的借口罢了，只有暂时接受它，我们才算在谈判桌上有了筹码，一部法律从草案到签订，几乎不能算是同一种东西。”心血来潮地，或许也带着刻意的试探，Tony问道：“如果是你的话，你会选择签协议吗？”

“您想让我签吗？”蜘蛛侠果然也如年长者所预料的那般，对协议内部复杂的弯绕提不起兴致，不停把玩着自己的浴袍带子，直到听到Tony的问话，才感到害羞似的向后退了半步，口中却仍旧不假思索地回答，“我不想暴露身份，但我说过，您让我做什么都行。”

可这才是最不正确的态度。

上飞机之前的玩笑一语成箴一般，自己确确实实是在卑劣地利用蜘蛛侠的感情，将这孩子绑架到了这里，命令他去奔赴一场和他毫无关联的战斗。

“……你害怕吗，kid？”他声音微弱地问。

蜘蛛侠仰着脸看他，突然张开手臂搂住了Tony疲惫佝起的腰：“我不会有事的，您别害怕。”  


-

与在Tony面前的崇敬与羞涩不同，战斗中的蜘蛛宝宝活跃得令所有人都印象深刻，自从他出现在机场后，Tony的无线电就没有一秒钟是静音状态。

“你们看过一部超老的电影吗？叫帝国反击战！”

“天啊，Tony，蜘蛛侠多大？你又从哪里捡了个孩子回去养吗？”

他能听出罗迪语气里浅淡的指责意味。喉头微动，Tony艰难地咽下一口唾沫，干巴巴地回答道：“我不知道，我又没有给他测过骨龄。反正不能喝酒，不能做爱。”

“Mr Stark，别这样——”丢脸的抱怨让男孩的身上又多挨了一下重击，惹得大人紧张地揪起眉心：“小心点，kid。”

战斗持续的时间越长，他就越感到精疲力尽，关闭了语音通知后，星期五依旧固执的在他面前闪烁着红光以提醒亿万富翁，他身上的挫伤有多严重，蜘蛛宝宝更是已经被那个大得惊人的怪物一下扇进了叠摞的杂物上，久久都没能再次站起来。

Tony迅速地躲避开蚁人最后的攻势，飞落在蜘蛛侠的身旁，他还是一动不动地躺在地上，被身边散落的木箱衬得既脆弱又瘦小，Tony蹲在男孩身边，小心翼翼、甚至诚惶诚恐地问：“你还好吗，kid？”

蜘蛛侠捂着肋部，呻吟着慢慢翻过身子，小声也唤了一声Mr Stark，他的面罩被蹭脱了一些，露出小半个尖俏的下巴，在浑然的红与蓝中，那一小块雪白的皮肤便异常的突兀与刺眼。

按理说，即使是最高级的人脸识别技术，也无法据此判断出他的身份。

  
青嫩的风蕴着血穿掠过指缝，在耳畔鼓噪着隆隆作响，Tony咬着牙，死死钳住蜘蛛侠下意识挣扎的拳头，目不转睛地盯着小男孩下颌尖上那一抹艳红的痣，只觉得压不住从心头蔓上来的甜腥血气。

钢铁侠从不是什么传统意义上的道德标兵，人们吹捧他也唾骂他，依赖他也恐惧他。多年以来，Tony承担过的诋毁与赞誉一样多。

他早该知道，他怎么会想不到。

全世界，只能有这么一个人。

只有在Peter Parker的眼里，只有这孩子，明知他不是神明，明知他也有力所不及与世俗妥协，仍愿意永远仰望他的背影，愿意为他一句号令而甘之如饴地纵身跃入星河或地狱。  



	39. Chapter 39

PTSD发作时的感觉，Tony再清楚不过了。

躺在地上的小男孩每唤一声先生，都能引起神经元上一蓬炸裂的火花。熟悉的刺痛与恐慌涌进胸腔内，连着皮肉、扯着筋骨，瞬间便漫过了四肢百骸。空气里的氧分子仿佛也被灼烧干净，只余下泛着铁锈味的尘灰，被艰难地大口吸入心肺中，细密地缠缚住内里的每一寸器官或黏膜。

“Mr Stark？Mr Stark！”

钢铁侠身边不是象牙筑成的温室，Peter也不是被娇养长大的孩子。可这不代表他须得循着自己的脚步，去和一整座城市谈论责任，牵着大人衣角的手堵不住伤口泊泊溢出的鲜血。

“先生！”

短暂的变声期过后，Peter好像又毫无改变地重新回到了原点。小男孩幼嫩的声线被拉得很细，混着些甜而涩的湿漉汁水，渗进超级英雄干涸的心脏里。他总是这么叫自己，从最初晕着泪被亿万富翁抱在怀里签署文件的无知幼童，到如今在每一次悖德迷梦中在养父手中哭泣着高/潮的少年。

Tony为他擦过很多次眼泪。

但蜘蛛侠不是，蜘蛛侠不这么叫他，蜘蛛侠也从来都不哭。

蜘蛛侠——Peter——他的养子反客为主地握住年长者失却了力道的钢铁手甲，焦急又惊惶地企图将他拽回现实世界，但或许是恐惧感与过于浓烈的肾上腺素刺激，亿万富翁的眼前一团团地不住发黑，穿云破雾的炫目光线却带着足以刺穿视网膜的炙痛，两厢焦灼下来，除了一些模糊的色块，Tony甚至无法看清他的脸，噩梦中曾经重演过无数次的末日却长久地停留在脑海中，怎么也不愿散去。

鲜艳的、生机勃勃的红与蓝，他亲手送出去的战服。

血溅在柔软的绸带上。

他想要尖叫，想要阻止这一切——带着这孩子去别的地方，去除了这里以外的任何地方——但是疼痛而混乱的感官让Tony只能紧绷着下巴，被迫体会浓稠冰冷的血液在血管中蠕动的恶心感，超级英雄本就受了伤的身体冻僵在原地无法动弹，被愈发可怖的幻境越拖越深，直至将他彻底吞噬——他要被拖垮了。

“先生！”

与尖叫一同来临的，是推进器的轰鸣声。罗迪担忧地也降落在他身边，伸出手用力捏住Tony的肩膀：“Tony，你没事吧？”

Tony努力地抬起头去看他，战争机器盔甲上的银光终于盖过了挥之不去的血色，重重地喘息几声，Tony半跪在地上，用余光瞥向狼狈地也跪在自己身边的小男孩——Peter已经重新带好了面具，正无措地抓着自己的手腕，见Tony恢复了正常状态后，松下一口气一样喃喃地叫他Mr Stark。

Tony闭上眼睛不再看他，只抓握着罗迪的手臂自己慢慢站了起来，将慢了半拍的Peter茫然留在了地面上，保持着跪坐的姿势。他理应还没有发觉自己蜘蛛侠的伪装出了破绽，姿态却莫名已经像是犯了错后，一边忏悔，一边亟待责罚的孩子。

“队长他们已经跑远了，罗斯很快就会派军队逮捕剩下的人，你不如干脆休息一下？”罗迪抬头望了望天空中已经看不真切的一块黑点，无奈地劝慰。

Tony咬住嘴唇，粗暴地伸出手指了指还没有动的小男孩，向罗迪示意道，“我会有办法找到他的。帮我照顾好……这孩子。”

  
-

感谢蜘蛛侠对自己心灵造成的重击，Tony几乎是恍惚地完成了与国务卿的一系列会面和谈判，海上监狱内，昔日队友的污言秽语，唾弃与辱骂也都难以让Tony的内心再出现什么波澜。

轻易从猎鹰口中得知了队长的去向，最后经过克林特的房间时，Tony顿住了离去的步伐。

“我不是在指责你的选择，克林特。我想知道。”Tony平淡地问，“你离开前告诉过他们吗？你会允许你的孩子陷入危险中吗？尤其是，为了你陷入危险中。”

克林特不出预料地误会了他的话，讽刺地挑起嘴角，冲他吐出一口痰，正落在Tony身面前的防弹玻璃上。

但他毕竟还是回答了他的问题：“我没什么选择，我必须这么做。斯塔克。”

如果说泽莫的目的是为了毁灭复仇者联盟，那么不得不说，他做得要比九头蛇成功多了。

在成为超级英雄前，Tony Stark是最精明不过的资本家，再过一万年，他也不会认为，像现在这样在监狱狭小的单间里带着抑制超能力的项圈、被束缚在直臂的皮衣中，比在他的基地里和男朋友看电视剧更好，但美国队长就是可以让人为他前仆后继，去追随抽象的、思想上的自由。

就是他妈的可以面不改色地和Tony抱怨，我的队友都不愿意将事情告诉我，可以笑着和Tony谈论年轻的霍华德，可以将他父母惨死的真相藏得密不透风，因为凶手是他失踪了几十年的挚友。

几十年与几年，这也没什么可说。

“你知道多久了？”Tony齿冷地咬紧牙关，“这么长时间以来，我究竟是在帮助神盾局寻找九头蛇的巢穴，还是在帮助你寻找……你真正的朋友？杀了我父母的人形兵器？”

“斯塔克——”

“回答我，队长。你知道这件事吗？”

“……我不确定。”

霍华德曾对Tony说，他是他最伟大的创造，可自己用了30年的时间才真正听到这句话。21岁的Tony憎恨自己的父亲，憎恨他是美国队长的忠实粉丝，却从来不回头看看自己的儿子。

二构毫无用处，或许那个最初的发明者才是对的。Tony多说一句我爱你也无法让母亲在被虐杀前多思念自己几秒钟。  


-

好消息是，他咳出来的唾液里没有血沫，至少能确定断裂的肋骨没有扎进肺部。坏消息是，他战甲里最后的应急电源已经耗尽，就算没有，周围的温度也未必能支撑他等待救援的来临。哦，他甚至愚蠢得没有告诉任何人自己去了西伯利亚。

Tony吃力地从破碎的盔甲中爬出来，捡起他父亲做的盾牌，很快又重新躺了回去。

世界大约在某种程度上最终达到了残酷的公平。每个人都更信任道德高尚的美国队长，所以他们现在被困在世界上最牢固的监狱内，只能看到茫茫海水。没有人乐意信任性格恶劣的亿万富翁，所以Tony会被自己的自负困在西伯利亚的漫天风雪里。

疼痛在这样严寒的环境下其实并不很明显，更多的是狂风割出的僵冷，脸部和颈部早已经麻木得失去了痛感，耳畔嗡嗡作响，最严重的是一直都有旧伤的左臂，扯得半边身子都发酸发麻。Tony觉得自己始终都很清醒，但眼前跳舞的星星太多，在他眨眼的功夫，实际上过去了一小时也说不定。

最终将Tony从混沌中拯救出来的，是意识不清后的恶心感——如果Tony Stark最终死于被自己的呕吐物淹没，那也太丢脸了。

他迟缓地举起手，开始扯动头盔里的电线，将它们一一固定在自己腕间的手表上，将自己的坐标一一输入进去。

“……先生？您现在在哪儿？我一直……跟着……但我找不到……先生？”

哎呀，那孩子怎么又在哭了。Tony不悦地蹙起眉，临时连接的紧急通讯噪音很大，电量告急的红灯闪烁着，不允许他去安慰掉眼泪的蜘蛛宝宝。

他的星星，他的罪恶。

Peter叫他先生时总是很无辜，可蜘蛛侠曾经躲在酒店的房间里喊着先生自/慰。

“将坐标告诉罗迪。”他叹息着闭上了双眼，吞下舌尖盘绕的隐晦爱语，选择将接下来的一切交给命运，“和我说句再见吧，baby。”

不知是不是电量彻底耗尽的缘故，Peter什么都没有说。

救援来得很快——太快了，Tony不知道一个十四岁的孩子究竟是怎么样瞒过所有人偷渡到西伯利亚的。

“Mr Stark？”Peter还是固执地以蜘蛛侠的身份称呼他，哭腔却重得让Tony只能联想到多年来自己捧在心尖上的小孩儿，“我想跟着您的，我本来想……但是您中途就离开了，我找不到，我……对不起，我本来可以的，可我不能……”

他很聪明地开启了自己战服里的加热器，高温顺着拥抱源源不断地传到Tony身上，令缺少知觉的皮肤逐渐泛起了针刺一般的麻痛。

“你怎么赶来的，kid？”他虚弱地撑起身子，打断了Peter语无伦次的责悔。

Peter愈发地抱紧他，让两个人的四肢都纠缠在一处：“我……我偷了您的一个战甲，想要跟着您……星期五能找到您的坐标，但是在半路的时候，信号就消失了。但是您又发了坐标……”

大约也觉得无法用常理解释，Peter的声音越来越小，心虚地停下了漏洞百出的诉说，但Tony对此心知肚明：他多年以前曾在Peter耳后植入的芯片，星期五的最高权限，绝境时最后的一次通讯。

最后的一层窗户纸摇摇欲坠，Tony轻声问道：“这就是为什么，你不愿意在电话里和我说再见吗？我的小英雄？”

“对不起，先生。”真正将这个特殊的称呼唤出口后，上一秒还在逞强的蜘蛛宝宝突然剧烈地颤抖起来，泪水渗过面具的布料，在来得及被冻住前就被持续工作的加热器蒸腾成了一团白雾。他抽噎着、将脸埋在了Tony的肩膀上，“我可以救你的，我以为我可以的……”

Peter只有15岁，Tony已经45岁了。

霍华德说，自己是他最完美的创造品，可这孩子从一开始就比Tony要完美得多。

“嘘……baby，别这么说。你做得很好。”Tony缓慢地抚摸着男孩背后凸起的脊椎骨，“一直都是你救我，只有你能救我。”

“我现在还穿着战衣，没有取下过面具，所以你应该只知道我是蜘蛛侠才对。”漫长的拥抱中，小男孩的指甲陷进了大人脆弱的皮肉里，隔着衣料，留下了几道深深的红印。

面具被掀开的细微声响贴着耳根簌簌响起，下一秒，他却捂住了Tony的眼睛。

青少年柔软的吐息急促地落在他的锁骨上，带着与西伯利亚格格不入的暖熏高温，唇齿相依的瞬间，年长者口中经年不衰的血气终于被缠绵的糖果味替代了。


	40. Chapter 40

Tony醒来时，是六点十五分。

星期五愉悦又礼貌地对自家老板道了早安，在舒缓的音乐中，Tony慢慢从床上坐起来，习惯性地握紧了拳头。钢铁侠的战斗绝大部分都要依赖坚不可摧的盔甲，Tony本人的身体素质一向不算强壮，尤其是与复仇者联盟的其他人相比。只有在刻意锻炼后，手臂与胸腹才会绷出流畅漂亮的肌肉线条来。

但他最近还是有些太懈怠了。Tony转转手腕，闷闷不乐地捏了捏小臂处比从前软和了太多的肌肉，从西伯利亚回到纽约后，他就被迫进入了漫长的康复期。与Tony预料的不同，他身上最严重的伤势居然并非是胸前被盾牌冲击断裂的肋骨，而是从一开始就常常发麻的左臂。

“换首歌，星期五，我不需要在清晨就开始听老头子的催眠曲。”Tony撅起嘴巴，不高兴地把手张开，等待熟悉的麻痒渐渐褪去。

“我不建议您在早上就听摇滚，先生。”

现在还很早，Tony的作息时间已经达到了几年以来最规律的程度，但仍旧比不过每天都要按时上学的高中生。Peter端着一个小托盘走近，脸颊因为不赞成而微微鼓起来，像在腮中藏了两块糖果。

他的手里也藏着糖，可惜斑斓的糖衣下，芯子都是苦的。将花花绿绿的药片递到Tony面前，一向软糯乖巧的小男孩严厉起来居然也似模似样，惹得大人既想笑，又有点莫名的欣慰：“您该吃药了。”

Peter大概也刚起床不久，没有来得及梳洗，身上也还穿着睡衣，他骨架小，即使在蜘蛛DNA的作用下生出了肌肉，看上去也依旧纤瘦，宽大的领口松松垮垮地挂在肩膀上，露出锁骨下一大片细白的肌肤。Tony歪着头盯着他脑袋尖上突兀翘起的一绺头发看，却不伸手去接药，垂首将嘴唇凑近Peter摊开的手掌，舌尖一卷，顺势便在小男孩粉嫩的手心里留下了一小块濡湿的晶痕。

平稳的呼吸节奏骤然被打乱，Peter下意识地蜷起手指，却没有躲，红着脸乖顺地等待成年人将所有药物与糖衣碎沫慢慢舔舐干净，包括自己手心残余的细汗。

Tony吞咽的速度很快，但腻人的糖精与药物本身的苦涩被水晕开后，仍在味蕾上留下了令人作呕的余味，Tony悄悄翻了一个白眼，还不等抱怨，Peter便十分机灵地将托盘上的另一杯牛奶递给了他。

“我还是比较怀念我的咖啡，kid。”生病以后意外任性的亿万富翁低声叹道，行动上却顺从地将乳白的液体一饮而尽，牛奶已经被Peter温过，滑过喉管时微微发烫，又不至伤人。最初的时候Tony也曾试着拒绝喝这样幼稚的乳制品，可被小孩强行加了半杯牛奶和糖的黑咖啡味道实在怪异得很。

Peter果然冲他调皮地眨眨眼，理所当然地反驳：“赵医生说您需要补钙。”

就照顾病人这件事来说，Peter做得远比当初的Tony更妥帖，狡黠地笑了笑，他又补充道：“您要吃早饭吗？我做了一点煎蛋。”

Tony瞟了一眼时间，摇摇头，懒散地又靠回了身后的枕头上：“你该去上学了，kid，我一会儿会去吃的。”他取笑地望着皱着眉，表情有些过度担忧的小男孩，“我只是左手出了点问题，又没有瘫痪，你真的打算就这么一直把我当做10岁的小孩子管教？啊，不对，我高估你了，你简直在把我当成3岁的孩子。嗯？Little……Daddy？”

作为法律意义上实打实的养父子，Peter甚至从来都没有这样叫过Tony，更不要提反过来。温软的爆破音在舌尖上打了几个转，暧昧又莫名带着些不伦味道的称呼被大人刻意亲昵地唤出口，不出意料地让小男孩羞耻得涨红了脸。

“我、我去收拾东西了，反正你记得吃早饭。”嗔怒地从Tony手中抢过杯子，在潮红从腮边蔓至耳根之前，Peter头也不回地跑了出去。

Tony眯着眼，在心底默默数着男孩急速跑动时在地板上敲击出的哒哒声，许是时间太紧，又或者只是成了蜘蛛侠后难耐的炫技，Peter似乎在捡起书包时翻了一个跟斗，比正常脚步大一些的闷响与小男孩兴奋的欢呼声同时响起，令亿万富翁唇畔的弧度也更深了一些。

等到一切重归寂静后，Tony的笑便也慢慢淡了下来。

Peter不知是自己没有尝过，还是故意做了奇特的口味，糖与盐混在一处，黄澄澄的煎蛋甜味倒比咸味要多，Tony咂咂嘴，到底还是没有选择直接扔掉，从冰箱里翻出一小碗已经切碎拌好的蔬菜沙拉，将鸡蛋也拌了进去。

内战结束后，他就没有再回北部的复仇者基地，养伤以来几乎一直被男孩半是撒娇半是强迫的留在了塔楼内，可不同于Peter每日固定的学业与蜘蛛侠的巡逻任务，复仇者解散，公司有佩珀，Tony的身体状况和不甚灵活的手臂又还不允许他去实验室做一些体力工作——除了国务卿偶尔会给他打几个电话说什么继续逮捕出逃复仇者的鬼话以外，Tony居然寻不到事情做。

如果没有Peter的话，这时候他大概率应该在国外度假，或是参加些酒会之类的，可现在自己连喝咖啡的权利都被剥夺了。对于放浪惯了的亿万富翁来说，这样岁月静好的日子着实无聊得紧——上帝，他每天最值得期盼的事居然只剩下小孩什么时候才能放学回家。

吃过早饭，曾经十指不沾阳春水的亿万富翁仔细地收拾好了碗筷，星期五则主动地打开了客厅的投影仪，里面播放的电影大多都是Peter平日里喜欢的，从星球大战到无聊的青春片，都不太符合Tony的口味。懒洋洋地窝进沙发内，Tony随手将昨夜男孩在他枕边没有念完的书也带了过来，在慢节奏的背景音中一页一页地阅读着。

他戏谑地给Peter冠上父亲的绰号也不算无理可循，这段日子，Tony与他之间的角色调换得相当彻底，晚上的时候，Peter甚至会来给他念睡前故事。

一开始，年长者还在心底怀疑这是否是青少年渴求能再次与他同床共枕的小伎俩，可Peter的神色与语气都十分认真，从晦涩的莎翁文选到天真的童话故事，有时甚至会玩笑似的对Tony念自己的物理课本，然后问Tony像他这样有好几个博士学位以后，是不是就用不到高中生的知识了。

总之，从未有一次试图爬上床过。

“对我来说，你只是一个小男孩，就像其他成千上万的小男孩一样。我不需要你，你也不需要我。对你，我也只是一只狐狸，就像其他成千上万的狐狸。可是，如果你驯养了我，我们就互相不可缺少了。对我，你就是世界上独一无二的；对你，我也是世界上独一无二的……”细幼的声线掺着几丝甜润的沙，轻飘飘地钻进成年人的耳朵里，意外契合这样氛围温柔的故事，“我的生活很单调，可一旦你驯养了我，我的生命就会充满阳光。我会认得你的脚步声，它跟别人的都不一样，就像一阵音乐……金色的麦子会让我想起你，我会因你而爱上风吹麦田的声音……请驯养我吧。”

Peter抱着膝依偎在Tony床边的椅子上，手脚都缩在一起，微微下垂的眼角湿漉漉的，被睫毛遮覆住大半，像一只温柔而忠诚的幼犬，又像是故事里毛茸茸的小狐狸，小声问道：“就像您驯养我吗？先生？”

“当然不。”

Tony向他招招手，小孩便自然地从椅子上滑下，半跪着将下巴支在床沿，等待大人用温暖的手指穿过他头顶凌乱的卷发，一路摩挲至眉心与额角。仰着头用鼻尖追逐Tony掌心时的姿态虔诚又温顺，仿佛真能从中看出一点动物幼崽的本能来。

“你是我一开始就浇灌养大的玫瑰花。”Tony宠爱地捏捏他的脸颊，也跟着使用了书中对自己而言过于幼稚的比喻，半途却倏而改变了主意，“不对，你应该是……那颗星星本身。”

无论在其他星系遇到多少只狐狸，无论玻璃罩里的玫瑰花是否还能盛开，小王子总是要回家的。

昨晚，Peter只为他念到了这里。Tony盯着书页上用圆体书写的文字，恍惚间的第一个念头，居然是抬眼确认了一下时间。

上午十点四十七。离Peter回家至少还有五个小时。

“我该怎么做呢？”小王子问。

“……如果你下午四点钟才会来到我身边，那么从三点钟起，我就开始感到幸福。时间越挨近，我就越感到幸福。到了四点钟，我就会坐立不安，我就会发现幸福的代价。如果你随便什么时候过来，我就不知道应该在什么时候准备好我的心情……”

这样看来，是自己被他驯养了才对。

Tony掏出手机，翻出了Peter的短信界面，先是打了一句我想你了。沉吟了一会儿后，又换成你有没有想我。反复删过几次后，最终给小孩发过去的只是一串没有意义的字母乱码。

Peter此时应该还在上课，但他的回信来得很快，几个问号，末尾缀着困惑的表情符号。

青少年的打字速度永远令人望尘莫及，这么几秒钟的功夫，Peter已经变着法地问了他几次发生了什么。Tony伸出手指戳了戳屏幕上再寻常不过的笑脸，自己也忍不住跟着笑起来，带着点似有似无的欢悦，无聊的大人终于回复道：好好听讲，kid，上课的时候不许分心。

-

蜘蛛侠的战衣不像钢铁侠，在制作时还需要不停地试验各种武器的威力，内战的阴影尚未褪去，Tony也暂时不愿这么快就将其他复仇者的装备列入备选项目，于是，给Peter的战衣添加各种各样的新功能就成了Tony在实验室里最好的、也是唯一可以消磨时间的娱乐活动。

蛛网的模式早已突破了500，在Peter向他抱怨过这样根本使用不过来以后，Tony最近沉迷于为Peter设计许多战斗以外的休闲功能。

比如，放进咖啡豆，就可以让蜘蛛宝宝为自己泡咖啡之类的——他一定要把牛奶列为违禁品。

就算是有了西伯利亚那一场撕心裂肺的剖白与遮着视线的亲吻，两个人也还是花费了一些时间才将一切都彻底摊开说透。Tony当初一下飞机便立刻被送进了手术室，在重症病房浑浑噩噩地睡了近三天，才完全恢复了意识。睁开眼睛时恰好小男孩也正目不转睛地盯着自己，眼眶通红，血丝压过了眼底清澈的原色。

Peter显然已经在他漫长的昏迷中考虑好了一切，甚至不给成年人一丝逃避或假装的机会。

“您这样躺在病床上一定很无聊。”小男孩垂着眼，从保温桶里舀出一匙汤，自己用嘴唇试了温度后，才小心翼翼地送到Tony嘴边，“我陪您玩个游戏怎么样？”

Tony不置可否地扬眉，对Peter的用词却很在乎：“是我陪你玩，kid，我早就过了这么幼稚的年纪了，你想玩点什么？”

“20个问题，不许说谎，不许跳过。”

其实也不是那么的令人惊讶。

Tony抿抿嘴，本想拒绝，小孩却已经将下一勺汤递了过来，自顾自地开始了第一个提问：“姓名。”

“哈，你就打算问我这个？”

Peter的神色理直气壮：“第一个都要这么问的，总要说一些容易的呀。”

“我发誓，kid，二十多年前我在大学和人互相问问题时，第一个即使不是初夜对象，也得是初吻对象。”成年人不屑地嗤笑，方才紧绷的情绪却也跟着放松了不少，“Tony Stark，你需要全名吗？顺便，你的第一个问题我也替你回答了，Peter Parker，你可以直接进行下一个。”

正如小男孩所说的那样，前面几个提问都十分温和，姓名年纪，喜欢的食物和颜色等一一问过，Peter才终于进入了正题：“您以后还会当钢铁侠吗？”

这并不在他事先预估的提问范围内，Tony下意识捏紧手边的床单，考虑了许久才缓缓回答：“我不确定，kid，我可能会有很长一段时间不会再穿上那身盔甲，但是就像你很久以前和我说过的那样，我永远无法彻底放下它。”顿了顿，他反问道，“你呢？还是要继续当你的纽约好邻居？”

他依旧没有直白地说出Peter的英雄身份，没有说出蜘蛛侠。纽约好邻居这个绰号是不久前才在互联网上传开的，Tony一直很喜欢。

Peter沉默地点了点头：“我希望能保护更多身边的人……也希望能保护您。”小男孩害羞似的偏过脸，迅速问道，“您会把战衣收回去吗？”

“你怎么也应该问，我会不会给你造一个更好的战衣才对吧，kid？把战衣收回来让你继续穿着睡衣在街上乱逛，然后一身血地趴在我顶楼的玻璃上吗？”Tony翻了个白眼，“除了那次以外，你还受过什么别的伤吗？每一件都算上。”

“最开始的时候，我掌握不太好蛛网发射器，在飞的时候不小心摔倒过，但是被别人伤到就只有那一次，我发誓！您什么时候知道我是蜘蛛侠的？”

“机场大战，你倒下的时候，我看到了你下巴上的痣。你是怎么成为蜘蛛侠的？”

“嗯……就像我曾经和您说过的那样，实验室里的一只变异蜘蛛咬了我，就是我去奥斯本集团实地考察的那一天。”

问与答都意外的流畅与不假思索，绝大多数问题都围绕着超级英雄，Tony险些遗忘了自己最初的担忧，直到Peter扭捏地绞着手指，轻声问道：“最后一个问题，先生，您会想要和我做爱吗？”

这个问题，Peter作为蜘蛛侠时，也这么问过。彼时Tony尚不知晓他面具下的真实身份，因而可以拒绝得毫不迟疑。小男孩白白软软的脸蛋被羞意浸出一层浅浅的粉，眼神却明亮，一眨不眨定定地凝望着Tony。

早已煎熬了太多时日的成年人阖上双眼，疲惫地承认道：“想，你不会愿意知道，我想这个已经想了多久的。”

他本想问，你会不会觉得恶心，脑海中不期然浮现的却是那场隔着房门的自慰与西伯利亚缺乏氧气的吻。

“最后一个问题，kid，你想吻我吗？”

短暂的静谧后，他亲手养育长大的孩子选择了用另一个吻来回应他。

即使是主动的亲吻，他仍旧青涩得Tony一眼就能望到底，小男孩温热的唇瓣覆在自己的嘴唇上，耳鬓厮磨时Tony能尝到甜蜜的糖果香，Peter吻着自己时也仿佛是在品尝糖果，只晓得用舌尖一下一下地在Tony的唇上反复舔舐，却不懂得更进一步。

Tony伸出手，用力扣住他的后脑，用舌尖撬开了Peter微张的唇齿，缓慢地掠过上颚，舔过味蕾，又故意逗弄似的去追逐小男孩不知是在躲避还是在迎合的舌头，吮吸尽他口腔与肺部所有的空气。

毫无经验可言的Peter早早地就软下了身子，大半个重心都倾伏在了病床上，他还不会在深吻中呼吸，却始终不去推拒大人过分刺激的掠夺，也始终不闭眼，轻颤着承受口中所有的肆虐，只在Tony吮吻的间隙才发出零星几声细弱的呜咽。

等到两个人终于分开时，Peter几乎要咳喘起来。粘连太久的唇瓣不舍地挑起一根细而长的银丝，Tony无意地轻轻舔舐嘴角，这下，脸颊早已红透的男孩耳根与脖颈也同样浮起了缠绵的艳色，手足无措地怔了许久，才突然又说道：“我想的。”


	41. Chapter 41

  
抛去养父子的关系不提，青涩高中生与游刃有余的花花公子谈恋爱，怎么也不应该是现在这种相处模式才对。

Tony无趣地将空中飘浮的电子投影一一挥散，一边向实验室门外走去，一边不知第几次地唤道：“星期五？”

“Peter今日放学后会去参加同学举办的派对，并决定在派对结束后再进行蜘蛛侠的巡逻工作，因此会比往常晚些回家，他提醒您要记得按时吃饭。”人工智能平板的声音里隐隐约约已经能听出无奈来，“现在是晚上九点四十八分，您还没有吃晚餐，需要我为您点一份外卖吗？”

独守空房的亿万富翁趿着拖鞋来到厨房，从冰箱深处翻出了一袋意面来，静静地等待锅中的水沸腾。

“小心那孩子又给你更新程序，星期五，外卖可算不上健康饮食。”话虽如此，却不妨碍Tony内心的烦闷与不平衡，“好像高中生的派对就能有什么健康的东西一样。”

他咂咂嘴，倏而恶作剧似的笑起来：“星期五，给Peter发一条短信，告诉他，不许抽烟、不许喝酒，更不许酒后乱来。否则回来可是要被先生打屁股的，别忘了语音外放，好姑娘。”

“蜘蛛侠的战衣正在工作中，派对应该已经结束了。还需要发送短信吗？”

Tony耸耸肩，随口问道：“那就打开监护协议，看看他现在在哪儿。”

“经检测，蜘蛛侠正在一千英尺的高空，且目前仍在不断爬升，即将进入设定的危险区，是否手动启用降落伞？”没等Tony来得及消化这样晴空霹雳一般的消息，星期五飞速地继续报告着，“高度已经进入三千英尺，启动紧急协议，自动展开降落伞。”

面条跌入滚烫的沸水中，在Tony身前溅起一小片水花，仍有些发懵的亿万富翁却无心理会烫伤的小臂，不假思索地召唤了在仓库里尘封良久的战甲，语气急促地命令道：“把他的坐标发给我。”

在大多数情况下，钢铁战甲飞行的最大速度能让Tony在极短的时间内环绕纽约整座城市——但仍旧不足以让他接住坠落的蜘蛛侠。

“降落完成，血压明显偏高，呼吸困难，心率过速，背部有轻微挫伤，但并未检测到有致命性伤痕。由于降落地点距离地面过远，如长时间无法脱离，可能会导致窒息。”

Peter小时候就溺过水，Tony自己也曾经保守过水刑的困扰。从那时起，他们两人就再也没有去过任何与海有关的度假地点，更不要提学会游泳。

Tony咬着牙，听星期五絮絮报告着蜘蛛战衣反馈回的各项数据，几乎开始感到头晕目眩。他太久没有穿上过这身战甲，甚至已然不习惯拯救这件事。从胃囊深处涌出的恶心感不断加剧，险些让Tony直接吐出来。也可能只是单纯的恐慌——妈的，他现在简直恐慌得要命。

金红色的战甲拖着绵长的淡白雾气，划破静谧的夜空，直直地俯冲进河水中。被降落伞包裹住的蜘蛛侠正剧烈地挣扎着，短短半分钟的时间，他双腿踢腾的力道已显出了几分脱力。当听到战甲推进器的噪音时，他似乎大喊了什么，在水中化为一蓬又一蓬的泡沫，又重新被水吞没了。

Tony几下撕开束缚在Peter身上的累赘布料，钳住他的腋下将他拎出了水面，头也不回地朝斯塔克大厦飞去。

-

“先生……”

被粗暴丢进沙发里的蜘蛛侠忐忑不安地摘下头罩，手脚并用地爬起来坐正，姿势乖巧得几乎显得僵硬，用余光偷觑大人紧绷的神色。Tony一时没有说话，见他还有些克制不住地发抖，便又去倒了杯热水塞进Peter手里，滚烫的雾气袅袅升起，将小孩苍白的脸颊蒸腾得迅速泛红。

这大约被Peter看成了某种积极的信号，他的脸色仍然虚弱，神情却轻松不少，再开口时除了牙齿隐约的战栗以外，已经完全听不出有什么死里逃生的惶恐。小男孩脆嫩的声线像初春刚刚生发的柳树嫩芽，即使受了摧折，也能从中溢出甘甜的汁液来，将生与死边缘的所有危机都漫不经心地变成童话中的冒险故事：“您来得好快！我战衣里的追踪器是防水的吗？可惜还是被那个人逃走了，您看到他的翅膀了吗！我肯定我刚刚一定被他带到了一千英尺以上——”

“三千英尺。”Tony打断了他琐碎而兴奋的倾诉，沉声纠正道，“我在一千英尺收到了警告，但降落伞在三千英尺才会自动打开。”

他的身体状况还是不太适合穿盔甲，左边的一整条手臂酸麻胀痛，心脏反而感受不到太多。Tony用力捏紧拳头，以阻止自己身体神经性的颤抖，专注地俯视着蜷坐在沙发上的男孩。

平日活蹦乱跳的蜘蛛宝宝仿佛成了砧板上的鱼，浑身上下都散发着河水的潮湿气味，以往蓬松的卷发软趴趴地贴在前额，眼瞳与发色都是毫无攻击性的棕。水珠顺着脸颊向下淌，无声隐入颈窝，最终消失在鲜红的战衣里——真奇怪，明明有着可以举起自身体重几十几百倍的力量，明明比Tony要强壮得多，可他此刻看上去仍旧脆弱得不可思议——Tony曾经从未意识到，蜘蛛侠的战衣原来有那么贴身，细致而完整地勾勒出青少年身体上的每一寸肌肉、每一块骨头。被自己拎在臂弯里向家飞时几乎感受不到重量。

一如多年以前，那个轻易被钢铁侠举起来的孩子。

  
小男孩被他看得害羞，咬着嘴唇敏感地摇晃起来。不知是隐晦的勾引，还是湿透的战衣箍在身上太难受，Peter勾起手指，犹豫地按下了战衣胸前的蜘蛛标志，将整副身躯赤//裸//裸地展露在成年人眼中，又偏偏不够坦荡，细瘦的手腕半遮半挡地掩在身前，白生生的肌肤晃得人眼疼。

在无数次的梦里，Tony无数次地幻想过这样的场景。

Peter也和梦中一样，凑到他身边，四肢都往大人身上缠，讨好地朝年长者献上软甜的嘴唇，在亲吻中乞求原谅：“我知道错了，先生，我以后会小心的。”

Tony箍住他细韧的腰肢，用力将他禁锢在自己的怀中，嘴上却毫不留情地咬了下去，Peter细弱地叫了一声，原本抓握在Tony肩上的手指条件反射地收紧，瞬间便让年长者也跟着从喉咙深处溢出一声含着痛楚的闷哼。Tony却全然无视了他的挣动，直至终于在小男孩的唇上尝到了腥味浓重的血锈味，才终于放轻了力道，舍得将他松开。

小男孩乖顺又委屈巴巴地望着他，嘴上的伤口在治愈能力下飞速地弥合，一会儿的功夫，便连齿痕都看不到，只余下几滴刺目的鲜血，昭告着方才曾被大人怎样过分的欺负过。

可他分明又早已不是那个只属于自己的小孩子了。

蜘蛛侠要远比钢铁侠强壮得多。

“你知道为什么，我没有阻止你继续扮演蜘蛛侠吗？”他又问。

Peter眨眨眼，似乎不理解Tony为何会突然提到这个话题。但他显然不止一次地思索过这种可能性，脱口便回答道：“因为这是正确的事。就算您不同意，我也不会停止去做蜘蛛侠的。”

Tony能猜出他未竟的理由，纽约需要她的好邻居，人们在索科维亚后需要新的超级英雄，就连钢铁侠都需要寻找一个完美的继任者。无论从哪个角度看，蜘蛛侠都是最好的选择。

“我记得某个蜘蛛宝宝曾经对我说，我让他做什么都行。”Tony笑了笑，用指腹轻轻拂拭他唇下的血迹，温声说道：“如果我对你说，我很担心你，每一次从视频里看到你甩着蛛丝在街上荡秋千，我都会害怕你是否会摔倒；每一次我听到星期五提醒我，你的生命体征出现波动，我都能想起你浑身是血地趴在我顶楼窗户上的样子。我希望你能乖乖呆在我身边，不要多管闲事、不要受伤，离那些乱七八糟的超能力和危险统统远一点……你会答应吗？”

小男孩狡猾得很，闷着头往大人的怀里钻，既不管自己除了内裤以外不着寸缕的身子，也不在乎Tony会不会再突然咬他一口，细声细气地撒娇：“我也总是很担心您啊。”

当然，就是这样。Tony甚至想不出他会有别的答案。  


签署收养文件的那一天，甚至包括Tony本人在内，没有人觉得世界上再多出一个年轻版的Tony Stark会是一件好事，然而，他花费了如此漫长的时间，最终仍旧无可避免地在小男孩的内心中灌注了属于自己的一部分灵魂。

那场混乱又失败的博览会上，Tony捡到一粒种子，种在了心脏里。用骨肉供养，心血浇灌，最终育成的亦并非在大人荫庇之下柔弱的藤蔓，而是另一株茁壮而珍贵的参天乔木。

自己养育他、教导他，甚至塑造他。

即使没有高科技的战衣，身穿着破旧连帽衫的蜘蛛侠脊背依旧挺拔得令人自惭形秽，十几岁的青少年在夕阳下与大人谈论责任的模样，一如多年以前，自己怜惜却不容置疑地对哭泣的小孩讲述，钢铁侠因何才能被称作英雄。

  
Tony转头看了看自己伫立在沙发边的湿淋淋的盔甲，抿着嘴巴半是宠溺半是不满地掐住Peter白嫩的脸蛋，又在他沾了血的唇上重重地吻了一口。

“你真伟大，kid，钢铁侠才退休了没几个月，你就又要让他重出江湖了。”

“您以后要和我一起夜巡吗？”听懂了Tony话中的潜台词，Peter立刻咯咯地笑了起来，歪着头得寸进尺地要求道，“那我带着头套的时候可不可以吻您？然后纽约第二天的新闻就是，钢铁侠和蜘蛛侠的恋情曝光？您会为我召开一场新闻发布会吗？就像你刚刚成为钢铁侠时那样。”

“如果纽约法律允许我娶一个未成年，其实我也不介意直接宣布婚讯。”Tony似笑非笑地皱起眉，将他嘴角残留的最后一点血迹舔舐干净，“啧，如果我想要娶你，是不是还要先在报纸上发表声明，宣布我们父子关系破裂才行？”

Tony有些突兀地半跪下来，执起Peter纤细却有力的手，仰着头虔诚又专注地凝望男孩明如星辰的眼睛。这样近乎求婚的姿势显然让Peter措手不及，潜意识便羞赧地想将手腕抽回来，却很快被Tony手上传来的力道阻止了。

两个人一个全无准备，另一个赤身裸体，给本该浪漫的场景莫名添加了几分荒诞。

他没有问你愿不愿意。率先说话的反而是方才还手足无措的Peter，他通红着脸，语气却率直得没有一丝磕绊，清脆地跃出唇齿、越过空气，钻进Tony的耳朵里。

“无论什么关系，我都会永远陪着您的。先生。”

年长者微微倾身，将嘴唇印在了他的手背上，温柔地厮磨几下后，在男孩的无名指上咬出了一道鲜明的齿痕。

《小王子》中写，如果你想要建立羁绊，就必须承受流泪的风险。

他不愿流泪，于是想用爱意为自己的玫瑰花搭建温室，却绝不忍将它变成束缚星星的樊笼。

“那以后，就要辛苦蜘蛛宝宝和钢铁侠一起拯救世界了。”

  
-

END


	42. Cherry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pwp番外，第一次

世界是不会因为一个孩子要过生日而停摆的。

更何况，这既非Peter的成人礼，也不是什么意义特殊的年份。16岁，今天与昨天相比唯一的区别，可能只有是否能允许他合法地考驾照——但话说回来，自己也早就已经学会开车了。自从蜘蛛侠在某一次追捕犯人的过程中开车撞坏了纽约街道的7处公共设施，并彻底损毁了一辆路人的车子后，他曾经甚至短暂地做过赛车手的养父大约是觉得太丢脸，第二天便递给了Peter一串车钥匙，手把手地教会了他如何正确地驾驶。

如果纽约的人们足够敏锐，或许会发现，今天他们的街头义警巡逻时间变短了不少。以往周末时整日都在高楼大厦中荡秋千的蜘蛛侠，不过将将临近中午，就不见了踪影。给警察留下的字条也十分潦草。

这不能怪他。Peter用蛛丝束缚住今天的最后一个自行车大盗，在心中默默地想。16岁生日总是要有一点特权。更何况，他今天的运气已经够糟了，纽约最近下了几场大雨，马路上到处都是脏兮兮的水坑，几场打斗过后，蜘蛛侠的战衣外面已经溅上了许多污痕与水渍，整个人看上去狼狈极了。

这让Peter在浴室里进行了一场长时间的淋浴。

目不转睛地盯着落地镜子里投射出的赤裸身影，想到自己接下来的计划，Peter几乎有些喘不过气。青少年苍白的皮肤被水蒸气熏出了浅浅的粉，与Tony相比，他自己的身材仍旧偏瘦，肩膀窄细，双腿笔直，纤韧的腰肢微微凹陷，仿佛正适合被人用手掌牢牢钳制。胸腹处薄而匀称的肌肉则完美地覆住了仍在发育的骨骼，一眼望过去绝不会让人感到病态或虚弱。Peter捏紧拳头，又仔细观察了手臂上因此而愈发绷紧的肌肉线条，试图从自己的身体上寻找到任何一点可能存在的缺陷。

他在巡逻时不小心刮伤了小腿，但蜘蛛DNA的治愈力量，这一点伤口再过半小时应该就会消失不见。最后离开浴室前，Peter在意地回头多看了一眼镜子，抬手将湿漉卷曲的刘海拨弄下来，自然地遮住了自己额头上一点发红的青春痘。这样的造型很容易就会让他显得比实际年龄更小，但这还是值得的。

他不愿把事情变得太尴尬，一向与时尚这个词绝缘的高中生最终仍选择了普通的衬衫与黑色的牛仔裤——Peter努力挑选了他能成功穿进去的最小尺寸，贴身的牛仔布料紧紧绷在腿上，在臀部勒出浑圆的弧线，隐隐约约居然衬出了些暧昧而惹人遐想的肉感。

说不出究竟是期待还是害羞，在走进实验室之前，Peter扯了扯自己衬衫的后摆。

很意外的，Tony并没有在研究他的战甲，而是懒散地坐在实验台上，拿着网球向四周不停抛掷，逗弄得几个机器人在屋子内跑来跑去。最笨拙的Dummy总是追不上其他的伙伴，焦急地在原地转圈圈，最后干脆委屈地停在了Tony身前，眼巴巴地去够被亿万富翁攥在手里的球。

Peter倚着门，看Tony使坏似的故意伸直手臂来回躲闪，噗嗤一声笑了出来：“先生，您又在欺负Dummy了。”

“谁让他这么笨，我制造他的时候一定是昏头了。”Tony亲昵地拍拍小机器人的脑袋，一边将网球塞进了正一张一合的机械爪子里，这才向Peter望了过来。

无论做了多少心理准备，成年人仔细打量的目光还是让小孩从心尖涌出许多羞耻来，Tony饶有兴致地挑着眉，本就蕴着星河的眸子里仿佛真的有流光浮漾，只消一眼，边让Peter忍不住将手背在了身后，呐呐的又唤了一声：“先生……”

Tony向他招了招手：“过来，kid。”

他并未对Peter的打扮做出什么评判，小孩松了一口气的同时，又难免感到了些许失望。几步蹭到依然安坐的大人身前，Tony伸出手捏住Peter尖俏的下巴，将他仰视自己的姿势又固定得更明显了许多，拇指则在Peter下颌的红痣上反复摩挲，直至周围的皮肤也被指腹上粗糙的茧子蹭出了一小片红痕，这才微微俯身，吻住了Peter因为紧张而抿在一起的嘴唇。

浅而温柔，只停留了几秒钟，与激烈或是欲望这种词汇都搭不上边。

与一般的恋人不同，他们作为养父子的时间要远远长于恋爱的时间，Peter又还只是个未成年的孩子——大约正因为如此，Tony对待他时始终都带着挥之不去的小心。与爱相比，怜惜的味道反而更重。

说来好笑，在Peter的印象中，他最强烈地感受到Tony对自己确有情欲上的渴求，居然还是在14岁时，那场阴差阳错的醉酒——而他甚至不知道Tony是否记得这件事，更不敢真的去询问些什么。那时他还太小，对于性事懵懵懂懂，连色情录像都不曾看过，如今细细回忆起来当日情状，比起快感，几乎只记得无措与惧怕。若真与Tony提起，怕只会勾起成年人无端的愧疚来。

感受到Tony似乎有了去意，没能得到足够反馈的小孩不满地皱起脸，反客为主地含咬住Tony的下唇，一面用舌尖不住地舔舐，一面踮着脚呜呜嘤嘤地继续往大人怀里凑。他已经不像最初时那样连呼吸都不会，但与成年人相比，吻技仍旧只能算是青涩，一吻结束便红着脸气喘吁吁地停了下来，仿佛他才是被迫受欺负的那一个。

Tony任他吻了一会儿，望着男孩沾染着唾液的晶亮嘴唇与四周被胡茬蹭出的红痕，弯着眼睛取笑：“怎么和小狗一样。”他伸出手揉了揉Peter还未褪去潮气的湿润卷发，“你今天没有去巡逻吗？”

这本是很亲近的动作，可实在是和他方才对待Dummy时太过相似，惹得本就心猿意马的小男孩愈发皱紧了鼻尖，撒娇似的冲大人哼哼：“您都不记得了，今天是我的生日。”

这倒没什么值得意外的——不如说，这么多年，Tony就从未在意过生日这种事——Tony自己显然也并不觉得心虚，随口应了一声哦，又问道：“礼物喜欢吗？”

“您还没送我礼物呢。”

惯会耍赖的亿万富翁理直气壮地回答：“你去买一个最喜欢的，就是我送的了。”

听出了Tony不负责任的潜台词，Peter闷闷不乐地撅起嘴巴，在他怀里扭动起来，有意无意地试图往对方的胯下蹭。

随着怀中人越来越放肆的动作，Tony清了清嗓子，扳住小孩的肩膀，向后拉开了两人了之间的距离，一本正经地问：“咳，好吧，生日想要点什么？”

他转移话题的尝试显然很不成功，小男孩咬着唇，看了看自己双腿之间隐约的鼓胀，再看看气定神闲、连呼吸都没乱一丝的Tony，气冲冲地喊道：“我要去旅游，要您带我一起去。现在就带我去。”

稍显古怪的要求让年长者诧异地抬起眉：“怎么？蜘蛛宝宝今天不用保护小人物了？平常我想带你离开纽约去渡个假你都不肯。”

小孩含糊地咕哝：“蜘蛛侠也要过生日的。还有，我不是宝宝了。”

“哇，我还以为你喜欢我这么叫呢——嗯？baby？”仅需要那么一点语气上的变化，Tony便满意地看到了男孩脸颊上掩不住的羞涩晕红，“你想去哪里？”

“马萨诸塞，佛蒙特，罗得岛……”他一鼓作气地将纽约周边的几个州念了一个遍，“除了纽约，周围这一圈哪里都行！”

“……纽约今天招惹你了？你巡逻的时候受伤了？还是有人对你说什么了？” 

他漫无边际的猜测仿佛在小孩焦躁的情绪里又添了一把火，Peter气冲冲地踢向桌脚，蜘蛛侠的怪力与他乖软的态度是完全的两个极端，铁质的实验台深深凹陷进去，Tony不禁在心底为它哀叹了一声。

“我想和您做爱。”与缠绵的字面含义截然相反，他说这话时咬牙切齿的，Tony毫不怀疑，若是自己此刻伸手过去，一定会被龇着牙的小狗叼下一块肉来。

Peter气极一样不管不顾地再次吻过来，Tony几乎要被他挤进自己怀中的动作撞得向后仰倒。Peter的双臂挂在他脖颈上，带着想将对方拆吃入腹的气势，尖尖的虎牙磕到Tony的下唇，先行感到疼痛的却仿佛是他自己，哆嗦着手指朝大人的胯下够。

“不许乱动，kid。”Tony圈搂住他的腰，用力将Peter禁锢在原地，警告性地伸出手掌打在了小孩的屁股上。

Tony用的力气不算很大，但他今日刻意穿了小号的牛仔裤，猛然击打之下，臀肉便颤巍巍地愈发挺翘，疼痛混着快感一同浮上神经，险些让Peter直接呻吟出声。成年人幼稚又恶劣，明明刚刚才不许Peter放肆，此时却又像是发现了什么新的玩具，捏住男孩软绵的臀肉，隔着薄薄一层布料把玩和揉抚起来。

“呜嗯……先生……肏我好不好？”小男孩发梢上泛着甜味的水珠沿着脸蛋滑下，摇摇欲坠地挂在下巴尖，Tony缱绻地倾下身子，将粉白花瓣上含情的一滴露吻去了。

久经风月的大人比Peter自己更了解青少年生涩反应的临界点在哪里，听见他颤着声的细嫩呻吟，下一秒便收回了手，轻轻摸了摸小孩温柔垂落的眼睫。他小时候左侧眉毛上便有一处明显的断痕，如今居然仍能看出幼时的形状。

情人间缠绵的撩拨骤然换成单纯的轻抚，Peter茫然地睁开眼，眼尾已然被情欲烧灼出蔷薇花似的艳色，神情却依旧天真又无辜，要哭不哭的模样反倒让Tony生出些纯粹的怜爱来。

他叹息着拭去了男孩眼角晕出的泪，温声说道：“你还太小了，baby。”

即使是Peter小时候，自己也很少会这么叫他。Peter也正像是一个受了委屈的宝宝，怔怔地盯着大人看了许久，抽噎着居然突兀地打了一个哭嗝。

“可我就算再长大一岁，又不会不爱您了。”他执拗地仰着头，终于解释清楚了自己的目的，“我查过了，除了纽约，周围的所有地方都是16岁就可以做爱。”

“我不是在担心犯法，或者你去告我强奸之类的——”

“那就现在肏我。”

他和Tony的对话在一段时间内几乎只剩下了这几个有些粗俗的单词。被全面强化过的蜘蛛侠倏而找到了超能力的用武之地，任性地开始撕扯Tony的衣服和自己的衣服。特意仔细清洗过的皮肤还残余着沐浴露的味道，空气中浮动着清澈而潮湿的甜味，盖住了年长者身上原有的雏菊花香。

先生总不至于要把盔甲召唤过来和自己打架。

怀抱着这样的念头，Peter很快就抓握住了Tony的双手，得意地将他压在了实验台上。他刚才的亲吻与努力并非全无成效，Tony的性器也已经半挺起来，将内裤撑出一团暧昧的褶皱。Peter粗暴地扯下两个人下身最后的几件遮蔽物，尝试着也向桌面上爬去，将Tony的性器抵在自己腿间蹭动。

“哇，kid，我还不想让我们俩的第一次就发生什么不可逆的流血事件——不管是你还是我。”他大胆的动作显然将Tony吓得不轻，年长者挣扎的幅度越来越大，然而没有了盔甲的钢铁侠完全不是Peter的对手，最终只好放弃似的摊下身子，无奈地向满脸执着的蜘蛛宝宝保证道，“至少让我带你回房间去，okay？找张床，再给你找些润滑剂。”

“你保证会肏我？”他小声问道。

被人哭着乞求自己肏他——对象还是自己从小宠爱到大的孩子，这样的经历未免太……难以形容了些。

Tony看着两人狼狈不堪的样子，向天花板翻了一个白眼：“kid，我可从来都没想过，你喜欢这种口味。强奸幻想或是角色扮演之类的玩意儿，我们可以以后再来。”

这样有些下流的调情比之前的对话有效得多，小男孩触电一般地缩回手，沮丧地喃喃说道：“对不起，先生……”

  
-

不能说Tony没有幻想过会有这么一天——除却从几年以前就萦绕在心头的春梦，他房间里的避孕套与润滑剂也都是早早就准备好的。

许多年前，当Peter还是一个瘦弱的幼童时，Tony曾经亲手为他洗过澡，曾为他一件件地穿好衣物，坐在床边为他剪指甲。

男孩赤裸的身躯毫无保留地在他面前舒展开，苍白的胸膛因为紧张而急促地起伏，衬得中心的两颗红樱愈发刺眼。蜘蛛侠每一寸肌肉中都蕴含着极致的力量，同时却也脆弱得能被大人一根手指就牢牢按束在床上，Tony的指尖拂过任何一处皮肤，都会牵扯出他一阵难耐的颤抖。

“先生……”

他幼时会这样向Tony讨要拥抱和夸奖。此时讨要亲吻与性爱时也如出一辙。

是自己的孩子，却又是自己的爱人。

Tony俯身吻住他亮晶晶的双眼，将眼角所有或喜或悲的泪意吮吻干净，又慢慢向下，吻住了他的嘴唇。

全美最知名的花花公子一向喜欢经验丰富又能放得开的床伴，做爱时其实不是多温柔的人，前戏也绝不会太细致。可照顾这孩子好像已经成了刻入骨髓的本能，怜与爱掺在一块，连Tony自己也很难分辨清楚哪种情绪更多一些。

床上的亲吻永远要比平常的调情激烈许多，Peter很快便涨红了脸，因为缺氧而喘息起来，眼见Peter的注意力已经全数集中在了这个吻上，Tony伸出沾了润滑剂的手指，一根根缓慢而坚定地挤入这孩子紧闭的后穴中。

他能听到Peter胸腔中鼓噪的心跳，濡湿的亲吻一连串地落在瓷白的锁骨，Tony流连地用力在他脖颈与胸膛上吮咬出许多与乳尖一般颜色的吻痕，却始终不去照顾最中心真正的敏感点。毫无经验的小男孩哀喘着不住向上挺动身子，身后的手指已经加到了三根，悄然被大人换成了胀痛良久的性器，纵使已经加了大量的润滑，远非手指可比的尺寸嵌入体内还是给男孩带去了巨大的痛苦。之前还算带着欢愉的呻吟声骤然变了调，被尖细的哭音所取代，Peter终于承受不住一样，指甲尖锐地掐进大人的腰侧，大约是仍记得不要不小心伤害到他，很快便垂落下去，转而用力捏住了床单。

“先生……呜嗯……先生……”

他一声声地唤着Tony，好像在指望着为他带去如此疼痛的人能将自己从疼痛中拯救出来一样。

“疼吗？”Tony含着小男孩柔软的耳垂，用气音问道，热烫的呼吸喷打在耳根，使Peter颤抖得更厉害了许多。

方才被自己吻过的双眼此刻又生出了新的水色，男孩摇摇头，凑上来啄吻Tony下巴上细碎的胡茬，痴缠着说道：“想要先生。”

短短的一句话，他几乎每说一个单词都要止不住地抽气，Tony听着Peter藏不住的鼻音与哭腔，一面安慰地轻吻他额头上的细汗，一面去寻他扣在床单上的手，让两个人十指交错地一一嵌合。

Tony移动的幅度很缓，性器被湿热的内壁牢牢包裹着，抽插时几乎能听到伴着水声的摩擦。快感被隐在疼痛之下，Peter紧锁着眉头，咬着牙承受着年长者的每一次顶弄，只偶尔从喉咙深处挤出一两声压抑不住的细弱呜咽。Tony伸出舌尖，温柔撬开小孩紧闭的牙关，轻声哄道：“别忍着，baby。”

Peter含含糊糊地发出几声混着泣音的喘息，逐渐习惯了下身的冲撞后，大约是Tony终于找到了他的敏感点，痛意慢慢消失，陌生的快感后知后觉地涌上来，从未用这种方式到达过高潮的小男孩整个人像是化作了一滩水，软软地被Tony圈搂在怀里，上气不接下气地抽泣起来。

“呜嗯……先生！”

Tony安抚地拂弄他被汗打湿的头发，阻止了Peter略带着惊慌的尖叫。越临近高潮，Tony反而越感到了从内心深处烧灼出的渴意，仿佛终于完成了某种仪式，他专注地凝望着被自己压在身下的Peter，小男孩白嫩的脸蛋上眼泪与汗水乱七八糟地混作一团，被情欲蒸腾得发红发胀。

将精液灌注进男孩体内的那一刻，Tony突然说道：“你是我的了。”

或许早在遥远时光中，Tony第一次牵住那个怀抱着面具的无辜幼童时，他就已经是属于自己的了。

是自己亲手抚养大的孩子，亦是自己的爱人。是宇宙之外的恒星，亦是家这个词语本身。

是钢铁侠罪恶与伟大的集成。

  
-

END


End file.
